Life's Many Comings
by Vammy
Summary: Cammy White's scars were there, but now she saw past them. She saw herself able, stong, and tough as hell. But things do fall apart. Fifth installment of my series on Cammy. Please read and review.
1. The Second Coming

Woah, I'm back again!This is the fifth installment of a continuing fan fiction based around Cammy. Being this is the fifth story, there are a few original characters, both mine and fellow authors, and the SF cannon is not so much present as is the world created from the cannon that has developed over so many stories. With that said, not to toot my own horn, but it might be hard to understand the basis of this story if you don't know the past stories. I would suggest reading them first if you haven't already. But whatever floats your boat as long as you enjoy it. Happy reading!

--

Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world...

-W.B. Yeats- Portion of "The Second Coming"

--

Cammy White looked at her hardened face in the mirror. The same scars were there but now she saw past them. She saw herself; able, strong and tough as hell . Time hadn't done it's damage on her. Sure there were a few wrinkles around her eyes and the sides of her mouth, but those were signs of her character and definitely weren't bad for being nearly thirty. Twenty-eight to be exact. She'd watched Shadowlaw fall years ago and it was has if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. They couldn't haunt her or her family and loved ones anymore. She thought about leaving Delta Red after that, she'd given them a lot. But they had given her a lot too, and she had to face it…what else was she good for? She could scarcely remember her schooling, only having the required amount to graduate with a high school diploma. Everything other bit of her knowledge was MI-6 experience and training. And she was good at it. Her latest mission had been successful and there had been no casualties. Nothing more than a little motion sickness on the plane ride back. Not much else you could ask for when it came to her business. Anti-terrorism was not safe or easy, but here she was, fighting the good fight. Bettering the world for future generations wasn't a bad job. Yet her one goal was her one regret.

What about her future generations? Her life had been a series of rocky relationships, the most recent, and current, one was the worse. Actually she didn't know if she could even call it current. She didn't know where to place her and Cranky on the relationship scale. It was an on-again-off-again total and utter infatuation. Craig Doyle Crankurt was perhaps the only human being on the planet as messed up as she was, and she loved him for it. The things they'd done to each other in the name of love, in the name of revenge were innumerable. It was as if they were destined to either love each other or hate each other…just never the same one at the same time.

Cammy smiled to herself thinking about his last visit. The man was irresistible to her, though they didn't look the perfect pair. His red, usually short cut hair topped off his large frame at 6 foot easy. If it weren't for her genetically engineered strength she'd be no match for him, but as it was Cammy stood at 5'4, with blonde hair and could bench press the same amount of weight as Cranky. He'd recently opened an Irish pub in the heart of London. Go figure, but it was doing very well. Apparently getting drunk was getting drunk no matter how you dressed it up. Their relationship had not been doing so well. They just couldn't keep anything constant. He couldn't be trusted and neither could she. Lies, other lovers,…name it and it had come between them. It was mostly him in the beginning. While her fuck ups were all still deep inside, his were out in the open. He wanted everything, and everyone. They lied to keep each other.

His last visit though, it was about love. Her upcoming mission was rumored to be long and dangerous and Cranky found out. He came to her apartment door the night before she was leaving, nearly in tears. He did this every time she had a big mission. She didn't understand why he wasn't this loving and caring all the time. Only when he knew she had to deny him what he was going to ask of her. It was the times like this that kept them both in their see-saw of a relationship. The times that were so good, emotionally and physically, that she nearly blushed in remembering them. But like always she had to leave him, angry and hurt, promising a safe return and to pick things up.

The rumors were true. Three months had passed since that night and she was just now arriving at home in London. She missed what she'd come to call home, she missed easy access to contacting her family and she missed Cranky. Rest was what she needed, her body was tiring out. Thankfully a long free period usually followed missions like the one she'd just returned from. She quickly changed from the military fatigues she'd been wearing for the past two months and into jeans and a t-shirt. The t-shirt felt like heaven, the jeans would have if they weren't so hard to get on. She couldn't remember the last time she'd not been able to fit into something. Her body hadn't changed since she was sixteen. Cammy held her breath and buttoned them. She _was_ getting old. Nevertheless, she couldn't wait to get home and take a long bath and soak her increasing back pains away. But first…

"Colonel, I need your contact."

Colonel Wolfman turned to face Cammy. His shoulder length brown hair now held a few gray strands that he usually covered with a handkerchief of some sort. He looked like a former Hell's Angel or something. He was eccentric, but he also knew his stuff and was a great leader. He'd helped her through many personal hells and was the reason she was here today. He sighed at her and answered.

"No you don't. You need to rest, don't worry about work. You've done your part for a while. I never expected to get so much done. Spain now has their own anti-terrorism unit well underway."

She nodded.

"It's a good thing, and you're right. I am really tired. A break will do me good. But do contact me if something comes up."

Wolfman smiled playfully at her as he tapped her stomach.

"Sure. But, you might want to do a little working out while you're on hiatus. I swear I've never seen you with a gut, or eat so much food for that matter."

Wolfman laughed and left, clearly entertained by his jest. Cammy did not find it so humorous as she stood motionless in horror. There was no reason for her body to be changing. It hadn't for twelve years it shouldn't be now. Unless…only one thing crossed her mind; back pain, eating more, weight gain, she thought just the altitude on the plane had made her vomit…but…she'd seen this before with disastrous results. Five years ago actually. It couldn't be. Could it?


	2. Sometimes

I'm dreaming about tomorrow  
I'm thinking of yesterday  
I consume myself in sorrow  
This moment in time is what I betray

But I am searching for the answers  
And I look around  
Sometimes I get sad  
Because I don't know which way to go

And I look around  
Sometimes I get sad  
Because my life is spinning is out of control

I never know what you want  
I never know what you need  
It was difference from the start  
When you cut me in two, I never thought I would bleed

But I am searching for the answers  
And I look around  
Sometimes I get sad  
Because I don't know which way to go

And I look around  
Sometimes I get sad  
Because my life is spinning is out of control

I will go this alone  
I don't need nobody's help  
I've got to do this myself  
Alone alone alone

And I look around  
sometimes I get sad  
Because I don't know which way to go

And I look around  
Sometimes I get sad  
Because my life is spinning is out of control

Papa Roach- "Sometimes"

--

Cammy felt her breathing stop as she stared at the pink line in the display window of the small plastic device gripped between her fingers. What did pink mean?. With shaky hands she set the test down on the sink ledge and grabbed the box to double check. There it was, in black and white. Pink meant pregnant. She was pregnant. Now her stopped breathing started up again at an increased pace. She was going to have a baby. This wasn't like before where she didn't know she was pregnant until it was too late. This was what any other woman would go through. Isn't that what she wanted? Not this way though, but beggars couldn't be choosers and she was knocked up.

The father, he was Cranky, no doubt about it. There was no one else it could be. How in the hell was she going to tell him? He couldn't commit to her when it was just her, how could he possibly commit to both her and a child? God, he was going to be so angry. She knew his temper well enough to predict what he would do. But maybe not. Maybe this is a change he needed, maybe it was just what he needed to settle down and commit to a life with her? Wishful thinking took precedence over rational thought as Cammy exited the bathroom and stumbled into her living room. It was going to be fine. Just fine. She couldn't do this.

She would be responsible for this life. Who was she kidding, Cranky was going to be angry as hell. He didn't want a kid. She was going to end up just like her Mom, a single mother. Be it her Mom was a lot younger than Cammy herself was now, the outcome was going to be the same. And Cranky was not like her Dad at all. She could not imagine Cranky coming back into her child's life, like her Dad did for her, making up for leaving, for being scared. But God, she loved him. Maybe it would be different. Suddenly the door to her apartment burst open and Cranky's voice filled her ears.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Nikita, her cat, rushed past her legs in a large blur of gray fur. Cammy stood shocked as Cranky closed the door behind him and scooped Nikita into his arms. She spoke.

"Cranky, what are you doing here?"

The father of her child turned and smiled at her, tiny laugh lines at the edges of his eyes and mouth, and she practically melted. He spoke.

"Cammy! I should say the same about you. I'm just feeding the cat like you asked me to."

Cranky let Nikita jump to the floor and stepped towards her. He opened his arms and she fell into them. It would be different she thought as she laid her head on his broad chest and he squeezed her tight. She felt more than heard the words he spoke against the top of her head.

"I missed you."

She pulled from his tight embrace and put her hand on his cheek.

"I missed you too, Cranky."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him like it was the first time. It was in a way. He ran his hands up her back and into her hair, pressing his fingernails softly into her scalp. He broke the kiss and spoke.

"As much as I want to continue this, I have to open the bar in thirty minutes. Can I have a rain check for later tonight?"

Cammy smiled and nodded, reaching up to kiss him again. He eagerly returned the kiss but again, pulled away. He spoke.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom then I'll be out of your hair for a while, you can get settled back in."

Cranky shot down the hall, almost in a jog. There was a hop in his step which Cammy had to attribute to her return. It would be okay, he loved her, she could tell. They were going to be a family. Family! Shit, she'd forgotten about the test. Before Cammy could turn to run after Cranky his voice rose in the air.

"What the fuck does pink mean? It's pink, what's pink mean?"

Cammy stopped in her tracks as Cranky rushed and met her in the hall, the pregnancy test gripped in his hand. His eyes were frantic and he pushed the test into her line of sight.

"It's pink Cammy. What's that mean?"

Cammy diverted her eyes to the floor, any previous misconception of Cranky's happiness about her pregnancy shattered.

"It means I'm pregnant."

She saw the test hit the floor and looked at Cranky. He spoke softly now.

"Who's the father?"

"You are."

"Not Marquez?"

"No, not Julian, I told you…you are!"

"How do I know you haven't seen him over the past three months?"

"I haven't seen him in over a year. That was once Cranky, one time and you can't live it down. I swear…"

Cammy stopped and took a breath, she had to calm down, he was only going to get angrier if she didn't. She began again, letting Cranky's comment about her past infidelity slide.

"Look, unless this is the next immaculate conception, it's you."

"How'd you let this happen?"

"I didn't let anything happen. It takes two remember?"

"I just, oh shit Cammy."

"Cranky, I'm scared as hell. It doesn't matter how it happened, the fact is, it did, and now I need you more than ever."

It hurt her pride saying it, but it was true. She couldn't do this alone. Cranky's light green eyes met hers and he stepped towards her. He placed his hand on her slightly pouched belly. Cammy smiled and placed her hands on top of his. After a moment, Cranky quickly pulled his hand away and spoke as he pushed past Cammy.

"I can't do this."

The door slammed and Cammy felt as if she'd been slapped. He body broke down, hot tears streaming down her face, and she let out and audible sob as she slid to the floor cradling her belly. She was all alone.

--

"What the fuck is this? I ordered whiskey!"

The angry customer looked as if he were about to throw the incorrect drink in Cranky's face. Cranky quickly threw together the correct drink and slid it towards the disgruntled man.

"Here, it's on me."

That seemed to appease him and he went about his drunken way. Cranky was going to go out of business if he had to give away any more free liquor tonight. He couldn't concentrate. For God's sake, Cammy was pregnant, with his child! He'd been such a dick to her too. He had heard her start crying as soon as he slammed the door, but he'd kept going. He never should have felt her stomach, that it was different than before, it made this all too real.

Cranky never wanted to be a father. The way he figured it, his own father had screwed him up enough for two generations. That's what Cammy just didn't grasp. Yeah, she'd been through some fucked up shit throughout her life, he wasn't going to deny or rationalize it. But she'd always had her family, biological or surrogate. Cranky had been alone for the better part of his entire life. Even when Kenny was around, he was his adoptive 'little brother', not the other way around. For one of the first and only times in his life he'd been the one in control. Kenny's presence had kept Cranky in check, he had a responsibility, but it was in no way a support system. Maybe it was just delaying the inevitable.

A baby, that was fresh, a blank slate, that Cranky would mold. No, him and Cammy would mold. Since he'd met Cammy he hadn't felt alone. No matter what they went through, she was there, doing her responsibility. Hell, she's even found Kenny for him. Now she needed him, despite the shit, lies and fights. She'd asked for his help and he'd run away. They'd made a child together. Cranky had always imagined Cammy in his life forever, but not like this. This was so permanent, so…domestic. What if he fucked up this kid like his father had him?

One time Cranky and Cammy's adoptive brother, Wagner, had talked about all of this shit, you know, real casually. He'd said it was a cycle; father abuses son, son abuses his son and so forth. So was he destined to be in that? Or could he be one of the ones Wagner had spoken so highly about. Someone resilient, someone who can rise above all the shit and do the right thing, just to spite it all? He didn't know if he could do it, but he sure as hell could try. He needed a change in his life anyway, this might as well be it.

Cranky loudly declared last call and had the bar empty in record time. He ran to Cammy's apartment and found the door unlocked, just like he'd left it. He was ecstatic, so happy to bring Cammy some good news, some relief. That was if she'd hear it. Her apartment was dark it being late even though he'd closed early. Quietly he entered Cammy's room and found her asleep on the bed. Light from the streetlamp outside the window illuminated Cammy's still form. The blanket was twisted around her waist leaving the rest of her body uncovered. Even in the semi-darkness he could see her closed eyes were swollen from crying. His heart sank.

Cranky gently sat on the edge of the bed. Cammy stirred and opened her eyes. They instantly met Cranky's. She didn't move or speak after that. She was waiting for him. He smiled and spoke.

"Hey there Momma."

Her eyes softened a bit, but still she didn't speak. He continued.

"I'm sorry. I was a dick, I know that. I was just a little freaked out. This isn't like before."

She nodded. He'd never apologized to her. Well he'd implied he was sorry, he'd shown he was sorry, but the words…this was the first time. He and Cammy knew it. She sat up and Cranky pulled her into his embrace. She spoke.

"Cranky, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know, but it will be okay. You know together we can do anything."

Cammy squeezed him tighter. In that moment with Cammy's face buried in his chest he was glad for the darkness. That way she couldn't see his face and just how fucking scared shitless he was.


	3. Sweet Surrender

__

It doesn't mean much  
It doesn't mean anything at all  
The life I've left behind me  
Is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
From where I can't return  
Where every step I took in faith  
Betrayed me  
And led me from my home

And sweet  
Sweet surrender  
Is all that I have to give

You take me in  
No questions asked  
You strip away the ugliness  
That surrounds me  
Are you an angel  
Am I already that gone  
I only hope  
That I won't disappoint you  
When I'm down here  
On my knees

And sweet  
Sweet  
Sweet surrender  
Is all that I have to give

Sweet  
Sweet  
Sweet surrender  
Is all that I have to give

And I don't understand  
By the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall

I miss the little things  
Oh I miss everything

It doesn't mean much  
It doesn't mean anything at all  
The life I left behind me  
Is a cold room

Sarah McLachlan- "Sweet Surrender"

--

Wagner took his first deep breath of the day upon waking. As he exhaled he felt a slight pressure on his chest. He opened his midnight blue eyes for the first time that day, focusing them on that pressure. Juli's head lay on his bare chest. Her cropped brown hair fell across her face but he could see she was still asleep. Her lips were pursed into a small pucker, slightly parted as she breathed softly. This was what he really loved, watching her like this, when she was completely unguarded. Juli's past was perhaps darker than his and his adoptive sister, Cammy's, combined. She'd been victim to the same mind control as Cammy, but the big difference was that Juli was trapped with Shadowlaw for nearly eight years. She'd become a woman under the eye of Shadowlaw…not a good circumstance at all. But still, she was amazing to him.

From the first moment he saw her he couldn't take his eyes away. Her strength was apparent in the way she stood, head high, eyes wide, open to the world. She was thankful for her second chance and took each moment for all it was worth. He was thankful she seemed to see something in him. He felt lowly, helpless when it came to her. It was love, he knew it. Not like his supposed first love Liz McCall. They were friends, they had a common bond both being in the Air Force, losing friends to battles…but love, it wasn't for them, though they had tried. She had been slightly upset at his decision to leave the Air Force five years ago, but she respected his decision. Hell, he technically was still with the military…just not on the battle field.

But back to the beautiful woman lying naked beside him. He wanted her to wake to see her eyes, hear her voice but he was afraid. Afraid of the façade she put on at times to survive each day. It hurt him to see her, so strong, but still struggling to accept herself. She was determined to never be used again and the first thing that had happened once she recovered enough of her memory to function was that very thing. Her innocence stolen. It was in no way intentional, if so Craig Crankurt wouldn't be anywhere near Cammy, Wagner wouldn't allow it. She was a victim of circumstance. But Juli was brave, taking the higher ground, continuing her life.

He felt her wake up and move her head to look at him. Her eyes were tired, but their brown color dug deep into Wagner's heart. She spoke, her voice still gruff with sleep.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough."

She rolled over slightly and pulled her body along his to reach his face. Her movement sent shivers up Wagner's spine. She put her hands on his face, one on his stubbled chin and the other in his short-cut blonde hair. He closed his eyes and kissed her. She broke the kiss and spoke.

"Wake me up when you wake up."

"I like watching you sleep."

Juli sat up and turned her back to him.

"I've been watched without my knowing enough for an entire lifetime."

Wagner sat up in bed.

"Ouch Juli. Where'd this come from?"

She was silent as she reached on the floor grabbing one of his t-shirts. Wagner continued.

"You had another dream?"

Juli spoke but kept her back to him.

"I've never had one when I was with you before. It's just another thing to break into my happiness."

Wagner grabbed her shoulders.

"If you let it."

She turned to him, her expression softened as she nodded. Wagner continued.

"Just write it down before you go see your doctor next week like you would any other time."

The phone rang breaking into their intimate discussion. Wagner reached for the phone, wondering why someone would call so early. Then he noticed his bedside clock read 12:30 in the afternoon. He shook his head at his own laziness as he turned the phone on and spoke.

"Hello?"

Cammy's voice answered him.

"Hey Wagner."

"Hey! You're back from Spain I guess?"

"Yeah, I've got some time off and I,…uh wanted to come and visit…me and Cranky."

"You need a place to stay?"

"You know summertime in L.A. and last minute hotel reservations."

"I know and of course you two can stay."

"Okay then…I'll be there tonight."

"Love you sis."

"Love you too."

Wagner clicked the receiver off. Juli eyed him curiously. He didn't need a hint, he just told her what the phone conversation was about.

"Cammy's coming to visit, she's going to stay here."

Juli nodded.

"I'll get all of my stuff out today."

"Juli, I don't want you to do that this time."

"It doesn't matter what you want Scott."

"I care a lot about you and I want my family to know that."

"It's just going to cause problems…I don't want to come between you and your family."

"Why do you think you would come between us?"

"Me and Cammy haven't really had a wonderful past together."

"Are you talking about Cranky!"

"Exactly."

"One, that wasn't your or her fault, and two, give Cammy the benefit of the doubt."

"Like she'd want me with you. Someone as screwed up as she is."

"She'd want me to be happy. You make me happy."

Juli paused for a moment, seeming to be thinking about what Wagner had just said. She spoke again.

"Is she bringing him?"

Wagner was silent. His silence gave Juli her answer. She stood up and began pulling her clothes on and into an overnight bag as she spoke.

"The last thing I want is to see him and you know that. It's asking way too much. You can move the rest of my shit. Call me when they leave."

Juli stormed from the room leaving Wagner alone. He put his head in his hands and sighed. There had to be a way around this. A way to let Juli know she deserved to love and be loved in return. If not, they were doomed.

--

__

Julian Marquez couldn't stand to see Cammy this way. She'd had so much pain in her life, as much as he himself had experienced. Hell, a lot of it had been because of him. He had know her for a long time now, each time they met it was usually brief and filled with pain. But since he'd started extensively looking for his son, stopped living the life of a criminal…he'd been able to 'run' into Cammy more often. Right now her eyes were bloodshot from too much crying, but her tears had dried up a while ago, replaced with anger and hopelessness. She spoke.

"It's not like this is the first time. But each time he does it I just pretend it's going to be the last. I don't know why I let him do this."

"Because you love him?"

Julian hated saying that. If he had Cammy to call his own no way in hell would he cheat on her. But she loved Cranky.

"I think I do…but how can you love someone who doesn't love you back?"

Julian laughed to himself, instantly regretting it. Cammy looked at him, puzzled, for a moment. Julian staggered to recover, running his hands through his dark hair.

"It's just…it's not funny, that's not why I laughed…I, uh, I just know how you feel is all. I mean this kinda stuff--"

Cammy hushed Julian by putting a single finger on his lips. She looked deep into his cerulean eyes, leaving her finger on his lips. After studying his face for another moment she spoke softly, almost to herself.

"All this time, right in front of me."

Julian grabbed her hand and pulled it from his face. He laced his fingers with hers and spoke.

"Cammy girl, you're just pissed at Cranky is all. Don't look at it like it's something big."

Cammy shook her head 'no' and before he knew it she'd leaned in to kiss him. At first it was timid, as if she wasn't sure…hell, he wasn't sure, but then it was like opening a flood gate. Julian grabbed Cammy's shoulders and laid her down against the bed of his hotel room. She reached her arms around him, running her fingertips up and down his back and arms. Julian held his hands on the sides of her face, running his thumbs along her cheeks as they kissed. He couldn't remember how long he'd wanted this. But how could he do this? This was Cammy, a woman he'd seen victimized at the age of 16. How could he be doing this? She reached her hands under his white t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He stammered.

"Cammy, I don't think we should just jump into this."

She sat up slightly, most of her body still pinned underneath Julian's. Her cheeks were flushed red, her lips were plump, Julian regretted stopping in that small moment. She spoke, her voice breathy.

"Even through the shit, you've been here."

Cammy placed his hand over her left breast, by her heart. She reached up and pulled Julian's face close to hers. She spoke again, her lips brushing his with each word.

"Honestly, I don't know why it's taken this long to happen."

That was it for him. No more holding back, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He began undressing Cammy, kissing her body all over as he removed each item. He saw each and everyone of her scars, and each of them were beautiful. Hell, he had the scars to match. Cammy did the same, kissing each of his aging wounds. In what felt like and eternity and a split second all at the same time, they were making love. Julian had never felt so alive

Julian's eyes snapped open to the bright sun shining in his window. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the small motel bed. He rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't get Cammy out of his mind. Ever since that night it had been an almost physical pain for her. But it wasn't meant to be. Cranky had apologized, Cammy had accepted, and Julian had just become 'the mistake'. The thing is, it didn't feel like a mistake to him.

The only thing he could be thankful for was the fact he had something to keep him busy. He'd narrowed his search for Dorian down to the west coast of the U.S. He felt uneasy being in the States, even though he was technically dead, someone could still spot him and get curious. The risk was worth it. His son was now 16 years old, who knows what Shadowlaw would have in store for him. Julian wanted him now. He was getting desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures. 


	4. Side With The GUns

__

I say plenty  
Insufficient  
You say any  
But not this one  
You want me to pick a side  
I choose the ones you left behind  
All their reasons  
Not excuses  
Your suggestion  
For solution  
You want me to pick a side  
I choose the ones your left behind

I'm on the side with the guns  
Left with no choice  
But to make it alone  
I'm on the side of the ones  
You hear about  
You read about  
You make us

Their reasons  
Not excuses  
Your assumption  
Retribution  
Just think of the way you treat  
The freaks that you think you meet  
You're the ones  
That are losing your souls  
Wearing things  
That they tell you are right  
Just remember the way you fight  
When someone  
Starts judging your life

I'm on the side with the guns  
Left with no choice  
But to make it alone  
I'm on the side of the ones  
You hear about  
You read about  
You make us

We struggle in ways  
You missed in your comfortable days  
And you say that  
Were ready for more  
I fight in a place  
Crowded with bad memories  
And your giving me more  
Than ill ever be ready for

I'm on the side with the guns  
Left with no choice  
But to make it alone  
I'm on the side of the ones  
You hear about  
You read about  
You make us

Nonpoint- "Side With The Guns"

Julian was nervous as he approached the giant estate. There was no turning back. One, he had to have some balls if he was ever going to find his son, and two, he'd spent the last of his money on the bus ticket here. He hated having to do this, his pride was something that had held him together while he went through hell. It was important him, but so was finding Dorian. He'd do anything for him. Anything.

Julian wiped the sweat from his hands before he pushed the doorbell to Ken Master's mansion and waited. Ken was an old friend of Julian's, a friend who he'd never expected to make. They'd met at one of the lowest times in Julian's life, yet Ken seemed to always understand Julian, even when he did stupid things. It's ironic to think that if he'd never killed his stepfather that he wouldn't have joined Shadowlaw and met Ken. As strange as it was to believe, Julian knew he'd probably be dead right now if it wasn't for some of the horrible circumstances he had endured throughout his life. Maybe God really did have some sort of plan?

He'd expected a butler of some sort to answer the door, so he was surprised when Eliza, Ken's wife, pulled the door open. She didn't move until he smiled, and he didn't blame her. He'd done some real damage in the past, things he couldn't control. But just because it wasn't his fault didn't take the reality of him doing it away. She spoke, his previous smile seeming to assure her of his sanity.

"Julian? How are you?"

"Hey Eliza…I just needed to speak with Ken really. I'll be out of your hair in no time"

"Nonsense…we've got to visit and you need to come in and freshen up."

She offered him a warm smile as she lead him inside. Did he really look that bad? When Eliza turned her back he quickly smelled his arm pits and there was no offensive order. He had been on a bus for a few hours but he'd showered and…forgotten to shave. He followed Eliza into a hall that was about as big as the motel he'd just checked out of and she yelled for Ken.

"Ken! You've got a visitor!"

As nervous as he was, Julian was happy about seeing his friend. It had been way too long. Ken entered the hall and smiled when he saw Julian. He trotted forward as he spoke.

"Julian! Hell, it's been forever. How the hell are you?"

For a cooperate businessman Ken was built. A few inches taller than Julian's own height of six feet, Ken was the equivalent to the blonde surfer, his long hair brushing his shoulders. Of course it could have been attributed to the fact that along with being a billionaire, Ken was the U.S. Martial Arts Champion and had been for nearly a decade, though not consecutively.

"Hey man, it's good to see you."

Ken patted Julian on the shoulder and led him into one of the many sitting rooms. Ken sat down, motioning for Julian to do the same. Ken spoke.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me, but how are you doing?"

Ken always did cut to the chase. He knew all to well what the past five years of Julian's life had been dedicated to.

"Man, I hate doing this. You're the only friend I have really, and we should see each other more times than just when I need something."

"That's what friends are for, Julian."

Julian laughed.

"Easy for you to say, you're not doing the asking."

"Just ask already."

Julian was trying to stall…he really didn't know how to ask for what he needed. Hell he felt like some sort of street bum, and Eliza obviously thought he looked like one. Thankfully Ken's son, Mel, ran into the room at the very moment, buying him some time. The boy was six years old and was basically a mini-Ken aside from the slight wave in his hair, attributed to Eliza's curls. The child spoke.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy."

"Guess what! I finished my book…all by myself. An' Momma only helped me on three words."

Mel proudly held out three chubby fingers to Ken and Julian couldn't hold his smile. Ken answered.

"That's awesome. Do me a favor, go get Mamma and tell her I said to let you have some cookies. Then I'll come into the kitchen and you can tell me what the book was about."

"I can read it to you, too!"

"Alright son."

Mel ran from the room, nearly tripping by the door, but regaining his balance in record time. Ken must have caught Julian's smile because he got the point immediately.

"No luck in finding Dorian yet?"

"I've got a lead."

"And?"

"And I need to fly to Spain."

Ken nodded understanding the favor penniless Julian needed from billionaire Ken. But he still continued his questioning, giving the perception that money was no object.

"Spain? But why Spain, I thought you narrowed the search to the west coast?"

"Because…"

Julian ran his hands through his hair before he continued.

"…Vega's in Spain."

--

"You're not going to tell them right away, right. I mean, I know how this feels being dumped on you. I just don't want Wagner to jump me or something for knocking you up."

Cammy tried not to laugh at Cranky's rambling as they made their way through the airport tunnel and into the actual terminal where her family was waiting. She had to give him credit for everything. He was about to be immersed in her family life. It wasn't an easy thing to be calm about. Especially with the news they had to deliver.

"Of course I'm not going to. I'll wait for the right time. Besides, it's not like you're not here with me, supporting me."

"Yeah, I know, I…I'm just nervous."

"Don't be."

Cammy wrapped her arm around his waist thus creating the situation of him being most comfortable with his arm over her shoulder. It wasn't like he wouldn't have done the opposite. Cammy felt as if she were beaming. For once in her life everything that was going wrong was ending up right. Her future overwhelmed her mind with happy and hopeful thoughts. She just had to get through tonight.

They rounded the corner to find the Guile, Jane, and Wagner waiting for them. Cammy broke from Cranky's hold and ran to Wagner. Sure it was childish to run into her brother's arm, making a scene in the airport, but Cammy didn't care. It had been nearly a year since she'd seen him and now, now she had everything to live and love for. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest. He spoke.

"God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, what's with the beard?"

Wagner scratched his chin, his fingers running through the short, course, blonde hairs.

"It's a goatee, not a beard. And it makes me look younger."

Cammy laughed as Guile came behind her, speaking.

"He used to try and look older, you know."

Cammy smiled as Guile pulled her into a hug. He always looked the same to her; strong, able, kind. But he was getting up there in years, being nearly fifty. They must have looked like the perfect, blonde haired, light eyed family. It was funny to think that none of them were even close to being blood related.

By this time Cranky had caught up to the family. He shook Wagner and Guile's hands, doing the man thing. He spoke.

"Good to see you guys again."

Jane came beside Guile and kissed him on the cheek before she spoke.

"Why don't you guys go and get the luggage?"

Guile, Wagner and Cranky nodded and left to find the luggage wing of the airport. Cammy couldn't hold her smile. Everything was perfect. Jane put her hand on Cammy's shoulder and spoke.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're pregnant."

--

"What does Vega have to do with anything?"

Ken's calm, supportive exterior broke down and he seemed to be fuming at Julian. But it was what he'd expected. Vega had done a lot to hurt them both and the people they care for. To Ken, it would make no sense for Julian to want to see Vega. Julian answered.

"It has everything to do with him. You don't think he knows where Dorian is?"

"He might. But he also might kill you or let Shadowlaw brainwash you again."

"You know as well as I do Shadowlaw is defunct."

"They are never defunct. Until Bison and everyone involved in that organization is in a body bag…they are very much in operation."

Julian exhaled a huge breath. He wasn't going to win over Ken this way.

"Look…he contacted me. If he was going to kill me he would have just done it."

"You know that's not true. Julian, I can't ever see you like that again. You were heartless, like a robot."

Ken shook his head. He stood up and walked towards a window across the room as he continued.

"It was like watching Cammy all over again."

"Ken, this is my son. I'll risk death to find him. Everyday is like the wound getting deeper and deeper. The pain for him is physical. Imagine if it was Mel. If all those years ago when Eliza was kidnapped, they'd gotten him as a baby and you never got to see him, even once. You have to live everyday knowing they have your baby and you can't do nothing about it."

Ken turned away from the window, looking back at Julian with a softened expression. Julian continued.

"I just want peace. I'll do anything, I've prayed and prayed for a break like this. Who knows why Vega contacted me about Dorian, all I know is he knows where I can find him, and I'm going to make him tell me."

Ken walked over to Julian and put his hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Alright. I'll book a flight for you in the morning. But you stay here tonight, with the family."


	5. I Let Go

Could you, maybe, stop this from happening?  
I know it hurts but you don't have to walk away.

I don't know why I want to stop myself from feeling low.  
I don't know why lies know my name and lies I show.  
I don't know why I want to stop myself from feeling low.  
I don't know why I even try.

I can't be that way when my life looks this gray so I let go.  
I've got to leave it alone this time or I'll wallow in my mind.  
I've got to leave it alone:

I can't be that way when my life looks this gray so I let go.  
I don't understand why clouds sit on my head.  
It looks like rain.  
I feel shame.

Eighteen Visions- "I Let Go"

--

Cammy walked a few paces behind Wagner and Cranky as they ascended the stairs leading to Wagner's apartment. Cammy wasn't up for happy family time just yet. She told Guile and Jane it was the long flight, but she and Jane knew why. Jane's blunt statement had really freaked Cammy out. How could she have known? Was it motherly instinct, or was Cammy getting fat already? Either way the look on Cammy's face had confirmed it for Jane, who thankfully nodded and didn't say another thing about it. She knew Cammy would tell everyone on her own time. It just made everything too real. It wasn't as if reading the pregnancy test and telling Cranky hadn't, but this made real that it was going to be integrated into her life, forever. Just a little freaky.

As of this moment, Cranky was oblivious. She would prefer to never tell him, but that hadn't really worked well for her in the past. It really made no difference, they were going to tell everyone tomorrow anyway. And it's not like she blurted anything to Jane. It was a happy announcement, no matter the accidental circumstances.

Cammy was silent as Wagner and Cranky chatted, each seeming to be relieved by another man's company. Cammy couldn't really think of any male friends of Cranky's, aside from Kenny. Actually, she really couldn't think of any friends, aside from the women he'd…Okay, enough of that. They were here, in love, and ready to start a family.

Wagner had volunteered his room to her and Cranky in lieu of the twin bed in his spare bedroom. After helping bring bags into the room, Wagner kissed Cammy goodnight and headed to bed, he had work in the morning. As soon as the door shut Cranky looked at Cammy.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jane, she knew by looking at me."

"Knew that you were…"

Cranky lowered his voice to a whisper.

"…pregnant?"

"It's not the plague Cranky."

Cammy turned and started going through her bags, looking for a nightshirt. Cranky came beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just though you wanted to wait so I figured I'd be quiet so Wagner wouldn't hear."

"Well, we tell everyone tomorrow."

Cranky turned her around a smiled wickedly.

"They aren't going to kill me are they? You know for deflowering their pure little girl?"

He leaned over and kissed Cammy as he pulled her body tightly against his. Cammy pulled her face away.

"I'm not pure, you didn't deflower me, and Guile is not going to kill you."

"Even if the Colonel had the entire Air Force after me I'd still love you."

He kissed her again, this time he reached under her shirt to pull it over her head. Cammy stopped him.

"Wagner is in the next room."

"We'll be quiet."

Cammy laughed and pushed the suitcase in Cranky's direction as she spoke.

"Put this under the bed."

Cranky took the suitcase from her, his face telling her this argument was in no way over. Cammy tried to regain her composure, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but it was respect in someone else's home, in Wagner's bed for God's sake. Cranky stood and spoke.

"Cammy, you drop these?"

Cammy looked and saw a small pair of women's underwear between Cranky's index finger and thumb. She put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Put those down!"

Cranky laughed as he spoke.

"They're not yours? Then Wagner's getting some of what I'm not getting. Hell yeah!"

"Shhh…he'll hear you. And put those down!"

Cranky acted like he was going to throw the underwear at her and Cammy squealed like a little girl, only egging him and on making him laugh harder. Cranky taunted her.

"Your brother's having sex…your brother's having sex."

Cammy snatched the underwear away from Cranky's fingers and threw them in the closet.

"I know he's having sex and he's had sex. Stop acting like a little kid. I just never have seen evidence like that, nor had it literally swung in my face. I could say the same thing to you about Kenny."

"I know what's he's up to. He's in college right now for God's sake. I'd pat him on the back right now and ask him for details if I could. You see, that's the thing about men, they can talk about these things, even if they're family."

Cranky was still laughing at her, entertained by her slight embarrassment at finding remains of one of Wagner's escapades. Cammy couldn't help herself and broke into laughter as well. She punched Cranky lightly in the chest and looked up at him. He pinched her smiling cheek and kissed her again, this time with her totally giving in to him. He'd won. She only hoped Wagner had gone straight to bed and he could be saved from the kind of thing she just suffered.

--

Julian was relieved to have a moments peace alone. As much as he bitched about being lonely, he needed to a little time to himself. He figured he'd become accustomed to it after so long. So being literally thrown into Ken's family world was a little shocking. Nothing he couldn't handle, but time to take a shower and shave was a welcome break.

Hell, if things went right he might end up thrown into his own family world, as dysfunctional as it would be. This was all becoming real to him now. In a few days he could be with Dorian, meet his son face to face for the first time. It was unimaginable, and scary as hell. What was Julian going to tell him? It's not like he could walk up and say, _Hey, I'm your old man, I raped your Ma sixteen years ago and never thought nothing of it until I found out about you, but I thought you were dead, but you're not and now I found you so let's ride off into the sunset. _It was the truth, cold and hard, but would Dorian want to hear it? He had no idea what his son might or might not have been through in his sixteen years. Julian was walking proof that a lot can happen to a kid before he is even technically a man. Or perhaps worse, what if Dorian was perfectly happy, living a life free of Shadowlaw's direct interference? What if he was oblivious to all of this, living like a normal teenager?

In that moment Julian knew what he'd be called to do. Nothing. Not to interfere at all in Dorian's happiness. If Dorian was free of the shit, Julian wouldn't dare bring it to him. Then maybe one Marquez would have a life worth living. He wanted to smash the elegant bathroom mirror in at that thought, but would never do something so destructive in his friend's home. So he just stared at his reflection, into his own blue eyes, wondering where he'd find the strength to do such a thing if he was called to. He wondered what he'd have then, what would make life worth living then.

Her name echoed through his mind and he cursed himself for letting his thought process lead him to her. Cammy was happy with Cranky, infidelity aside. Dwelling on the moments they'd had together would lead to no good. He would not be her downfall again.

Julian pushed the thoughts aside and finished cleaning up. It had felt good, just like Eliza said it would. As superficial as it was, it kind of made him feel worth while having so much attention thrown at him. One day he'd be able to repay Ken for his kindness with more than just his friendship. But for now that was all he had to offer. So he left the bathroom, dressed and joined the Masters' for dinner.

--

"Get out of here you fucking mestizo! No vuelva alguna vez!"

Dorian Marquez dashed from the small convenience store, glad the store owner hadn't seen him stuff the food under his jacket. He'd only gotten caught for stealing the booze. That's what he got for trying to have something good, something to take his mind off of his sad situation. Half-breed, that's what the man had called him. As if that had something to do with the fact that he was broke and living on the streets of L.A. His mixed lineage was fairly obvious, indicated by his olive skin and plump lips, as well as his cerulean blue eyes and wavy brown hair. He could blame the blue eyes on a Castilian ancestor, but his light hair gave him away. Everyone could see what he was. He didn't fit into any group that could help him on the streets. He was too white for the Latinos, and too dark for the Bikers. He was on his own out here.

A fucking orphan on the streets with hardly any memory of his first 12 years of life. He got flashes every once in a while, a blonde woman smiling at him, he figured it was his mother. But other than that he had no idea and after the 7th foster home he decided fuck it. He was 16 now and could figure something out to do with his life. He was planning on joining a gang, getting help that way, it didn't go off well. He was tough enough, he could throw a pretty good punch, but after two months on the streets, he was just too different.

He had to do something and soon, he couldn't survive off of honey buns for the rest of his life. If he had money he'd try and find his parents. There couldn't be too many Marquez's in the area…of course that was assuming he was born in this area. He couldn't cry, he couldn't work, he only could try and find a way to forget everything.

Dorian quickly ate the bit off food he was able to get a hold of while he waited for the man who he'd seen here last night. As soon as he was in sight Dorian approached him. It was the last thing he wanted to do…but he was nameless on the streets and he figured no one would find him. All that would happen was he'd get a good high. The man spoke.

"You looking to get something?"

"Can I get some credit?"

The man laughed.

"Come on kid, you really think I'm going to give you merchandise just on good faith? What's your name anyway?"

"Marquez."

The man questioned him.

"As in Francisco Marquez?"

Dorian didn't know who the hell he was talking about…so he lied.

"Yeah, he's my uncle."

"Didn't know the LK's were in this area."

"Uh…we're just getting started."

"Alright…here you go kid. Hit me up tomorrow for payment."

The man left laughing to himself. Dorian stuffed the small bag of marijuana in his pocket, his need to get high momentarily forgotten. He pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the left side of his chest. Who was Francisco Marquez, what were the LK's and why the hell were those letters tattooed on his chest?


	6. Places For Breathing

__

Look around you  
Do you see what you've got  
With something so beautiful  
Afraid it would drop  
Into a thousand regrets

And I bet you were left there  
It's getting me down  
And I can't understand  
Why everyone Stares when i crash at the landing  
and around were they stand

Everyone talks again

We try to say with confidence  
That were picking up oblivion  
And I was trying to make some sense  
Speaking to you

We try to say with confidence  
That were picking up oblivion  
Inside of you

All around you there's a feeling you lost  
That everything beautiful  
Is not what it was  
Whenever you were on top

Of all you left up there  
It's getting me down  
To the place that I land  
That hits me so hard  
With a cruel understanding  
That It might be the end

Everyone talks again

I'll bury myself into the corner  
I can't even tell if I won't see anymore

Revis - "Places for Breathing"

--

The city of Barcelona was the exact opposite of what Julian had expected. There were no donkeys in the dirt road pooping as they went along. No exotic women in flowing skirts selling roses from a wooden cart. Instead he was faced with a bustling city he could almost compare with his native New York. He half expected the appointed meeting place to be some Podunk corner restaurant where him and Vega would share a tequila and chat. As he followed the directions written in Vega's neat script he felt incredible humble and underdressed. The supposed 'house' restaurant was as far from a corner shack as one could get. Hell, they'd even made him borrow a coat at the door to get in. He couldn't figure out if Vega was oblivious to all of this luxury or if he reveled in making Julian uncomfortable. Probably the latter. Even more odd and uncomfortable was sitting across from a dress suit laden Vega, in such a civilized manner. It was like the twilight zone or something seeing Vega, his long gold hair tied back neatly, order a Coke of all things. He took a careful sip of the Coke when it arrived, in a chilled wine glass of course, and spoke.

"So I gather you found your way here with no problems?"

"Yeah, kinda like New York here."

Vega stifled a laugh.

"Not so much."

Julian stood up, his chair making a loud noise as he did.

"If you're just going to ridicule me, I'll--"

"Sit down Mr. Marquez. I suppose given our past we are above small talk, so I will not dance around the subject."

Julian sat.

"My son."

"Yes, young Dorian."

"Where is he?"

"I know where he is, but let us be real here. I need something from you."

"The catch."

"You did not expect something for nothing now did you? Come now, you know me better than that."

"I won't do nothing for Shadowlaw, not ever again. Not for anything will they make me a monster again."

"If that were the case we would not be having this conversation now would we? I have as much to lose if Shadowlaw finds out about this as you do."

"So then what do you need from me?"

"Camilla."

"No fucking way, I know what you did to her, I fucking saw what you did for Christ's sake! No…fuck that!"

Vega spoke in a tight whisper, embarrassed by Julian's outburst.

"I am completely aware of what happened between me and Camilla, for that matter I have recently become aware of what happened between you and Camilla. I want nothing more than information."

Julian nearly blushed at Vega's comment and it made him want to kill Vega even more. No matter if it were a mistake or not, Cammy and Julian's time together was between them and no one else. But he bit his tongue on that subject and spoke more calmly.

"Since you already know everything, what information could you need?"

"Is she happy?"

"What?"

"You heard me Marquez. We are in the same proverbial boat. Is Camilla happy with Crankurt?"

"You're shitting me, you don't care about her happiness."

"I am sitting here with you now, yes, but I did die. I saw where I was going. I simply want peace."

Julian sat silently for a moment, thinking on what Vega had said. So the devil was feeling guilty and all he had to do to get his son back was relieve some of that guilt. It was harmless.

"Yeah, I think she's pretty happy. Things are coming together for her. She even says she loves him."

Vega nodded, his face solemn for perhaps the first time Julian could ever recall. Julian was suddenly filled with a strange new sense of hope. If Vega could change, even just a little, anything was possible. Vega took another small sip of his Coke and spoke.

"Your son, he is in West Los Angeles under the custody of a Mr. Jonathan Sims."

--

Cammy couldn't stand the googly-eyed grandma look she got from Jane when she rejected Guile's offer for some wine at dinner. She'd been stressed out all day wondering how exactly she was going to tell everyone. Picking a time and occasion to tell was one thing, actually doing it was another. And worse off, Cranky hadn't faltered once all night. He was being the perfect gentleman, having good laughs with the guys, and even offered to help Jane with the dishes. It made Cammy look bad for being especially silent all night. Now she was alone with Guile and Wagner. It was the perfect time to tell them. She'd have to just spill it and pray. She interrupted Wagner in the middle of a story about dealing with an Airman at work today.

"..the kid's 19, he's drunk as hell and telling me he'll get in trouble if he misses work and I'm trying to make him understand that this is worse. Well next thing you know--"

"I'm having a baby."

Wagner stopped speaking and turned his head towards Cammy, his mouth hanging open. She smiled nervously as Guile spoke.

"Say that again, Cam."

"I'm having a baby, you know, pregnant."

The door to the kitchen opened and Cranky walked in as he wiped his hands with a dish towel. He stopped when each head in the room turned to him and spoke.

"What?"

Cammy saved Cranky from having to hear just what Wagner or Guile would probably say.

"I just told them the good news."

"What? Oh, that…yeah…uh…"

Cranky reached over his shoulder and scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"… yeah, we're going to be parents."

Jane popped her head in behind Cranky, playing the dumb blonde with brown hair.

"Did you just say you are going to be parents?"

Cammy nodded and Jane beamed. Wagner finally formed words.

"Wow, are you serious? I just, congratulations, sis."

He stood up to hug her and her heart began to beat again. It was going to be just fine. She pulled away from Wagner only to be met by Jane, who from the looks of Cranky behind her, already had embraced him. Jane whispered in her ear.

"You're going to be perfect."

Cammy almost felt like crying. She turned to Guile who still sat in his previous position. Cammy spoke.

"So Guile?"

He stood up quickly, pushing a rather large chair back a few feet in the process. The room fell deathly silent before Guile finally spoke, shaking his head.

"You're going to be just like your mother was."

He walked quietly from the room and up the stairs. Cammy felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart as she stood listening to the sound of Guile's boots on the stairs. Her hands shook by her side and she hardly noticed Cranky beside her.

"Hey, he's just freaked. Don't listen to that shit."

But Guile had just confirmed everything she'd been afraid of. She couldn't help the tears that slowly began to roll down her face.

--


	7. Way Away

**Small author's note:**

**Noc:I think the rant helped...**

_I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid_

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

_You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid_

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything_

_Letting out the noise inside of me  
Every window pane is shattering  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe_

_Letting out the noise inside of me  
Every window pane is shattering  
Cutting up my words before I speak  
This is how it feels to not believe_

_Way away, away from here I'll be  
Way away, away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything._

_Yellowcard- "Way Away"_

_--_

Cammy had gone from afraid to devastated to outright pissed all in the few moments it had taken Guile to stomp up the stairs. Wagner and Cranky were both at her sides reciting soothing words of comfort to her, but they were unnecessary. She was fuming with anger at Guile gall. She wasn't sixteen anymore and he had no right to treat her like this when she was only being considerate. She could have let him see her again at eight months pregnant and been like, 'Oh yeah, by the way…'.

She pushed past Wagner and Cranky's arms and dashed up the stairs towards Guile's home office, where she knew he'd run to. Stepping calmly into the open doorway, Cammy cleared her throat but Guile didn't look up from his desk. He was being stubborn, intentionally ignoring her. Cammy grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it shut behind her. The slam resonated throughout the room, knocking over several photos on Guile's desk. That should get his attention. He finally looked up at her, his blue eyes blazing and Cammy exploded.

"Why in the hell are you being like this?"

"There's no way you are ready for a baby. Do you have any idea what it takes?"

"No, not really, but who is ever really ready for a child?"

"You can't do it alone."

"My mother raised me alone for four years."

"And you had your father for twelve years after that, or did you forget?"

"Of course I didn't forget. Regardless, I'm not doing it alone, Cranky's here."

"You really think he's going to cut it?"

"He's here isn't he?"

"Come on, face it, he's no Charlie, can you seriously see him doing what your father did?"

"No, he's not my Dad, Cranky didn't run away when I told him I was pregnant."

The fact was he had, but only for a couple of hours…the point was the same. Guile stood quickly, his chair crashing onto the floor behind him as he yelled.

"Don't you dare say something like that here. I won't have it. Charlie worked his ass off for you! And he was only nineteen, just a kid."

Cammy yelled back.

"And I'm not a kid and neither is Cranky and this baby is coming no matter what so the least you can do is pretend!"

They both stood there breathing hard for a moment before Guile spoke calmly.

"You're my oldest girl, my best friends only child. I wanted better for you. He's some sort of street thug and now you're stuck with him."

"You know just as well has me that someone's past is bullshit. Look at me and Wagner. Look at Julian."

"Are you sure about him, Cam?"

"Yeah, this just kinda made it sink in. I love Cranky and want to be with him the rest of my life. Him and our child."

"Then there's nothing I can do."

"You can be here for me. Be my father, like you promised."

Guile nodded and calmly picked up his chair before he sat back down at his desk.

"You'll need to go to the doctor, make sure things are alright with the baby. I'll call and get you in tomorrow."

She's won the battle, but not the war. He wasn't happy, but at least he was changing the immediate subject and not being cruel anymore. At this point, it was all she could hope for from him.

--

Vega watched as Julian dashed from their table, probably back towards the airport to get the next flight to Los Angeles. How rude of him to leave so abruptly without the courtesy of even a simple goodbye. It was the behavior of an uncivilized street thug. It didn't matter anyway. He had what he wanted and so did Julian. In the scheme of the rest of Vega's life, Marquez uniting with his son was irrelevant. It would not affect him in the least. He could care less about Shadowlaw and it's grudges. His grudges and revenge were what was important.

Vega waved at the waiter, ordering a glass of wine, discarding the bubbly mess that was the typical American drink. Julian had just given him exactly what he wanted without the realization of what it would cost. He'd been blinded by the hope of seeing his son that he'd actually believed Vega had changed. However he hadn't lied. He did die, medically speaking. The lack of a light at the end of the tunnel suddenly changing him into a new man, that was the important lie.

He swirled the stem of the wineglass between his figures, watching the red residue that the wine left behind slowly slide back into the rest of the liquid. So Camilla was happy living her sad, muted existence? With Crankurt. He could easily fix that. It was his duty to. After all the whore had killed him and left marks on his body to remind him everyday of his death. He'd initially wanted her dead, but after a few years he'd decided that death was too light a sentence for her.

He wanted to see the look on her face when she first saw the man she killed standing before her. He wanted to watch from a distance as her psyche broke down. He wanted her to suffer longer than even a master such as himself could drag out a physical death. He wanted to see the death of her entire being. To watch as everything she believed to be perfect in her life crumbled around her. He wanted to see the light of hope, content and happiness drain from her eyes leaving them dull and gray as her corpse the day she finally dies, old, depressed and left wanting.

--

It was sickening feeling his sweat run down the length of his back, soaking the waist of his jeans, but at least he wasn't freezing to death. Heat was uncomfortable, but cold was deadly, especially when sleeping outdoors. If you could call readjusting your position every ten minutes sleeping. He did have a coat and jeans on which could be removed but it wasn't like he was in the Holiday Inn. He was in an alley and the last thing he needed was for his clothes to get stolen. Then it'd be cold outside and he'd be screwed.

Dorian didn't know how much longer he could last on the street like this. From the outside it seems so easy, just do nothing, be a bum. But in reality, it sucked ass. He was hungry as hell and had no money left. The guy he got the weed from would want money, and Dorian knew all too well he'd be tracked down, even though he'd gone to the other side of the city. He had to think what to do, but all the pressure was making him want to just disappear. Or go back to the foster home. But his pride wouldn't let him do either.

He could forget for a little while though, just get through the night and it might not seem so bad tomorrow. Dorian pulled the cannabis out of his pocket and dug in his jacket for his lighter. He lit the marijuana cigarette, inhaling deeply, holding the sour smoke in his lungs as long as he could. He exhaled as if he were breathing a sigh of relief. Hell, he was. He repeated the gestures, smoking as if it were just another cigarette. Nothing like a little weed to help you forget your problems for a while.

Just as Dorian began feeling high and decided it could only get better, a voice rose from the other end of the alley.

"Don't move…LAPD."

Shit.


	8. You Are The One

_No I won't surrender  
At any cost  
You're something so sweet and tender  
From my heart_

Yes I've done my evil   
I've done my good  
Just believe me honey  
I won't let go of you

You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all  
You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all

We've had our share of misfortune  
We've had our blues  
And God is not on our side  
Yes it's true  
We keep forgetting baby  
The beauty of us two  
There is no one who can take that away  
From me and you 

You are the one  
And there's no regrets at all

_HIM- "You Are the One"_

_--_

Wagner felt relief flood through his body when he saw Juli through the window at their favorite breakfast spot, already waiting for him. Last night had been full of a lot of news, and he'd spent an intense fifteen minutes calming Cranky down after Guile basically condemned him and Cammy. It was amazing how hard it was to convince him that going and challenging Guile to a fist fight for Cammy's honor was **_not _**a good idea. Luckily Cammy had handled Guile enough that things were sort of smoothed over. How long they'd stay that way Wagner could only hope. But right now Juli was on his mind.

Not seeing her for an entire day had taken a toll on him. Not that he hadn't wanted to see Cammy. He just wished that Juli would get over whatever it was bothering her with Cranky and Cammy and be with him and his family. He couldn't push her though. She'd pushed herself too much since her memory recovery and now she was suffering for it. She'd wanted so much to be normal that she'd pushed healing from her past behind her, in contrast to Cammy who initially drowned herself in it.

Wagner approached the table. As soon as Juli spotted him she practically ran at him, jumping into his arms.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

They sat down calmly, both slightly embarrassed that their reunion was in such a public place. Juli took a sip of her black coffee and spoke casually.

"So, how's Cammy?"

Wagner scratched his head.

"Uhhh…actually, kinda pregnant."

"What! But I thought that because of what Shadowlaw did, she…**_we _**couldn't have children."

"Apparently not. It's good news. Proof that they can't take such a basic right away from you."

"I just…oh my God."

Wagner grabbed her hand, which was shaking.

"This is such good news. It changes everything."

"I know. I'd given up even thinking about it…holy shit."

"Holy shit is right."

"We've never used protection. What if I'm…"

"You'd have other symptoms. You can buy a test if you want."

"You're rather being calm."

"It's good to see your beautiful face."

Juli smiled. It wasn't often that he was able to gain a genuine smile from her with his compliments. He had to work at it, or catch her at the right time in the least.

"You're flattering me…which means you've got something to ask."

"I wish you'd come tonight. To my family's. It's so stupid to be hiding our relationship."

"Scott, would you stop that."

"Juli, calm down. You're eventually going to have to deal with your past with Cranky and the decision you made. You have both moved on. You can't keep suppressing it."

"Dammit, don't psychobabble me!"

"Juli, you know I would never do that."

"But you are. Let me do it in my own time."

Wagner sighed. He hated not being able to share his happiness with everyone he cared about. He hated that there was something Juli was keeping deep inside of her that she couldn't get over, and most of all he hated the creeping sensation that the something was Cranky.

--

Cranky felt totally out of place in the dark, tiny room with Cammy half dressed laying on a bed. Normally, given these particular circumstances they'd be busy, well, getting busy. But as it was they were waiting for some total stranger to come and give her an Ultrasound and all Cammy could talk about was having to pee. That total stranger would be all over Cammy and Cranky wanted to make sure he didn't pull any funny business. Not that Cammy couldn't take care of herself. She'd proven it last night.

He hadn't told her that he'd heard everything Guile said. He'd followed behind her just in time for her to slam the door closed. But he could hear both of their yelling. Guile had never treated him badly before…but being his adoptive daughter's sometimes boyfriend, and getting his adoptive daughter pregnant were two completely different things. And he was right in a way. Cranky hadn't done anything too extraordinary in his life. At least not in the way as to be able to provide for a child. He hadn't told Cammy, but his bar was slowly going under because he'd started gambling again.

The door opening broke his thoughts. A young man in a white lab coat entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Damn military…when it came to doctors you got who even happened to be working that day and Cranky could swear this guy was younger than him. It didn't ease his discomfort. Cammy must have noticed because she discreetly grabbed his hand. Or maybe she was as scared as he was? The man spoke in a pleasant voice.

"Hello Ms. White. I'm going to be taking your Ultrasounds today. If you'll just pull down the sheet we can take a look. Is your bladder full?"

"Yeah…really full."

What the hell? What'd that have to do with anything? This guy was about to get punched.

"Good then…that's how we are able to see the fetus."

Oh. Cranky had to clam down. He remembered that they'd told her to drink a lot of water and to not use the restroom. It was going to be okay. He was right here to make sure this guy kept his hands to himself. The man dimmed the lights even more has he squeezed some gel stuff on Cammy's abdomen. Cammy squeezed his hand.

"It's cold."

She **_was _**scared. What if something was wrong? They'd both gone over it last night to the point of not being able to sleep. Cranky kissed her hand and gave her a supporting smile. It was now or never. Cranky watched the small computer screen as the man moved the small device through the gel and along Cammy's stomach. He stopped and pointed at the screen.

"There we are. There's the heart beat."

Everything in Cranky's world dimmed as the screen brightened and he watched the tiny movement. He could see it, his child's heart, beating. The man continued pointing out where the head and limbs we're beginning to form. Cammy stuttered.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's too early to tell…looks to be about three and a half months old, if your given conception date is correct."

Cranky only nodded, mesmerized by the screen. The man clicked for the computer to take a picture and left it on the screen. He handed Cammy a towel and spoke.

"Alright Ms. White. You can go to the restroom and get dressed. I'll go and get a copy of this for you."

Cranky hardly noticed Cammy walking past him to go into the next room to use the toilet. When she came back in a few moments later he hadn't moved. She spoke.

"Cranky…are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he turned to her. A small tear ran out of the corner of his eye. He'd never cared about something so instantly, and Cammy came in at a close second. He stood and walked to Cammy who was standing there in her hospital gown.

"Please say you'll marry me."

Cammy pulled in her breath and paused for a moment before she nodded her head 'yes'. Cranky kissed her, pulling his hands through her hair.

"I love you so much, Cammy. You're so beautiful and so is our baby. Everything is going to be right from here on out. I swear to you baby, I swear."


	9. Lies

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see   
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

_Evanescence- "Lies"_

--

"Please remain seated until the fasten seat belt sign is off. Thank you for flying Delta, enjoy your stay in Los Angeles, U.S.A."

The flight attendant's pleasant voice registered in Julian's mind and he understood, but he just didn't give a fuck what she was saying. He had a name, he had an address, he knew where his son was. Now all he had to do was go get him and this lady seriously thought he'd remain seated while these other fucks took their sweet time. No way in hell was that happening. Julian rose from his aisle seat, grabbing his small duffle bag on his way to standing. The flight attendant immediately stepped towards him, her hands in front of her in a halting gesture.

"Please take your seat, sir. You have to wait until the fasten seat belt sign is turned off to exit the plane."

"I can't do that, lady."

"Please, if you would just wait a few moments, we'll be ready to let you off."

Julian shook his head, gently pushing past her, leaving her soft protests in his wake. He wasn't going to get violent, but he wasn't sitting down either. As he approached the front of the plane a large man Julian knew as one of the pilots from his name tag stepped into the narrow doorway leading into the flight attendants area and off of the plane.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are not yet ready to let you unload."

The pilot crossed his arms over his chest, his broad body taking up the entire exit. Julian screamed as he rocked back and forth, making his anger apparent.

"I just want off the fucking plane!"

The pilot smiled in response, taking a step back making room to allow Julian to pass.

"Right this way, sir."

It took Julian a moment to register the pilots compliance, but once he did he rushed by him and turned to the small porthole of a door. He slung his bag over his shoulder not being able to stop his smug smile. He was still intimidating enough after all. That pilot was a lot bigger than him and had backed down. Julian almost stepped out of the porthole door when a voice yelled.

"Hey man, don't you need stairs?"

Julian stopped and looked down…way down to see the pavement a good two stories below him. The voice had come from a man about three yards in front of him who stood atop the loading stairs, the not yet connected loading stairs. Julian pulled his outstretched leg back into the plane as he felt a presence behind him. It was the pilot.

"Now sir, if you'd take your seat we'll get you the hell off of here."

Julian nodded and stepped aside. How could he be so stupid? He'd been on fucking planes before. He knew they had to have time to dock. He just hadn't been thinking, at least not about common sense matters. He eventually exited the plane...quietly, with the other passengers and headed towards the terminal where Ken would be waiting for him. He walked slowly, almost in a trance.

Getting to Dorian was the only thing on his mind. Had he really thought this through? What if Dorian was perfectly happy in his oblivion? Who was Julian to ruin that and bring a perfectly normal child into his fucked up world. What kind of life could he provide him.

The last few years of Julian's life had been devoted to finding Dorian. Julian had never really worked. Being in his father's gang, working with Shadowlaw, and being in jail had been the vicious cycle of his life since he was sixteen, and was the very reason Dorian wasn't with him now. If Julian had lead any kind of an honest life before Dorian was born, he'd have known about his son. But as it was Dorian was the result of a violent rape committed by Julian in a drug-induced state. No charges were filed against him, probably because his father could have made them disappear anyway. But Julian had never seen the woman again. He didn't know her name even. But she had gotten pregnant, and in fear of further violence, hadn't told anyone. It wasn't until her premature death when Dorian was only five that he was brought to Julian's father. The grandmother hardly had enough money to take care of herself, never-the-less her late daughters illegitimate child. And the rest, the rest was directly Julian's fault. His son was stolen, assumed dead, at twelve years old by Shadowlaw as revenge for Julian betraying them.

Now he had a chance to be with him, be with his son. He wanted to make up for all of the shit. But the question was that by leaving Dorian the fuck alone, was he going to be better off? Was leaving Dorian to live the semi-normal life Shadowlaw had hidden him in better for him? Yes…no…maybe…probably. Now that it was staring him in the face, could he really be a father to a sixteen year old?

Julian had arrived ready to seize his son back at any cost, and as he approached Ken, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Ken voice broke into his thoughts.

"What's wrong? Was it a bust…you sounded excited on the phone."

"No, no…Vega told me where Dorian was."

"So let's go."

Ken grabbed Julian's arm, pulling him towards the airport exit.

"No!"

Julian violently pulled his arm from Ken's grasp and continued.

"I-I can't do it Ken. I can be what he needs. I'm shit, my life is shit. Why in the fuck did I think I would be able to do this!"

Julian paced in a tight circle running his hands repeatedly through his hair. Ken put a reassuring hand on Julian's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. You've been waiting for this for a long time. You've worked hard to find Dorian, to make things better. If that's not something a father would do, I don't know what is."

"But it was all pride. **_I_** wanted **_MY_** son. I haven't even thought about what he'd want or what would be better for him or hell…providing for him. I used your money to get to him, am I just going to get a fucking allowance to live on like Kenny does? I'm thirty-two years old for Christ's sake! I'm pitiful."

"Look, I have money coming out of my ass…if I can't use it to help my friends I don't know what the fuck it's for. Besides, no, you won't get an allowance, you'll get help finding what you are going to do. You're not shit or pitiful in any way. You're smart. You love your son, your flesh and blood. There's nothing wrong with wanting him with you."

"What if I'm going to make his world come crashing down. That can do a lot to a kid, maybe not knowing about me will be a blessing. Shadowlaw hasn't killed him yet. They're not going to or it would have been done for real years ago. I should just leave him to live a life without all of my baggage complicating it."

"Oh yeah, good idea…leave him in the kind hands of Shadowlaw."

"They don't want nothing to do with a kid."

"No? What about Katarina and Aaron Feng? They were kids and Shadowlaw took full advantage. Hell, you remember, we were just kids when we both were involved, you were 20 and I was 18 for God's sake. Someone can be cannon fodder at any age, they just have to be willing."

Julian stopped. He stopped thinking with his mind and remembered his heart. How he felt when he thought Dorian was dead and how he felt the same way now just thinking of the possibility of Dorian being killed. It was so much pain. Julian trembled at remembering the training he'd done with Shadowlaw, the close calls, the horrible things they'd made him do. He couldn't imagine that for his son. No, he was going to take Dorian away from Shadowlaw and bury his own baggage for his son's sake. Julian ran his hand roughly over his face and glanced at Ken who understood completely. He nodded once and Ken spoke.

"Let's go get your son."

--

Cammy felt like a new woman as she laid with Cranky on Guile's living room couch. Guile and Jane were out at some General's Ball thing for the Air Force and Wagner had called and said he couldn't come over to visit since he had to catch up on work. So it would only be her, Cranky and Melissa, who hadn't been home last night. Though Cammy was sure Jane let Melissa know she was pregnant, her engagement was new news and Melissa would be excited to be the first to know. And hopefully this would make Guile pull the stick out of his ass. It was physical proof of her and Cranky's love that Guile could understand.

Her eighteen year old adoptive sister, Guile and Jane's only biological child, was full of more energy and life than anyone else Cammy knew. Even though Melissa had known Cammy her entire life due to Guile and her father's friendship, she'd adapted to living with Cammy and eventually Wagner also.

Cranky adjusted his body which shifted Cammy head from a comfortable place on his lap, to a more compromising one. She sat up.

"Hey, I was comfy."

"I'm so bored just sitting here right now."

"And what were you thinking?"

Cranky grinned in a way that was all man as he shrugged.

"I don't know…that you'd be bored too?"

He leaned over and kissed her. Cammy obliged for a moment before she lightly slapped Cranky's arm.

"Melissa should be here any--"

The front door flew open and Melissa stormed in, her wavy light brown hair flying behind her in a long tangled mess. She yelled.

"Oh my God, Cammy, where's Dad!"

Cammy stood and rushed to Melissa's side.

"He's not here, he and Jane won't be back until late tonight. What's wrong, what happened?"

Her face was red and she was panting. It looked as if she'd run back from school rather than driven her car.

"Don't leave tonight. You have to stay here…oh my God."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…no big deal. Melissa you have to calm down and breathe."

Melissa was going to pass out if she didn't calm down soon, but she was pacing back and forth shaking her head. Cammy grabbed her shoulders.

"Go sit down in the kitchen and drink a glass of water. I'll be there in a second."

Melissa nodded but didn't seem to fully comprehend what Cammy was saying as she practically stumbled towards the kitchen.

Cammy turned to Cranky who had been standing behind her.

"Cammy, what the hell's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her and figure this out. Will you go to Wagner's to get some stuff for us?"

"Yeah, no problem, whatever it takes."

Cranky turned to leave but Cammy stopped him.

"Hey, Wagner said he was staying late at work, but he has one of those key holder thingies in the back of his mailbox. The code is 007."

Cranky smiled.

"Ha, funny. I'll be right back."

--

Wagner watched in utter adoration as Juli cut vegetables in his kitchen. When she tried hard enough she could get whatever she wanted from him. Today it had been somehow manipulating their conversation from her coming to visit his family to her and him having dinner at his house alone and not seeing his family. She was good and knew it. But it sure helped that Wagner was more than willing to be manipulated by her.

She didn't often close herself off to him, but everyone else…they might as well not exist for Juli. Cranky had hurt her, unintentionally, pretty badly. She'd been at the worse place at the worse time and paid for it. It wasn't as if Cranky had known her past, her mindset at the time. A fourteen year old overreacts enough under stress…imagine a fourteen year old in a twenty one year olds body facing the life for the first time. And once she learned, she was brave, prideful…the only things that made sense at the time.

Since then she'd grown and changed a lot, becoming an introvert. She'd once told Wagner that other people being involved in her life was too risky. Personal relationships scared her…of course she hadn't said that about relationships, but Wagner was trained well enough to know. And slowly he was helping her learn that the right relationship is worth the risk. She still held a part of herself away from him as if to make sure and have a piece of herself left if their relationship went to hell. She couldn't give herself completely over to someone, and Wagner wasn't sure if she ever would. But for now he had what he had of her, and it was enough. The rest would hopefully come in time with love and care. He hated his family not knowing about Juli and not coming to love her just like he had. He hated hiding like they were doing something wrong, but he'd been doing it to be with her.

Wagner reached around Juli's body and grabbed a carrot from the cutting board. He left his body pressed tightly against hers as he took a bite.

"Mmmm, good cooking."

Juli laughed.

"All I did was cut it. I didn't cook a thing yet."

He swallowed making an exaggerated refreshed sigh.

"But you still made it."

"You're so hokey."

Wagner still standing behind Juli, turned her to look at him his by placing his fingers on the side of her face. She stared from the corners of her eyes as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

"Honest, not hokey."

They kissed, sweetly at first, but soon it became more intense. Wagner wrapped his arms around Juli's torso pulling her around to face him. She grabbed the sides of his face trying to pull him down more to her level. He pulled his face away, breaking their kiss as he grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the tiny only unoccupied space of his kitchen counter. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her, crashing into a long kiss. Wagner thought for a second he heard the door open, but he was too enthralled. However he knew when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"Oh shit, sorry man…I-I thought you were gone and I just came to…"

Wagner turned in surprise and stepped away from Juli without even thinking.

"…Juli?"

--

Cammy entered the kitchen to find Melissa peaking out the doorway. She slammed it shut and locked it quickly, making sure the deadbolt was in place.

"Melissa what's wrong…why are you so freaked out."

"Cammy, I saw him. He was waiting for me…by my car. Just casually leaning on it. He came back for me!"

Melissa started pacing again but Cammy grabbed her shoulders and yelled.

"Who!"

"Vega! It was Vega."

Cammy let out her breath. She'd been really freaked for a second there.

"It wasn't Vega."

"It was! I know what he looks like…it's broad daylight. It was him. He's here in the city."

"Melissa…he died, years ago."

"Wagner said the same thing when I called him. He told me to come here where you were and lock the doors. But how could you know? How many times have people been assumed dead just to pop up again…I mean it could just as easily be him than it could be you."

"I know because I am the one who killed him."

Melissa stopped and she felt her body relax. Cammy killing Vega was something she had never wanted Melissa to know. But it was the truth.

"After we got you back from being kidnapped, when I stayed, he--he tried--"

"You don't have to explain. I know he hurt you."

Cammy nodded and continued.

"So we're all safe now. Everyone has a twin you know. And why Vega's twin was standing by your car I can't say. But I can stay here tonight, just to be sure you're safe."

Melissa nodded.

"Go upstairs and wash your face and we'll get dinner started so we can eat when Cranky gets back."

--

Cranky opened the door to what looked like a porn. Wagner had a girl up on the counter and they were all but going at it. Not a bad idea, ten points for Wagner. Cranky knew Wagner had something going on. He just hadn't expected to walk in on it. He realized he was about two seconds away from being a peeping tom and spoke in apology.

"Oh shit, sorry man…I-I thought you were gone and I just came to…"

Wagner turned around, an expected shocked expression on his face. But what Cranky didn't expect was to know the girl Wagner was messing around with.

"…Juli?"

"C-C-Cranky!"

Juli slid from her place atop the counter. On the way off she bumped the cutting board and vegetables went crashing to the floor along with the cutting board and knife. Wagner reached down to grab Juli's hand but she pulled it away quickly using it to slap Wagner hard across the face.

"BASTARD! I don't need your fucking intervention!"

Cranky couldn't move as Juli ran past him and out the door. Wagner rubbed the side of his face and cursed.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"What's her problem?"

Wagner looked up and gave Cranky the most hateful glare he'd even seen on his face, hell on anyone aside from Cammy. Yep they were family. Cranky spoke again in a calmer voice.

"Look, I didn't mean to ruin anything for you. I thought you weren't here and was just coming to get some things for me and Cammy to sleep at Guile's tonight. Melissa is freaking out."

"It's my fault. She called me from the school and I told her to go home and ask Cammy and you to stay. I was too distracted to realize you'd come to get stuff."

"What's she upset about?"

"I know it wasn't intentional man, but you and Juli's situation is pretty fucked up. I'm pretty sure she was betting on never seeing you again. I've been bugging her about letting the past go and meeting my family. She thinks I set this up to force her to face you."

"Uhh…good to know, but I was talking about Melissa."

"Oh, I…she swore to God that Vega De LaCerna was stalking her at school. She saw him by her car. Just probably some good looking kid. I told her that he was dead, but she still didn't calm down. She was pretty adamant. I knew Cammy could calm her down better than I could, so I sent her home."

Cranky didn't move for a moment but his hands began to tremble as he spoke.

"Vega, she saw Vega?"

"Thought she saw him. You know as well as I do that Cammy killed him. I saw his body."

Cranky shook his head.

"Fuck, we've got to go!"

Cranky grabbed Wagner's arm and pulled him towards the exit.

"What the hell?"

"Wagner, Vega is alive and Cammy and Melissa are alone right now."


	10. Down In It

_Wimp, wimp._

Kinda like a cloud I was up, way up in the sky.  
and I was feeling some feelings you wouldn't believe.  
Sometimes I don't believe them myself and I decided I was never coming down.

Just then a tiny little dot caught my eye.  
It was just about too small to see.  
But I watched it way too long.  
That dot was pulling me down.

I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
Now I'm down in it.

Shut up.  
So what, what does it matter now?  
I was swimming in the hate now I crawl on the ground.  
And everything I never liked about you is kind of seeping into me.  
I try to laugh about it now but isn't it funny how everything works out.  
I guess the jokes on me.

I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
Now I'm down in it.

I used to be so big and strong.  
I used to know my right from wrong.  
I used to never be afraid.  
I used to be somebody.

I used to have something inside.  
Now just this hole it's open wide.  
Used to want it all.  
I used to be somebody.

I'll cross my heart and hope to die.  
But the needle's already in my eye.  
And all the world's weight is on my back and I don't even know why.  
And what I used to think was me is just a fading memory.  
I looked him right in the eye and said "goodbye."

_I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
Now I'm down in it._

Rain, rain go away.  
Come again some other day.

_Nine Inch Nails- "Down In It"_

--

"Oh my God!"

Cammy screamed and jumped away from the kitchen sink before the knife could cut her foot. It clattered to the floor loudly and she was thankful for the noise. She was admittedly clumsy sometimes, but that didn't mean she wanted to lose a toe to a simple mishap. That'd sure look good; she could take on ten enemies and come out virtually unscathed, but she loses her big toe to an accident. She laughed to herself as she picked up the large knife from the floor and placed it in the sink.

Melissa really did have her worried. Cammy had been through her own kind of hell and the feelings she still had about Vega were to be expected. But she'd never expected Melissa to still be suffering also. It made her wonder just exactly what had happened when Vega kidnapped Melissa five years ago. Melissa had sworn nothing, and Cammy had accepted that answer figuring that Vega just wanted Melissa as a playing card to get to her, nothing more. But Melissa's reaction today wasn't that of someone who'd simply been a pawn. Sure, Cammy had seen Vega's face all over, before and after his death. And even now she still sometimes had nightmares. Wagner said it was PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. The kind of thing war veterans suffered from; nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks and the like. But the thing was when she would see Vega's face usually within seconds she'd always realized that it wasn't him. Melissa, she had been frightened enough to run.

Cammy didn't know whether to be scared for Melissa or pissed at a dead man. Hell she didn't know if it was possible to be more pissed at Vega. The man had nearly killed her countless times, and ever since she killed him he'd been slowly draining her life away. His looming shadow was everywhere, trying to take the meaning out of everything. But the fact was trying is all that could be done. She deserved the life she had now, she deserved to be happy.

Cammy reached to put the freshly cut lettuce into a large salad bowl when she suddenly jumped. She couldn't move for a second and then it happened again. There was moving inside of her…the baby just kicked, twice! She wrapped her hands around her stomach, the rest of the world melting away. It wasn't as if knowing she was pregnant and seeing the Ultrasound today hadn't made things real enough. Now she could feel her baby. As soon as Cranky got back she'd put his hand back on her stomach and let him feel also.

She snapped back to herself by the time the phone rang a second time. Halfway through the third ring Melissa must have picked up because it was cut short. All dinner had left to do was cook in the oven and Cranky hadn't returned yet. Cammy grabbed a timer from the stovetop and set it. So much had happened over the past few days and though it had all been good, it had taken it's toll. Physically she was worn out, pains already in her back and shoulders. But emotionally she was overwhelmed with happiness. It was as if everything was too good to be true.

--

"Dammit Cammy answer the fucking phone!"

Sure it was impatient to yell at the first ring, but Cranky was holding it together pretty fucking well considering the bomb that had just been dropped. The second ring came and went, but the third ring was the winner. Halfway through someone picked up.

"Cammy, get Melissa and get out of the house now…go to the Air Force base…Vega's alive, and he's here!"

Not a sound from the other side.

"Cammy? Cammy you there?"

Cranky heard someone exhale and then the dial tone. He was frozen for a moment. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This couldn't be happening. In the amount of time Cranky was frozen in horror, Wagner had grabbed the cell phone from him and dialed Guile's home again. Wagner tossed the phone in the seat behind him as he spoke.

"The phones dead."

"I heard him Wagner…he's there, but he knows we know that. Oh my God he planned this thing out all the way to the fucking second. He knew every move we'd make before we made it."

"Cranky I don't understand how he's alive. This is crazy…there's no way, I-I saw him lying dead, it was confirmed even."

"I don't know the details, but Masters and Chun-Li, at the last tournament, they saw him. Masters even fought him. They told me so I could protect Cammy, but after so many years I thought he was no threat. I thought it would be okay."

"Well it obviously isn't…"

Cranky could tell Wagner wanted to say more, probably really get into it with him over withholding this information. But instead of wasting time fighting, Wagner pushed harder on the accelerator.

--

Julian was three heartbeats away from hyperventilating as Ken turned his Corvette onto the street where Jonathan Sims lived. During the long drive from LAX to East L.A. it had become dark. It wasn't late yet, just around dinner time actually. He could just see Dorian setting the table or some shit for the fictional Mrs. Sims while Mr. Sims finished up the evening paper. The neighborhood was sure as hell nice enough for that Norman Rockwell scene to play out, but there was an overtone of something not being right. Like the neighborhood was owned. Julian knew how well Shadowlaw could keep up appearances. This was probably just another guise for their evil acts. It didn't matter how happy Dorian might or might not be in his Shadowlaw provided life, it was a lie.

Ken's car came to halt at Sims' home. Julian remained still, trying to keep calm enough not to just burst through the door and grab his son. Ken spoke softly.

"You ready for this."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Julian signed the cross, kissing his hand at the finish. The two friends headed up the manicured walkway, shoulder to shoulder, ready for anything. Julian pushed the doorbell and waited. After what felt like hours but was in reality just a few short seconds, a tall black man stepped into the threshold.

Even at first glance Julian could tell that Jonathan Sims wasn't some loving father who'd unwittingly adopted a child who'd been kidnapped; he was an agent of Shadowlaw, plain and simple. Sims looked at both Ken and Julian with scrutiny, seeming to instantly recognize Julian before he spoke.

"What the hell do you want?"

Julian couldn't speak, something about knowing that his son had been placed with some random Shadowlaw agent made his blood boil more than it already had. He clenched his fists by his side and luckily Ken spoke before he did something rash.

"We're here to get Dorian Marquez."

Sims didn't take his eyes off of Julian as he spoke.

"Wish I could help you. The kid left about a month ago."

Julian couldn't hold his surprise.

"You just let him leave!"

"The kid ran away, wasn't anything I could do. The way I figure it, he should of done it sooner. Would have helped me out."

Julian grabbed Sims by the throat, pinning him to the door.

"Look you sorry mother fucker…"

Sims spoke, his voice struggled.

"They made me take him, you know as well as I do who made the choice for me. You're son made a choice, and I let him."

Julian loosened his grip on Sims' throat and got a grip on himself. He really shouldn't have gotten that angry, Julian could have easily been in the same position as this man. At least he wasn't lying, or hadn't hurt Dorian. He took a deep breath and spoke more calmly as he realized something.

"How'd you know he was my son?"

"Because…he looks just like you."

--

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Cammy turned to the mirror to see the damage of a long day. Or maybe she'd have the glow of a pregnant woman. Either way a hot shower was in order. As her face rose to the mirror she paused. Clear as day she saw Vega's reflection standing behind her in the space the open door had previously occupied. She really was stressed out, and seeing things.

Cammy narrowed her eyes and looked at the image closely. She was remembering him exactly has before, right down to the golden braid he let fall across the left side of his naked chest. His nose was narrow and sharp, perhaps a little too sharp, but ask him and he'd insist it was perfect. Ice blue eyes surrounded his nose and looked straight into the mirror with haughty interest, smooth lips turning up in a sadistic grin. A deep purple serpent wove its way over his right shoulder and across his collarbone. She'd always been surprised that Vega of all people would have a tattoo scarring his body. But there it was.

Vega's reflection moved slowly, gracefully and let his braid fall behind his shoulder. Cammy watched this intentional movement in the mirror with scrutiny. The absence of the braid revealed three small scars over his left pectoral. Those had never been there before. Cammy's eyes widened in terror as her lips began to tremble. There was no way, she knew this was just a hallucination. He wasn't real, he was dead. Melissa got her freaked out and now she was seeing things, images of Vega in the mirror. Cammy had to look away diverting her attention into the sink.

"It's just a dream, he's not really here. Vega's dead. It's another dream."

Cammy took a deep breath and slowly rose up to look into the mirror. He was still there, only closer now. She was about to turn around and shatter the illusion when suddenly she felt his hand grab the nape of her neck and twist her face back sharply. Before she could scream, Vega's lips were on hers. She couldn't move as he assaulted her mouth. He spoke as he pulled away slowly.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

Vega pushed her face forward, slamming it into the mirror. The sound of broken glass filled Cammy's ears. Sharp shards rained down on her as her body hit the sink ledge and came to rest on the hard floor. She tried to move but couldn't fight the blackness that overtook her.

--


	11. Fine Again

_It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here _

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

I feel the dream in me expire  
and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now,  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well

And I'm not scared now.  
I must assure you,  
You're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. No…

I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
Seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now,  
Seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself

_Seether- "Fine Again"_

_--_

Julian felt numb as he lowered himself into Ken's car. He'd been so close to getting to Dorian, he'd accepted the idea of having his son back in his life. Of being happy. He'd been foolish. Though Sims had tried to be as helpful as possible, he didn't know much. Hell, he probably actually knew more than he'd told them, but wasn't stupid enough to betray Shadowlaw. Betraying Shadowlaw is how Julian had gotten himself in this situation in the first place. Shadowlaw had cut a deal with Sims, a deal no one in their right mind would have refused. He would be allowed to leave active duty if he in turn, took Dorian into his home under the guise that he was a foster child. Shadowlaw would even send him pay, enough money to cover the expense of Dorian anyway, but Sims said that stopped about 2 years ago. With or without pay, he had been happy to be off of the radar. Julian couldn't blame him, he'd have done the same thing to be free of Shadowlaw. But as it was, it was back to square one.

It had been a month according to Sims, Dorian could have easily gotten out of L.A. The kid didn't have any sort of identification to merit a passport, or hell, even a drivers license. So basically he was somewhere in the United States, that's all Julian could say for sure. Regardless, finding Dorian seemed more hopeless than ever. Right when he thought he'd gotten a break with Vega. Then it hit him. Vega must have known that Dorian wasn't with Sims anymore. This was all just another sadistic game Vega had used to entertain some sick part of his psyche.

Julian didn't mean to make a sound, but he couldn't hold the sorrowful moan that escaped from his throat. Ken hadn't said a word, but now Julian could feel his concerned gaze. He ignored it. If he looked at Ken's eyes filled with empathy he would breakdown and cry. He couldn't handle it, he'd never been able to. Something about getting the overwhelming truth that someone cared so much about him just made his emotions heighten. And if he started crying, he wouldn't be able to quit. He already felt hopeless and Ken saying everything was going to be alright would just make it worse. Julian forced his voice calm.

"Ken, stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the fucking car!"

Ken quickly pulled his car to the side of a busy road and questioned Julian.

"What's the problem?"

Julian unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"I just need some time alone is all."

Ken furrowed his brow with worry as Julian began to walk away speaking nonchalantly.

"I'm just going to walk from here."

"Julian…"

Before Ken could finish his thought Julian waved his hand in dismissal.

"I've just got to think. I'll meet you at your place later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Trust me."

Julian could tell Ken was reluctant to leave him, but he eventually did. Ken's reluctance was head on. Julian couldn't take this anymore. He didn't know which was worse, settling with the life he had at this very moment or this endless cycle of his hope being shattered. A man could only take so much before it started to really get to him. Everyone had a breaking point and Julian's had come tonight. He'd said he had to think, but what he really needed was to forget.

Julian reached into his jeans pocket knowing that there were two one-hundred dollar bills crumbled inside that had been meant to serve him in Spain if needed. It was plenty for what he wanted now. He turned off the main road and headed down a street that any sane person would be afraid to go on. He may not have known the area that well, but he sure as hell knew the physical appearance of a neighborhood that had what he needed. He'd spent a large portion of his youth on those streets in New York. It wasn't long before the dealers came into view, eyeing him nervously. After all he was clothed in Ken's designer jeans and shirt, he didn't look like a junkie. Julian leaned on a nearby chain-link fence and waited calmly. He knew this game and soon enough, a dealer approached him, speaking in Spanish.

"_¿Qué está arriba, el hombre?_ (What's up, man?)"

"_¿Necesito un viaje, usted obtuvo uno? _(I need a trip, you got one?)"

"_Sí, sí, sí, el hombre. Cid es mi cosa. ¿Qué obtuvo usted por uno? _(Yeah, yeah, yeah, man. Cid is my thing. What you got for one?)"

"_Dos. _(Two.)"

"_¿Dos? Puedo hacer eso. _(Two? I can do that.)"

"_Bueno. _(Good.)"

Only an expert would have seen the exchange, good thing Julian was one. The thin paper was stored in a tiny plastic zip-lock bag protecting it's contents from being accidentally ingested through the skin. Barely one-by-one centimeters in size, Julian knew all to well what the hit of LSD would do for him. It was exactly what he needed to be able to forget, to escape, to not see or feel reality. The reality that had totally betrayed him. He resisted the urge to lay the acid on his tongue right away and carefully slid the package into his pocket. There was one thing he had to do before he let go of everything.

--

"Cammy! Cammy!"

The voice echoed through the darkness Cammy had enveloped herself in. Her head began to pound as she lifted it from the floor. She moved her arms in an attempt to pull herself to sitting and felt the sharp sting of glass cutting into her skin. What the hell was going on? She forced her eyes open slowly to reveal the bathroom tiles covered in glass and blood then she remembered. Vega! Hands wrapped around her waist and began to pull her from the floor. She panicked, grasping at the floor, cutting her hands worse on the broken glass shards. She screamed

"Let me go!"

She was still to weak and groggy from the initial attack to fight back and before she knew it her body was pressed up against a broad chest. As she still struggled, ready to bite her way out of the grip, Cranky's voice filled her ears.

"It's me, it's just me."

Her panic subsided with her adrenaline causing her body to instantly weaken and go limp in Cranky's arms. Reality set in slowly. She'd just been attacked…by Vega. The proof of his existence was all over the floor and pouring down her forehead. Her body began to tremble. Regardless, she tried to turn around to face Cranky, hoping for an answer there. Hoping he'd be able to give her an explanation other than the only one she could come up with.

"C-Cranky, it was him, it was Vega. He's alive."

"I know, baby."

She wasn't crazy and for once she wished she was. Her knees gave way and she fell into Cranky. She couldn't stop the tears that erupted from her eyes. She pulled herself almost level to Cranky's face by gripping his t-shirt tightly in her fingers.

"There's just no way, I-I killed him! He's supposed to be dead."

Cranky's heart felt as if it were being ripped apart as he held Cammy in the destroyed bathroom of Guile home. The whole point of him knowing about Vega's being alive was to protect Cammy and in the end he couldn't even do that small thing for her. Guilt flooded him for leaving her alone and relief overwhelmed him that she was still alive. Once he could look at the scene more calmly he'd determined that the blood was from the wound along Cammy's scalp. Blood soaked her hairline and ran down her forehead, nose and cheeks in dried rivets.

"Hey, let's go sit down and we can get you cleaned up."

Cammy nodded her head once and allowed Cranky to lead her from the bathroom. Her body stiffened.

"Melissa! Where's Melissa!"

Just then Wagner rounded the corner, his arm over a crying Melissa's shoulders. There was a already developing bruise on her left cheek and she was rubbing her wrists that were bloody and red from what Cranky assumed to be restraints. Together cranky and Wagner led Cammy and Melissa down the stairs and into the living room where they could sit down on the couch. Melissa instantly fell into Cammy's arms. Though Cranky could clearly see that Cammy was freaking out, she still tried to provide some sort of comfort to Melissa. The adoptive sisters curled against each other, Cammy running her hand down the back of Melissa's hair whispering, "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Wagner motioned with his head for Cranky to follow him into the front entryway where they could still see Melissa and Cammy, yet they could talk privately. Wagner spoke.

"I think he came in through an unlocked upstairs window, Melissa's room probably, that's where I found her."

Cranky nodded and waited. He knew this private talk wasn't about how Vega had gotten in. It was about the fact that Vega was alive.

"Just get to the point."

Wagner nodded.

"How is it possible that Vega's alive, better yet, why the fuck didn't you tell anyone?"

The 'how' was exactly what Cranky wanted to avoid. The Feng twins were having enough trouble in their new lives, the last thing he wanted to do was implement Katerina, Kenny's biological sister, into Vega's rebirth. They deserved a second chance just the same as anybody.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how they did it? How do they do anything they do? I mean, fuck, Cammy's easily as strong as you or me on any given day. Explain that."

"Okay I get it, but it doesn't change that you didn't tell anyone about Vega."

"They told me it was better if she didn't know."

"They who?"

"Chun-Li and Colonel Wolfman."

"They contacted you about Vega's resurrection and not anyone else? Hard to believe, Craig."

Cranky jumped at Wagner's use of his real first name. He supposed at this point they were past nicknames.

"Believe it Scott. It was at the tournaments in Osaka. Chun-Li and Masters had a small run in with him and informed Colonel Wolfman of his presence."

"Ken knows all to well what a threat Vega is. He'd never try and keep his being alive from Cammy."

"Whether it was Ken's choice initially or not, he agreed with it. Wolfman knew what Cammy would do if she knew Vega was alive."

"What, be able to protect herself?"

"She'd become obsessed with trying to find him is what she'd have done. Same with you and Guile…don't even deny it. Cammy would have dedicated every living moment to finding him."

"And you just couldn't handle that, huh? Not being the alpha male. If Cammy was looking for Vega she wouldn't have time to fuck you! That's it, right!"

Cranky lunged forward with a growl to deliver a right hook to Wagner's nose, but Wagner quickly side-stepped pushing Cranky's body into a small table. The table fell on its side as a vase full of flowers shatter onto the wooden floor. Cranky used the wall to regain his balance before he hurled his body into Wagner's, bringing both of their forms to the floor. They grappled for a few moments there before Wagner got the upper hand and had Cranky pinned underneath him. He struck Cranky fiercely in the jaw twice before his body was lifted off of him, still swinging. It was Guile in full Air Force dress uniform. Jane ran past Cranky's fallen form into the living room, towards Cammy and Melissa while Guile held strong in the place between Cranky and Wagner. Cranky rose from the floor rubbing his jaw. Guile spoke.

"Just what the hell happened?"

Cranky ignored Guile's question and continued on with his previous conversation with Wagner, glaring at him harshly.

"Don't use your psychological shit on me when you were the one just about to fuck Juli's brains out on your kitchen counter."

It was Wagner's turn to lunge at Cranky now. Guile was too confused by Cranky's statement to even begin to try and stop Wagner's attack. Cranky braced himself for the force of Wagner's body ramming against his. They slammed into the wall roughly. Wagner had punched him twice in the stomach before Cranky was able to push him back a little and deliver his own punch to Wagner's jaw. His head flew sideways but he followed through with the motion, sweeping Cranky's feet out from under him. Cranky hit the floor with a loud thud. He reached out with his arms and pulled Wagner's legs towards him, causing him to topple over. Wagner's upper torso hit the wall, causing a mirror on the opposite side to fall and shatter on the floor. They were about to start another round when they both froze at the sound of Cammy's horrific scream.

--

Julian felt haughty as he entered the small Catholic church. After all, what had being humble gotten him but a slap in the face and a kick in the ass? He strode silently down the center of the aisle and took a seat in the front pew, without kneeling to sign the cross. Fuck it. He was going to say what he had to say and then leave all this bull shit behind. All it did was bring him more pain, it told him to hope just to shit in his face. He spoke out loud, but softly.

"This is the last time God. I'd say do your worse, but you've already done it. You should just kill me now because from this day forward I'm not gonna be doing anything but killing myself slowly. I'm going to use whatever I want to feel whatever I want. I'm going to be the one in control. Fuck you and your plan! You shoulda let me die at sixteen instead of let me cause and live in so much pain. There's no point when all I do is get fucked over and over again. Best I can figure is get what I can get now. So that's what I'm doing. Just thought I should let you know I don't give a fuck anymore. Fuck you."

Julian reached into his pocket to pull the acid out. Even at the height of his previous addiction he never would have dropped in a church, that was over. He glanced up at the crucifix hanging above the tabernacle one more time before he lost it all. He looked closely at Jesus' sorrowful face feeling nothing but betrayal when the statue attached to the cross spoke.

"Fuck you!"

Julian's heart began beating again when he realized the voice was from someone in the doorway and not Jesus' crucified form. He turned to see the source of the voice, slipping the acid back into his pocket. He didn't need some vulgar mouthed priest taking his drugs away. But it wasn't a priest who stood in the entryway. It was a teenager. The kid started storming forward, screaming more obscenities at God as he traveled towards the alter. Julian stood his hands trembling. Even with his face dirty, and his hair hanging over his forehead in greasy locks Julian could see the teenagers eyes shining through the dirt. He tried to speak but his voice got caught in his throat and only a small struggled sound came out. The teenager stopped and spoke.

"What the fuck's your problem, haven't you ever heard cuss words before?"

A tear fell from Julian's eye, the hot drop of moisture on his skin brought his senses forefront. The teenager started to walk past him when Julian could finally speak.

"Dorian."

Dorian stopped in his tracks and turned towards Julian slowly. He was on the defensive now.

"Who the fuck are you? You're not a cop are you? You're a cop, that's how you know my name, fucking shit."

Julian reached forward and grabbed Dorian's arm as he spoke slowly.

"My name is Julian…"

"And I'm under arrest?"

"No, my name is Julian, Julian Marquez. Dorian, you're my son."

Julian watched what looked to be his own cerulean blue eyes grow wide with fear. Dorian roughly pulled his arm away, causing himself to fall to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and continued backing away from Julian before he turned to run. Julian reached forward only managing to grab Dorian's shirt as he retreated. The worn fabric tore like tissue paper and Dorian again fell to the floor. His breathing became labored as he look up at Julian while he spoke.

"This is fucking crazy. There's no way."

Julian looked at his son's chest, noticing the Latin Kings tattoo of protection. Just keep telling him things he already knows.

"I know what that tattoo means. It's the Latin Kings."

Dorian shook his head instantly trying to show Julian that he wasn't clueless about his past.

"I already know that…and that there's someone named Francisco involved."

"He's your grandfather. The Latin Kings are his gang. You remember him? He took care of you for a while?"

Dorian just kept shaking his head. Julian unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down slightly.

"What the fuck!"

"Just look."

Dorian turned his face and looked where Julian had revealed his tattoo from the Latin Kings, the exact same one that was on Dorian's chest. The crown above the script letters showed that they were in essence royalty, blood related to the leader of the Latin Kings.

"This is too fucking weird."

Julian kneeled next to Dorian. He wanted so much to pull him into an embrace, but he resisted the urge so as to not freak Dorian out even more.

"Just look at me Dorian, and tell me it's impossible."

Dorian studied Julian's face as Julian did the same to him. It was obvious that he'd been on the street for a while. His skin tone was darker than normal due to being out in the sun, his clothes and hair were ragged and he smelled like marijuana and a trash can. But his face, there couldn't be anything more beautiful than the face of his son. Julian's own eyes stared back at him through thick eyelashes. Dorian's lips were pursed into a fearful frown, but Julian could tell the were as plump as his own. He seemed to be searching his thoughts for a long while before he finally spoke.

"You-you got the same eyes as me."

Julian couldn't hold his smile as he stood.

"No Dorian, you've got the same eyes as me."

Dorian laughed at that as Julian reached his hand out. Dorian took the help standing and Ken's button up shirt that Julian had offered him.

"Let me take you somewhere to clean up and get something to eat. Then we'll sort everything out. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

Julian reached out to grab Dorian's shoulder but he pulled away quickly, still weary of the total stranger claiming to be his father. Julian gave Dorian a short nod and spoke.

"Let's go."

Dorian led the way out of the church. As Julian approached the door he turned and brought his gaze to the crucifix once again. He signed the cross screaming out thank you in his head. After exiting he reached in his pocket, pulling the acid out, and threw it in the small cigarette tray just outside the door.


	12. Broken Bones

_You forget I got this far without you  
I'm not the person that you think I am  
The life I want to lead needs no approval  
From someone who will never understand_

You're forgetting my broken bones  
Forgetting I'm not alone  
Hard to stand alone  
When this feels like home  
In this crowd

Just because you lived a little longer  
Doesn't mean your will is any stronger  
You forget that all these scars remember  
Every time you say I need to change

You're forgetting my broken bones  
Forgetting I'm not alone  
Hard to stand alone  
When this feels like home  
In this crowd

The decisions that we make  
To stand alone

Your forgetting my broken bones  
Forgetting I'm not alone  
Hard to stand alone  
When this feels like home  
In this crowd

_Nonpoint- "Broken Bones"_

_--_

Julian had just finished showing Dorian where everything was in the guest room and bathroom of Ken's home before he quietly shut the door behind him and was left alone in the hallway. Dorian hadn't said much of anything on the ride over here, or since they'd arrived. Julian could understand. This was enough to take in for himself, nevertheless for someone who it'd been sprung on just an hour ago. His fantasy of a tear-filled reunion had not occurred, and why would it have? Dorian hadn't had any idea of Julian's existence, he didn't even know who he himself was. And he was taking it all pretty well, making Julian wonder just what his son had been through. There'd be time for that, time for everything later.

"Julian?"

Julian turned at the sound of Eliza's voice from down the hall. He'd been really quiet knowing that Mel had probably already been put to bed. Julian smiled at his best friend's wife standing in an old t-shirt of Ken's and a pair of shorts looking like a million dollars.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake Mel, I was about to let Ken know I was back."

"Ken's not here. He's out looking for you. He got, uh, worried."

Julian instantly felt guilt for what he almost did. He couldn't imagine the results if Dorian hadn't come in that church. If Ken had in fact found him he would have been tripping out on LSD. No one he cared about had ever seen him that way, except for Cammy, but that was just once. It would never happen again. Especially not now.

"Could you call him and tell him not to worry? I uh…I…"

Eliza stepped forward, towards Julian.

"What is it?"

He hadn't said the words yet, it hadn't been made totally real.

"I found Dorian, he-he's here, resting."

"Oh…that's wonderful Julian! How'd it--"

Eliza stopped speaking and reached out for him. She must have noticed his face. Tears were beginning to stream down his cheeks and his lips were trembling. He fell to his knees at her feet, full on sobbing now. None of it had been real until he said it. Five long years he'd been looking for Dorian and now he'd found him and he could finally have a life with him. For his entire life he'd felt alone with few fleeting exceptions, and now it was over. The relief was overwhelming. He had a meaning, a purpose. His trembling form fell into Eliza's comforting embrace. This left him hugging her thighs while his face was pressed into her stomach. She just cradled his head, rubbing his hair and shoulders while she hushed him.

"Hey now, it's okay. It's all okay, Dorian's safe with us."

"I know…"

Julian felt like a fool crying on the floor like a little baby when everything was as perfect as it could possibly get. Eliza pulled his face away, wiping his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Be strong for him now, your work's not done. It'll never be done."

Julian nodded his head as he wiped the remaining moisture from his face. She was right. He was a father now more than ever. While, thank God, Dorian was fine physically…there was still a lot of things they had to sort through before things could even begin to approach normalcy. However, for now, Dorian was with him, and that meant everything in the world.

--

Cranky pushed Wagner's body away from his and ran to Cammy, nearly tripping in the process. She was standing perfectly still. Her face was cleaner now, Jane must have wiped the blood away, but her eyes were still crazed. He placed his hand on her arm gently.

"Cammy, what is it?"

"He's going to kill us. You, me,…the baby. He won't stop until we're dead."

"We won't let that happen."

She started laughing as she shook her head so quickly it looked as if she was trembling.

"We can't stop it, unless we kill him first. Yeah, that's what we've got to do. I won't let him hurt anyone I love ever again. I'll hunt him down like the dog he is."

Cammy was creeping Cranky out, she spoke of killing Vega like it was picking up the newspaper. Guile was at her other side, leading her away.

"We'll talk about all of that tomorrow, Cammy. For now you need to rest. You can't do anything if you don't rest."

Cammy nodded and let Guile lead her away. Cranky was aghast.

"You can't fight him…what if something happens to the baby!"

Cammy turned and looked him in the eyes, her face more cold and lifeless than he'd ever seen it in his entire life.

"I don't have to fight him to blow his fucking brains out."

Cranky was rendered silent. Two hours ago he and Cammy's lives were perfect, and now…now he'd realized the woman he loved could be a cold-blooded killer just like that. Not that he didn't understand. He wanted Vega dead just as much as Cammy did. Could he pull the trigger? Hell yes. But seeing Cammy like that made him realize just what Shadowlaw had done to her. They'd taken away her innocence in every sense of the word and he loved her all the more for it.

Guile came down the stairs more calmly than Cranky could have ever forced himself to be given the circumstances. He'd removed his dress uniform jacket and slung it over the rail of the stairs.

"So I take it all of this is Vega's fault?"

Wagner's voice came from behind Cranky.

"He's alive Guile, he's been alive all this time. Cranky knew about it and felt no need to tell any of us!"

"I know he's alive, son. I've known for a long time now too."

Simultaneously Wagner and Cranky exclaimed.

"What!"

"Colonel Wolfman's good, but not that good. And Chun-Li can't keep secrets from me if her life depended on it. I discovered his existence shortly after the tournament. And I commend Colonel Wolfman. He did the right thing."

Wagner spoke.

"How can you say that with what just happened?"

"For five years we've been living life free from Shadowlaw, that's how. Cammy's finally starting to live again. I want my children to be happy. This is what I've been dreading everyday."

Cranky interjected.

"Me too. I just wanted to pretend he wasn't looming in the shadows.

"Well, he's been waiting for something."

"I don't understand. What would he wait nearly five years for?"

Wagner spoke.

"The baby…he has to know."

"How could he know…I just found out for God's sake and I'm the father?"

"Well, Cammy obviously went and bought a pregnancy test, you both went to the maternity ward of the hospital today, and she's starting to show. That bastard has been waiting for Cammy to start a family, to have more than just herself to lose."

Cranky could feel his face getting red with anger as he clenched his fists. He knew the deal now, Vega wasn't just waiting for her to start a family, he was waiting for Cammy to be happy. No point in ruining the life of a depressed woman. If he had just wanted her dead, he'd have went after her at the tournament. Cranky shook his head slowly.

"He's not going to touch her again…and he sure as hell won't have the chance to hurt my kid."

Guile put his hand on Cranky's shoulder. It was perhaps the most intimate gesture he'd ever received from Guile.

"None of us are going to let that happen. Right now we've got to be the ones to stay calm and make sure everyone who could possibly be involved is informed and safe. I'll contact Colonel Wolfman and Chun-Li now. Yu two get a hold of any one else you can think of."

Guile hurried upstairs as Cranky nodded at Wagner, their fight and anger from moments ago forgotten in their joint need to protect their loved ones. Guile's rationality was damn sure claming.

"I'll call Masters and let him know the shit has hit the fan, then I'm pulling Kenny out of school for the rest of this semester. He'll catch up later."

Wagner added.

"And I've got to find Juli…if he's out there…"

A voice rose from behind them.

"We're right here."

Cranky turned to the door to find Kenny, a duffle bag flung casually over his shoulder and a pack of cigarettes poking out from his t-shirt pocket. Juli stood next to him, her puffy-red gaze downcast and arms crossed tightly across her chest. She spoke tightly.

"Okay, he's here, I'm leaving."

She turned on her heel and rushed out of the door. Wagner called out to her.

"Juli…wait!"

He darted after her, only pausing to acknowledge Kenny by a quick squeeze on his arm as he passed him. Cranky was still dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you doing out of school!"

"You were just now ready to pull me out for the remainder of the semester, like you could. Besides, it's Spring Break and no way I'm missing a visit from my big brother…who happens to be a father to be now."

Kenny smiled his eat shit grin and stepped forward to deliver a hearty slap on Cranky's shoulder. Too much was happening too fast for Cranky, but at least he now knew Kenny was safe. Cranky stuttered.

"H-how'd you know about the baby?"

"Cammy called me. She wanted to surprise you. But then no one meets me at the airport, and no one answers the phone but luckily Juli…kinda makes me feel unwanted."

"No. Shit Kenny, I'm sorry. It's just some serious shit just went down."

Kenny let his bag hit the floor as his face brightened with worry.

"What…what happened, where's Cammy anyway?"

Cranky paused for a long moment, trying to figure out just how to tell Kenny but before he could answer he saw Melissa come through the side doorway. She spoke quietly.

"Kenny?"

--

"Juli, wait for God's sake!"

Wagner nearly ran into Juli, who stopped suddenly, putting the lovers face to face. She yelled.

"Why! I don't like head games. I've had enough of those in my lifetime."

"I'm not playing games. This is all a big misunderstanding. If you'd just listen--"

"No, I'm done listening. I came here because Kenny needed me."

Juli turned to get into her car. She was infuriating. Whenever any emotion came up she would run for the hills like she had the plague. Wagner just wanted her to understand that he loved her and it was hard when she was pissing him off. He yelled, not caring about disturbing the peace of Guile's neighborhood.

"Why won't you fucking let me in?"

"Because I don't have to!"  
"Well you should want to!"

"Why? Who says it has to be that way? What makes it right and what I'm doing wrong?"

"We're supposed to trust each other and you don't trust me."

"I trust you all I can. Maybe that's not good enough, but it's what it is. You know everything, God, you fucking knew it an hour after I met you. You counseled me for three years before we got together. There's nothing else, and you keep pushing me. Then trying to get me and Cranky together to forge some kind of fucked up, forced resolution…the pushing I could take, but that was too much."

"I didn't set it up. Just get out of the car and let me explain…if not for us, for you. There's more than just me and you going down. More dangerous stuff."

Juli searched his face for a moment before she pulled her keys from the ignition.

"This better not be bullshit to make me stay and meet the family."

"It's not. I'd never lie to you."

Juli sighed and stepped out of the car, not taking Wagner's outstretched hand. She crossed her arms over her chest and half smiled before speaking.

"Then tell me why your lip is bloody."

--

Kenny's initial happiness at seeing Melissa for the first time since Christmas break was overridden by his fear of Cranky's reluctance to answer his questions and the horrific bruise on the side of Melissa's face. She instantly darted into his arms, burying her bruised face into his chest. Kenny couldn't hold his surprise and he knew Cranky could see it. Melissa's wrists were rubbed raw, though recently cleaned. Cranky wasn't lying about some bad shit going down. He backed out of the room nodding his head at Kenny as if to say go ahead and comfort Melissa.

"What the fuck happened here! Melissa, tell me you're okay."

"I-I'm okay. I'm just so glad you're here."

He pulled Melissa's body a little away from his and gently ran his hand along her face.

"Who did this?"

"It was Vega."

"Who?"

"It's a long story, Cammy's better to tell it. But it's bad Kenny. He's bad news. I'm talking Shadowlaw bad."

Melissa wasn't stupid, she'd seen what Cammy and Wagner had been through growing up, she'd seen her father's best friend and Cammy's father's funeral. She herself had been kidnapped by Shadowlaw. And Kenny, well he had the fucking t-shirt. If this was Shadowlaw it was bad regardless of the fact that the Shadow Technology that his father invented was no longer within him. Only a half foot scar on his lower spine left to remind him of Shadowlaw's torture.

Once he'd come to live with Wagner after the tournament, he and Melissa had attended the same school. Of course a friendship developed, why wouldn't it, she was his guardian's sister. But Kenny hadn't expected the more intimate relationship that had grown between them. It amazed Kenny how Melissa was able to get over all the horrible things she'd experienced and seen and just be normal. It was what he wanted with all of his heart, to be normal.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm freaked out of course. But I'm more worried about Cammy."

"What'd he do to her, Cranky avoided me when I asked?"

"I think he was aiming for shock value tonight, she's only a little hurt, but…"

"But what?"

"You and Cranky. You never saw what she's like when it comes to him."

"Melissa, I've seen Cammy pissed. I've watched her beat the shit out of people."

"She doesn't get pissed…she basically goes insane."

Kenny looked at Melissa's face. She was as serious as ever. He couldn't imagine seeing Cammy unstable in the least. He'd seen heartbroken, at times Cranky seemed to make the people around him breathe it. But as strange as it sounded, the petite blonde who still wore pigtails at times was a rock for them, for the fucked up family they'd formed. If what Melissa was saying was true, they could either fall apart with her, or become her rock.

--

The cool night breeze felt good on Julian's skin. Especially so since he'd just basically hyperventilated on the floor of Ken's hallway, in front of Ken's wife. He didn't know why he was embarrassed, this was his family and now he had everything he needed, everything he'd ever wanted. It didn't matter how complicated things had just become. It didn't matter that Dorian didn't know the whole story yet. None of it mattered. He sat by the pool in Ken's back yard. No smoking in the house…hell, near the house. Julian wasn't one to argue, it was worth the walk. He needed a little relaxation right now. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

He heard Ken's voice before he saw him.

"I heard the news."

"Yeah, it doesn't feel real."

Ken sat behind him, dipping his bare feet into the pool.

"It's real Julian. And it's what you deserve."

"You said that like it's bad."

"Ha, now you can start getting old like me. No more partying."

"Since when have I ever partied?"

Ken narrowed his gaze.

"Okay, since when have I partied when I was in the right state of mind?"

"You've got to stay in the right state of mind now."

"I know…I know."

The was a long pause before Ken said what he had really intended to say.

"You bought drugs didn't you?"

"…Yeah, they're gone, I didn't take them."

"Julian, you can't do this--"

"It's not a problem because it's never going to happen again. I'm sorry I did it, it was stupid, and now it could interfere with Dorian. I won't let that happen."

"Every time something goes wrong you run to the drugs. Life isn't going to be peaches and cream now just because you got your son back. The shit could easily hit the fan. Are you going to run to drugs if you and Dorian don't exactly get along? If times get rough? They can't be your crutch anymore…just because you didn't this time doesn't mean you wouldn't ever."

"I'm not going to do that, I've got everything to lose. The drugs are over."

"And you're going to need professional help maintaining that outlook. Please trust me. I told you we would get things together, and we will."

"I don't need that kind of help. It's under control."

"What if you and Dorian wouldn't have happened upon each other? I would have found you fucked up beyond all reason is what. You could have done something stupid on the streets, like hurt yourself or someone else…or gotten arrested for fucks sake. You're dead Julian, dead men aren't supposed to reappear and start trouble."

Ken's cell phone rang forcing him to halt his attack on Julian. Ken didn't understand that Julian had just experienced his lowest low. If he wasn't such a coward he would have killed himself, drugs were the next best thing. It was impossible that he'd ever get that low again, drugs were out of the question. Ken's end of the conversation suddenly caught Julian's attention.

"Is Cammy alright? What about mentally? I can go pull Kenny out of school right now if I have to. He's there? Good. No, thanks for calling. I'll keep in touch."

Ken flipped his phone shut and sat for a moment in silence. Julian broke it.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was Cranky. Uh, it's Cammy. She and Melissa Guile were attacked tonight."

"Attacked? What's the problem, Cammy is, well Cammy. She could overtake almost anyone, especially if Melissa was in danger."

"They were attacked…Julian, they were attacked by Vega."

Julian couldn't speak. Vega's words ran through his head. '_Is she happy?', 'I simply want peace.', 'Is Camilla happy with Crankurt?'. _What had he done? He'd given Vega exactly what he wanted thinking it was perfectly harmless and Vega had used it has a playing card, as a catalyst for his revenge. He'd delivered Cammy on a golden platter.

Ken was right. He really could use a hit right now.


	13. With My Mind

_  
In a violent world  
Where deception's free  
Things I can't control  
Taking over me  
Did they try to take  
My identity  
So what the hell  
Have they done to me! _

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind

This life for me  
Changes everyday  
I will stand up tall  
I won't be betrayed  
If you play with fire  
I'll control the flame  
I'll do anything  
To make you believe!

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind  
Cold- "With My Mind"

--

Guile set the phone receiver down softly, gently enough to hear the tiny click as the connection was cut off. Everything had become quiet in the house slowly, all activity calming down as everyone geared up for a long and restless night. A night where every bump, tree branch and squirrel was surely to wake the entire house. If they slept at all. The tension ran throughout his home like an electric current just waiting to explode.

He locked the front door, checking the knob three times before being satisfied and keying in the alarm's code. This was all precaution that he'd be stupid to ignore. But he also couldn't ignore the fact that if Vega really wanted to get into the house, he could. It was how much warning they all had that Guile was concerned with. But away from precaution and into reality, Guile didn't expect Vega to return or try anything else tonight. He'd made his point.

Wolfman had been pretty calm on the phone. He said he was expecting something of this sort. After all, Delta Red has just returned from a long stay in Spain. Cammy's presence in Vega's home country was probably just salt in his miraculously healed wound. It made Guile's blood boil just thinking of the fact that Vega had watched and waited for nearly five years just to return in a way as to be most traumatic to Cammy. It was sadistic, pure and simple. He wished with all of his heart that Vega could have just stayed dead.

Guile slowly trekked through the house, turning off lights and double checking locks as he went about. In the living room Melissa lay on the couch, asleep, her head in a snoring Kenny's lap. They still looked like babies to him. At seventeen and eighteen years old respectively, they sure as hell thought they were grown up. Of course, when he was eighteen and joining the Air Force, he'd and Charlie had felt like they could conquer the world if they deemed it necessary. He and Jane knew they were in love and were married at eighteen. Come to think of it, it was well before then that they'd…Guile frowned at his daughter curled against Kenny, resisting the urge to carry her up to her room. Tonight wasn't the night for this battle. He covered Melissa with a throw blanket, leaving Kenny completely uncovered (he wanted to be able to see both of the youth's hands) and headed upstairs.

As he passed Wagner's old room he wasn't surprised to hear the soft murmur of speech. Juli's arrival had been a surprise, but wasn't completely unexpected. Everyone always underestimated how much Guile knew and his ability to find things out. Half the time he didn't even have to go looking for information, it came to him. As did the confirmation of a relationship between his son and the ex-Shadowlaw assassin. Guile was happy for Wagner, and for Juli but knew that they had a long road ahead of them if they were going to make a relationship work. He hoped they could do it, they deserved to be happy.

Continuing down the hall he passed Cammy's old room and it's ajar door. Cammy lay asleep, curled beside Cranky who was very much awake. At seeing movement, Cranky's body tensed up but instantly relaxed when he realized it was Guile in the doorway. He was a good man and would do right by Cammy, eventually. He'd shown that much tonight. He guessed it was hard for Cranky to create a functional relationship when he'd never truly seen one. Guile had wished more than anything in the world that things would have been better for Cammy. But she'd made a hell of a good life out of the shit she'd been handed, she'd make good out of Cranky and this baby. Guile gave Cranky a short nod and left him to protect Cammy.

Finally he walked into his own bedroom, physically and emotionally exhausted, and into Jane's waiting arms. She cradled his head in her hands and kissed his cheek. He sighed, letting all his pressures leave him as much as possible.

"I don't know which is better and which is worse. All the kids are home and safe, but they're all shacked up too."

Jane slapped Guile's arm.

"They are not. Wagner and Cammy are grown and Melissa wouldn't be so stupid as to test you. She'd go somewhere else to shack up."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Jane laughed at Guile's obvious discomfort making him crack his first smile since he'd arrived at home to find Cranky and Wagner mid-fist fight.

"We've raised good kids, William."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not done protecting them."

"We'll never be done."

--

Dorian woke in a cold sweat, the fancy bed sheets clinging to his sweaty skin making him feel trapped. He scrambled to pull his body free from the tangled mess, grunting in frustration as he struggled. It never failed. No matter where he was, be it an alley gutter or a guest room in a mansion, he always suffered night terrors that he couldn't ever remember. The only thing that ever remained was the intense feeling of fear. He hated it. Why couldn't he just remember? If he'd ever gone through some traumatic event as to cause his amnesia, why wasn't he in someone's care? The frustration was making him pant even harder. He rushed toward the black out curtains, pulling them apart with a pitiful moan. Sunlight burst in on him burning his eyes in a good way if possible. He hated his irrational fears, and struggled to control them. He supposed not liking the dark was common enough not to be weird.

Even through his slight fears, he felt a strange comfort in this home. It felt real, despite its luxury. The man, Julian, who'd claimed to be his father, seemed genuine enough. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy. It wasn't hard to take advantage of someone with hardly any memories, all you needed was a little bit of the right thing to say and you had it. Normally he'd have just run away, stayed alone. But he was tired, hungry and being chased by the cops, a cop at least. Anything was better than juvie. Hell, that's why he'd headed to the church. Wasn't there some type of sanctuary? At least back in the day there was. In reality, churches always gave him some degree of comfort, no matter how angry he was with his Creator. Regardless of that, he'd been frustrated. He didn't understand why he couldn't just remember. It wasn't fair. What had he done to deserve this? Fuck, if he just knew.

There was a soft knock at his door. Dorian voice came out more struggled than he would have liked.

"Come in."

Julian walked timidly, but tried to act casual. He set a bundle of clothes down on the bed before he spoke.

"I figured you'd want some clothes that weren't torn. These are Kenny's…oh, you don't know who Kenny is. He's uhhh…well it's complicated. He--I…j-just, here."

"Thanks, I guess."

Dorian scratched his head but pulled his arm down quickly when he saw Julian doing the same thing. This guy was honestly nervous around him, not that Dorian wasn't nervous himself. It was actually kinda nice for someone to be considerate to the point of nervousness. And come to think of it, Julian did look eerily like him. Like a brother maybe, but not a father. He was too young for that. But Dorian was going to go with it.

"So, if you're my Dad, where's my Mom?"

Julian paused, looking lost in thought for a long moment before he answered.

"S-she died when you were little."

"Oh…what was she like?"

Another pause.

"She was beautiful. Now come eat some breakfast. You remember where the kitchen is?"

"Yeah."

Julian nodded and quickly retreated from the room. Dorian wondered what he'd done wrong. His mother must have been a sour spot for Julian. Though he supposed losing a spouse would be for anyone. Julian's claim of parentage to Dorian really meant nothing without proof. Saying his mother had been beautiful and looking like him wasn't proof. Dorian got dressed quickly, mentally preparing for a long day. So far, this person was the only one who has claimed to know him, who'd claimed him. The proof he wanted might end up being just what he needed to remember his own life.

--

Warmth ran from his mouth, almost in a stream. Kenny couldn't tell if it were a dream or if he was awake, hell he couldn't tell what it was. He opened his eyes against his better judgment and was assaulted with early morning light streaming in through sheer curtains. It had to barely be five in the morning. It was only then that he became aware of the steady line of drool flowing from the corner of his mouth. Remembering Melissa he wiped it away quickly, maybe doing more damage than good as his arm was now soaked.

"Fucking great."

He wiped his arm on his t-shirt and accidentally a little on Melissa's hair. He was going to have to get better at this.

"Shit!"

Kenny figured if he tried anything else he'd do more harm than good. Sleeping sitting up on the couch of your girlfriend's Dad's is not really the ideal circumstance to be suave and debonair. He deserved a little slack for situational circumstances. It was too early for anyone to be up, but Cranky still owed him an explanation and this was probably the only time he'd be able to get him alone. So Kenny slid his body slowly out from under Melissa's resting head, resituating her before he crept up the stairs. Walking slowly up stairs proved to be more difficult than he thought. By the time he reached the top his legs were burning. He was going to have to start working out. A few years off from twenty-four hour a day, seven day a week, life threatening drama had made him lazy and fat, not that he could ever really hope to get fat. Even at his strongest his lean muscles covered a thin frame, a little thinner than was normal for his Chinese ethnicity probably due to his smoking…smoking. Kenny focused his attention down stairs realizing that not only would he have to go down them for a cigarette, he'd have to come back up. For once the cigarette could wait.

Thankfully the door to Cammy's room was open. It was the room he used to sleep in when Wagner would bring him to visit for the weekends. Wagner of course stayed in his old room, and Melissa in hers…at least according to Guile. Now those had been sleepless nights. Guile could snap Kenny in two if he deemed it necessary, and in regards to Melissa, Wagner would probably agree. But Kenny couldn't tell her no, and they were innocent enough, at that time at least.

Cranky looked like hell when Kenny first laid eyes on him. At a second glance he still looked like hell, but his face brightened a little at seeing him.

"Did you stay awake all night?"

Cranky nodded his head. Cammy was sleeping like the dead. As Kenny stepped into the room he could see the puddle of drool soaking Cranky's t-shirt. At least he wasn't the only deep sleeper. Kenny knew from what Melissa had said last night to let Cranky begin the conversation on this one. He took a seat near the foot of the bed and waited. It didn't take long. Cranky met Kenny's deep brown eyes with his own light green ones.

"I asked her to marry me."

Kenny couldn't hold his smile, he loved Cammy, but Cranky continued on a somber note.

"She's going to be my wife. My responsibility. She's carrying our child and at the first test I fail her."

"Crank--"

Cranky shook his head letting Kenny know to drop it, but he could tell he was still down on himself and he intended to stay that way. Kenny decided to change the subject.

"So how about you go make some of your expert breakfast? I'm sure it will cheer everyone in the house up."

"I told Cammy I wouldn't leave her alone."

"I'll stay right here. You look like you need a break, and a nap. You didn't sleep at all did you?"

"I told her I'd stay awake just in case."

"It's day now, you think she'll be okay with me as a substitute?"

"Yeah, what good am I if I pass out from exhaustion?"

Cranky slid his body out from under Cammy's. She scrunched her face in protest but after some coaxing, she fell back asleep, curled against a pillow. Cranky turned to the door and Kenny stopped him.

"You'll have to move Melissa to her bed, she's on the couch."

Cranky narrowed his eyes at Kenny, a shit eating grin all over his face.

"You two slept together?"

"Slept being the key word."

"The Colonel isn't going to like us coming in and stealing his daughters away."

"Whatever, just go and get some sleep. You have a big breakfast to cook in about two hours."

Cranky shook his head not being able to suppress a yawn.

"One more thing Cranky."

"Yeah?"

"You've been great to me, and well, I'm just saying. You're going to be a good father."

Cranky smiled and left the room for some much needed rest. Kenny stayed at Cammy's bedside, wondering just what could do this to such a strong person and why Cranky felt so incredibly guilty for something he couldn't have possibly stopped.

--

Cranky's body felt like lead as he made his way down stairs. It hadn't been mentally hard to stay awake, there were so many thoughts and fears to fill the time with. But physically, his body was about ready to shut down. Just a little sleep would do it. He entered the living room, prepared to wake Melissa up to move her rather than risk killing them both trying to carry her when he was in this state, and found Wagner lifting her from the couch. Her eyes snapped open only to close again upon recognizing Wagner. Cranky figured now would be better than later to talk. At least this early they wouldn't have an audience.

"Hey Wagner, you up for talking?"

Wagner looked at him closely with Melissa pulled tightly against his chest. He searched Cranky's face, probably judging whether another fight would break out. As if Cranky would have the energy anyway.

"Yeah man, I'll be right back."

Wagner headed upstairs and Cranky took a seat. Amazingly, staying awake wouldn't be a problem, him and Wagner had a lot to sort through.

Wagner returned and sat next to Cranky as he sighed. Cranky half-laughed.

"I know the feeling."

"Cranky, I'm sorry for giving you shit last night."

"Are you really sorry or can you just not justify being angry since Guile kept the same secret as me?"

Wagner thought for a moment, seeming to really consider what Cranky had just said, before he answered.

"No, I am sorry. You were just doing what you were advised to do. Hell, I might have done the same thing. I was mad about other things, I just used the situation to lash out."

"Juli…"

"Yeah. Me and her, it's not bullshit. I love her. She's not just sex to me."

That stabbed Cranky deep in his gut. He'd really never meant to hurt Juli. If he'd have know her situation, he would never have touched her. Wagner probably hadn't meant it to make him feel guilty, but regardless.

"And here I am, the physical manifestation of a mistake."

"No, I'm not saying that. It's much more than you. She's…afraid."

"Of you?"

"Of everything, of living. And every time I try to help her she accuses me of treating her like a client rather than someone I love."

"All I can tell you is to keep trying."

"That's all I can do, and that's what kills me."

There was a drawn out silence before Cranky began on another subject.

"You know, I never wanted Cammy to be hurt. It's not macho bullshit like you said. I was afraid. I love her and am going to spend the rest of my life with her."  
"Yeah…wait! You are? No offense but it's been on and off again for you two since, well, since you've known each other."

"Yesterday, after seeing the baby on the Ultrasound, I asked Cammy to marry me, and she said yes."

"Wow, well, congratulations."

"Thanks, it's just too bad all this happy stuff has to get overshadowed by everything going to Hell."

"That's the way Vega wants it. Hell, Shadowlaw taught him well. They ruin lives, plain and simple. And it takes everything to get it back and then, you are never really the same. They always have a piece of you, a part of your life that is defined by them."

Cranky had never seen Wagner speak so, so morbidly. Wagner was usually up and happy or up and solving problems. Wagner's positive outlook had been the very reason he'd asked him to watch over Kenny while he finished high school. (Plus who better than Cammy's youth counselor brother?) But he guessed that every man had his breaking point and if acting like this was what happened at Wagner's, things could be worse.

"Don't you think that saying that is enabling it?"

Wagner smiled.

"Look at you with the fancy psychological word."

Cranky laughed but pressed Wagner.

"Yeah, but answer the question."

"Okay, the answer is no. It's a fact. Since I was fourteen years old Shadowlaw has been actively controlling my life, the things I do. I look over my shoulder, I always wonder what's next, waiting for something to go wrong. It takes a lot for me to say this, and know it takes even more to try and ignore it and go on with everyday life. No, they never go away, not really. Even if everyone involved in Shadowlaw were to drop dead at this very moment, the scars would be there."

"How can you sit here and say this to me and then go to your job and tell some eighteen year old kid with problems that everything is going to be alright!"

"Easy, I don't."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is to do it all just to spite everything. To live your life knowing it could all crumble down around you and not to care, to live it full out."

"You tell Kenny that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Cammy?"

"Why do you think she's still here?"

"Yeah, it just makes her that much more special to me."

"We'll get him Cranky. If Vega's come back now after all this time, he's pissed. He's bound to screw up something."

Cranky nodded. It didn't matter how tough Cammy was, or how much she'd survived. It was his duty to protect her. He may not know it yet, but Vega was as good as dead the moment he touched Cammy.

"Yeah, we'll get him."

Wagner stood leaving cranky alone on the couch.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep now."

"Thanks, an hour is better than nothing."

"Tell me abo--"

A piercing sound cut through the air like a sharp knife, making Cranky's heart jump into his throat. He covered his ears before yelling over the noise.

"What the fuck is that?"

But Wagner was already halfway up the stairs before Cranky realized the source of the noise. It was the house alarm, someone was trying to break in.


	14. Pain Redefined

_Fading, falling, lost in forever  
Will I find a way to keep it together?  
Am I strong enough to last through the weather in the hurricane of my life?  
Can it be a conscious decision?  
That I look for ways to alter my vision?  
Am I speeding towards another collision in the alleyways of my life?_

Memories don't lie  
You know better than  
Those who have fallen in

Please believe me  
That my eyes deceive me?  
Don't stand me up  
Just leave me  
I have fallen again  
This is the end  
Pain redefined

Shaking, burning up with the fever  
In the realm of pain, I am the deceiver  
Now I lie to myself, so I can believe her  
As she dissembles my life  
I cannot dispel the illusion  
All my hopes and dreams are drowned by confusion  
Can I find a way to make a solution that will reconfigure my life?

Memories don't lie  
You know better than  
Those who have fallen in

Please believe me  
That my ears deceive me  
Don't stand me up  
Just leave me  
I have fallen again  
This is the end  
Pain redefined

And I know that stillness shatters  
We have all been frightened by the  
The sound of footsteps on the pavement of our lives  
I stand and fight  
I'm not afraid to die  
Elochai, bury me tonight

Please believe me  
That the world deceives me  
Don't stand me up  
Just leave  
I have fallen again  
This is the end  
Pain redefined.

_Disturbed- "Pain Redefined"_

--

Cranky had nearly caught up with Wagner by the time he reached the door to Cammy's room. The alarm tone had because a dull thud compared to the beating of his heart. He pushed past Guile and Wagner to get through the doorway and dug his feet into the floor, ready for a fight. His opponent cowered under him, face red with embarrassment. It wasn't until he noticed Cammy sitting calmly on the side of her bed, face filled with amusement, he realized it was Kenny's collar he held between his clenched fists.

"Shit, I was just trying to smoke!"

Cranky released Kenny shirt and took a few deep breaths before Cammy's laughter filled his ears. Kenny joined her while Cranky, Wagner and Guile stood dumbfounded, and not amused in the least. Cranky yelled.

"What's so damn funny!"

Cammy struggled to speak through bursts of laughter.

"Your face…then Kenny's…I'm surprised he didn't pee on himself."

Kenny interjected.

"I think I might have."

Now Wagner started laughing too, prompting Guile to stomp out of the vicinity, hopefully to turn off the alarm. Once the laughter died down, which Cranky still hadn't joined in on, he hadn't moved either. His adrenaline hadn't yet subsided, and even though it was a false alarm, neither had his worry for Cammy and their child. Cammy must have noticed this because she stood and put her hands on his arms. With her lips almost touching his ear she whispered.

"Thank you."

Cranky pulled back, still slightly angry, but lightening up a little. The alarm tone stopped, leaving a slight ringing in Cranky's ear, but also claming him.

"What, you needed a laugh?"

"Yeah, I actually did. But the real reason is you were up here before Kenny had even pulled his head in from the window. You actually yanked him inside."

Cranky had to stifle a laugh. At least it was proof he wasn't about to let Vega hurt Cammy again.

"Well, I was scared. I don't like breaking promises."

Kenny spoke.

"But I was here."

Wagner answered for Cranky.

"Yeah, here causing problems."

Cranky put his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"How about I was scared for both of you? Kenny, you've never gone up against Vega."

Cammy spoke in Kenny and her own defense.

"Neither have you Cranky."

Cammy had suddenly gotten serious and Cranky was ready to let her know she wasn't going to be going anywhere near Vega. There had been plenty of time in their relationship that, despite his feelings, Cranky had stepped back and let Cammy do her thing. It was his turn. He looked at Kenny as if to say 'time to leave', (Wagner was gone already, probably to check on Juli) but the look on his face made Cranky freeze. Kenny spoke slowly, as if he were figuring out what he was saying as he said it.

"Vega? When Melissa said his name, I didn't realize. But you saying it Cranky, why would someone in a street gang when we were kids be after Cammy and not you?"

Cranky warned.

"Kenny…"

Cammy spoke up.

"What's he talking about Cranky? Street gang?"

"He's just confusing Vega with someone else."

"No, Vega, like the star. He's who you told me to stay away from years ago in Japan, the drug addict."

Cranky pushed his arm into Kenny's chest hard enough to make him stumble backwards a few steps. Kenny protested.

"Hey! What's the pro--"

"Kenny, shut the hell up."

Cammy interrupted.

"No, keep talking."

Cranky eyed Kenny, warning him with his facial expression not to say a word. Cammy was probably giving him her own version of the very same look urging him to spill the beans. This was not the time for Cammy to get pissed at him. Kenny raised his arms in protest.

"I have no idea what's going on."

Cammy straightened her body and looked at Kenny seriously. Cranky readied himself for a fight, there was no use resisting it now. He stood back and let the truth be revealed. There was nothing he could do about it. Cammy spoke quietly, old, irrational shame from years ago still laced in her tone.

"Vega was the man Bison assigned to oversee his Dolls. He killed my father, he r-rap…victimized me at every given chance. He left this scar. I killed him though, or at least I thought I did, but after last night…"

Kenny yelled.

"What! I ate breakfast with that mother fucker. He asked about you, about you and Cranky. Played it off like he was a fan of your fighting."

"When the hell was this?"

Cranky stepped forward, now ready to say his piece and admit what he'd hidden from her.

"It was at the tournament three years ago. Ken and Chun-Li are the ones that discovered him. They informed Wolfman, who in turn informed me, to protect you. Masters even paid off someone at the tournament so he would be sent to Spain to fight Vega instead of you. It was his place in the final battle that you took when you went to Thailand."

Cammy stared at him, her green eyes wide, mouth slightly open. She furrowed her brow and spoke coldly.

"I am not some damsel in distress who needs to be shielded like a child."

"But this is Vega."

"Fuck him! I wondered why you and Ken got to be buddies, you didn't have to lie to each other like you did to me! What, he gave you money for the bar so you'd keep the secret?"

"That is not--"

"He paid you off, figured he'd killed Vega in their fight and I'd never know?"

"If you weren't busy fucking Julian at the time me and Ken spoke you wouldn't have forgotten that I took on the financial means for Kenny in turn for Ken's loan."

"Don't bring that up to save your ass. What are you going to share me with Ken once we're married? Hell, maybe he could raise our child for a few years? Seems to have worked for Kenny."

"This isn't about Ken and you know it!"

"Yeah, you're right. This, this right here is about you lying. Lying for the past three years. Lying about my past, not yours, mine!"

"I just didn't want you to be hurt."

Cranky reached out and squeezed Cammy's arm. Sometime during their fight Kenny had slipped out of the room, taking Wagner's lead after saying his small piece, realizing that they needed to be alone. Cammy pulled away from Cranky and turned to gaze out of the window Kenny had meant for his smoke break. She spoke softly.

"You don't realize that this hurts more. My not knowing Vega was alive is just another card he was playing. He made his presence known to just the right people. People he knew he could manipulate, people he knew would react in the way he needed. You just became a part of his game. He's using the people I love to hurt me."

Cranky saw Cammy's shoulder slump before he heard her crying. He rushed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, spreading his hands across her slightly pouched belly.

"No more, we all know about him now, it's only a matter of time before he gets his own head handed to him on a platter."

"He can't hurt this baby Cranky, he just can't. Shadowlaw, all of it, it has to end with us. If it doesn't, all the struggling we've done means nothing."

"No, you've survived."

Cammy turned around in Cranky's arms and looked at him with the most honest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Barely."

--

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?"

Julian paced back and forth in Ken's kitchen, ignoring the pain in his wrist due to coffee splashing out of his nearly full cup and onto his skin. He was too nervous for pain. Ken was sitting at the table calmly, it was easy for him to be calm.

"Julian, you just tell him the truth."

"The truth is what I'm afraid of."

"But it's what he deserves to be told."

Julian couldn't help but tap his foot nervously. He'd had his share of fuck-ups, he'd had more than his share. But saying them out loud to the person he wanted to love him most in the world was difficult. What if Dorian thought he was a monster? Julian knew he'd felt like a monster on more than one occasion. There were many things he wasn't proud of. But he guessed that was life and he'd eventually have to face up to them more than in the confessional.

"So, I tell Dorian the whole story, and he hates me for it…what then?"

A voice rose from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Depends on what it is."

Julian turned around to find Dorian standing feet away from him.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Ken quickly made his exit, leaving father and son alone in the kitchen. Dorian questioned.

"That the guy that owns this place?"

"Yeah, Ken…he's my best friend."

"Cool."

There was a long moment of silence before Dorian broke it.

"Can I eat while you talk…I haven't really had much in the past few weeks. Just a little food I could scrounge up each day."

"Yeah, yeah, eat all you want."

"You gonna talk?"

Julian sat down at the table, somehow gaining strength in remembering his son had been living on the street.

"Yeah, you might not like it."

"Better than what I know now."

"Which is?"

Dorian sat at the table and began filling up a plate with assortments of breakfast food.

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't think I can fill in too many of those gaps."

"But if you're my Dad shouldn't you know everything?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

"You see, your Mother and me, we weren't ever really together. Not even girlfriend or boyfriend or anything. I was sixteen almost seventeen and she was the same age as me, maybe a little older. We'd seen each other around the same places. And well, I was young, and my Dad, with the gang and all, I got into some pretty bad things, like drugs. I'm not making an excuse by any means, what I did was inexcusable, but it is an explanation."

"And what'd you do?"

"I raped her. I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth. I've suffered and paid for the horrible thing I did everyday since it happened. The only good coming of it was you."

"So what then?"

Julian was startled by Dorian's acceptance of the worst thing Julian had ever done. Maybe it wasn't so much acceptance as just wanting to know more? Either way…

"I never saw her again and I had no idea you existed, until you were twelve. Apparently your mother has died when you were five and sent you to my father who took you in."

"Francisco."

"Yeah. But in the meantime I'd been involved with another group, some real bad guys. I left with them, I tried to make a clean break. It was easier said then done. I was in jail for shit I'd done while in the gang and my Dad came. He came and told me I had a son, and that you had been killed because of me."

"Which obviously isn't true."

"Thank God."

"So what had happened?"

"The group, they kidnapped you, used you as a way to make my father give them what they wanted."

"And what was that?"

"Control of his gang, of the Latin Kings."

"Then how am I here?"

"The second I found out you were alive I began my search. You'd been with the group for maybe a year when instead of keeping you prisoner they hid you, swearing to my Dad you were well taken care of."

"I was with Jonathan for three years. I can't remember anything before that. Why can't I remember all of this?"

"I don't know. Shadowlaw is infamous for memory wipes."

"Shadowlaw! The terrorists always in the tabloids? The rumors of mad scientist experimenting on people, it's true? You mean, I…they….you worked with them?"

"Before I knew what they were yes, a long time ago."

"This is like a fucking movie."

"Tell me about it."

"So, I'm sixteen making you--thirty-two. You're an ex-gang member, ex-terrorist, ex-convict, what do you do for a living now?"

"I've done nothing for the past three years but look for you."

"Oh…I…thanks, I guess."

"I know this is all strange."

"Just a little."

"But all I want in the world is to be normal. To take care of my son."

"How can you really be sure you're my Dad."

"Dorian, look at us."

"So?"

"So you look like my fucking clone. Besides, my Dad checked it out when you were little, he's your grandfather and I'm his only son, making you my kid."

Julian met Dorian's gaze. He was being really calm, too calm actually. He was in a strange environment, with strange people and he was acting like it was any other day. Maybe he'd learned early on to shield emotions until he could figure a situation out. Maybe not, his lip started quivering as he spoke.

"My mother, was she blonde?"

"Yeah, she was."

"Sometimes I remember a blonde woman, I can just see her in my head and even though I don't know who she is, I'm happy, not scared."

"I'm sorry."

Dorian nodded.

"You know, I always imagined some white-bread family across the country looking for me, putting up flyers and shit."

"And now?"

"Now I think it would be great if you'd give me a cigarette."

--

Cammy ate quietly, though truthfully, Cranky's breakfast deserved to be gushed over. Luckily everyone else was doing enough of that to allow her silence. There was an unsaid pressure over the table which seated eight people; herself, Cranky, Wagner, Guile, Jane, Melissa, Kenny, and Juli. Everyone here knew all the shit that was going on, but no one was talking about it. They all just went about the meal, not mentioning the fact that evil incarnate could be watching them at that very moment. Apparently while she'd been freaking out last night, all the appropriate calls had been made. All the eggs were counted and in their respective baskets.

Cammy had been shocked to see Juli among the houseguests, her brother should had been sufficient protection. T. Hawk was a hulking man who'd beat the crap out of her at the tournament with little visible struggle. She'd won because of his kind heart and resulting forfeit. Regardless, Cammy was thankful Juli was here and not venerable to Vega. The woman was not much younger than Cammy, maybe three years and she'd been through just as much pain. Cammy could look past her involvement with Cranky, after all, in such cases, it was not often the female who was to blame even though she's often given it. Cammy wasn't one to be catty. Besides, Cranky was hers and from what Juli and her had spoken about at the tournament, they had her blessing. Cammy wasn't in the least bit worried. Cranky however, he was on edge, being very deliberate with his actions and words towards her. She could hear it in the sound of his voice. He didn't want to piss Cammy off.

Out of nowhere Juli stood abruptly, excusing herself from the table and rushing outside. Wagner stood to follow her, always in the counseling mode, but Cammy halted him and followed Juli's path out of the front door. She had no idea what prompted Juli to rush out, but she was betting Juli might feel a little more normal talking to her rather than Wagner. Cammy found Juli sitting on the steps of Guile's porch with her knees pulled up into her chest. She must have felt Cammy's presence because she spoke without looking up.

"Have you ever had to lie?"

Cammy sat down next to Juli before she spoke.

"You don't have to lie."

"No, like it's easier to lie rather than cause trouble?"

"I guess. I really don't see where you're going with this."

"Cammy, I'm in love with your brother."

"Oh, I, uh, well, I know it's easy when someone is in a helping profession to think that the relationship is…something more."

"I said that wrong. We're in love, with each other. Scott and I have been together exclusively for over a year now."

"Why did you keep this secret?"

"I-I didn't think you'd want me with him. And the last thing Guile needs is another fucked up branch of his family tree. And Cranky, well, I know it's stupid. Forgiving is easy, the forgetting part is not."

Cammy was silent, letting Juli's confession sink in. Somehow Cammy had made this woman afraid of and she hated herself for it. She couldn't imagine what she'd done to make Juli think she needed to be pleased?

"You don't need my approval, and neither does Wagner."

"I just know how important his family's opinions are to him and I was afraid of losing him."

"Yes, that's true, but when he loves, it's with his entire heart. Guile, me, any of us can't change his mind once he's decided on something. You really think Guile was pleased when Wagner left the Air Force to become a counselor?"

"I never thought of that."

"If he loves you, it doesn't matter what any of us think. Plus I can't imagine what in the world you could have done to make us not approve anyway."

"You're right. All of this time I've been hurting Scott by making him hide. You don't understand how many times he begged me to just be with him, no shields. And every time I made it into some big fight, blamed him. I'm so fucked up."

"Don't worry about that. It's over and done with. Just be with him now."

Juli nodded and squeezed Cammy's arm in a silent thank you. Cammy didn't know what for; her obvious approval, her advice, or just not being some bitch who would bite her head off. Juli returned to the house leaving Cammy alone on the porch. Alone was nice right now. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night. She was going to have to fight her family with teeth and nails to get what she needed done. Vega was a dead man. There'd be no time for manipulations. As soon as he was in her sight there'd be a bullet between his eyes. No mistakes this time. A familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing out here, and alone at that!"

Cammy looked up to find Ken just feet away, a duffel bag held at his side. It seemed Cranky _had _called everybody.

"What are you doing here?"

Cammy stood up defiantly, hating Ken for treating her like a child.

"Are you crazy? You might as well be wearing a bulls eye on your forehead...good God Cammy, your head!"

Ken reached out and softly ran his thumb across the developing bruise on her forehead. Cammy slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"What the hell are you mad at me for?"

"Cranky I can understand. You manipulated him. But you Ken, you saw everything. You saw what Vega did to my father, to me. You know first hand and still felt the need to try and shelter me while you have a wife and a child at home."

"I'm sorry that I still care about you as a friend. You're right, I did see all of that, that's why I did it."

"Don't you see you made it so much worse? And now my baby is in danger when this all could have been over years ago."

"Your baby?"

Cammy stopped being angry for a second and questioned Ken.

"Cranky didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. You-you're pregnant?"

Ken stepped towards her and looked at her a little more closely. She didn't own any maternity close yet so even the slight expanse of belly was noticeable if you knew what you were looking at.

"Yeah, me and Cranky, we're having a baby. Now it's too late to stop Vega before he tries to hurt this child."

"You think this is what prompted Vega to come forth now?"

"What else could it be?"

Ken fell silent and Cammy didn't like it.

"Ken…what aren't you saying?"


	15. Love Hate Tragedy

_Human behavior, peculiar it seems  
Some thrive on hate, and some love and dream  
Everyone's got a purpose and wants to be loved  
I think I found my purpose, I think I found love_

Hidden inside myself  
Hidden inside, inside myself  
Tragedy strikes when you least expect it  
Tragedy strikes when you least expect it

Hate and destruction crashed down on our world  
The stars and the stripes, the boys and the girls  
It's sad it took war just to bring us together  
I believe in love, I believe in forever

Hidden inside myself  
Hidden inside, inside myself  
Tragedy strikes when you least expect it  
Tragedy strikes when you least expect it

You better run, you better run  
For your lives, for your lives  
Shed a tear, shed a tear, live in fear  
You better run, you better run  
For your life, for your life  
Shed a tear, shed a tear, live in fear  
You better run, you better run  
For your life, for your life  
Shed a tear, shed a tear, live in fear

Love, hate, tragedy

Tragedy strikes when you least expect it

Tragedy day

_Papa Roach-- "Lovehate Tragedy"_

_--_

Ken stood in front of Cammy dumbfounded. She wanted to know the truth, problem was, it wasn't his truth to tell. He'd spent the better part of the late night convincing Julian that he wasn't responsible for Vega's sudden return. Despite his efforts, Ken even had a hard time convincing himself. From what Julian had claimed Vega said, it made too much sense. Ken knew all too well how calculated every move Vega makes is. He was incredibly amazing at predicting exactly what people would do in any situation and often used it to his advantage. Vega knew how much Julian wanted his son back and he knew exactly how to manipulate the situation. It was only a fluke of fate that Julian actually retrieved Dorian, one mistake in Vega's plan of causing as much pain as possible.

Pain was what Ken was concerned with. Should he lie (which Cammy just claimed to detest him for) or did he reveal that Julian was used as a catalyst for Vega's attack?

"Dammit Ken, just tell me. At this point lying is not only useless, it's dangerous."

Ken sighed, silently apologizing to Julian.

"Yesterday morning Julian came to me, Vega had contacted him. He said he knew where Dorian was. Julian went to meet him and Vega only wanted one thing in turn for giving up Dorian's location."

Cammy spoke, her lips trembling.

"And what was that?"

"He wanted to know if you were happy. It seemed harmless, Vega even acted like he needed to know for redemption. There was no way Julian could have seen it as vicious."  
"It's fucking Vega! Every goddamn thing he does is vicious!"

"Calm down Cammy, you know Julian would never intentionally hurt you."

"But somehow it keeps happening doesn't it?"

"That's not fair."

"None of this is."

Cammy paced back and forth, trying to calm herself down. She was like a train wreak of her old and new selfs. She tried to hold onto the strength she'd built up over the years, but the frightened teenager was leaking through the cracks and it made Ken's heart ache. Cammy looked at him visibly struggling against the tears in her eyes.

"He waited all this time, he waited for me to be happy?"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like it."

Cammy's body crumbled to the ground, her movement as close as one could get to a fall without actually doing so. Ken kneeled in front of her on Guile's porch steps.

"Hey, come on, we're going to get this taken care of. That's why I'm here, to help."

Cammy spoke through sobs.

"I can't, I can't do it again. This is just too fucking much. I'm done."

Ken instinctively reached out to her and she fell into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, rubbing his hands down her back. He was instantly reminded of a time when they were still teenagers. Except that in the past she was only crying about her missing father, and they were together, and it was Guile who'd angrily interrupted their embrace…not Cranky.

--

Cranky loomed over Ken who held Cammy in a tight embrace. Ken looked at him with a mixed expression, after all, technically he wasn't doing anything wrong. Besides, it was Cranky who'd asked him to come. With that in mind he made a great effort to make his voice not sound hostile.

"Masters, you're early."

So much for not sounding hostile. Cranky's voice caught Cammy's attention and she turned around, pulling from Ken's arms as she focused on Cranky. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, but she still tried to hide it. Cranky reached his hand down and helped Cammy stand. Ken followed Cammy's lead and stood, putting his hand out for Cranky to shake as he spoke.

"Hey man, good to see you."

Cranky shook his hand and pulled Cammy closer. He whispered in her ear more for her comfort than secrecy.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to go inside and wash my face. Thanks for coming Ken."

Ken nodded and Cranky kissed her on each cheek and squeezed her arms before she went inside the house. Ken spoke as soon as Cammy was out of sight.

"She just broke down…"

"She's been doing that a lot."

The two men shared a brief moment of perfect understanding before Cranky continued.

"Are your wife and son safe?"

"Eliza went to her mother's with Mel. I really don't see Vega leaving the city."

Cranky nodded. Ken was right. Vega only had one thing in mind and that was Cammy.

"So what's this plan of yours?"

"As soon as Julian gets here we can put it all together with Guile and Wagner."

"I don't want Marquez here, no way."

"We need him. He's what's going to make this work."

"God dammit, isn't one ex-lover comforting Cammy enough!"

Ken grabbed Cranky's arm and spoke more softly than before.

"She's yours Crankurt, I see it in her eyes. The second you realize that you're going to be a lot happier. This bitterness has to stop."

"You're just defending your friend."

"Yeah, I am. But that doesn't change the truth in what I said."

Cranky thought for a moment. He'd had no problem with Marquez until he'd fucked Cammy while he was in the same house. But again, Ken was right, Cammy had chosen Cranky over Julian. He loved her and she loved him, she was having his child and they were going to get married. Julian wasn't standing in their way, but Vega was.

"Alright Ken, if you think him being here is necessary…I trust you. But I don't have to like it."

--

"I was so fucking pissed."

Kenny dragged deep from his cigarette in hopes of its usual calming effect, but it never came. Instead he was left even more angry then before and with an audience to listen to him rant. He and Melissa sat in the grass at the back fence of Guile's yard. Anything to get a second out of that house. Not that there was anything wrong with it, he'd just expected a looser environment for his Spring Break, not lockdown. He knew Vega was dangerous, even more so now, but Kenny didn't know how much more overprotective shit he could take. He was ready to explode at Cranky. He needed this small break. Melissa grabbed the cigarette from his hand and took a drag for herself as Kenny continued his tirade.

"He pushes me around like I'm still a little kid. I don't think it's ever going to stop. He's just so goddamn arrogant!"

"I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is that not a day before he lied to me about who Vega was he swore to me that this overprotective bullshit would stop. He lied the first chance he got."

"So, did you say anything?"

"Hardly…I was surprised. Plus I didn't want to upset Cammy. Hell, I was upset myself. I can't help but feel like I helped Vega get to her."

"I don't think you helped and besides, nothing could have stopped it."

Melissa grabbed his hand. The emotional crisis' had been few and far between lately. Come to think of it, since he'd met Melissa, things had been going really well. It was strange that he didn't notice how good his life was going until it started to go wrong. He squeezed Melissa's hand.

"Thanks. I forgot what it was like having you around."

"Well, I do miss you. Why'd you have to go so far away to school?"

"It's the best school. Cranky can't support me forever, especially now that he has his own kid to overprotect on the way now."

"I know, it just sucks."

"A life without me must suck."

Melissa pulled her hand away from his and slapped him lightly on the head which Kenny had already protected with his free arm. Melissa spoke.

"You're the arrogant one."

"I can't help myself."

Before Melissa could retort Kenny kissed her. It wasn't all he'd missed about Melissa, but it couldn't be disputed that it was a part of it. Long distance things were hard and right now he didn't care that the hulking Colonel Guile was lurking around somewhere, probably looking for them. He just cared that she was here right now. Throughout his life he hadn't had many people his own age to be around, to make him feel normal. Melissa not only made him feel normal, she made him happy.

After a moment Melissa pulled away from him, speaking breathlessly.

"Kenny…my Dad."

"I don't care."

"But I do, I have to live here."

"Then let's go, with all this shit going on, no one would miss us for two hours."

Melissa smiled.

"Where should we go?"

"Anywhere, we've just got to get the fuck away from here."

Kenny stood and turned to help Melissa off of the ground. As he straightened his body his back slammed into what felt like a wall. He turned to find it was actually Cranky's chest.

"You're not going anywhere Kenny, especially with Melissa. It's too dangerous."

Kenny turned around defiantly, earlier this morning was bad enough, but now Cammy wasn't here and her feelings didn't need to be spared. Kenny retorted tightly.

"I'm eighteen, you can't stop me."

"Legally no, but physically…"

"Oh come on Cranky, that macho bullshit stopped scaring me a long time ago."

"Well then maybe it's been too long since I knocked some sense into you."

"Yeah, it has, you pawned me off on someone else."

It was a low blow and Kenny knew it. He completely understood why Cranky had left him in Wagner's care. Hell, he was thankful for it, but in this moment he wanted to say anything to hurt Cranky. And he had.

"You ungrateful little--"

"That's just it, I'm not little. I've got to figure some things out on my own."

Kenny grabbed Melissa's hand and tried to push past Cranky. But Cranky grabbed his arm.

"This is different. Vega, he--he's too much for any of us to handle alone. Back at the tournament Ken barely made it out of their fight alive. He's a cold-blooded killer who will do anything in his power to hurt this family. Please, just listen this one time. Any other time rebel, but for now, just do what we say. I'm sorry I lied, I should have respected you more, at the time I was just worried as hell about Cammy, if I had to add you to that list I don't think I would be sane right now."

Ken was the best fighter aside from Ryu that Kenny knew of. If he had trouble fighting Vega than Cranky was right and this situation was getting more dangerous by the second. The last thing he wanted was to make the people he loved vulnerable. Melissa spoke.

"He's right Kenny."

Kenny pulled his arm away from Cranky. He hated that he was right but he wasn't about to go and do something stupid just to spite him.

"No one ever said you were sane to begin with."

His comment made Cranky smile, the relief was obvious in Cranky's voice.

"If you two could hold out for a few more hours, there some things I've got to go do. You can come with me, it'll get you out of here for a little while."

"And what's that?"

"Well, Cammy does need a ring."

--

This was the last thing in the world Julian wanted to do. But it was right. He decided a long time ago to just leave Cammy alone, never mind he'd never stopped thinking about her. Despite what Ken had said, he'd screwed up, he'd led Vega to Cammy, maybe not physically, but the link between their conversation and Vega's attack was undeniable. He'd initially told Ken no. Any risk to Dorian, no matter how small, was still a risk. He had no idea how Vega might react to the fact that despite his careful timing, Julian had still found his son. But it was the unplanned reaction that they needed to throw Vega off his carefully sculpted plan. Plus in his convincing, Ken had revealed to him that Cammy was three months pregnant. That had closed the deal, old guilt had overflowed from him for his part in the loss of Cammy's first child. Now he was walking up the sidewalk of Colonel Guile's home, perfectly visible, ignorantly vulnerable.

Julian had always sworn to himself that once he got Dorian in his life he'd be 100 honest. There'd be none of the bullshit his father had pulled with him. With that in mind he'd broken everything down for Dorian, mostly for the fact that he didn't like using him as blind bait. Julian couldn't help but feel pride when, after he'd informed him of the situation, Dorian suggested using himself for bait before Julian even had the chance to ask.

He was a good kid who screamed for knowledge. He asked questions indiscriminately and weighed each answer carefully. He accepted all information as truth initially but seemed to go back and weigh everything later before forming an opinion. Julian wished he knew what Dorian possibly could have gone through to make him turn out so great. If Dorian's childhood before Shadowlaw had been anything like Julian's…maybe the memory wipe was a good thing.

His son was amazing and all Julian wanted to do was pull him into an embrace and tell him that. But he couldn't, not yet. He could tell Dorian was still trying to figure him out. Their situation wasn't normal in the least. It would take time.

Ken opened the front door before Julian reached it. Julian's mood brightened instantly. He really didn't want to deal with Cranky alone. Julian had wronged him, no matter how right it felt at the time. Men didn't get over things like that easily, and Cranky had a temper that was only matched by Julian's own. The last thing they needed to do was have a fist fight. Cammy said she loved Cranky and the only way Julian was going to get involved was if Cranky treated her badly. Then he couldn't guarantee anything.

Ken nodded at Julian and patted Dorian on the shoulder

"Hey guys. Cranky took Kenny and Melissa to pick up lunch for everyone. We'll be able to talk about things while we eat."

Julian nodded.

"Sounds good."

Ken focused his attention on Dorian.

"Good news is Kenny and Melissa are around your age so you shouldn't be bored out of your mind."

"I haven't been bored, but thanks."

Ken laughed and said something but Julian didn't catch it. Cammy had stepped into the open doorway. He looked past her tear-swollen eyes and bruised face and saw her glow. She was happy, despite Vega's return. Did she really love Cranky that much? She looked at Julian with the love/hate expression he'd been afraid of. Luckily Dorian was enough of a distraction that Cammy's gaze only lasted a moment. Julian watched as she studied Dorian quickly but intently before she smiled and went back into the house.

"Julian…Julian…hey Marquez! Come inside."

Julian snapped back to reality, embarrassed that at the first chance he'd gone back into his old ways. He couldn't look at Cammy like a love-sick puppy anymore. She wasn't his, and wasn't going to be. That was final. If he didn't get over this he might ruin any friendship he could hope of having with her in the future. He didn't want that. It was just hard getting over someone when there was no one there for you but yourself, especially when you don't like yourself very much. But that wasn't entirely true anymore. He had Dorian. Working on developing a relationship with him and creating a valid life was what he should be concentrating on now. At least after all of this business was out of the way. He owed Cammy a lot, he wanted to do right by her. There was nothing wrong with that, no ulterior motives. He was going to set things right, no matter what Cranky had to say about it.


	16. Pretty In Scarlet

**_Sorry for the long time in updating...It's been a dramatic summer. Enjoy!_**

_We slept a while  
to turn it off  
and get it out of our minds  
I slept a while  
to get it all  
it seems alright  
to find a place without a single lie  
where is the night  
we ran into _

Nothing is good  
I can't explain  
falling down and caught up the rain  
I turn myself into changes  
the night I kissed you goodbye  
(your death is over)

You want to live a lie  
and I'm pretty in scarlet  
come on  
you want to wash it down  
and I'm pretty in scarlet  
I turn myself to say goodbye

It's o.k.  
it doesn't count  
found my place  
a deeper sound  
let me dive alone

You gave me wine  
to poison me  
and take away my time  
I can hear you cry  
I wonder why

And if you throw a stone on me  
I'm pretty in scarlet  
and if you need some pain to see  
I'm pretty in scarlet  
and if you live your lies  
I will run

_Guano Apes- "Pretty In Scarlet"_

Dorian felt like he'd been set up on some kind of fucked up teenage play date as Julian introduced him to Kenneth Feng and Melissa Guile. The two sat close, touching each other subtly as if to say they were together, but not obsessively. Kenny looked familiar to Dorian, but then again, all Asians looked alike to him. Melissa, aside from her obvious feminine attributes, looked like her father, Colonel Guile, who he'd only met in passing. She had bruising on her face, it looked like someone had hit her pretty hard. He guessed he'd made the right decision if whoever the bad guys were happened to be the kind that would hit a teenage girl.

However, Dorian had never been very social, even when Jonathan had made him go to school, he didn't speak much the few times he didn't skip. He preferred to observe. So this forced socialization was unwanted and uncomfortable for him. But how would his new guardian know that? He decided to just deal, it couldn't hurt him.

After the cordial introductions Julian left them alone. Melissa excused herself only moments later to help her mother leaving he and Kenny alone. An uncomfortable silence ensued until Kenny broke it.

"I've got a shirt just like that."

"I think it is yours, I didn't really leave with anything but the clothes on my back. This was at Ken's place so Julian brought it for me to wear."

"Makes sense."

Cue another uncomfortable silence. They really just didn't know what to say to one another. This wasn't a school social, lives were at stake, it wasn't time for pleasantries, but given the situation of him not knowing anyone previously, they were necessary. Hell, he still wasn't too sure about Julian. Yeah, he'd offered to help with Julian's friend, but that was more from curiosity than obligation. If he was who Julian really said he was, his son, than he had the family he'd been hoping for. Well not the one he'd been hoping for exactly, but at least it was some family. Dorian spoke to Kenny.

"It's kinda crazy here, how do you fit into it all?"

"The red head, Cranky, he's my big brother."

"Brother…?"

"Adopted."

"I see."

"Do you realize just how much you look like him?"

"Like who?"

"Your Dad."

"He's not my Dad, at least I'm not sure of it yet."

"You don't understand just how long Father Marquez has been looking for you?"

Woah, that was something Julian hadn't mentioned. Dorian pushed Kenny for information.

"Father Marquez? I didn't know Julian was a priest, kind of a fucked up past for a priest don't you think?"

"No, no, shit, I'm sorry. At first when he learned that you were alive, he had to hide from Shadowlaw, so he hid with the Church."

"And you met him there?"

"For the first time yeah, next thing I know he's in my apartment cussing up a storm as he beats the shit out of some guy."

"Heh, freaked you out?"

"Yeah, I didn't have much time to react. He made sure to set everything straight afterwards though. I made him swear to forget anything I might have confessed to him."

"Yeah, he's been pretty straight with me too."

"That's how Julian is. He doesn't see the point in lying. I think he was lied to for so long…look Dorian, I don't really know you. Hell I don't even know Julian all too well. But I do know he's a good guy. I can pretty much garen-fucking-tee that he's your father, destroying families is like Tuesday for Shadowlaw."

"But why Julian? So much doesn't fit."

"Best I can figure is your grandfather."

"The gang leader."

"Yeah…how much do you remember anyway?"

"Only what I've been told."

"I know the feeling…"

Kenny had said the last thing more to himself than to Dorian leaving him to wonder if Kenny could turn out to be his main source of information. He'd obviously met Julian before Dorian had, even seemed to know more than just a little about him. But there was also something else, the way he regarded Shadowlaw. They were supposed to be the big bad wolf of terrorist organizations and he spoke of them as if he'd never known life free of their influence. Or maybe he was just trying to relate to him? Either way Dorian was not going to underestimate Kenneth Feng, not for a damn second.

--

Cammy leaned her body against the door frame leading into the dining room. Everyone was currently milling about Guile's home, some setting dishes and Chinese food take-out boxes around the table, others were elsewhere, maybe preparing for the none too appetizing impending lunch conversation? Either way it looked as if Jane would finally have a use for her twelve guest dining room table.

Ken's arrival was to be expected, though it still had surprised her. But Julian, and with Dorian to boot. Ken had been kind enough to tell her ahead of time about Julian, and even prepared her for Dorian's arrival alongside him. Hopefully with the retrieval of his son, Julian could finally start to have a more normal life. He really shouldn't be here, but how he loved his precious guilt. It's as if she could read his thoughts. She'd bet her life on the fact that her pregnancy had been the bargaining chip inside of Julian's head. She couldn't make any real conclusions about the situation until she heard Ken's plan but she was pretty sure that anything involving Vega's death and her family's safety would be fine with her. It looked as if everyone would settle in about ten minutes so Cammy forced herself to relax. This was the first time since Vega's reappearance that Cammy hadn't been about to or actually falling into pieces. She was going to take advantage. From the start of 'the meeting' until the end of Vega's fucked-up resurrected life was going to be stressful.

Cammy wasn't able to linger on just how in the hell Vega had come back to life because Cranky approached behind her. She felt his presence before he even touched her shoulder. She shifted her weight from the door frame to Cranky's chest and breathed deeply. He made her feel so secure. His breath was hot against her ear as he spoke.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute before this starts?"

"Sure."

Cammy let Cranky lead her away from the dining room and into an amazingly empty hall. He spoke nervously.

"I know I'm not the best guy in the world, I've done so many bad things that I have no excuse for. But the thing is, I love you so incredibly much and what I asked you yesterday morning was not bullshit. I just want to do this right so you can have something close to prefect."

Cranky grabbed her hand as he continued.

"In Ireland the Celtic knot is a symbol of Gods unending love. There's no beginning and no end. That's how I feel about you so when I saw this, I knew it was for you."

Cranky held up a small silver ring, the metal curled into a circle of Celtic knots. He slid it onto her left ring finger and kissed her hand.

"Camilla White, I want to be with you forever, please marry me."

Cammy could only nod. The ring was so beautiful, so unexpected. She never was one for the traditional kinds of things, her thoughts of a white picket fence, a dog and 2.5 kids had died along with her father. But Cranky had always been naturally charming, which was most of the reason why his past was the way it was. She often forgot that he had the ability to be utterly romantic when he put his mind to it. Sometimes she felt like they were more friends than lovers, but times like this made her remember. She really did love him. She couldn't hold her smile as Cranky scooped her in his arms and spun her around the small hallway. She kissed him like it was the first time before she spoke.

"Forever Craig Crankurt, I love you forever."

--

Julian held his breath, afraid to make a sound. Awkward wouldn't begin to describe what it would feel like if Cammy and Cranky knew he was in the bathroom waiting for their private moment to end though he really wanted to bust out of the room and ruin everything. There were just too many people in this house not to expect unintentional eavesdropping. But he'd also sworn to himself to let Cammy be, not to interfere. That still didn't stop his heart from feeling like it was being torn into a million pieces. The only consolation was that Cranky seemed earnest. At least he would take care of her. They were having a child and he had his son and now the world was at peace again, except for Vega.

Vega was what he was here to deal with, and what he should concentrate on. All this angst would get things all screwed up and wouldn't help anyone. If only he wouldn't have been so desperate for Dorian…no, Vega was going to do this no matter what. He just knew how to create the most pain. Damn him!

He heard the two lovers leave the hall and carefully exited the bathroom. He'd successfully avoided an embarrassing confrontation and the last thing he needed to do was make a huge commotion and attract attention to himself. He pushed his hair away from his forehead as he mumbled.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Don't do that."

Julian snapped his head around and noticed Juli, who seemed to be exiting from the exact same awkward situation as him. He turned to the ex-assassin and questioned her.

"Don't do what?"

"Let them make you feel like you're wrong for even existing."

"What the fuck do you know?"

Yeah it was hostel, but that's how Julian felt, like punching a fucking wall. Juli stood there looking high and mighty just because the situation hadn't affected her the same way as it had him. Well woopidie-fucking-doo for her. Though Julian had to give her credit when she bit back.

"Enough to know that she can't love you back anymore than Cranky could me."

That stopped Julian in his tracks. He'd forgotten about that. Of all the people in the world to choose from, Cranky had cheated on Cammy with Juli, her fellow ex-Shadowlaw Doll. Even more so Juli had fallen in love, Cranky hadn't, at least not with her. It was a mess and yet another reason so many people with such horrible pasts shouldn't be this close. But he guessed that couldn't be avoided because of the one common denominator; Shadowlaw.

"I want Cammy to be happy. If it's Cranky she wants, then…"

_I'll leave her alone, _that was how he should have finished the sentence but it was easier to think than actually say out loud.

"Screw Cammy and Cranky, what about you?"

"I have everything in the world I've ever wanted."

Juli looked at him inquisitively, her hazel eyes digging deep for a real answer. Julian had had too many years of practice at making his face a blank mask for Juli to gain any information. But maybe the blank face had been the exact answer she'd been looking for.

"Julian, I spent too much of my life pining away after something I couldn't have, even when I had everything in the world I'd ever wanted staring me in the face, don't do the same."

Julian didn't have time to deliver the smart ass comment he'd wanted to because Wagner came behind Juli and grabbed her by the hand as he announced.

"We're going to get started now, come and get something to eat."

Juli followed Wagner out of the hallway leaving Julian utterly alone, more alone than anyone could ever imagine.

--

"Wait? Just wait? That's your master plan?"

Cammy's mood, which had previously been floating in the clouds had quickly come down to Earth with Ken's announcement. Everyone sat at the huge dinner table, barely eating their food. Luckily, her family was quite used to her outbursts, but others, mainly Dorian, were not. She stood, waiting for someone to agree with her but the rest of the table was silent at Cammy's outburst, Ken, however, defended himself.

"Cammy, if you'll just calm down and listen to reason."

"Vega has no reason, you know that as well as me. I will not be a sitting duck, and I absolutely refuse to use my loved ones as bait. No way."

"I don't like what is having to be done anymore than you do, but we have no choice. Vega has this planned out perfectly. Dorian being here is the only thing he hadn't planned on and is probably the reason he hasn't attacked…yet."

Cammy turned to Julian's long lost son, aside from lighter hair, he was the spitting image of what Julian must have looked like at sixteen. He'd just escaped Shadowlaw, she wasn't about to throw him back to them.

"There's another way…"

Julian chimed in.

"Yeah, probably, but barreling in on Vega guns blazing isn't the safest thing."

Damn him, he'd known exactly what she was thinking. Vega couldn't hurt her family if he wasn't anywhere near them. Next Wagner offered up insight.

"It's not the smartest, but it's the safest plan. With us all here no matter what Vega comes at us with, we can handle it."

Cammy looked to Guile for support but as soon as she met his eyes she knew what his answer would be. She didn't even have to look at Cranky to know. They all agreed with Ken. One last chance.

"Dorian, what about you? You can't possibly like the idea of being used as bait."

Dorian seemed shocked at being asked his opinion and suddenly having to speak in front of ten strangers but he cleared his throat anyway and spoke while scratching his head.

"I mean, it's not a big deal. You need help and Julian said some bad stuff happened to you too. I just figured if I could help, why not?"

Cammy threw her arms up in the air. She wasn't angry at Dorian, he seemed honest. She was frustrated. Julian interjected tentatively.

"Cammy, we're all together, all safer that way too. An offensive on Vega is not the thing to do right now."

Cammy yelled.

"What makes you think that's what I want to do!"

Ken questioned.

"Is it?"

"No, well, not really. I don't want anyone I love to be hurt."

Cammy took her seat, defeated, her body movements said she'd given in to Ken's plan, but her words still fought a little. Cranky squeezed her arm. He'd been amazingly quiet during the whole conversation, which was odd. He must have been just as scared as she was. He spoke softly, like a person would soothe a child.

"Neither do we. That's why we stick together."

"Alright, alright. I understand. Let's just work this thing out."

The weight in the room seemed to lift instantly. Everyone was waiting for Cammy to fight harder, to kick and scream. But there wasn't much kicking and screaming left in her right now. She seemed to be left with only once choice. Deception. She knew Vega wouldn't come here again, not with so many fighters. Everyone else was fooling themselves. He'd wait, hell, he'd waited five years already…what was a few more nights to wait to catch them off guard?

Guile began laying out the procedure and assignments of lookouts to get them through the night with military accuracy. Cammy only half listened. She only needed to know enough to the plan to get herself out of the house. Once she got out it wasn't going to take Vega long to find her. And once he did that, it wasn't going to take her long to kill him.


	17. Addicted

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of my head  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

_Kelly Clarkson- "Addicted"_

Cammy's eyes snapped open as if something had scared her. Nothing had, it was only training. She couldn't very well had set an alarm and wake Cranky. The same was true in the field, so in her training with Delta Red, she'd been taught how to control her sleep. She basically could tell her mind how long she wanted to sleep and more times than not it'd all work out. Tonight it had. She'd slept just over three hours, just long enough for her and Cranky to pull from their sleeping embrace.

She hated the fact that she'd lied to him, but the payoff would be worth it. When she came back with Vega dead, no one would care how it happened, or that she'd lied.

Cammy slid from the warmth of the bed. More than anything she wanted to touch Cranky, kiss him and tell him she would be right back. But she couldn't, her body ached for it, but she had to walk away. If she didn't go now she wouldn't. She would just lay back down and curl into Cranky's arms, go to sleep and do what her family had suggested. She couldn't, just couldn't. Cammy made a b-line for the door. Vega wasn't going to be near one person she cared about. She was going, tonight, it was final, it was how to end this.

Scared of what she'd do if she turned around for one last glimpse of Cranky's sleeping form, she crept to the bathroom without a second glance. Someone had cleaned up from the night before. The small bathroom was how it was before Vega, save for the missing rug and the ominous blank spot on the wall where the mirror once hung. Yes, she was doing the right thing.

She reached under the sink and pulled out a small pair of scissors from a manicure pack. They would do. This was the hardest part. If the alarm went off the entire house would go on red alert. Cammy carefully pulled the window frame away from the wall to reveal the wires used to connect the window to the main alarm system. One clip and it was done. She didn't bother returning the scissors or fixing the window frame, everyone would know soon enough anyway.

Cammy climbed from the window and headed towards the Air Force base. Vega would be dead before Colonel Wolfman would be contacted about the firearm she was about the check out by dropping his name. Before Vega's 'death', he was pretty high up on the most wanted terrorist list. She was sure the American government would appreciate his body on a slab. Once she got the gun she'd get a cheap Motel room, just like the one in New Orleans where he'd raped her, and wait for Vega to come. No doubt he would. Then he'd die.

--

Cammy stood facing Vega defiantly. Her small frame seemed overridden by his larger one. Vega wasn't that large of a man, Cammy was just that small of a woman. She was ready to fight him, ready to do whatever it took to destroy him. Neither spoke as they stepped towards each other for their final battle. One of them was going to die. Cammy lunged first, striking at Vega's face. He was quicker as he grabbed her wrist and twisted her body against his. Without hesitation he thrust his claw through her back and it exited out her stomach. Cammy gasped as blood bubbled in her mouth.

Cranky snapped awake with a cry, half sorrow and half relief. A nightmare, just a nightmare. The relief flooded him as his eyes adjusted to being awake. It was still full dark. He rolled over to pull Cammy into a relieved embrace and found her half of the bed empty and cold. Relief gave way to fear as he leapt from the bed, praying that Cammy had just gotten up to use the bathroom. She wasn't there. But the remains of the window frame were. As everything began to come together, Cranky damned himself for not seeing this coming. Cammy had given into everyone's demands way too easily. She had probably decided to do this during the afternoon meeting. He was so stupid for not noticing. Now Cammy was out somewhere alone with Vega on her tail. His nightmare was coming true.

He could go and wake Guile up and those who could fight could go and search for Cammy, but that would leave some people at the house unprotected. Of course he could go and search for Cammy alone, but that was just what Vega wanted. And he was going to get it. Damn him.

--

Cammy sat perfectly still in her newly rented Motel room. Yes, still as death. She had situated the tiny desk chair in line with the only door to the room. Her Browning sat lovingly in her lap. Well, not _her_ Browning, but the same make and model was a comfortable weight against her palm. The only difference was this gun had a silencer attached. She didn't need the police coming, or God forbid an ambulance with paramedics who would try and save Vega's life. She would make the phone call and let the military collect his body and confirm him dead after the fact. That confirmation was most important.

The sound of footsteps filled her attuned ears. Normally at a time like this she'd go to the cold quiet place inside her head she had to go to in order to kill. But not tonight, she wanted to feel every second of this. She hadn't even locked the door, no need to drag it out. The door creaked open slowly as she raised her gun into a two handed grip. Her finger made tiny twitches against the trigger. There was a sudden flash of movement. She tightened her grip and was moments away from firing when she froze.

"Cranky!"

Cammy lowered her gun and was about to turn the safety on when Vega's voice filled her ears.

"Really Camilla, you were simply going to shoot me? Where has your lust for battle gone?"

Her gun was raised again in an instant, but her target wasn't to be found. She felt herself starting to panic as she darted her aim around the room. It dawned on her that Cranky hadn't moved at all, Vega's voice had initially been too much of a distraction. It was then that she noticed Cranky's bloody lip and the three blades being held across his throat. She pointed the gun towards Cranky, not knowing what else to do. It was shaking in her hands. Dammit. Vega peered around Cranky's form as if he just wanted a tiny peak of the havoc he'd created. She almost expected him to giggle. Instead he spoke.

"Camilla, put the gun down and we shall do this the right way."

"Shoot him Cammy, just do it now!"

Vega pressed his claw closer to Cranky's body. A small trickle of blood trailed down his neck and absorbed into his shirt. Cranky didn't wince at all. Vega's voice again.

"I will kill him, I can assure you of that."

"He's not faster than a bullet, do it Cammy!"

"Let him go Vega, this is between me and you."

"Liar! You killed me and fell in love with another man. It is simply unacceptable. Put the gun down."

"Shoot him!"

Cammy took a step back. This was too much. She'd come here so as to not involve anyone else and now Vega held Cranky's life in his hands. She lowered her aim slowly from Vega's head to the floor and clicked the safety on. She felt Cranky's disappointed gaze on her even though he'd have done the same thing for her. Vega spoke.

"Good, now put it on the floor and kick it to the wall."

Cammy lowered her body slowly, setting the gun on the ground. She stood and kicked it. The sound of the gun hitting the wall echoed throughout the room like the gunshot that should have occurred. Now everything was fucked up.

"Okay Vega, there you are, now let Cranky go."

"Gladly."

Vega pushed Cranky's body forward slashing his claw down Cranky's chest as he did so. A scream escaped Cranky's throat as blood coated his shirt. He collapsed at Cammy's feet. Cammy tried to grab him but Vega was at her throat and she was against the wall in a second. His hand held her throat, the other pressed against the wall behind her. He wasn't strangling her, just holding her in place. She couldn't see Cranky, couldn't see if he was alive or dead, only the blood on Vega's claw gave clue. Her mind fell into despair, it even overrode her panic.

"Cranky! Cranky! Answer me…are you okay? Cranky please, don't die."

Vega tightened his grip bringing her attention back to him. He held his face inches from her, their noses almost touching and whispered.

"Tell me what you cherish most, Camilla. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

--

Genta surveyed the neighborhood with the harsh scrutiny of a soldier's eyes. Sheep, all these fools in their little cookie cutter houses. They had no idea the danger that loomed over them, the triumph that was to be had by Shadowlaw. They'd learn soon enough and he'd take his rightful place among the top ranks of Shadowlaw soldiers.

"Sir?"

Genta turned to his crew of ten men, all a few years his senior. They were all unarmed, but highly trained. He felt it was overkill, he could have taken on this mission alone, but Vega had insisted.

"Yes?"

"The alarm system can be disabled , we could easily have the entire unit inside the residence before our presence is detected."

"No…I have a feeling they are expecting something. We might as well make a worthwhile entrance. Just follow my lead."

"Yes, sir."

He led his soldiers up the manicured walkway leading to the front door of Colonel William Guile's residence. Upon reaching the door he roughly kicked it open, setting the alarm off in a frenzy. He strode inside confidently, his soldiers filing in behind him. He smiled at the thought of the pandemonium he must have caused already. And there was more to come. Yes, all who oppose Shadowlaw will die.

--

Julian watched as Dorian slept. His son didn't know he was keeping vigil over him, he probably wouldn't have allowed it. Julian had waited until he fell asleep to begin his watch. Technically he should have been asleep right now too, he and Cranky had the next watch. That assignment alone proved that the good Colonel knew nothing of he and Cammy's escapades. Kenny and Wagner were currently keeping watch in the kitchen as not to disturb anyone else who was trying to sleep.

The Guile's home was big, but not big enough for thirteen people to have their own rooms. Dorian lay on the couch in the living room. Julian thought on Dorian's bravery, wanting to help people he didn't even know, even putting himself in danger to do so. He had a good heart, he only wished he'd reach out to him. Yeah, it'd only been a day, but Dorian must have wanted his father as much as he'd wanted his son. It was impossible to get around Dorian's scrutiny, he should be a detective with his careful words and listening.

Dorian's body twitched, as if he was in the midst of a nightmare, if Julian woke him up, he'd know he was watching him…he didn't have to.

The door burst open suddenly and the alarm followed, breaking into the peaceful silence. Julian stood and faced the doorway, two feet of wall separated the entrance hall from the living room. Dorian was behind him in an instant, pushing to see, but he held him back. No one was going to hurt him. A face from the past rounded the corner, followed by many others. Before Julian could utter Genta's name, Dorian did.

"Genta. Oh God, it's you. I remember."

The Shadowlaw soldier smiled evilly before he spoke.

"Little Dorian is far away from his home in the prisons of Shadowlaw, perhaps you'd like to return to them?"

Julian leapt towards Genta.

"Over my dead body!"


	18. Fear of Being Alone

__

Come here, I've got a fear of being alone  
Will you nurse it, I can't sew the wounds myself  
Silent screaming as if I had lost my breath  
Somewhat damaged and I want you to notice

You opened these eyes and made me see  
This is how life shows me

A beating heart  
A memory  
I'm not alone  
Will I ever be, happy  
Tell me why  
I'm terrified,  
I've got a need,  
I don't know why,  
Will I always be sorry,  
Tell me why  
I'm paralyzed  
Underneath  
Surrender my serenity  
Hoping one day that I

The days and years  
They're hanging down around  
-my neck  
Choking the meaning  
Suffocating who i am  
In you, a refuge  
The safest place to call my home  
Killing the feeling  
This fear of being alone

You opened these eyes and made me see  
This is how life shows me

A beating heart  
A memory  
I'm not alone  
Will I ever be, happy  
Tell me why  
I'm paralyzed  
Underneath  
Surrender my serenity

Hoping one day that i  
Will feel alive  
Just like you

Cause everybody hurts  
Everyone is used  
Anybody's them  
And anyone is you  
Read between the lines  
You will find the truth  
Hope is the light  
That leads me to you

You opened these eyes and made me see  
This is how life shows me

A beating heart  
A memory  
I'm not alone  
Will I ever be, happy  
Tell me why  
I'm paralyzed  
Underneath  
Surrender my serenity

Hoping one day that I  
Will feel alive  
Just like you

The Exies- "Fear of Being Alone"

--

Cammy struggled to breathe as her airflow was cut off by Vega's tight grip on her neck. The lack of oxygen only increased her panic. For all she knew Cranky was dead, or moments from it, and she could do nothing about it. Her voice came out soft and struggled.

"Cranky…Cranky, please be okay."

Vega's grip tightened as he slid her body upwards against the wall, lifting her feet from the floor. She tried to kick her legs out, hit Vega, anything to get him to let her go, but her constricted breathing made the blows weak, barely noticeable to Vega. He laughed, his ghastly giggle radiating down his arm, to her. He loosened his grip just enough to keep her from passing out. He was playing with her, making her suffer. That thought pissed her off, made her panic subside enough for her to function.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it. I'd rather die than spend another second looking at you."

He lowered her body to the point where her feet grazed the floor just enough to be able to halfway support her own weight. Placing his lips so they were barely touching hers, he spoke.

"Oh, I am going to kill you Camilla, but I want every second of this to be memorable. I want to watch the life drain from you eyes as you did mine. I want to feel your body go limp against me. I want your blood on my hands, your smell on my body, my lips to be the last that ever touch yours, our bodies joined together moments before you die."

Her bravado melted away along with the color in her face. Never had Vega spoken about killing her with such conviction. He'd threatened, but they both always knew that he really wanted only to posses her, not kill her. But she'd killed him and changed everything. This wasn't simply her resisting his advances; he wanted revenge…an eye for an eye. Only now she wasn't just living for herself. There was Cranky, and the baby… She couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. Vega licked a line up her face, catching her tear with his tongue. She cried out, his small gesture causing more pain than any physical blow she'd ever been dealt. He whispered softly.

"Scream for me."

"LET HER GO!"

Vega's head turned to reveal Cranky's form. He stood tall, her discarded gun aimed at them in a one handed grip. The other hand was draped across his blood soaked torso, seemingly the only thing holding him upright. Vega resisted which didn't sit well with Cranky who spoke tightly as he took a step forward.

"I'm going to blow your mother fucking brains out if you don't get your hands off of her in two seconds."

"You foolish—"

"ONE!"

Blood splattered on Cammy's face before she even heard the shot. Vega's grip loosened and she slid to the floor at his feet. Above her Vega gripped his arm in pain. He looked at the wound and laughed. Cranky didn't find it funny. He pressed the gun against Vega's head.

"You will never touch Cammy again."

He squeezed the trigger. The sound of the hammer clicking against the empty bullet chamber echoed throughout the room.

--

Julian hadn't thought it through before he rushed Genta. He'd seen the power the youth held first hand, yet still, blind anger fueled him as it had so many times before. The element of surprise gained Julian the first blow, but a right hook directly to the cheekbone didn't faze Genta in the least. Instead he retaliated with a devastating flurry of punches. Julian was able to block the first few, and even then pain radiated in his arms. The kid was strong as hell. It only took one undefended hit to send Julian to the floor, through the glass coffee table. He rose from the shattered glass only to be slammed back down, the sharp shards cutting him even through his clothes making him cry out. He saw Dorian rush toward Genta, settling down into a fighting stance just in front of the Shadowlaw soldier. Julian ignored the pain and stood to help his son, but it was useless. Genta threw Dorian like a rag doll, slamming his form into Julian's, sending them both crashing to the floor. Julian pushed Dorian off of him and yelled.

"Stay down god dammit!"

He prayed Dorian would listen as he stepped towards a waiting Genta. He could hear the sounds of fighting coming from other rooms of the Guile's home, but right now his main concern was the seemingly unbeatable youth before him. Probably no older than Kenny, Genta was as dangerous a foe as any. He had the gang mentality…mindless destruction, suffering, answering to a higher power and no conscious ruled in gangs and even more so among the ranks of Shadowlaw, who recruited among the members of the most dangerous gangs in the world. Julian recalled all too well how easily someone could justify even the most horrible of acts when they had fellow gang members egging them on, and Shadowlaw was the worst of the worst.

"Come on Genta, wouldn't want to disappoint."

Genta advanced as he answered tightly.

"I didn't plan on it."

Julian was ready this time, thinking more with his head and less with his anger. He'd have to somehow wear Genta down; he only hoped everyone else in the house had it a litter easier, for his own sake.

--

Cranky could feel the dread as it washed over his face. His formerly tough stance crumbled just enough to make him regret his own reaction. He didn't even know how he was standing, let alone if he could fight off an attack from Vega. But he still took his stance, ready to fight, whatever it took to keep Cammy safe from this sadist. He'd heard Cammy's stories, and even with the details she'd probably left out, he knew enough to hate this bastard. But something about seeing her reaction to him, hearing his words to her…it had given him new strength, he only hoped it could hold out. Vega hadn't moved, he stood as he was, cradling his injured arm. Then he laughed.

"Another day then Camilla…I came back from the dead for you. I will have you."

He bowed and left, the sound of the door shutting behind him resounding through the room like the absent gunshot. That's when things started to spin. His body hit the floor. He tried to lift himself but his limbs weren't listening. Everything just kept getting fuzzier around the edges. He saw Cammy knelt beside him, feeling his wrist for a pulse. He reached out and touched her cheek, his fingers leaving blood on her skin. He heard his name in the distance, but it wasn't enough to stop the blackness.

--

Genta glided towards Julian Marquez, trying not to laugh. A man nearly twice his age, in his prime even, was about to be defeated at the hands of a teenager. Though he was a special warrior, trained throughout his prepubescent years to be a killer, the point was the same. Don't mess with Shadowlaw. Moments before he was about to strike, Vega's voice played in his ear piece.

"Clear out, now. Genta, make sure my message is clear."

Dammit. Just as he was about to win, but he knew better than to go against Vega, it had cost him once, but never again. He could already hear his fellow soldiers rushing out, so he spoke quickly as he threw the newspaper Vega had given him on the floor.

"You can't fool Shadowlaw, it'd be best if you remembered that."

With that he left the Guile's home, with unfinished business. He hated unfinished business.

--

Julian waited for Genta to leave before he gave way that the cuts on his body fucking hurt like hell. Windows were usually made with tempered glass, lots of cuts, but very superficial. Jane's glass table, not so much. It felt as if there were still bits and pieces of glass stuck to his arms. There probably were. He sucked up the pain and turned to Dorian. His son spoke before he had a chance to ask if he was okay.

"I could of helped you know, I'm not a baby."

"Not against Genta, he is…"

"I know, I know, Shadowlaw's greatest prodigy, or at least that's what he always said."

Before Julian could ask how much about Genta Dorian remembered, Kenny and Wagner rushed into the room. Wagner spoke first.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cut up a little, I'll have to tell Jane sorry about her table."

Kenny's adrenaline seemed to push his voice into a fast paced tone, where his accent was more apparent.

"They fucking blindsided me while I was looking through the fridge! I mean, come on…whatever happened to honorable warfare?"

No one could retort to Kenny's comment as Ken rushed into the room.

"Where's Cammy and Cranky?"

Julian answered.

"They aren't with you? I thought they were sleeping upstairs?"

"Me too, I headed off most of the soldiers at the stairs and was able to keep them at bay with Guile's help. Guile's checking on everyone else, but Cammy and Cranky aren't anywhere upstairs."

Kenny commented.

"Well they're not down here."

Julian offered an explanation.

"Maybe they left…before the attack."

Wagner retorted.

"We were down stairs the whole time, no one left."

"Well than where are they?"

The phone rang making everyone jump. Luckily everyone there understood that being jumpy was sometimes a lifesaver. The sound of Guile stomping quickly down the stairs soon followed.

"Cammy's at the hospital, with Cranky."

Kenny quickly questioned Guile.

"Is Cammy okay…I mean the baby."

"Cranky 's the one who's hurt. You and Wagner come with me, Ken, Julian, you gonna be alright here?"

The three darted out the door before Julian or Ken could even answer.

Julian sat on the couch Dorian had been sleeping on and put his head in his hands. It's like it never ended. There was never going to be peace. He was hardly able to defend himself against Genta's attacks, hell, he was lucky that they left. Apparently they were just trying to make a point. Only a few more men and everyone in the house could be dead. Shadowlaw was that powerful. He, Dorian and Ken sat in silence for a few moments. He really hadn't expected something this big. A full scale attack was way bigger than Vega vs. Cammy. Somehow Vega had gotten Shadowlaw to back his personal vendetta, but how? He heard Jane speak.

"Julian, if you come into the kitchen I'll clean your cuts up. Hopefully that's all you'll need."

"Thanks Mrs. Guile, I'd appreciate that a lot."

Ken picked up the newspaper that Genta had tossed and inquired.

"What's this?"

"Genta threw it before he left, he said that I couldn't fool Shadowlaw, that fucking kid is something else."

Ken didn't answer. His face was glued to the newspaper. Julian stood and snatched it from him, his hands trembling. It was the Chicago Sun. The front page headline read, 'Long Suspected Gang Leader Francisco Marquez Found Murdered'. Julian froze, panic rising in his throat. Dorian questioned.

"What's the big deal? What's that say?"

He dropped the paper on the floor and left the room. He couldn't say the words, definitely not in front of Dorian. The sons of bitches. He didn't even have to read the article, it all made sense. He'd found Dorian, broken the rules and now his father was dead.

--

Cammy sat alone in the emergency room, trembling, waiting for someone to tell her something about Cranky. He had been dazing in and out of consciousness the entire ambulance ride to the hospital. If he was awake she wanted to see him. This was all her fault. She'd only wanted to protect the ones she loved , and now it was all shit. If something happened to Cranky…she'd never forgive herself. Why had she been so stupid, so arrogant? She'd played right into Vega's plan. And now Cranky was paying for her mistake.

She looked at the people around her in the hospital waiting room. To her left there were three college kids, the youngest looking of the group cradling a broken arm, probably the result of a drunken dare gone bad. The older two were only here to make sure he didn't squeal, that he'd remember it was just an accident. Countless mother's cradled crying babies while their other children pulled at their arms, begging for change for the snack machines. Cammy wondered what had happened to make these mother have to pull their other children out of bed in order to bring the babies to the emergency room. Or maybe they'd just been here that long. No way the hospital would see Cranky before all these sick children, or was it just that bad.

There had been a lot of blood. She'd wrapped his wounds the best she could with a ripped sheet, it had to have helped until the paramedics arrived. She really needed to fall apart, maybe the worry would subside a little. But she couldn't, not while she was tending to Cranky, and not while she was sitting in this room with a bunch of strangers. She'd lost it in front of Vega. If he hadn't have left there was no way either her or Cranky could have…she just need to see Cranky. Then she'd know everything was going to be okay. If Cranky was okay things would be fine.

She heard Kenny's voice before the hum of the automatic emergency room doors.

"Cammy!"

She stood, thankful someone had arrived so she didn't feel so alone. Guile and Wagner followed Kenny, holding a bundle of clothes, something for Cranky to put on. It's all she could think of to do. Kenny started with the questions right off.

"Where do they have him, what happened anyway? He's okay, right?"

Cammy paused long enough for Guile and Wagner to catch up to Kenny so they could hear. She didn't know if she could repeat it twice.

"The doctor still hasn't told me anything yet."

Wagner spoke.

"Well what about you, shouldn't you get checked out."

"No Wagner, I'm fine, really. I'm just worried about him is all."

Kenny again questioned her.

"How'd Cranky get hurt?"

"I left…to go after Vega. I just didn't want him to hurt any of you. But Cranky, he followed me, and Vega got to him before he got to me. I could have shot him, but he had Cranky too close, I didn't trust myself…this is all my fault. I'm sorry, you're right, I should have listened to you. I should have listened."

Guile grabbed her shoulders and gave her a good shake.

"Hey…this is Vega's fault, don't blame yourself."

Kenny added.

"I'm sure Cranky doesn't see it that way either."

"Thanks…I just, I don't know how much more stress I can take."

Kenny laughed.

"And you're about to marry Cranky and have a kid…good luck on the no stress thing."

"That's the kind of stress I'd kill for."

Everyone ignored the truth in that statement and sat down to wait. It was another full hour of small talk to keep their minds off of Cranky's impeding condition before the doctor came out. He called out a name because of the large crowd in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Crankurt?"

Cammy stood, not caring to correct him, it sounded nice. Guile, Wagner and Kenny followed her and the doctor around the corner. Cammy could hardly speak.

"H-how is he doing?"

"Well as you know he lost a large amount of blood, even though the bandages you made helped greatly. He's got more stitches than I've ever given a single person, but he's awake and asking for you."

"Oh thank God."

"You can go on it, one at a time."

--

Dorian was left alone as Ken followed Julian out of the room. He picked up the newspaper and found the headline that had upset him. Francisco Marquez was dead. Perhaps the only real link to the years he couldn't remember was dead…great. Maybe if he actually remembered the man he'd be sad. He couldn't even really be sad for Julian. He didn't know the relationship Julian had with his father, he hadn't asked. It couldn't have been the best, seeing as there were years he'd lived with Francisco and he hadn't informed Julian. But if Julian was in prison, was it for Dorian's own sake? Or was he as cold as Julian subtlety made him seem? Did Julian feel guilty about not caring, or did he care? It was too much to think about as he was selfish in realizing he'd never get those lost years back now. How could he? There wasn't a person in this world he actually remembered except for Genta. He could figure all of that out later, right now he had some questions and it seemed like everyone was going to be up the rest of the night. Now was as good a time as any.

--


	19. Different Than You

_I used to hate you  
With no reason why  
I was so angry  
So full of pride  
Lost in opinions and innuendoes  
Knew everything that you didn't know  
And I used to think I was sure I was right  
And that I knew the truth from a lie_

I was so stupid when I was young  
I was so stupid to think that I was

So different  
So different than you  
So different than you are  
I know it's sad but true  
So different  
I'm no different than you

Was I just jealous, bitter a  
And cold  
The sins I committed  
The lies that I told  
Had no respect for you  
Only myself  
A memory I'm not so fond of as well  
And I can honestly say I was wrong  
So can you forgive me so I can move on

I was so stupid when I was young  
I was so stupid to think that I was

So different  
So different than you  
So different than you are  
I know it's sad but true  
So different  
I'm no different than you

We are one in the same  
Only with different names  
Some things are not worth changing  
I learned to love by hating  
We are one in the same  
Your blood runs through my veins  
Falls on deaf ears it's fading  
I learned to love by hating

I was so stupid when I was young  
I was so stupid to think that I was  
So different  
So different than you  
So different than you are  
I know it's sad but true  
So different  
I'm no different than you

--

The doctor had pointed Cammy to a nurses station within the ER to locate Cranky. She could hear people moaning and the beeps of various machines coming from behind various curtains. The sounds seemed to come together into one dull, painful noise that filled the area. She leaned on the desk and spoke.

"Which room is Craig Crankurt in?"

The older nurse pointed behind her without looking up as she spoke.

"Cubby three, in the back."

Cammy thanked her and quickly made her way around to the back hall and cubby three. No moans seemed to be coming directly from the area Cranky was in. Maybe it was reserved for recovery rather than…well whatever had to be done. She crept behind the curtain rather than pulling it aside. The cloth fell behind her giving her and Cranky some semblance of privacy. The room was small; small sink, small cabinet, small chair. Cranky lay with his back to her on a stretcher that was being used as a bed. The room probably couldn't fit a bed. An IV ran from his arm to a bag of clear liquid that hung on the wall above his head. A empty bag that looked like it contained blood at one point hung beside it. Cammy remained pressed against the opposite walls as he rolled over and smiled. He spoke lazily.

"Cammy, you're here baby…and my other baby…you're both here."

"I'm here Cranky, how do you feel?"

"I feel great."

She finally stepped closer, looked at his eyes. His pupils were dilated, the light green of his iris's barely visible against the black pools. His chest was covered with a sheet. Small dots of blood littered the front of it. When Cranky reached over to grab her hand the sheet fell, revealing his wound. Three bloody lines ran diagonally down his chest. Tiny black stitches were sealing the cut at certain spots. The cuts were uneven, deeper in some spots than others. Those deep spots were where the stitches were…where the scars would be. Cammy gasped.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"I love you. Do you see those ants, they shouldn't be in a hospital?"

Cammy turned, all she saw was a white wall and the cabinet and sink.

"There aren't ants here."

"Yes there are…on the cabinet…they're going in lines, hundreds of them."

"You're just seeing that, it's not there."

Cranky was high, or tripping was more like it. She'd never forget the look of someone's eyes when they're tripping, never forget Julian's crazed eyes and right then Cranky's eyes matched almost exactly. While Julian's inebriation was volentary, Cranky's must have been due to whatever painkillers they had given him. She reached for the chair and sat down next to the stretcher, never breaking her hold on his hand.

"I was so scared you were going to die, I don't know what I'd do without you. It would have been my fault, for lying, for sneaking out like a fucking teenager."

"Nothing matters…I love you Cammy, don't you see? Love."

She smiled.

"I got you, it conquers all right?"

"That's it."

"I haven't believed that since I was a kid."

"Do you believe in me?"

"Yes."

"Then there we go."

"You're just messed up on pain medicine."

Cranky yawned and closed his eyes.

"Yeah I am…but I swear, we'll have our family Cammy, whatever it takes, I'll die trying. Turn off the music would you?"

Cranky then retreated to the world behind his eye lids. Cammy kissed his hand, still clutched in her own and whispered to herself.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

--

Julian walked as fast as he could down the empty suburban street without actually running. He had to get out, get away. He didn't know what he was feeling. His father was dead, a man who helped give him life, a man who he used to call Papa. He was also a man who lied to him, a man that forced him into a gang, who forced him to kill. A man who hid his son from him for years, lied about his death. But he also fought for Dorian, hid Julian in the Church so he would be safe. He was so confused. Ken's footsteps were steady behind him, not running either, just keeping pace with him. Julian spoke without turning around.

"I just want to go for a fucking walk!"

"Want me to walk with you?"

"No."

Ken's footsteps remained behind him, but he still maintained his distance.

"I'm just going to walk behind you, and if you want to talk, we'll talk."

Julian stopped and turned around, angry as he yelled.

"You wanna talk? Talk!"

"I want to help you."

"Then help, make a miracle, take it back…come on Ken, you're so ready to fucking help, but you don't see, nothing can!"

Julian punched a car parked on the street next to him. He felt his knuckles crack but he punched again, and again. He kicked the tire which sent his body toppling over backwards. He hit the street hard and screamed when he felt Ken reach to help him up.

"Ahhh! Fuck!"

He stood and pushed Ken's arms away. His knuckles dripped blood onto the pavement but he still shoved into Ken.

"You want to help huh?"

He shoved him again.

"I just wanted a fucking walk, but no St. Ken wanted to baby-sit me. Make sure I don't buy drugs with the three dollars I have in my pocket."

Julian swung at Ken, but it was a clumsy punch and Ken easily caught his fist in his hand. The same fist he'd used to punch the car. Pain shot up his arm before he even heard the smack of skin. He pulled his fist away and spoke under his breath.

"FUCK…fuck, fuck, fuck."

He paced in a tight circle, cradling his fist the best he could. Ken didn't move or speak. When Julian turned to head back to the house he nearly ran right into Dorian. He was suddenly embarrassed, realizing he was throwing a temper tantrum. Dorian didn't comment on Julian's rage, in fact he seemed to ignore it, like it didn't matter.

"So, did you hate him?"

Julian was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths.

"What?"

"Francisco…did you hate him?"

Julian stuttered.

"I-I, well, I guess not."

"The way I see it, if you loved him you'd be sad right now. If you hated him you'd be happy. But you're just angry…seems kind of selfish."

There was a long silence before Ken spoke.

"I'm going to get back to Jane, Melissa and Juli."

He left Julian and Dorian alone. Julian was still letting what Dorian said sink in. Why was he so angry? Dorian was getting obviously impatient. He let out a sarcastic sigh as he spoke.

"So?"

"I'm angry because I don't know. I just don't know. I loved him once, he was my hero, but then I grew up too early. He made me grow up too early. You know he told me once that you were better than me…that you were the son he'd always wanted?"

"Did you hate him then?"

"I don't remember, I just remember being scared shitless for you, that you'd end up just like me. I loved you so much just because you were mine. I never got why he couldn't do that for me."

They were silent then. Nothing was resolved, nothing had changed, but he felt better, more functional. Julian looked at his fist which was beginning to swell. He was pretty sure that at least one of his knuckles was broken. Dorian spoke abruptly.

"So, I've pretty much decided that you really are my father, just so you know…yeah."

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking back down the street. Julian called to him.

"Dorian!"

Dorian stopped and turned around as Julian continued.

"You thought that from the beginning, or you wouldn't have come with me."

"I was being chased by the cops…but I hoped it was true. It's nice not to be alone."

Julian trotted to catch up with Dorian and they started walking back together.

--

Vega adjusted the bandage on his arm nervously. He had been careless, he had fallen into her eyes again, lusted again. He and Camilla seemed to him to be the only people in that disgusting motel room. He'd forgotten about Crankurt, forgotten that he had been ordered not to kill him, forgotten everything but her. Frankly he was lucky that Camilla had a flare for the dramatic and only loaded one bullet in her gun.

"He's going to know you fucked up. Fixing a bandage won't change that."

Vega turned and gazed at Genta sharply.

"I did not 'fuck up' as you so eloquently put it. An unplanned circumstance is an unplanned circumstance, Lord Bison realizes that. Besides, I have good news."

"Well maybe I do too?"

"We will see."

The two left for Bison's room shoulder to shoulder, they all but comically bumped into the doorframe. Genta was brash, and Vega had the seeping sensation that he was hoping to replace him one day, sooner than later. He was a young fool, and he'd never last among these ranks. For now he would serve his purpose.

They arrived at Bison's door and each grabbed a surgical mask. Bison needed a sterile environment, for now at least. His power was fading, he was weak. The room was decorated as any other that Bison would have found fit. Plush sofa's, rich embellishments, it reeked of money, of power. No one would know any different if the rear corner didn't contain a hospital bed and countless machines. Bison was not bedridden, just weakened, and under his doctor's care. The old treatments were working less and less each time he received one. Of course none of this had been said out loud. Failure was not an option. Bison's voice rose from across the room.

"What's the report?"

Before Vega could speak Genta spoke out.

"They are all at Colonel Guile's residence. A rag tag team of street fighters. It shouldn't take us much at all to take them down."

Bison cut Genta off, not concerned with his report.

"No, leave them be. Vega, what came of your mission?"

"I was right…Camilla is with child."

Bison paused in thought before he spoke.

"Proof?"

Vega handed Bison the sonogram he had stolen two days earlier as he spoke.

"And I saw her with my own two eyes."

"Then this could be it."

Vega smiled as Genta raised his confused voice.

"I can easily take down a fucking house full of Shadowlaw's worst enemies but all you care about is if some chick is pregnant? What kind of Daytime soap opera crime organization is this?"

Vega quickly interjected.

"You speak out of turn boy! You have no idea the power of Shadowlaw, you are nothing but a grunt, a replaceable grunt. If you died Shadowlaw would be none the worse."

"You arrogant aristocratic pretty boy--"

Bison's voice boomed, abruptly ending their bickering.

"Both of you stop."

Both men were silent. Vega was not afraid, he was Bison's second in command. But Genta was infantry, the leader of the grunts, and he'd questioned Bison. Uncharacteristically Bison didn't instantly do away with Genta…but he continued.

"I don't have to tell either of you I'm weak. You can see. The power that runs through my blood is weary. But Cammy White is my Doll, she holds a part of me, a part of my strength. That will never leave her and most certainly will be inherited by her child. My savior."

Vega simply crossed his arms over his chest, a sadistic grin across his lips, while Bison's words sunk into Genta, he himself already knew the answer. The soldier raised his eye brows as he spoke in astonishment.

"Stem cells…"


	20. Baby

_You came to me within a dream  
Not everyone is who they seem,  
All these words we cant redeem,  
Like the great magic of our world,  
Corroborated by your words,  
Splitting planets into thirds. _

Baby oh baby,  
Baby my baby,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you, lalala,  
Baby oh baby,  
Baby my babe,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you

To all the leaves that fall in vain,  
While god and goddess go insane  
All these words in your domain,  
The watches kill time as the books read,  
Inadvertently we bleed  
Fighting for what we deceive,

Baby oh baby,  
Baby my baby,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you, lalala,  
Baby oh baby,  
Baby my babe,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you

Leave me alone,  
Leave me alone,  
Now why cant you see that you always  
perturb me so  
Nearing the end of the world, just leave me  
alone  
leave me alone  
Why cant you see that you always perturb me  
so  
Nearing the end of the world, leave me alone,  
Leave me alone.

Baby oh baby,  
Baby my baby,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you, lalala,  
Baby oh baby,  
Baby my babe,  
Baby ooh babe  
I miss you  


_Serj Tankian-- "Baby"_

It was that quiet that happens right before dawn. If you've never experienced it, you would never know it existed. It was as if everything in the world stopped for just a second. A second for the day to reset, for all the bad things from the day before to be erased. It was a second of peace that Cammy's mind wouldn't let her have. She sat alone in the kitchen of Guile's home, a full cup of now cold coffee gripped in her hands. She didn't need caffeine to keep her awake. The lights were out, the dim beginnings of morning light leaked in through the windows casting a peaceful glow to her surroundings. No one could have guessed by the state of the home that there'd been two attacks here in the last two days. Everything felt surreal, like if she were to blink it would go away. If only that was true.

As it was Cranky lay in a bed upstairs, passed out on pain killers. Julian's father was dead and his son was in danger. Everyone in this house was in danger. No one was immune. She was foolish trying to take Vega on alone. More so she was selfish. It had taken Cranky being hurt for her to realize it wasn't just about her anymore. Yeah, before she had people she cared for and who cared for her, a family; but now people depended on her. The life growing inside of her depended on her. She had to stop being weak. For too many years a physical strength had allowed her real weakness to grow, to fester. Now she didn't know where her fear ended and she began.

A noise behind her shattered her dark thoughts. She turned to find Julian occupied with pouring himself a cup of coffee, black. His hands shook with effort at using fine motor skills. It was only then that she noticed the cuts, the bruises, the broken fingers… what had he done to himself? Had she been so selfish to think she was the only person going through shit? Or had she just failed to notice? Either way she was being a bad friend, or whatever her and Julian were supposed to be now. No matter what past guilt had prompted it, Julian had come here, with his son, to help her. She broke the silence abruptly.

"I'm sorry…about your Dad I mean."

Julian took a deep sip of his coffee. The gulp looked like it should have hurt, burned in the least. But if it did Julian didn't let it show.

"I can't go to his funeral you know."

"The news has been showing candlelight vigils going on all over the country."

"The riots will start soon."

"Riots?"

"You think that many people can get together to mourn their gang's founder and there won't be violence? The Latin King's might not want it, but it's their enemies who'll start it. And they'll finish it, my God, they'll fucking finish it. Disrespect is a big deal among us--"

Julian stopped. He didn't correct what he said, just paused and seemed to roll that idea around in his head. Cammy wondered how dark his thoughts would get.

"How's Dorian doing?"

The mention of his son snapped Julian out of his thoughts.

"Good I guess, hell, how should I know? I feel like I'm stumbling around in the dark. A teenager Cammy girl, I mean, I'm hardly able to take care of myself."

"You'll be okay. You've wanted this for so long."

"What about Dorian, is he going to be okay?"

Cammy hadn't thought of that. Truthfully, she was still coming to grips with seeing Dorian in the flesh. Sure Colonel Wolfman and Luwanda both had confirmed his existence, but believing and seeing are two separate things. At this point no one knew exactly what Dorian had been through while he was with Shadowlaw, it couldn't have been good. Slowly but surely the evil was seeping into the next generation. Julian paused for a moment, apparently thinking deeply on what he said next.

"What if it was me, what if I was the father of your baby? Would you agree to marry me?"

Cammy froze. This was out of nowhere. She hadn't even really mentioned her and Cranky's engagement. She'd only kept the ring he'd given her on her hand. It's weight was already a familiar presence on her finger. Regardless of if she'd announced an engagement or not, Julian had pushed it. She'd felt bad, like she hadn't been paying attention to anyone's feelings but her own, and _BAM, _just like that she realized Julian was only thinking about himself here, right now. So she said the first thought that came to her mind in order to answer his questions. So what if it was a little hostel.

"You think that if you'd have been the one to get me pregnant I'd be engaged to you right now?"

"Would you?"

"No."

"Just no, like nothing ever happened between us."

"No, like, you're being a bastard."

"I have the right to ask. You used me Cammy, I was there to relieve the pain Cranky caused you. Every time, every single fucking time I was there. You always went back to him. I hoped he'd finally be done, that he'd finally stop fighting to keep you. And then maybe you'd stay with me, but you always left me alone. And I look back at all that and see no matter how much of a badass I am, no matter how good I pretend to be, you only wanted one thing from me."

Cammy didn't want to ask, her anger forced her too, between clenched teeth.

"And what's that?"

Julian leaned in close, his lips brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Me inside you…"

She slapped him. It wasn't a slap to hurt, though she could have done that too, it was a slap meant to make a point. He didn't flinch, like he'd expected it. He rubbed his cheek while his face beamed a smile that was all man. It made her body tight. That was the thing. She loved Julian…she was in love with Cranky. Some would say there was no difference between the two, but to Cammy, at least, there was. It meant while Cranky was her future, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, Julian was her past, what could have been. She wondered if every time she and Cranky fought she'd think of Julian, his hands and lips on her, his whispered words that were meant for her only. _Does it feel good? God, you're amazing. He doesn't deserve you. _It's as if Julian knew just how to pry at her emotions. He knew how to get a reaction from her. He always knew.

"All idealism aside, Cammy, can you really see Cranky behind that white picket fence?"

Cammy had just recently fought this very fight with Guile. She'd brazenly defended Cranky. Why wasn't she doing that now? How come when Julian asked the question she'd held her breath? Julian spoke.

"My Dad is dead. Second chances are few and far between and I've had more than my share with you. I didn't come here for this. It's just, I see you and all the rational shit goes out the window."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. Cammy pulled back, immediately feeling the counter at her back. Julian leaned in further, intensifying his kiss. It would be so easy to stay trapped between the counter and Julian's lips, but it was wrong. As if on cue with her thoughts, a panicked scream rose in the air. Julian pulled away from her and yelled.

"That's Dorian!"

He rushed away from her, towards the living room adjacent to the kitchen where Dorian was sleeping. Cammy followed, not prepared for the scene. Dorian was thrashing on the floor, tangled in the sheet he'd been sleeping with. He continued to yell, his screams becoming more like whimpers. Julian grabbed his son's shoulders and attempted to shake him awake.

"Dorian, Dorian! Wake up!"

Dorian's eyes flew open, his panic didn't subside. Past Julian's frantic questioning, Cammy could hear Dorian's panicked breaths coming in gasps. He panted.

"I…can't…breathe…"

Cammy knelt next to Dorian as she spoke.

"Let's get him stand--"

Dorian crawled into her lap, curling into the fetal position wrapped around her legs. Cammy protested.

"Dorian, you've got to stand up."

He ignored her, but his breathing had calmed. Julian stared down at them, his eyes wide. Cammy shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know why Dorian was clinging to her, but she did know her heart ached for him. Cammy thought back on years of tortured nightmares, of waking up screaming, alone and scared. All because of Shadowlaw. She reached down and pulled Dorian closer.

--

Julian stood in the doorway, looking down at his son in Cammy's arms and was horrified. It was uncanny and he'd never noticed the resemblance. He couldn't remember much of anything from when he'd been messed up, but now, in this context… It had taken a frightened boy acting on instinct for him to realize. But after ten years some part of Dorian remembered his mother and Cammy looked just like her. The last thing Julian needed was to see Cammy acting motherly with his son. Not with his feelings for her…oh God he'd just kissed her. _Good way to bury your feelings, Marquez. _He could imagine nothing better than he, Cammy, and Dorian together as a family. He shook his head. Not here, not now. Wagner grabbed his shoulder from behind. He whispered.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Dorian had a nightmare I think."

Cammy looked up and spoke.

"A panic attack too I think. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He just reached out and grabbed me."

Cammy's voice seemed to break Dorian out of his daze. He slowly peeled himself away from Cammy, meekly apologizing over and over again. Julian reached down and helped Dorian to his feet. He'd never seen him look like this. Shame filled his downcast eyes, his movements were tense, he was embarrassed. Cammy stood and put her hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it used to happen to me too."

She left the room. Wagner gave Julian a look that said, "I'll talk to him later", and followed Cammy, leaving father and son alone. Dorian plopped on the couch, running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He muttered

"So fucking embarrassing…"

Julian sat next to him.

"What was it?"

"I don't even remember. I never remember anything accept being afraid. Hell I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Julian paused, thinking carefully on how to put his next question. If he took a long time, Dorian didn't notice.

"Cammy…you thought she…she kind of looks like your mother did. Blonde waves and all…"

"I guess…"

"I'm sorry you know. Really fucking sorry that you got the shit you did. None of this is your fault. It's all my doing, hell, I was a kid who thought he was a man. Sometimes I still feel like that. But I can tell you one thing. It ends here, I'm going to help you, whatever it takes. And then you can just be happy."

"And what about you?"

"That will make me happy. Seeing you grow up to be a good man…it'll make me happy."

--

Cranky cracked his eyes open slowly, being careful to keep his mouth still. He could feel how dry it was. It was as if a powdery film enveloped his tongue. To his right, on the nightstand, he found a glass of water with two pills by it. Cammy knew he was going to wake up feeling like shit. What a girl. After he downed the pills and water, Cranky felt better about checking out his injuries. It hurt if he breathed too hard. The skin around the cuts was puffy, pink and painful. There'd be scars, but he was alive and so was Cammy. He stood, slowly. Standing totally erect wasn't going to happen until the pills kicked in. His skin felt tight, like there wasn't enough of it to cover his chest. After he worked his way into a t-shirt, Cranky took a deep breath and put on a strong face…Cammy was going to need it. They'd had some fights for the books, and he'd done a lot of shit to cause her pain, but he'd never, ever seen her like that. So helpless, even with all of her physical strength. What he'd give to have Vega's throat in his hands…

When he came downstairs he went into the kitchen. Cammy sat at the counter, her head in her hands. God, he just wanted to grab her, hug her and tell her all this was going to be okay. He'd give anything to say that and have it not be a lie. But it was and she'd know it. Before he could speak she looked up and upon seeing him, sprung to her feet to help him.

"How are you feeling?"

He shook her hold off and sat down.

"I'm fine…really. Pain pills are great. What about you?"

"I just don't know how to end this. I've fought them for so long, Guile fought them before me, then Kenny, now Dorian. Is this baby going to be part of the next generation to be tortured by Shadowlaw? I just…what if we can't protect our child?"

"We will. Cammy, all of us will. If any good can come out of all the pain Shadowlaw has caused it's that now there's an army of people that hate them, that know how evil they are, that will fight so it will finally stop."

"Huh, good coming out of Shadowlaw, that's funny."

Cranky just sighed. There wasn't going to be a pep talk today, at least not for Cammy. He cut to the chase.

"At least tell me last night you realized you can't do it alone."

"What if I realized I can't do it at all?"

"What? Cammy--"

She waved her hand in the air in dismissal.

"Never mind, I'm just tired is all. Some sleep will do me good."

"Yeah, you want me to wake you up?"

"In a few hours…"

Cranky stood, ready to embrace Cammy but she'd already turned to ascend the stairs.

"I love you, Cammy. Sleep well."

She nodded and was gone. He wasn't used to Cammy being this doom and gloom about things. Something was different.

--

Juli was only half listening to Wagner as he described his plan to help Dorian. Hell, if he'd run by a mere two seconds earlier he would have gotten to see Cammy and Julian kissing in the kitchen. She wondered what his plan would be like then. Right now Wagner's voice pulsed forward in a hurried whisper, he was so optimistic, excited even to be helping people. And here she was, excited that she'd caught Cranky being cheated on for once. How could Wagner love her? When she'd been with Cranky there was always the undertone that she was saving him from himself. But with Wagner she got the creeping feeling that he was trying to save her.

"Hello? Earth to Juli."

Wagner's voice snapped Juli out of her daze.

"Oh, I…was just thinking."

"About?"

"Your sister."

"…what about her? Come on, just come out with it."

Wagner could always tell when she was hesitating. Against her better judgment Juli blurted out.

"About how she was just making out with Julian in the kitchen. Before Dorian yelled."  
She had to resist the urge to cover her mouth afterwards. She felt like a teenager with the best gossip. But how did a kiss become making out? God she was screwed up.

"Cammy and Cranky just got engaged. I really don't think Cammy wou--"

"I just saw them with my own eyes. You would have seen it too if you'd come by just a little earlier."

"So you were spying?"

"You would have stayed outside the door too if you heard what they were talking about."

"Why are you trying to ruin this?"

"What? Wagner, I don't understand."

"I should have seen it before."

"Seen what?!"

Juli's breathing was quickening, that familiar build up of a fight was upon them and all she wished she could do was take it back, keep her mouth shut. But it was too late now.

"I thought you couldn't stand to see Cranky because he hurt you, but that's not it is it?"

"No, it is….or was. It's over, Wagner. Was a long time ago."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled it away. There was no way to remedy this. Juli felt cold all over, so she let it come.

"Okay Wagner, tell _me _what _I _feel, you're good at that."

He didn't even look at her as he spoke, but stared into nothing. It left his face empty and eerie.

"Even though you said it was over, there was still a chance for you two, the slightest. But now Cranky finally has committed himself to Cammy, for real. They have a baby. You can't stand that. There, I said it."

"You think I made this up!?"

"I don't know what to think really."

"Great, that's great. You tell me to trust you, to believe that you love me, but you can't do the same for me."

"I do love you."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Look at you! It takes a life and death situation to get you to admit to my family you're with me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Well, I guess it's not a life and death situation for me anymore. We know what Vega wants and it's not me. I'm leaving."

Wagner stood and walked towards the window, waving his arms in the air.

"Perfect solution, Juli! Run away like you always do."

If he'd been facing her he could have seen her rush out of the room. If he'd followed her he'd have stopped her at the stairs. If he loved her, he would have begged her not to go before she ran out of the door. As it was she was gone…not sure if she'd ever come back.


	21. Everything You Are

_Lights out in your room  
Lights out in your car you gotta hit the ground running  
Lights out in the streets where I walked  
To carry you home and there's no way out  
I know you fell asleep, pray you don't sleep where you are now you're  
all alone  
I know you were led by a dark hand  
And I'll wait for the morning  
I'll trade in all my blood  
For everything that you are  
What I found is the truth  
What I found is enough you gotta keep on running  
What I found in the room was my love  
All eaten up and you're all alone  
I know that you escaped, Cenobites sound the alarm and there's no way out  
I know you were led by a dark hand  
Lights out in your room  
Lights out in the sky you gotta hit the ground running  
Lights out in the head that you wore  
As a disguise and then you'll die alone  
I know they took you back, spitting out chains from the wall you know  
there's no way out  
I know you were led by a dark hand _

_Priestess- "Everything You Are_

* * *

It was really hard to pace in a tiny bathroom, but over the past hour Dorian had gotten it down to an art. Three steps, pause for thought, turn, three steps, pause for thought, turn. He felt as trapped in it as his memories were. The bathroom was the only place he could be alone. Not that he didn't appreciate the outpouring of kindness and protection or anything, it was just he needed time to think. Everyone here was constantly on guard. He was sure normally things were, well pretty normal. But he shows up when the shit's shoulder deep. What the fuck else was he supposed to say when asked to help his new family out? _The same thing you said when Grandpa asked._ Oh God! What does that mean? He just thought the thought itself and he didn't have any clue where it came from. It was as it always was, something insignificant. Some piece of him that was trapped. His pace had become a stomp. His bare feet slapped the tile with a need.

No, he needed to calm down and think. This can make sense. Dorian halted in front of the mirror. The tattoo on his chest felt foreign, like he'd never seen it before. _You picked it out…_ He had, it was so clear now. He whispered to himself so it would feel real.

"Grandpa said it was to say I was in the gang, that's what I did. Joined willingly."

He wanted to do a flip, but with the limited space he settled on a wide grin. A grin that he watched melt as he realized what he just said.

He'd joined the gang willingly, hell, he'd begged like a kid who wanted a toy. He remembered like it was yesterday. The instant regret when he realized that even though he was Royalty within the gangs ranks, he was going to get his ass beat. The anger that followed his initiation, the power allowing him to rage. He was just a kid and he wanted blood. Why though? _It made him happy._ He owed Grandpa. For taking him in, at least that's what he always said.

He'd begun pacing again. It was so hard to believe, but it felt so real. As irrational as they seemed, they were real, he was sure of it. But what's that mean? He was remembering what a bad person he was. All he'd known for the past few years had been loneliness and fear. Where had his instinct gone? Something scared the shit out of him. _Shadowlaw._

_He knew something was different when Grandpa told him to come with him to a business meeting. The old guy looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Or pissed someone bad off. That was hard to do being a Latin King. No one tells us what to do. Well, hardly anyone. By the looks of the guy standing in front of them, he didn't need to be pissed off. That's why he hadn't said anything yet…_

"_I apologize for my ignorance, but I really don't know what's going on, M. Bison?"_

"_Francisco, I never really wanted to do business with you. However I'm afraid that it's now become essential, seeing that your son betrayed Shadowlaw."_

_This had to be a joke. Shadowlaw? That was conspiracy theory. And his father was dead. He thought if his Grandpa was going to play a trick he'd do a better job making it realistic. Whatever, it was boring him._

"_Look, it's been real yo, but I'm out. This is bullshit."_

"_DORIAN SIT DOWN!"_

_He froze. No, this couldn't be serious. He turned as Grandpa spoke franticly._

"_Julian's in prison."_

"_Yet he still has managed to continue to cause problems."_

"_That's not me, that's him."_

"_All the same to me."_

_Dorian yelled defiantly._

"_But my father's dead!"_

_Again Grandpa hushed him.__  
"Dorian, be quiet! He's better off dead, especially now. Look, Bison, I cut ties with that boy a long time ago. He's dead to me, to the Latin Kings."_

"_I am not concerned with you, or the Latin Kings."_

_Dorian was in disbelief. He hadn't really understood what was going on. Everything was happening too fast._

"…_you told me he died."_

_Grandpa ignored him, more concerned with this Bison guy._

"_Julian doesn't know he has a son…taking Dorian will do no good."_

_What? Taking Dorian? And like that it clicked. He bolted. Fuck, he didn't remember the way out. It only took a moment's hesitation and Bison had him by the back of the neck. His massive fist wrapped all the way around his neck. What the hell was happening? He'd never seen his Grandpa act so weak, so scared. This was bad._

"_Senor Marquez, I will be expecting you to first inform Julian he has a son……then tell him he's dead."_

* * *

Wagner felt numb. He hadn't moved since Juli ran from the room. He'd watched her leave from his spot by the window. Everything had happened so fast. It escalated before he had time to think. Hell, he had time to think now and he still didn't know what to do. Right now he couldn't get past the fear that something was going to happen to her. More so he knew she wouldn't come back. He'd been horrible, so accusing. He didn't know where it came from…he was angry at something.

He'd have to figure this out later. It had been a while since he told Julian he'd take some time to talk with Dorian. He had to get it together so he could really try and help him. His fear was Dorian has remembered so little for so long, what could happen if he was rushed with memories. Probably the same types of things that happened to Cammy. They'd already seen the panic attacks, and he assumed nightmares. Full on flashbacks were next on the list--

"Noooo!!"

Wagner's heart jumped in his throat for the second time that morning, and for the second time it was Dorian. He rushed down the hall, towards the bathroom, followed by Cranky. He tried the knob but found it locked. He yelled.

"Dorian…Dorian!!"

He continued to yell. Wagner had to get in so he didn't hurt himself. He saw Cammy run up.

"What's going on?"

"Just get Julian, Cranky can help me."

Cammy nodded as she ran towards the stairs. Wagner backed up a few steps and rammed the door near the knob. It splintered around the doorjamb, but flew open to reveal a panicked Dorian. The door busting open only served to feed that panic. Dorian cowered from Wagner and Cranky, his frantic words inaudible.

"Dorian, it's Wagner, we're just helping."

"No, no, get away!"

"Just come with me, we're not going to hurt you."

Dorian suddenly quieted, only shaking his head no. His bare chest rose and fell with his quickened breaths, his face was red, panicked cerulean eyes searching for something he knew, something he understood. It only took one more step closer from Wagner for him to go there. He thrashed out, surprising Wagner with a fist to the jaw. It only staggered him slightly, giving him time to wrap his arms around his torso. He fought Wagner with all he had, arms and legs flailing, elbows smashing into his shoulders.

"Cranky…I can't hold him alone. Not without hurting him!"

With that Cranky dashed forward in an attempt to get hold of Dorian's arms. The lanky youth's foot landed square on his chest. Wagner watched Cranky's face go white before he turned around, punching the wall.

"FUCK!"

Thankfully Julian came into the doorway. He put a sympathetic hand on Cranky's shoulder before stepping forward to help him with Dorian. Together it didn't take long to get him on the floor. Now it was just holding him until he came to his senses. The cold floor could do wonders sometimes. Julian spoke calmly.

"Are you okay now Dorian?"

"..yeah, yeah, I just…I don't know."

Julian nodded and they both let Dorian loose. Everyone in the bathroom was breathing hard. Wagner looked at Cranky, blood seeped through his t-shirt creating three lines in the center of his chest. He shook his head as if to say, don't worry about it, and left the bathroom. That's when Dorian started to cry. Wagner backed off a little bit, giving father and son room. Dorian looked up at Julian as he spoke softly.

"I remembered….they said you were dead. And then Shadowlaw, and they lied…"

Julian reached down and pulled Dorian into his arms. Dorian hugged him back, full on sobbing now. Julian spoke.

"Hey, it's alright now."

Slowly Dorian calmed down, but Wagner waited for the right moment to speak.

"Dorian, if you'd agree, I'd like to talk to you. I don't know if Julian told you, but I'm a counselor and I really think I can help."

Dorian looked at Julian for an answer.

"I trust Wagner with my life…he's a good man, and a good counselor."

"Okay then."

* * *

Genta had felt the skin on his knuckles split from the force of his punch to the punching bag right away, but he didn't relent, only kept his punches tight and strong. If you bust your knuckles on your opponents face you just kept punching. It should be the same in practice. Stupid fucking Vega, making him look like a fool in front of Bison. All that really happened was Vega failed to inform him their purpose. Probably intentionally. The arrogant prick. If he really thought his little tricks were going to work, he didn't know Genta very well. He fully intended to be top ranking in Shadowlaw when they finally took control. He'd kill anyone, do anything to get there, Vega notwithstanding. Blood smeared the outside of the punching bag, his continuing hits splattering small droplets on his bare chest and face. He grunted in anger, imagining Vega's face being pounded. If only he could show Bison how dedicated he was to Shadowlaw, and how he was much more of an asset than him. He ceased his assault on the punching bag, turning his attention to a soldier who entered the workout area.

"Sir, the surveillance report from the Guile residence, something interesting."

"What is it?"

The soldier, he couldn't remember his name, but he was older, was always trying to impress, something Genta understood. He pulled out a folder from his vest as he spoke.

"A woman was spotted leaving the residence…someone we didn't account for in the siege. She must have been kept protected."

Genta's world slowed down…they missed someone. Shit, Vega was never going to let him or Bison hear the end of this. He snatched the folder.

"Who is--"

He instantly recognized the girl as former Doll, Juli. No big deal, The Killer Bee was the only Doll who retained any memory of her time as a Doll.

"Have you shown this to Vega?"

"No sir, I thought if it could be of use, I'd , well, I'd rather you get the credit."

Genta smiled.

"What's your name again soldier?"

"Conner Brady, senior officer of Unit G!"

"Just leave it to me, no need to worry Vega with this. I will see you get proper credit where due."

A wicked smile spread across Brady's face.

"Sir, I'd actually, well, everyone's wondering….what's the deal? Rumor has it Master Bison needs some crazy good DNA."

Genta tried not to hesitate, but he could attest, it didn't take long for orders to be leaked, or hell, just figured out. One only had to be observant. Thing was Brady was on the right track. He automatically replied.

"My orders are classified."

"Yes sir. Should my team continue following her?"

"I need you to get a small team together, two, maybe three, yourself included. We'll leave soon."

"Yes sir!"

Brady left the room. Genta made a mental note to check out Conner Brady more closely later. He seemed to have a good feel for things, he knew just how to present his information. Juli, a former Doll who has her fighting abilities erased is now unprotected. Vega was so caught up in his sick sexual fantasies and revenge…he was sure to screw up apprehending Camilla. But Juli….she may not remember being a Doll, but he was sure in her body, at least biologically speaking, the power of the PsycoDrive was still there. It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest.

* * *

Wagner sat at the edge of the bed, watching Dorian closely. The youth was searching for an answer. Actually, his question wasn't meant to be so, revealing. He'd only asked Dorian how he was doing as an initial courtesy, he hadn't expected him to take the question so seriously. But Dorian was a serious person dealing with a serious problem.

"You know I killed people?"

Wagner was only shocked for a split second. It wasn't unusual for someone Dorian's age to try and shock him, to immediately put up that protective wall of control. But given his past, it was plausible.

"Is that something you remembered?"

Dorian nodded, his face becoming distant. Wagner continued.

"Can you tell me something about that?"

Dorian pulled his legs up to his chest and spoke slowly, never meeting Wagner's gaze.

"I was a little kid, I mean it made me feel cool, being so tough. The way it worked was a lot of times they'd get the kids to do people in. That way if we got caught there were rules and shit so it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe a little juvie, if you blamed it on peer pressure. It was smart. And like I said, it made me feel tough."

"And how is it now?"

" …not good."

"How so?"

"I feel like that wasn't even me, but I know it was. It makes sense. I always had to survive. I can't remember ever feeling secure in a place. Like it'd be ripped away as soon as I turned around. So I just did what they wanted. But the thing is what about liking it? The power, people being afraid of me… it was like a drug… I just--"

Dorian stopped. It was times like this that were hard when Wagner helped people, where his own instincts had to come in, where he had to be so tuned to the person he was with it was almost like they were the same. If he was right in his assumption, it could mean the world, but if he was wrong, the person could pull away, get angry…but that was a part of the game.

"Even though you know why, you still feel ashamed."

Dorian nodded. He pulled his legs into his body even more. It was all too much right now, way too much. But the good thing was Dorian was thinking. Hell the biggest thing Wagner had noticed about Dorian was that he took time reflecting on things…to figure them out.

"Dorian, I know this is a lot to deal with. So for now I think you should just let yourself think. Write things down, what you remember, what you feel. It might be strange at first but I think it'll be a good way for you to explore without getting trapped in your head. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that.

* * *

Julian felt as if he were sitting on pins and needles. As it was he was attempting to relax casually on Mrs. Guile's couch. He'd been so deliriously happy about getting Dorian back, about finally meeting his son, that the reality hadn't really sunk in. But so far today had been like a slap in the face…he was going to be a handful. He'd been so caught up in worrying about what Dorian would think of him and his past that he'd forgotten about being a father. Ken had hinted at it before at his house but Ken had a five year old, not a fifteen year old who'd been to Hell and back.

"Is Dorian talking with Wagner right now?"

Julian nearly jumped at Guile's words. The Air Force Colonel took a seat next to him, waiting for Julian to answer.

"Yeah. I'm really glad he was here, this is all so strange."

"Don't I know it."

"With all due respect Colonel, it's not your son."

"Let me say it in a different way, it's familiar."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. That all feels like so long ago."

Guile laughed.

"You know I couldn't believe Charlie left Cammy to me. He was so good with her…I didn't think I could even begin to compare. She was 16, recently orphaned, and God did she hate me."

"Cammy hated you?"

"Hard to believe, but despite all the bad shit, she was a normal teenager in that aspect. Then add Wagner to the equation and I had quite a job. They both got into fights at school. One time when they were both 17 I came home from a trip to find my house destroyed from a party that they'd thrown. Cammy was passed out, hung-over as hell and Wagner got arrested at a strip club. I thought I was going to explode."

"But…"

"But I got through it…we all did. Even the later Shadowlaw attacks, all of it. You just have to be strong for them, let them know you love them no matter how much they push away. You have to be a father first and a friend second, you see what I mean Julian?"

Julian nodded. The Colonel patted him on the shoulder before he left the room, leaving him to think on what he said. Julian quickly rose, heading out the front door for a cigarette. He slumped down onto the porch steps, both overwhelmed and enthralled by the task ahead of him. If only he'd had that time, when Dorian was a baby, to adjust to this all. He didn't have that luxury but what he did have was his son and that meant everything. He couldn't hold his smile in thinking about Dorian's embrace earlier. He might have been scared, but he made a choice in that embrace, and it was a start.

The door opened behind him just as he was finishing up his cigarette. He put it out and slid the butt in his pocket to throw away later. He turned to find Kenny and Dorian exiting the house, Kenny telling Dorian about some kind of Japanese food.

"…yeah, you sit down and cook it yourself. The waiter brings all the food and you get to smell it as it cooks…and steal bites."

"But octopus balls…that's a little strange."

Julian smiled.

"I've had them…not too bad, but definitely better the way Kenny's described them."

Kenny pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Last two…"

He handed one to Dorian, simultaneously reaching for a lighter as his own cigarette now dangled from his mouth. Julian patted Kenny on the shoulder as he snatched the cigarettes from Kenny's mouth and Dorian's hands respectively. He crumbled the paper and tobacco in his palm and dropped the remains.

"You're not old enough to smoke."

"What the hell? I am!!"

"Well, you shouldn't have given my son one."

With that Julian turned and let the door shut behind him.


	22. Hurt

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

_Nine Inch Nails- "Hurt"_

--

Cammy knelt in front of Cranky, dabbing at his wounds with gauze and disinfectant. The process was slow, being she was extra careful due to the tenderness. The room was still as it had been when she'd been awakened by yelling; dark drapes drawn, the thick envelopment of pillows and blankets still so inviting, so peaceful. If only her mind had calmed with the mood of the room. Even before the latest outburst Cammy hadn't rested, only laid under the covers too locked in thought to sleep. Given the circumstances, on the outside she was fine, but inside it felt as if everything was quietly crashing down around her. Before now there was rage, there was spite, there was revenge…now she was just scared shitless for her child. She had a feeling, a dark thought that chased her around, linking her child and Shadowlaw.

"Was it like that with you?"

Cranky's voice was soft, caring.

"Was what?"

"When you started to remember…things?"

Cammy tied off his bandage and looked at the floor.

"Yeah. It got really rough sometimes. The flashbacks were… they were unsettling."

Cranky put his hands on her face, turning her head upwards, to look at him.

"I don't think I gave you enough credit before, for all the shit. I mean, I tried to understand, but I never did really. All I really wanted was you with me."

"You didn't want me to get hurt."

"Of course I didn't."

Cammy stood and stepped away from Cranky.

"And I gave you shit for that? What a bitch."

Cranky couldn't hold his laugh, and it wasn't long before Cammy joined him. Cranky stood and pulled Cammy into his chest softly, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you baby, bitch and all. I think it takes one to deal with me."

"That makes sense."

He turned her around and kissed her. In that kiss Cammy felt like everything was going to be fine. Together they'd find a way to deal with everything. Cranky spoke.

"We're okay now though, right?"

The pit of Cammy's stomach sunk to the floor. Julian's kiss. Cammy pulled away again, gazing out the window to get her head straight. Times before, at a moment like this either her or Cranky had been keeping a lie, too afraid to lose the one they just got back, too caught up in loving to risk hurting. All it ever has done was work to tear them apart, create distrust. If Cammy was really committed to Cranky, to their child, she'd just grow up.

"Julian kissed me…Look, I love you, only you Cranky, I swear it. I pushed him away, but I just didn't want this to come up later, I want us to trust each other."

She placed her hands on the window seal and waited. Waited, for the outburst, the accusations, the tears…but nothing came.

"Cranky?"

Cammy turned to find an empty room. The door to leading to the hall was wide open…oh no.

--

"Fucking piece of shit!"

Cranky leapt towards Julian, skipping the last three steps at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted his fucking neck, but had to settle with the rough push that resulted from his wild leap. Julian took two steps back, angry at Cranky's sudden attack.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Cranky grabbed Julian's shirt collar and yelled.

"You just couldn't stand it could you?"

He punched Julian in the jaw. The force knocked him back and out the front door. Julian regained his balance thankfully before he went tumbling down the front porch stairs. He yelled back getting close to Cranky's face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Cranky pushed him lightly, forcing him to walk down the stairs backwards. His glare was menacing, like he was barely holding it together, hell he was. He could barely hear Kenny voice, pleading to know what was going on. Dorian stood in shocked silence. He ignored them both and concentrated on Julian. Once away from Kenny he let loose. His hands waved wildly in the air as he roared.

"Cammy, Cammy is what! You couldn't leave her alone. Didn't you see the ring on her finger, the fact that she's carrying my baby. You unspeakable asshole."

"Cammy? What about her?"

The bastard was lying through his teeth, smugly confidant that Cammy wouldn't have told him anything. Cranky could see the crowd that had formed on the porch, watching their confrontation in the front yard. His rage felt out of place in the well manicured landscaping. Roses and rage in the afternoon sun. Cammy probably wouldn't want the whole group to know everything, but Julian had to be exposed as a snake. He yelled.

"Kissing her is what!"

He punched Julian again, knocking him to the ground this time. Julian was up in a split second, shoving Cranky.

"How's it feel to be in her shoes huh? I had to watch her cry her fucking eyes out every time you had a hankering for a bigger pair of tits!!"

Cranky rushed him then, not caring about self control.

--

Cammy didn't know what to do as she stood on Guile's porch watching Julian and Cranky fighting. The entire house full stood alongside her, in dumbfounded amazement. Yet somehow everyone on the porch knew to let it be. Except her, she felt so stupid. She should have led into telling Cranky about Julian kissing her, kept him calm. She just thought that he'd realize it meant nothing, especially since she told him right away. This was all so wrong.

"Hello? Cammy…what the hell are they fighting for?"

It was Kenny's pleading that knocked her out of her head.

"Oh, I uh?"

Wagner's voice came from behind her.

"Did he really kiss you Cammy?"

She nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the fight. Julian and Cranky were the most injured of the group and here they were beating the stuffing out of one another, pitifully at that. They were both on their feet aiming clumsy punches at each other as they yelled insults back and forth. The anger level was too high for concentration on skills or strategy. It had gotten to the point where nobody else could understand their words. They were too mixed in with grunts of frustration and cries of rage. The crowd all recoiled when they heard Julian land the first solid punch on Cranky's jaw. He rubbed the impact point and rushed Julian, pulling his body close as he jabbed him in the side with a tight fist. Julian cried out, roughly shoving Cranky away. It was getting worse.

Cammy stepped forward, ready to jump in and break the senselessness up. Suddenly the world slowed down and her limbs felt terribly heavy. She reached out for the porch rail but found Kenny instead. He turned and met her eyes with a shocked expression. The things behind his face were getting darker and she could see his lips moving frantically, but she couldn't hear him speak. Her ears were filled with loud noise and silence at the same time. She felt her body go slack against Kenny's body before the blackness took over.

--

Kenny went down with Cammy. It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough to hold her weight, but the distribution of a limp body wasn't ideal for lifting. They hit the porch together with a plop. He rolled Cammy over to her back and pleaded.

"Cammy, wake up…shit."

Everything was happening so fast, he hadn't had to deal with this in some time. For a while there it seemed every time he tired to take a few minutes and regroup, the shit was hitting the fan again. Dorian was beside him, hands shaking with adrenaline.

"Is she okay? Kenny, what do you want me to do?"

"Break them up…"

Kenny motioned his head towards the yard and Dorian understood, running towards the lawn and the fighting men. Kenny yelled.

"Wagner!?"

He didn't see him anywhere, but thankfully Jane rushed to his side followed by Ken. Finally the attention was off Cranky and Julian and on Cammy who was in trouble. Jane quickly instructed them.

"Ken, pick her up and bring her inside, to the couch. Kenny, ice, get some ice."

He nodded and reached down, scooping Cammy out of his lap. Kenny frantically explained as he rushed into the house behind them.

"Uncle Ken, she just went down. Looks like she got dizzy first."

"You did good Kenny, you were there to catch her."

--

Wagner ran up the stairs two at a time. He couldn't believe himself. Juli hadn't been lying to him, even if she had been lying, he'd been a total asshole. Things were just so crazy right now. He and Juli had some things to work out, but it kept manifesting itself in stupid, pointless fights. He wished he'd realized this before she left, but he'd been too angry, too sure he knew what Juli was going through. He busted through the door to his room, pulling on a pair of tennis shoes. He had to find her, to fix this as soon as possible. There was so much going on right now, no one would miss him for an hour or so.

--

Dorian rushed across the lawn, towards Julian and Cranky. They were still trying desperately to hurt one another. All over a kiss. Frankly he had no idea what the big deal was, Julian hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, and Cammy was engaged. It was too much to figure out. He approached the two as Cranky knocked Julian to the ground. He grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey--"

Cranky swung his arm back, pushing Dorian to the ground. He bit his lip and felt blood go down his chin. The instant he realized he was bleeding he heard Julian yell.

"Don't touch him!"

Cranky hit the ground beside him and Julian descended, fist first, onto Cranky. Dorian pleaded.

"I'm okay. Stop it."

Dorian swiped his shirt across his lip, smearing blood staining his shirt. No response. Cranky reached up and pulled Julian's head down, ramming it into his own. Dorian yelled, voice booming.

"Dad! She needs help."

Julian was stunned, not bothering to retaliate. He questioned Dorian.

"Who?"

"Cammy, she passed out, I don't know what's wrong."

In an instant the rage in the air evaporated, replaced with urgency. The two men scrambled to their feet, rushing towards the house. Dorian reached out, catching Julian's arm.

"What are you and Cammy?"

"Dorian, I don't think this is the ti--"

Julian tried to rush past him.

"Cranky should be the one with her, not you."

His shoulders slumped, the movement the first to reveal how much pain his body was probably in. Blood ran from his nose, across his cheek. The bandages on his hands were soaked through with blood. He turned, weakly giving Dorian his attention.

"Is she my Mom?

"What?! No, what would make you say that?"

"I started thinking when you asked me to come here, to help Cammy. I could tell you loved her. I just thought maybe…"

Julian stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. It was shaking, probably ached like hell from the fight. He spoke softly.

"I told you, your Mom, she's gone."

"What if Shadowlaw did something. I mean, look at all this shit. It's fucking insane. What if they're keeping her…we'd have to do some…"

Julian shook his head no.

"I'm the one who brought Shadowlaw into our family. Your Mom was dead before I ever joined."

Dorian watched Julian sink to the ground.

"I wish I had Cammy. I was watching all my chances with her slip away, I couldn't stand it. I don't know if that makes me a bad man."

Dorian sat down in the grass, beside Julian.

"I know you've given up a lot for me, without even knowing me. I'm just saying, well, you know, I think you're going to be a good Dad."

"So I'm Dad now?"

Dorian shrugged.

"Why the hell not?"

--

Wagner prayed that Juli would listen to him as he made his way up to her apartment. He gripped a bundle of flowers in his hand, hoping for some old school points. Juli always said she hated it when Wagner did the chivalry thing, but every time he did it, her face said she loved it. He approached the door and found it cracked open. He still knocked, not willing to risk Juli getting angry. The door swung inward, jolting abruptly when the chain lock reached its limit. Wagner spoke loudly, hoping to rouse Juli's attention.

"Juli? It's Wagner. Look, all of this is stupid, just please let me talk to you. I was wrong, I'm sorry."

Wagner waited for a response. Nothing.

"Juli? Are you listening?"

He peaked his head in the door, looking for signs of her. Suddenly the sound and sight of shattering wood filled his senses. He watched in horror as Juli's body flew through her bed room door. Her body landed in a heap on the floor after making contact with the wall.

"Juli!"

Her head snapped up, eyes wild.

"Wagner, help me."

The flowers glided to the cement walkway as Wagner took a step back. He didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good. He aimed a high kick at the taut chain, repeating the move twice before the doorframe splintered and the door gave way to Juli, limping towards him. He reached for her, pulling her instantly into his chest. She rambled frantically.

"They're trying to take me again! I fought, there's two of them."

A voice came as a soldier walked in from the shattered bedroom door. His face was pulled into a sarcastic grin, black hair shaved close to his head. He was tall, at least 6'5. Wagner could have sworn he'd seen this man before, in the attack last night maybe?

"There was three of us until she stabbed Jones in the neck."

Wagner instinctively pushed Juli's body behind his, settling into his fighting stance. The soldier laughed.

"Oh, look at little Scott Wagner all grown up. All followed in Daddy's footsteps? I didn't mean to hurt your girlfriend, she wasn't cooperating with us."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

He turned and looked into the bedroom, speaking sarcastically again. He swung his hands in the air for emphasis.

"He doesn't remember me!"

Genta walked out from the bedroom, smug smile spread across his lips. He leaned on the wall behind the soldier and crossed his arms. Wagner whispered.

"Run."

But Juli didn't flinch. He silently cursed her as the soldier continued.

"I always thought you were a loser, but until Shadowlaw, I had no idea. Imagine my surprise when after 10 years I see my old high school buddy."

High school buddy? Wagner ran frantically through information he hadn't thought on in years. But he looked at the soldiers face and remembered. He remembered their fight, he was out numbered. Him and his friends beat the shit out of him but Cammy interrupted. It was when she had first remembered how to fight. He couldn't believe it…Conner Brady, in Shadowlaw.

"Conner…"

"Ah ha! I had to jump at the chance to see my friend again, to tell him that he and his fucked up orphan sister ruined my life."

Genta added.

"And to steal his girlfriend."

Wagner was silent as he pulled his body closer to Juli's. Conner was insane now, and armed. He wasn't the angry kid making life tough anymore, he was a dangerous member of Shadowlaw. There was no way he was going to let them take Juli.

"Yeah, she's cute flyboy, smells good to."

"Juli's not going anywhere with you fucks."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

--

Cranky rushed towards the front door. He ignored the fact that his body felt like hell. Cammy was in trouble. Guile and Jane stood side by side on the stairs. He stopped in front of them.

"Is Cammy okay?"

Guile spoke, his voice angry.

"Not from your help."

Cranky stepped forward, ready to push past Guile if he had to in order to get to Cammy. Before he could Jane stepped in front of him, eyes blazing.

"She's pregnant Craig. This can't go on, you can't stress her. This is your second fight in three days. Do you understand that? Is she not dealing with enough? I know you love her, but are you going to really be there? Or are you going to rage like that every time something goes wrong? Is that the type of father, husband you're going to be to Cammy and that baby?"

"No, I--"

"Then grow up! It seems like Cammy understood that one when she told you what happened between her and Julian. I think you owe her an apology."

"I know, I know…just let me talk to her."

Jane nodded and stepped aside, into Guile arms. Cranky walked past, avoiding eye contact. She looked up at Guile and he smiled.

"Well damn. I didn't have to say a thing."

--

Cammy's head was pounding as her surroundings came into focus. She moaned and the deep timber of Ken's voice filled her ears.

"Shhhh. You passed out."

She turned her head and saw Ken knelt beside the couch she laid on. He held a cold cloth to her head.

"Where's Cranky?"

"He's still outside. Guile and Jane are speaking with him. Just lay back. You've got to relax."

"Relax? Ken, you saw what was happening."

"Yeah, but you don't really have a choice. I've seen this happen before."

"What are you talking about Ken?"

She tried to sit up but he gently urged her back down on the couch.

"You're over stressing yourself. You've hardly slept or ate for days."

"I'm always like that."

"But it's not just you in there anymore."

She was speechless. She'd been so obsessed with protecting her child from Shadowlaw that she hadn't thought about the baby's physical well being.

"Eliza did the same thing. It's actually kind of amazing. Your body gives everything to the baby first. Don't worry, it's an adjustment is all."

She nodded. It was strange being like this with Ken. But it was comfortable. There was no ulterior motive, nothing to avoid or dart around.

"Thanks Ken. I needed a friend."

"Not enough girls around, gotta settle with me."

"Ha-ha. Though I remember braiding your hair once."

She laughed and he joined her.

"I would've done anything you wanted. We were crazy kids."

"Yeah."

"Look, you've just got to know how worth it everything is. I think about Eliza and Mel and, my heart just melts. Even the bad shit, you just know you're going to get through it, for them. In the end it's love that gets you through the fight, Cammy. Not revenge, not anger."

--

Conner darted at Wagner, his knee aimed at his chin. He pushed Juli back as gently as was possible to still get her out of harms way. He turned to the side, using his shoulder to protect his head. Conner landed from the leap, reaching his arm back to smash his fist into Wagner's face. His body fell backwards and he felt Conner's knee strike his spine. Pain exploded in his torso, he went to his knees, pulling Conner to the floor. He hit hard, banging his head on the ground. This gave Wagner time to get up. He darted his eyes around the room, finding Juli struggling with Genta in the corner. He rushed towards them, but was stopped by a firm grip on his calf.

"We're not done."

Wagner turned quickly, kicking Conner in the jaw which sent him rolling across the apartment floor. He stomped towards the Shadowlaw soldier, raising his foot to deliver another blow, but Conner caught it, shoving him back by his own foot. Conner rose quickly, trying to intimidate Wagner with his height, just like when they were teenagers.

"Did you join Shadowlaw so you can be a bully your whole life? Instead of only picking on those weaker than you, now you kill them."

"You see, I was foolish then, I thought you were weaker than me, but you and your sister were more powerful then you ever knew. And that girl," he motioned towards Juli who Genta held firmly, "so is she. So don't guilt me, they, even you owe a lot to Shadowlaw."

"That's bullshit."

He was trying to not let Conner get to him but he was being ridiculous. He and Cammy went through hell, so did Juli. Juli screamed.

"Hey! What are you doing, drugging me? Stop it."

She pulled away from Genta who held a syringe against he arm. He'd already done it. Her movement were slowing, but she continued to struggle. Wagner stepped forward, towards Genta and Juli. Conner grabbed his arm, moving quickly to pin him against the wall. Pain tore through his shoulder and he screamed. Juli's weak voice followed.

"Wagner…"

She went slack in Genta's grasp. Conner backed away from him and he lunged to get Juli away from Genta. The pain caused his feet to slide out from under him. It was the second explosion of pain and the fact that he was still upright that made Wagner look. The dagger ran through the top of his shoulder.

"Holy shit."

He reached up, pulling at the dagger, but it was deeply imbedded into the wall behind him. About an inch of the blade could be seen from hilt to his body. Conner laughed.

"I told you, she coming with us. We'll take good care of her."

Conner winked at Wagner before he and Genta casually walked out of the front door with Juli. Pain became useless, it didn't matter to him anymore. He pulled his body forward, using his momentum to plant the dagger in his body to the hilt. The raw passion behind his struggle kept him going, but he was human after all. Gripping the hilt in his hands, he screamed with each pull. He pulled with his arms and body, eventually having to plant his feet on the wall behind him. His body fell forward and he rolled to his side. Blood and sweat covered his body. He grabbed the hilt again and pulled the dagger out now that he was free from the wall. It was at least a foot and a half long. He ran from Juli's apartment, bloody dagger gripped in the hand that not ten minutes ago held flowers for Juli. They were gone. His adrenaline subsided and was replaced with despair and pain. His body remembered it was in pain and his mind screamed for more. He fell to his knees, breathing hard. He should have saved her. Worse off, she never would have left if he hadn't accused her of lying. Who knew what they had planned for her. He had to stop it.

--


	23. The Regulator

_I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more. _

_How many times have I prayed  
That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head.  
The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?  
For not a year later it's got you lying on your back.  
You should have closed your windows and got another dog.  
You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed  
The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head.  
The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Clutch-- "The Regulator"_

--

It was one of those moments that to an outsider, would look perfectly normal. Cammy lay on the couch, her legs covered with a blanket. Beside her on the floor sat Cranky, a hand of cards close to his face. Around the coffee table Kenny, Melissa and Julian sat facing each other and Cranky, holding their own cards. Kenny spoke excitedly, teaching Melissa how to work her hand. To the outsider it would have looked peaceful. To the people involved the tension was a thick taste in the back of their mouths. Julian and Cranky stared daggers at each other, neither brave or stupid enough after respective verbal thrashings to dare utter an insult. Dorian sat on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, writing in a notebook at a frantic pace. It wasn't homework, but the horrid details of his former life. Ken's voice could softly be heard coming from the adjacent room. A business call. Jane sat next to Guile who held a newspaper up, seemingly relaxing. A glimpse wouldn't show that he hadn't turned the page for twenty minutes. But Jane knew. Leaning her head gently on his shoulder she whispered softly.

"He'll be back soon. I'm sure Wagner just went to find Juli."

"It shouldn't have taken him this long. He knows it's dangerous."

The outsider wouldn't have seen it coming, but Guile had felt it in his gut all afternoon. Footsteps preceded Wagner but were useless in stopping everyone from being surprised. He stood in the doorway, one arm holding the other against his chest, his shirt drenched in blood from a huge wound on his shoulder. His face was sweaty, contorted in pain. He took a deep breath before he spoke

"They have Juli…"

It was as if it had taken all his strength to utter that simple sentence. His eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

--

Juli felt like a caged animal as she perched her body in the corner of the room. The corner gave her weakened body support but allowed her to remain in a ready stance. Her breaths came in long and steady pants, she didn't know how long she'd been at this, but she couldn't stop fighting. The walls surrounding her were white, that is aside from the tiny blood splatters littering the perfect shade randomly. Her brown hair stuck to her sweaty face in chunks. Her fingertips left behind their own bloody marks as she gently pressed them along the wall's surface before she pounced. What she was fighting them so hard for she couldn't say exactly, but her instincts didn't try and rationalize. Instinct knew Shadowlaw meant bad, meant danger…meant try to escape. She'd floored two guards so far. Each time they'd been promptly replaced with another. For years now she'd hidden her remembering her fighting abilities, hoping Shadowlaw would count her as a loss. But now there was no hiding. She caught the guard's clumsy punch, quickly spreading his fist out and isolating three fingers. She snapped them back, letting the guard fall to the floor after the sickening crack. Back to her corner. Blood fell to the floor in heavy drops and she saw the guards hand, bones protruding. She couldn't hold her smile.

The door to the room opened and Conner entered, instructing two other soldiers to drag the one with the broken hand out. She remained ready to fight Conner again if she had to. She didn't know what Shadowlaw's plan was, but she sure as hell wasn't going to cooperate, she'd go down fighting this bastard any day. Conner shut the door behind him and sat on the floor opposite her.

"This has been interesting. I wasn't expecting such a fighter. Say Juli, how'd you learn to do that?"

"You killed Wagner…"

"Oh, he's not dead, he'll be just fine for a fight later. I'm sure someone will eventually find him hanging there. I'm more interested in you."

"Go fuck yourself."

Conner laughed as he stood, pacing in front of the door. Juli held her stance, feet barely touching the ground, eyes following his form carefully. She took care not to directly glance at the keys dangling from his belt.

"I can see what my buddy sees in you. You've got spunk, no doubt about that."

"What is all this?"

He stepped towards her, the smile that spread across his lips making her sick. She knew enough from this afternoon not to try and beat him one on one, she wasn't quick enough to make up for his size, he hit her before she was in reach each time she tried. Still, she pulled her body upright and faced him defiantly as he spoke to her.

"Shadowlaw needs your services."

"I'll make it so you have to kill me before I'll let them turn me into that monster again."

"You may want to die, but I'll make sure you stay safe. It's the least I can do for Wagner."

"So that's what this is all about? You're pissy about something that happened, what, ten years ago?"

"Added bonus, sweetie, that's all."

He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. It made her skin crawl, but she allowed it, never letting the dangling keys out of her peripheral vision. He couldn't be that stupid, he knew what she was doing, but he liked toying with her.

"There's something more then. It's all a test, to find out what I remember?"

"I could give a shit."

"Then what's it about?"

"You…what you're going to do."

"And what is that?"

"Save Bison's life."

"Heh, and how are you going to get me to do that?"

He ran his thumb along her jawbone.

"That's the easy part."

Her hand darted, fisting the keys as well as the belt they were connected to. She pulled him forward by the belt, pushing her knee into his groin. She swung his body away from hers and dashed towards the door. It opened before she got to it, giving way to a slew of soldiers. Not slowing her mad dash, she wasted no time in pegging the first one hard directly in the face with the jumble of keys. She hit the floor then, using her momentum to slide between the rest of the group. Her leg hit the wall outside the room, but before she was up they were on top of her. Each time she threw, clawed or bit a soldier's hand away from her, another promptly replaced it. She was simply outnumbered. Slowly but surely she was drug, screaming, back into the room. Once the room was sealed they let her go. She scrambled in a crawl, back to the corner. She remained on her knees, panting loudly. Her body was sore and tired, hands shaking from her simply sitting upright. There was at least six men, Conner included, standing in a semi-circle, surrounding her. The wall behind her didn't feel as safe given she was vastly out numbered. Oh well, they could kill her for all she cared. No way in hell they'd use her to help Bison. She pulled her body to standing, using the wall for support.

"Kill me or I'll tear you apart one by one."

Conner stepped forward, his stride a little struggled.

"You are in no position to give us an ultimatum, sweetie. Now how about this? You want to undress yourself or should I assist you? Keep in mind there's a long line outside that door, so whatever's most timely."

For the first time since this ordeal began, true, uncontrollable panic rose up in her throat. That panicked reaction was all she had time for. Hands pinned her on the wall roughly, strong arms held her legs from kicking away. Conner's form came through the mass, his hands ripping away at her clothes. In that moment she wished for ignorance, wished she could be that other person she could never remember. Then what was about to happen would become a lost memory. But there was no transformation, nothing she could do to make it go away. All her struggling and screaming did was serve to entertain them. The cold floor was against her bloody face in an instant, her hard breaths rippling the puddle of blood at her mouth. She wished for blackness then.

--

Julian didn't think he could lose someone in a crowd so small, but Ken was nowhere to be seen. The home had been in an uproar since Wagner's arrival home. This whole thing was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Vega's return alone had been a catalyst, but his father's murder, Juli's kidnapping…it had followed suit. Not to mention personal drama going on. It was hard to keep it straight. Luckily this was a crowd used to this type of thing. It hadn't been twenty seconds and Wagner was getting medical attention from Jane, needing Ken and Guile to carry Wagner's heavy form, while he and Cranky urged Kenny, Melissa and Dorian into an inner room. Cammy hadn't moved, she sat in the same spot, eyes wide. He'd resisted his urge to go to her, instead motioning Cranky to her with his head. Now he was desperately searching for Ken, who'd disappeared. He was about to dash upstairs when Ken rounded the corner.

"Ken! Look man, we gotta get downtown."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've got an idea."

"I'm all ears buddy. This shit's out of nowhere."

"If Shadowlaw took Juli, she's got to be nearby. They're watching us from somewhere."

"Nearby is a major U.S. city, that's a lot of nearby."

"But that exact where…I can find out."

"How?"

"The Latin Kings. It's not too much of a long shot. That's the kind of shit Shadowlaw has them under their fingers for."

Julian was agitated. They had to get to work finding Juli, she didn't deserve this. Ken gently urged Julian into a more private hall. He spoke softly.

"Are you sure Julian? That's dragging a lot of shit up for you. The only person involved with the Latin Kings who knew you and Dorian are alive is now dead."

"What other choice do we have, man? If they took her it's for a reason and whatever it is can't be good for Juli. The sooner we get her the hell away from them, the better."

"You're right."

"So yeah, let's do this."

A voice came from behind him

"Let me go, too."

Julian and Ken turned to find Dorian behind them. Julian shook his head quickly.

"No way, I'm going alone."

Dorian stepped forward.

"Well what's going to happen to me if something happens to you? Plus it might help me, with memories and all."

"Are you really pulling that card?"

"So what if I am?"

"Fine, you can come, but you follow my lead."

--

Cammy was trying hard to keep herself calm, to do what was good for the baby, but given the situation it was hard. None of it made sense. Sure, they'd worked to gather everyone up for safety, but as of yet the focus had been on Vega's ulterior motives, namely, her and Julian. But Juli being kidnapped made things seem bigger, more detailed then they'd originally believed. This was the first time Juli has been specifically targeted since her original rescue from Shadowlaw. They were missing something. Her thoughts were so immediate and deep she didn't even hear Cranky's voice.

"Cammy, say something."

"Something."

She wasn't trying to be a smartass. She had been consciously thinking about not stressing herself and here she goes instantly into soldier mode, trying to solve the puzzle. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, next to Cranky who knelt beside her.

"Did Wagner look okay?"

"I didn't really get a good look, I'm sure he's fine. Just exhausted from, well, whatever happened."

"He fought for her."

"Cammy, I don't have to tell you what Jane said to me, probably the same thing Ken said to you."

"And that was?"

"You need rest, maybe not bed rest, but all this business, it's rough."

"I know, you're right. It's just different. My first instinct is to try and figure out how to get Juli away from them."

"That's all our first instincts. But this one, you've got to sit it out."

She nodded, not to make him happy, not to deceive, but because she agreed. If this wasn't about Juli, then it was a trap for her. After years they could predict what she'd do. Vega had known she'd go after him alone, and Cranky paid for it. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I've asked you to stand down a million times. It's the least I can do."

Cranky grabbed her hand a squeezed. There was no victory in that squeeze, and little relief. All Cammy's absence would do is leave an opening someone else had to fill.

Ken's head peered around the corner of the room, searching for Cammy and Cranky's forms.

"Hey…we'll be back…me, Julian and Dorian. You two see what you can get from Wagner."

Cammy stood up.

"What's going on? There's a plan?"

"Yeah, Julian has an idea. It just might work out. Pray."

He turned and left them alone again. She had no idea what the plan would be, but as long as it involved getting Juli away it was okay with her. She reached for Cranky's hand and he rose next to her.

"Alright Cammy, you get to talk to Wagner…then that's it, rest time."

--

Vega swept down the wide hallway in a fury. His feet pushed him forward, anger creating a surreal glide to his stride. At the opposite end he could see Genta's form, arms crossed watching something closely. This weakling was trying to play a game he couldn't win. Especially not with Vega as his opponent. His voice boomed when he reached the end of the hall and Genta.

"You fool! Did you really think I would not notice a missing report?"

Genta answered him in a calm and even tone.

"Well, you just seemed so caught up in your unrequited love story…an oversight wouldn't be too unbelievable. Wait, that's what Bison's going to say."

"These things take time. If we do not apprehend Camilla at the right time, we'll have the entire British and American militaries upon us before she can be of any use."

"So then what's the point of the games you play with her Vega? A little double duty it seems."

"Weakening the mind weakens the fighting spirit."

"Your obsession is so obvious. Besides, it's over. Bison needs the stem cells from an embryo, mainly, nourished in blood charged with the power of the Psycho Drive."

"Camilla's womb."

Genta shook his head and smiled.

"Juli's womb…"

"She is not with child."

Genta laughed.

"Come on Vega, you of all people should know how easy that is to remedy."

He inclined his head towards the double sided mirror he'd been watching before. Vega looked and saw the former Doll, nude, surrounded by soldier's, all in various forms of undress. The little dick finally had done it. He'd gotten one step ahead of Vega, he already had Lord Bison's cure basically in the bag. He couldn't hold his surprised expression. Genta patted him on the shoulder and Vega roughly pushed his arm away.

"This is not over…you have never been on the offensive with these people."

He scoffed and continued as he stalked away.

"You have no earthly idea…"

He left Genta with that threat but Genta's own threat towards him was still sinking in. If Genta were to succeed where Vega had not yet, Bison's favor would sway. Further, he might order him to cease his surveillance on Camilla. She and Crankurt could end up with their happily ever after. He had to make his move, quickly.


	24. Crucify

Every finger in the room is pointing at me  
I wanna spit in their faces  
Then I get afraid of what that could bring  
I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
I got a desert in my mouth  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Just what God needs  
One more victim

Why do we  
Crucify ourselves  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
Crucify myself  
Every day  
And my heart is sick of being in chains

Got a kick for a dog  
Beggin' for Love  
I gotta have my suffering  
So that I can have my cross  
I know a cat named Easter  
He says will you ever learn  
You're just an empty cage girl  
If you kill the bird  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
Looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
I've been raising up my hands  
Drive another nail in  
Got enough guilt to start my own religion  
Please be  
Save me  
I cry

Why do we  
Crucify ourselves  
Every day  
I crucify myself  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
Crucify myself  
Every day  
And my heart is sick of being in chains

Tori Amos-- "Crucify"

--

It wasn't until Dorian's Dad handed him the gold and black handkerchief that he realized he didn't want to do this. The small amount of cloth felt like a bolder in his hand. Before he'd been so energized, so caught up in the moment. Wagner had done nothing but try to help him. Now there was a way he could help him back and all he wanted to do was run for the hills. He didn't like the feeling he got watching his Dad wrap his own handkerchief around his tattooed arm, tying it in a tight knot. His face was stern, hair slicked back, eyes stoic. All business. Dorian could see his own face in the rearview mirror. It was opposite, face terrified, soft, loose hair, eyes wide. _You look like prey_. And he did; like someone the old him would have mugged or hustled in the least. He swept his hair back from his forehead and wrapped the handkerchief around his head. He tied it at the base of his skull, concealing his overgrown hair. He looked up at himself again and realized just why such a small thing was so important. He looked the part, which helped him feel the part. And that was all he needed to make his eyes change. That cold, heartless stare was essential. It could make you strong on the outside no matter how weak you felt on the inside.

Ken pulled his red corvette onto a nearby curve, solidifying the knot that had been forming in Dorian's gut. What if he had another flashback? What if he got hurt? What if he hurt someone else? It was all too much to think about. He felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his worrisome thoughts.

"Ken's gotta wait here. Doesn't really fit in with us, huh?"

Ken laughed at Julian's quip, but Dorian just nodded, following his Dad out of the car.

"Alright, I'll be here waiting. Good luck you two."

Dorian gave a weak smile while his Dad shook Ken's hand and they were off. The area of East L.A. was clean enough. Homes packed in rows, larger buildings looming in the distance. They walked in silence until things started to change. Homes showed more and more dilapidation, chain link fences surrounded almost every home. Houses with yards were replaced with apartment buildings with courtyards. His Dad stopped walking when the first monument to Francisco Marquez came into view. Flowers, cards, gold apparel, and even small sacks of drugs lined the ground in front of a spray painted RIP mural of his Grandfather.

"We've got to split up. Act natural and try to get information about some outsourcing. You remember the handshake?"

Dorian shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you try me?"

His Dad's hand shot forward into Dorian's. He matched each of his Dad's hand movements with precision, his muscle memory at least, still intact.

Then they were off. Dorian stuck his hands in his pockets and strode straight ahead towards a group of fellow teens while Julian crossed the street and entered a bar. The group ahead of him looked similar enough to him. Each wore the gangs colors in a different way. Some wore bandanas like him, others wore New Orleans Saint jerseys, the gold and black still representing the Latin Kings. Other teams and styles were represented in the group, but Dorian didn't take much more notice, they were who he needed to talk to.

He approached the mural they stood under, stopping in front of it to sign the cross. His eyes were closed but he knew they were watching him, all conversation had ceased. At least he already had their attention. He turned and continued past the group, giving them a slight nod as he passed by. Suddenly from behind him came the cry.

"Stupid fuckin' coño, you owe me!"

Dorian turned and was surprised to find it wasn't the group of Latin Kings that called him. For a moment he couldn't place the persons face…until he let the words sink in. Running up the street towards him was the man he'd gotten drugs from. He wanted his money. Holy shit.

--

Julian made his way past the tables and took a seat at the bar. He'd been correct, the bar was filled with mostly older members of the Latin Kings. Of course there weren't many, the life expectancy of a gang member wasn't long. If someone made it long enough to be considered old, there was something to be said for their ferocity. It was what had made his father so respected. His father gave up everything for that respect, and now all that was left was a symbol that would lead more and more young lives into the gang. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. Tequila never stung or burned like other liquors, it induced a totally different feeling. The bitterness gave the kick, making him wish for a chaser, or a lime in the least. But not in front of these guys. He'd been acting natural with all eyes on him. He was the new guy, older in reference to the crowd accumulated outside, but younger than all of them…yet still foreign. The youngest of the gang members who sat in the bar, who was still older than him spoke, lacking the patience of those his senior.

"Where the fuck you come from?"

Julian didn't look up from the bar, but answered.

"I'm here from New York, to pick up my son. Then I find out Marquez was killed, just paying my respects."

He waved to the bartender for another shot and downed it. It was now or never, while he had their attention. He turned in his bar stool, getting conversational.

"So, yeah, my boy in New York tells me the word is this is Shadowlaw's doing."

Now he really had their attention. Every gang member in the bar stood, an unspoken gesture for every other person in the building, including the bartender, to leave. Which they did, quickly. One of them called.

"How do we know you're who the fuck you say you are, just cause you got that Wal-Mart hanky there, huh, mi amigo?"

Julian approached the man, reaching out to do the handshake, after which he pulled down the waistband of his jeans to show his tattoo. There were no games to be played here, when you were in this situation, you gave them what they wanted. Luckily his display satisfied them and they began to question him.

"Now what's this with Shadowlaw being the ones who did in old Paco, eh?"

"He tells me Francisco owed them big and didn't pay up."

That comment caused an uproar, each member defending the Latin Kings…sadly they were probably right. Shadowlaw did trump them.

"So here we are all doin' favors like little mandaderos and those fucks do this?! No fuckin' way."

Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what he said. I wasn't sure, we haven't done work with them for a good while now."

"How long?"

"A year or two…money ran out."

The youngest threw his arms in the air as he exclaimed.

"We got them a place just yesterday. What the fuck?!"

Holy shit, it worked. Julian forced his voice to stay natural, to sound like he wasn't getting exactly what he wanted long enough to get it.

"Cargo or livestock?"

"Livestock…those fuckers…"

Where? How was he going to ask where? It was so close it hurt not to start busting heads to get what he wanted. But that would only get him a bullet in the head. Luckily the young one was going to continue his rant.

"An entire fucking warehouse, in the railroad district…an abandoned place near the railroad they said…you know how fucking hard that is? And I got them mother fucking Eastgate Avenue. ¡La ayuda de dios mí yo los mataré!"

Julian egged him on, hoping for even more.

"That's cold man, if they did this we should make them pay."

"Yeah! We could--"

"Enough!"

Everyone sat down as an older man, the one who yelled, stood up. He walked with a limp, his scowled face showing a type of age that time knew nothing of. He looked at Julian with scrutiny before he spoke to the younger man.

"You talk to much, we outta leave you outside with the other niños to gossip."

He turned to Julian.

"And you…you…"

He stepped beside Julian so he could whisper quietly in his ear.

"These kids, they don't know, but me, I know the symbol for realeza de padilla when I see it…either you got your gang research wrong and your screwed, or you're Francisco's dead son."

--

_Don't cry, Don't cry, don't cry…_ The words became a cadence in Cammy's head as she stood outside Wagner's bedroom door. She could vaguely remember a time in her life where she and Wagner were at each other's throats. They'd each spent a large amount of time out of each other's doors, building up the strength to put on an honest face and say 'sorry' like Guile had angrily told them to do when they fought. And how many times had Wagner been outside her door like she was now; scared to see how bad it was, to know it was going to get worse before it got better, to know the importance of being strong… to offer hope. She could do it now because he'd done it for her a thousand times before.

She gripped the doorknob tightly and pushed forward, taking a deep, slow breath as she moved. The room was bright, curtains pulled open, lamps on. She'd passed Guile in the hall, his cell phone connected to his ear. He'd given her a slight nod, his emotional autopilot set to 'work'. That was just Guile. Now Jane sat on the side of the bed, leaned over Wagner's body. She held a mini-flashlight in her mouth, aimed at Wagner's wounded shoulder. Her hands moved with precision, neatly stitching the gaping wound. Jane had recently received certification as a certified nurses assistant. Who would have thought she'd need those skills given her family circle? Cammy rubbed her own head wound that had received Jane's healing touch. The frustration Cammy herself felt at not being able to fight now must have been ten fold for Jane over the years. Cammy spoke softly, not wanting to startle Jane's steady hands.

"How's he doing?"

Thankfully Wagner answered, Jane's mouth occupied with the flashlight.

"I'm fine…it burns, but I'm fine."

Jane stopped her work and removed the light.

"This isn't fine Wagner. They barely missed some major arteries. You would have bled to death in minutes."

"But I didn't."

Jane cupped Wagner's face in her hand, turning it towards her with her thumb.

"But you could have…"

She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm all done, Cammy will keep you company and I can go and talk with Guile."

Cammy and Wagner nodded as Jane exited the room. Cammy wasn't exactly sure how it was able to happen while he was lying down, but Wagner's stance crumbled. He'd been strong for Jane, so she wouldn't worry. But Wagner knew Cammy would see through it, so didn't even try with her.

Wagner looked down at his shoulder, testing which way he could move it, and which ways were too painful. By the look on his face, every way was painful. Wagner kept moving his arm, but spoke.

"This is all my fault. I should have stopped her from leaving, no matter how mad I was."

"None of us thought Shadowlaw was after Juli. Hell, we still don't know. But most of all, nothing Shadowlaw does is your fault."

"It was Conner."

"Who?"

"Conner Brady, from high school."

Cammy searched her mind and suddenly Conner's teenage face was there. She remembered him fighting Wagner, and him coming back to get her after she saved him. He was so angry then, but given the power trip of Shadowlaw…

"He…he remembered you?"

"Yeah, and you. I'd say it was revenge and to watch out for Cranky, but Genta was there too. That says there's something--"

Wagner suddenly burst into tears, quickly burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs as he struggled to get himself in control.

"Oh God, Cammy. What are they going to do to her?"

"I don't know, Wagner, I just…."

Her hands shook with the effort behind her words.

"…just stay positive, we'll save her. Julian's gone with Ken to see if we can find where Juli might have been taken. It'll be okay."

Her words felt as hollow as they must have sounded to Wagner. It wasn't because she didn't care, she was just as afraid as Wagner was. Or maybe the false hope that Shadowlaw wasn't up to something amazingly evil was lost on the siblings. They were both too jaded. All she could do was reach for his hand and squeeze as tears fell from her own eyes.

"You love her?"

He nodded solemnly. She continued with more determination than before.

"Then you'll save her. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. And neither does Juli, she'll be waiting."

Neither of them mentioned what Juli's state of mind would be when they found her. Would she be a Doll again, or something worse? Those thoughts hung in the air, but were pushed aside. The two just sat, waiting for an answer that wouldn't come until it was far too late.

--

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the onslaught. He only hoped the drug dealer didn't have a gun. The time stretched, waiting for pain to come. He knew something was wrong when he heard the sounds of fighting but didn't feel anything. He opened one eye, then both when he saw the scene. The group of teen gang members swarmed the drug dealer like aggravated ants over their hill. Before he could recover from one attack, another youth was delivering yet another blow. It didn't take long for the dealer to fall to the ground. Instinct pulled Dorian forward, towards the carnage. Everything he and his Dad were trying to do could have been ruined by this guy. All over a nickel sack. The man had been stupid to make such a display in front of his brothers anyway.

He shook his head, cursing his own train of thought. He had to stop this. He may have been a drug dealer, but Dorian did owe him…so a beating was a little much. The teen in the Reggie Bush jersey yelled his way.

"You wanna come tell this stupid fuck that this isn't the neighborhood to talk shit to one of us like that?"

He pulled away his deer-in-headlights look and pushed forward his rage. If this was what they were doing to a guy who'd barely insulted him, a no-name member, imagine if they knew he was a fake. _But you're not a fake_.

Again he shook his head. He was still headed towards the dealer, but now his pace was tight and hurried, his head down, eyes forward, mouth drawn back in a tight line. This guy was something else, coming all this way for a tiny debt, calling him a pussy. All he was doing was trying to act casual and find out if the Latin Kings helped Shadowlaw hide Juli, and now he had to deal with this. As he reached the crowd he thrust his leg forward, kicking the dealer in the stomach. He spit blood before the others picked him up and pushed him against a brick wall. Dorian looked into his fearful eyes and spoke.

"I don't owe you shit."

He reared back and punched him, hard in the face. He couldn't seem to stop himself, he'd hit him three more times before he felt the cold metal of a gun laid against his hand by someone. The youth urged him on.

"Show him, teach him not to mess with us."

Dorian gripped the gun in his hand tightly. He raised the gun to the dealers head, causing him to shriek. Dorian took that as an opportunity and jammed the barrel into his mouth before he spoke coldly.

"And as for me being a pussy…"

--

Julian felt his blood go cold. It was exactly what Ken had warned him of. It was only the old school guys who would've known what the slight difference in his tattoo meant. He was royalty, virtually untouchable, except by those above him. Just his fucking luck was the first thought going through his head until it hit him, and he really understood. He'd spent so long with the thought of the Latin Kings knowing about him as terrible that after his father's death he never stopped to realize, it was _his _gang now. He was the top dog, king, ruler, call it whatever you like, but nonetheless, by blood, he was now the leader of the Latin Kings.

He knew he was only here right now to get information about Shadowlaw and Juli but to the Latin Kings, this would be out of the blue aside from one thing…his father's death. This older member, the one who knew who he was, saw his visit as a type of challenge, or demand, or whatever…regardless, he was left fucking speechless. After a long pause, Julian was finally able to speak.

"I'm not a cop or reporter or anything, if that's what you mean."

He stared at the older man, tried to gage his reaction, but his face was a blank mask. Suddenly a man rushed in the door and yelled.

"¡Un combate!"

A fight. Now his heart stopped. He knew it had to be Dorian, he was in trouble. Julian dashed from the bar, cursing his bad judgment the whole way down the street. He should never have let Dorian come with him here. He reached the crowd of teens and stopped in horror when he took it all in. Dorian was about to kill someone. There was no time to think about anything other than action. He quickly pushed his way past the teens, not caring how roughly he shoved them. They protested until they saw that he was one of them. Julian raised his arm and delivered a hard backhand to Dorian's face. His body crashed to the ground in a spray of blood. The gun fell and was forgotten. He grabbed Dorian by the shirt collar and pulled him from the ground. The blood had come from his now busted lip. Julian released him only to be roughly pushed back.

"What the fuck?!"

Dorian came at him again, eyes wild, hair loose tinged with sweat and blood helping it curl. His torn collar exposed his chest and matching tattoo. He grabbed Dorian's arms and pinned him to his chest with a slight struggle. He just wanted to get himself and Dorian out of here as soon as possible. He could see the men from the bar approaching.

"We have to get the fuck out of here!"

He shoved Dorian ahead of him as he ran. It was an ordeal with him still struggling against Julian's hold. Eventually Dorian came to his senses and ran faster than he could keep up with. They'd be fine and with Dorian a few strides ahead of him, he dared a glance back. The man who recognized him stared down the street after them. Worse off, Julian remembered him now. The last time Julian had seen Guillermo was when he was twelve. Of course he would recognize his tattoo, Guillermo had been there, holding him down when they gave it to him.


	25. Fast As You Can

_I let the beast in too soon, I don't know how to live  
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always and still  
Oh darling, it's so sweet, you think you know how crazy  
How crazy I am  
You say you don't spook easy, you won't go, but I know  
And I pray that you will  
Fast as you can, baby run free yourself of me  
Fast as you can  
I may be soft in your palm but I'll soon grow  
Hungry for a fight, and I will not let you win  
My pretty mouth will frame the phrases that will  
Disprove your faith in man  
So if you catch me trying to find my way into your  
Heart from under your skin  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Sometimes my mind don't shake and shift  
But most of the time, it does  
And I get to the place where I'm begging for a lift  
Or I'll drown in the wonders and the was  
And I'll be your girl, if you say it's a gift  
And you give me some more of your drugs  
Yeah, I'll be your pet, if you just tell me it's a gift  
'Cause I'm tired of whys, choking on whys,  
Just need a little because, because  
I let the beast in and then;  
I even tried forgiving him, but it's too soon  
So I'll fight again, again, again, again, again.  
And for a little while more, I'll soar the  
Uneven wind, complain and blame  
The sterile land  
But if you're getting any bright ideas, quiet dear  
I'm blooming within  
Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out  
Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about  
Fast as you can leave me, let this thing  
Run its route  
Fast as you can_

_Fiona Apple-- "Fast As You Can"_

_--_

Julian sat next to Dorian in the back of Ken's car, panting, praying Dorian couldn't tell he wasn't the only one shaking. That was close, too close. Yeah, he'd run scared. Guillermo knew him, and with his father's death… it could seem a power play. Never mind Julian's true intent. In that bar, for a moment, he'd considered it. He let himself feel that release, all responsibility gone, never having to give a reason for anything, any action. To be king, leader of the Latin Kings meant that. His word was law and it meant death to those that opposed him. That was the kicker. A life of always having to prove yourself the strongest, most ruthless, most feared. It followed him, even now, the looming clouds in the sky behind him were almost ironic, poetic. Being leader meant a life of killing, death after death…seeing Dorian about to kill that man made it all sink in. He simply wasn't that man, never would be. No matter how easy it seemed, eventually it always went to hell. And he had Dorian now, that was most important. Earlier, he'd seen himself when he was young, about to pull that trigger, the feel of the cold gun against his hand, the cheers of encouragement…he shook his head. He'd stopped it this time and he'd deal with the Latin Kings later…alone.

The sky was almost entirely dark with clouds when Ken's car turned into the driveway of the Guile home. There was seriously a basketball hoop over the garage door. From the outside no one would know the horror the family inside had seen. It made him smile, there was hope for him yet. Despite all the bad he knew the Guile family had been through, he could still very clearly picture Guile shooting hoops with Cammy, Wagner and Melissa.

Dorian rushed from the car but was stopped by Julian's firm grip on his arm. He nodded at Ken, having already informed him on what might be Juli's whereabouts. They had a starting point, hopefully they'd get there before Shadowlaw got wind. Knowing this family, they were probably ready to go already, just waiting for word of a destination. But there'd be time to deal with this now, there might not be the privacy later. Dorian pulled from his grasp but only stepped a few feet away. His face was cast downward, looking at his feet kicking pebbles along the cement driveway. Julian spoke.

"So what was that?"

Dorian shrugged his shoulders. Julian continued.

"Come on, it's not like I caught you with cigarettes…you had a gun in his fucking mouth. That was so not in the plan."

"What about you, what had you running scared?"

"I wasn't afraid until I saw you, like that."

"I had it under control."

Julian stepped towards Dorian, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Look at me. That's not control. Never was for me and never will be for you."

Dorian nearly crumbled under Julian's gaze.

"It just escalated so fast, and he was ruining everything. Once I started, they were all there, watching, I--I couldn't stop."

"You did."

"You had to hit me, pretty hard by the way."

Dorian rubbed his hand across his chin smearing the dried blood. Julian hoped they hadn't ruined the upholstery in Ken's car.

"Sorry, kid. That's the second time today, huh? Here…"

He pulled the handkerchief off of his arm and reached to wipe Dorian's face.

"…don't want to get Jane's place all bloody, again."

Dorian snatched the handkerchief and finished cleaning his face.

"So that's it?"

It was aggressive, his point must not have sunk in.

"No…it's not. You've really got to understand, that's not how we work."

"I was just helping, that's what we're here to do, right?"

"That's my mistake. A sixteen year old shouldn't be worrying about this stuff."

"But that's the thing, at least I'm doing something."

"Death is never justifiable…regardless of the cause, the reason. It's a weight you have to carry with you, always."

"Is that all?"

Julian sighed, Dorian was agitated, still pumped from the encounter before. All that energy needed a place…gangsters twisted that youthful energy into something they could use for evil. Regardless of the intent, the energy needed a place.

"You stay here from now on. This was my mistake, not yours."

"But I'm being punished? This is bullshit, I was just protect--"

"Stop it, now! You stay here, understand?"

Silence. Julian reiterated.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

"Eighteen and therapy and I'll think about it again."

Then Dorian smiled and Julian couldn't hold his own grin at the thought of his future with his son. He wondered what God had in store for them. He hadn't overlooked the miracle of having his son returned, and he wouldn't anytime soon. For now there was hopefully only one last fight.

--

Military mode had now totally taken over in the Guile home. In just a few hours Wagner, Cranky and Julian would be leaving and it was everyone else's responsibility to make sure they had everything they'd need. The huge dining room table held no space for food, instead it was now totally covered with more than enough equipment for the three men. Vests, knifes, sheathes, holsters, all in their appropriate sizes and in individual piles. If she couldn't go and fight she was going to make damn sure the guys were prepared with everything they might need. The contrast of the peace of the dining room table and the rage of war wasn't lost on Cammy. It was her life personified. She felt awkward, lost in the everyday, but this, this was order, it had clear goals and power, felt solid to her, something that she felt competent in. This was the only answer that made sense in the wake of the past weeks' horror. She wasn't sixteen and Shadowlaw couldn't do this to her and her family anymore without paying the price. She was done suffering and the time for action was at hand. Oddly enough, it was when she reminded herself that she was staying behind that a tight knot formed in her gut.

She shook off the bad feeling and reminded herself to concentrate. She didn't want to make any mistakes here, Cranky, Wagner and Julian needed to be prepared, and the right gear was step number one. She reached for the twin Brownings she had procured just twenty four hours ago. She pumped the empty clip out of the gun and began refilling it. Guns leave trails and judging from the location Julian had told them about, there'd at least be an investigation if something went wrong. They probably wouldn't need it, Shadowlaw didn't want any trails either. Besides, Wagner was carrying it, technically he was the only one of the three who was properly trained to use a firearm. She slammed the full clip back into the butt of the gun and strapped it into a holster that was alongside Wagner's equipment.

"Hey sis."

Cammy turned and found Wagner behind her. Peeking out from behind his black tank top, a tight bandage was wrapped around his injured shoulder. She stood attending to him quickly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He shook her hold off and walked past her.

"I'm fine, if you keep being like this Guile and Jane are going to worry."

"We're all worried…Just promise me, don't go in if it's too much to handle, scope it out and then we'll go from--"

"Cammy, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, instinct is hard to fight, huh? You promise me you'll try and relax some. You need rest."

"Alright, it's a deal."

"I'm going to go get Cranky and Julian so we can suit up."

"I'm almost finished here. You should have anything you'll need."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

He squeezed her arm as he turned and left the room. This had to be okay. There was no way she could handle it if something happened to one of them. Cammy reached and grabbed the remaining Browning. Ken, Guile and her would be here tonight, not to mention Kenny wasn't too shabby of a fighter. They should be fine, it was Cranky Wagner and Julian who'd need the help. She released the clip from the gun and let it drop into her hand before she tucked it into a pocket on Wagner's vest. Now things were ready.

Cranky came in, bandages in tow.

"Ready to strap me in?"

She nodded and reached for the bandages. All she could figure to do was wrap him tight and give him some padding in the chest. It was going to hurt like hell, but he'd be better able to fight if needed. She couldn't believe they were sending the most injured of the group into battle. But Guile had to man the fort, be the one to fight, but then someone had to protect the ones who couldn't fight, that'd be Ken. No way in hell was Wagner staying behind, that much she could understand, but Julian…he was key, could get them past any resistance from the Latin Kings. So that left her, Jane, Melissa, Kenny and Dorian to be the protected ones. Sure Kenny had a few moves up his sleeve, but Cranky would have a heart attack if his little brother was expected to fight. Besides, children _shouldn't _have to fight. And she could fight, but no. It felt odd, but right, she had to protect her child. Cranky sucked in his breath.

"That's good, pull it really tight."

"Sorry, I know it hurts."

She'd been on the opposite side of Vega's claws numerous times. It felt like you were cut to the bone when they sliced into your skin…

"Cammy! You done?"

She shook her head and tucked the end of the bandage in.

"Yeah, this should help some."

"Thanks, babe."

He kissed her cheek quickly and reached towards the equipment.

"Which ones mine?"

Cammy nudged her head towards the equipment in his size and he began to suit up. She'd never felt so helpless, but she took her place, and sat back, waiting for Cranky to finish. Every possible thing that could go wrong began running through her head…it could be a trap, the location could be wrong, someone could die, Juli could be dead already…

"…did you hear me Cammy?"

Cammy snapped back and stopped wringing her hands.

"No, I-"

"I said this feels great. The suit-up I mean."

"Yeah, good, that's real good."

She was obviously distracted. She and Wagner had gone on missions together, plus it was more than understandable that he go to rescue Juli. But Cranky…he stepped towards her and grabbed her chin. He spoke softly.

"Hey, I'm coming back to you. I promise."

_No, no, no, don't promise!_ She was suddenly that girl again, begging her Dad not to leave her. To just stay. Promises were damned, but what else could he say to his pregnant fiancé besides just that?

"Cranky, don't promise me, just do it. Come back to me."

"I will. But the family needs me."

And they all were just that. They all have fallen in line to protect one another at some point. This was what they did, plain and simple. She kissed him pulling him tightly to her. He grunted, a slight expression of pain, but she caught it and had to resist the urge to squeeze tighter. _Please come home. _

--

Vega stood under the awning of some rent-by-the-hour horrid motel in a simple rage. Genta was headstrong and needy. He had the inner workings of a brash street thug. And yet he had perfectly taken the information he was given and turned the tables on him. What a fiend, a rat, one day he was going to destroy Genta for what he'd done. The audacity of him to believe he deserved to be ranked next to Vega, even above him. Ha! Soon enough he'd be taken care of, but as it was, Vega was waiting to meet a contact, a job a lowly soldier like Genta should be handling. Bison hadn't let Vega's history die with him, he knew all too well what he was capable of. Bison rarely asked him questions, only expecting orders to be followed and results be made. It helped Vega enjoy his job, he was free to be...a killer…himself. Genta threatened that today. He'd found an alternate route to solving Bison's dilemma. While he'd been distracted with Camilla. Bison would not let that alone.

Guillermo sulked in and stood next to him. The man was shaken, angry, agitated. That wasn't good. Bison liked his help happy, sharp, on guard. This was a disappointment. He'd been saddened not to have had time to deal with Francisco Marquez personally. Timing with Camilla was most important, she was delicate. Marquez got it the way he deserved it, by betrayal.

"My dear friend, what is wrong?"

"You said I could do Marquez and it'd be a done deal."

"And it is not?"

"Not when I seen a ghost today. This one fucks it all up you see? I'm supposed to be successor, and now I'm gonna have to deal with rumors that the true heirs to the Latin Kings are running around LA?!"

"Calm down…now who did you see?"

"I remember his son…his grandson. They're both mezclado, their eyes. I thought if I killed him I'd be next, that was the deal. You said they were taken care of."

"They were."

"This is bullshit. I did everything…even got you the place in the railroad district."

"What place?"

"For the girl."

"That was not my order."

He'd wondered how Genta pulled it off. He's been sneaking around more than Vega realized. Guillermo continued.

"That's what he was asking about…trying to pin Francisco's death on Shadowlaw. I thought you'd be worried."

Worried? No. This was wonderful. Genta's operation was about to have an onslaught of angry street fighters. He didn't have to figure out a way to deal with Genta, he would simply let him self destruct. Vega laughed. It was so perfect he could have concocted it himself.

"Guillermo, go to the location you procured. You can deal with Julian Marquez there. Do whatever is needed."

The man smiled. He'd wanted this for so long it was pitiful. He'd fail, that Vega was sure of. He was also sure that Genta was in for a siege, sooner than later. He knew that the street fighters would react, they always do. Normally he'd call this in, warn his fellow soldier, but Genta had brought this on himself the day he thought he could compete with Vega. He would simply let fate take it's hold. Only the beautiful deserved to survive. Now, now it was time to pay Camilla a visit.

--

The rain had begun to fall by the time they arrived at the location. It was dark, the rain took the lights they did have and twisted it, making it into a light show rather than a source of guidance. But Wagner, Cranky and Julian were too experienced to be distracted by the light or their rain soaked clothes. Black had been the garment color of choice. They were technically working under the law…Wagner liked to think of it as over the law. Whatever it took, he'd have done it. Hell, when it really came down to it, this could all be a bust. He prayed, so hard it wasn't. That they weren't too late, that he'd save Juli. He shook his head. He had to concentrate on this as a mission. His head was clouded enough by the pain killers Cranky'd slipped him on the ride over, he couldn't afford further impairment, Juli couldn't afford it. They knelt behind a loading crate.

--

Julian pointed over to a lone warehouse.

"That's it."

The three men headed towards the side entrance of the building. Shoulder to shoulder they were a force to be reckoned with. Men hardened in some respects by totally different circumstances yet the similarities shone through; delinquent youths pushed to the edge before becoming the men they now were. Now they fought like hell to keep that…to do what was right.

As they approached the door like a ghost from his past, Guillermo stepped from the shadows. Wagner and Cranky almost instantly fell into ready stances, but Julian eased them back before the he spoke.

"You and me have unfinished business young Julian."

"That we do. But just us…let them pass."

The man nodded and Cranky and Wagner looked at him, puzzled. They'd understand, but for now, they didn't have time for an explanation, Juli needed help and was most assuredly inside given Guillermo's presence.

"Go and get Juli out, this won't take long."

Wagner and Cranky wasted no time and moved forward, leaving Julian alone, in the rain, with a man who wanted him dead.

Guillermo launched himself forward, much faster than Julian would have thought a man of his age could move. He struck Julian twice, once in the chest and again, grazing his shoulder. Julian followed through with his block and brought his elbow around, smacking against his foes forearm. The rainfall increased around and over them as they lunged into combat again. Julian was knocked back by a kick to his gut. He fell, his body splashing down into a puddle. Guillermo kicked him again, his booted foot finding it's mark against his ribs. The air left his lungs and he rolled to his stomach. He rose, using his hands to push himself up with and extended leg aimed at Guillermo. His parry pushed him far enough away for Julian to stand. It was hard to see, the street lights acted more as strobe lights as the pounding rain fell. Torrents of water ran along the rivets in the cement like raging rivers. If he wasn't soaked to the bone before, his roll in the puddle assured that. He went for him again, aiming his fist at Guillermo's face. He found his mark with a resounding _splat _against the gagster's face. He pushed him off balance, bringing him to his knees. Guillermo turned, wrapping his arms around Julian's legs, bringing him down to the ground with a huge splash. They struggled for the upper hand in the raging water. Guillermo gained headway as he was able to get above Julian, pushing his face to the side as he punched him low in the gut. It hurt, bad. They were trained to fight dirty, winning was key in a real street fight, not honor, not glory, coming out alive, that was all important. Julian struggled to breathe as water rushed against his face. Guillermo's voice came through the sound of rushing water.

"I killed your father for this, don't think I won't kill you and your boy just the same!"

--

Cranky rammed his shoulder into the door. What could he do really, Wagner had to cover him with the gun and Julian was dealing with that guy. Whoever he was, something about his presence told them they were in the right place and damn was that a relief. So what if now they were short a man, he and Wagner could handle it. The door gave way on the third excruciating try. He stepped back, letting Wagner lead the way in.

The building was a completely empty dark expanse of space save for a metal grate staircase and walkway leading to an office-like area overlooking the floor space. He and Wagner pulled back to the shadows. The sound of the pounding rain on the metal roof echoed throughout the expanse of space and most likely had covered the sound of their breaking in the door. Still, it was strange there was no one to be seen save for the man outside. Wagner whispered.

"I think that office up there goes further back, there may even be a few rooms."

Cranky nodded.

"Let's go then."

They headed up the stairs. The lack of security was amazing, it told him they weren't expecting to be found. Wagner lowered and holstered his gun as they continued forward. As they approached the door it opened. He was stunned, but Wagner was obviously more attuned to him because he pulled Cranky back quickly, tucking their forms against the wall. A voice Cranky would never forget rose in the air. Genta.

"…something had to take. You tell Master Bison it's all under control--"

Cranky didn't think, he just acted and launched himself towards Genta, using the wall to push him forward at a lightning pace. He collided with the youth and hit the metal grate walkway hard. He yelled to Wagner.

"Go get Juli!"

Wagner didn't hesitate, he dashed past Cranky as he struggled with Genta. They grappled for a moment there before Genta scrambled away. He wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't take Cranky in a fight of brute force. Plus he'd been surprised by the onslaught. They stood face to face as he heard Wagner enter a confrontation. Genta spat.

"How'd you find us?"

"Doesn't matter, you're finished. You should really know better by now, Genta. Shadowlaw, Vega…they're bad news."

Cranky couldn't help but to reason. To see a child Kenny's age like this, caught up in this…it was hard. Worse off he knew first hand Genta's circumstances. But none the less he was trouble. He bit back.

"A lecture, really, I'm touched. Shadowlaw has always delivered what it's promised me."

Cranky knew how to push his buttons, play on his pride.

"And Vega?"

He scoffed.

"Like he's in my way. He is insane, only useful until the day he finally snaps, totally loses control."

To think that just that very thing hadn't happened yet frightened Cranky, so he persisted.

"You know this is over. If you had back-up they'd be here by now."

Genta's face squeezed into a rage.

"A minor setback…it can be blamed on a subordinate. You trying to get out of a fight…come on."

Genta dropped into his stance. Cranky didn't want to fight him, injuries aside, he was a little uneasy putting a beat down on a kid, though he would if he had to. But then again, that part of him that was essential to his surviving on the streets, to being a good con man, was nipping at the back of his mind.

"I'd rather make a deal. We both want Vega out of the picture, right?"

Genta smiled, at that level being exactly the same as Cranky…always looking for an opportunity.

"I'm listening."

"Just go now, this never happened. And I'll contact you."

Maybe it was because Cranky hit just the right spot with Genta, maybe he knew he'd lost anyway, maybe he was just trying to survive…regardless, he nodded, turned and dashed out of sight, down the stairs without asking for more. He just took Cranky at his word. He didn't know if this was good or bad, but at least now he could help Wagner.

--

As soon as he rounded the corner Wagner saw Conner at the end of a long corridor. Even though his and Cranky's presence must have stunned the hell out of him, (he and Genta were the only two soldier's present by Wagner's count, obviously not expecting an attack) he met Wagner with a smile spread across his lips.

"What a surprise. How's the shoulder?"

Wagner didn't want to waste any time. He could feel his rage building with his need to wipe the smug smile of his face.

"Where is she?"

"Resting, it's time for us to play now."

The two men headed towards one another, almost marching, each trying to act in haste yet resist just enough to remain somewhat in control. Conner acted first, an open fist wrapping around Wagner's injured shoulder. It almost hurt, the pain was fuzzy, hazing just on the edge of his mind. Thank God for Cranky and pain meds. Wagner looked at Conner's gripped hand before he slugged him in the jaw. He fell back, the wall of the corridor the only thing that kept him from hitting the floor. Conner rubbed his jaw as he pushed his support from the wall. Wagner stayed light on his feet, waiting for Conner's next attack, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the door at the end of the hall. _Juli_.

He forgot Conner was quick but soon remembered when he retaliated with s flurry of quick punches. The guys reach was amazing, but his strikes were weak, cautious even, like he was waiting for something.

"What are you waiting for Conner? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Conner's hands slipped past Wagner's defense and wrapped around his throat. His body was slug to the side like a rag doll, shoulder slamming hard into the wall. This time the pain was less fuzzy…but it woke him up. He couldn't play into this, he had to get to Juli ASAP. He ducked, narrowly avoiding a right hook aimed at his jaw. Conner back was to him and Wagner shoved him forward, slamming his head into the wall. He left him and headed towards the door at the end of the hall, but Conner jumped him from behind, knocking him to the floor. The tussled there for a moment before Conner got the upper hand. He slammed his fists down his Wagner's shoulders, pinning him to the floor as he gloated.

"Don't run away…not this time. This time we finish it."

"Finish what? Conner, you're one fucked up person."

He slugged him hard in the jaw. Pain exploded throughout his face and he felt blood run down his cheek from his lip. That was it. Wagner used his knees to push Conner forward and off balance. As soon as he was far enough he struck hard, pushing into a roll. It looked clumsy and definitely wasn't a move that would pass in a fight movie…but in the small hall, it worked. He got to he feet and was face to face with Conner. He walked forward, forcing Conner to act. He lunged at him, fist extended, aimed at Wagner's nose. Wagner pulled his face back at the last second and caught Conner forearm in his hands. It wasn't the time for mercy. He twisted as he shoved him into the wall. The crack was sickening but no more than the blood on his hands, the bone having torn through skin. Conner slid down the wall and onto the floor, screaming.

"You broke my fuckin' arm!"

Wagner ignored him and made his way to the lone door.

--

Julian screamed with rage. He pulled his legs up and pushed Guillermo away. His father had been betrayed by his highest officer, killed for power, money, control. Shadowlaw had helped him do it, that much he was sure of, but now he knew Guillermo had done the actual deed. Julian charged him, aiming an open palm at his throat. Guillermo slapped it away yet gave a cry of pain when Julian's fist smashed into his nose. Blood flew, mingling in the droplets of rain in the air. Guillermo toppled over and it wasn't long before Julian stood above Guillermo, his neck pressed under his boot. His mind was screaming. He knew how to fix his problem…it was the simplest of dilemmas. Kill him. It'd be blamed on a rival gang, just like his father's death and he'd be free and clear…until it snowballed. In his rage he forgotten that for a moment. Death always led to more death. If he killed Guillermo today, it would eventually lead to another death, and another, and still… Guillermo voice was broken, filled with sputtering water and contempt.

"I've waited for too long to be king…I refuse to be subordinate to a boy I watched cry as he got inked. We are not brothers when it is only blood that holds you to us. You never should of had the right to be one of us"

He'd been right. Guillermo was next in line to rule the Latin Kings, Julian and Dorian's existence notwithstanding. Once the aftermath of Francisco Marquez's death faded, Guillermo would have taken power. Without them, he was to become leader. Julian's voice boomed over the rainfall.

"I could kill you now and be done with it. For my father, for all of the innocent people you've hurt. But what I offer, _brother_, is peace. Take it, take the Latin King's, take it all, you can have it! Enjoy your life, what the fuck ever, I don't care. Just leave me and my son alone. Déjenos en paz, para siempre. We'll do the same."

He let his foot off of his neck, allowing him to rise to sitting. Guillermo showed his age now, his breaths coming in loud pants.

"You give it all away, for what?!"

Julian smiled and shook his head. The answer would have been obvious for someone who knew the all encompassing love of a parent for their child, but that was apparently lost on Guillermo.

"For my son."

--

Wagner approached the door with caution even though he was pretty sure that Genta and Conner had been alone. Otherwise _someone _would have been helping them fight or reacted to Conner's screaming in the least. Now, he still laid on the floor, leaning on the wall, holding his broken wrist to his chest as blood slowly spread over him. Good.

If the door was unlocked, Wagner wouldn't had noticed. He'd reacted on instinct when he saw Juli's lone form crumpled on the floor in the corner of the room, and kicked the door in. When there was no reaction from Juli from the sound of the door, Wagner yelled.

"Juli!"

Her head popped up in and instant, the right side of her face badly bruised. He ran for her instantly, kneeling beside her fallen form. Her fingers reached for him, finding their place twisting the fabric of his pants. Her voice came out soft and cracked.

"You came."

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a tight embrace but he wasn't sure if he'd hurt her of not. Dried blood blotted her skin and the tattered remains of her clothes. Wagner could feel anger burning tightly in his chest, but he pulled it back, kept it at bay, for her. Juli was far more important in this moment.

"Yeah baby, I'm here to get you out."

He reached around her form and softly pulled her into his arms. Even though he could feel blood from his shoulder wound seeping, like before, pain meant nothing. Juli had been badly injured in more ways than one, her silence said that much. Right now he wanted her safe. He stood and headed out of the room as Cranky approached, with Julian and spoke.

"Hey Wagner, everyone's been taken care of let's go."

He nodded.

"You two get Juli out of here, I'll be right behind you."

He handed Juli over to a dumbfounded Cranky. Before he could question, Julian pulled at his arm, giving Wagner a slight nod. Wagner knew simply by his coming tonight that he could trust Cranky and Julian to keep Juli safe while he finished this. He waited long enough that they should have cleared that stair and were on the way out the door. It only took a few steps to be in front of Conner, who now laid still, calmer than before. He smiled at him.

"I guess you're wanting to know what happened, huh flyboy?"

Wagner shook his head. He felt devoid of emotion, that was going to make this easy. He pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it at Conner. His breathing quickened, the void slowly becoming a sort of excitement. It made his hands shake, or was it that he'd never killed someone, not like this. But the moment he saw Juli he knew he was going to do this. It had been almost automatic; he must die. Conner must have felt Wagner's seriousness because his eyes grew and waved his good arm in that air as he began begging.

"Please, don't--I--I just, we didn't hurt her that--"

Wagner squeezed the trigger and the gunshot filled the tiny hall. Conner was hushed in that instant, forever. Wagner let the dead body slump to the floor before he turned and left to take care of Juli.


	26. Disarm

_Disarm you with a smile  
And cut you like you want me to  
Cut that little child  
Inside of me and such a part of you  
Ooh, the years burn_

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

Disarm you with a smile  
And leave you like they left me here  
To wither in denial  
The bitterness of one who's left alone  
Ooh, the years burn  
Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn

I used to be a little boy  
So old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my voice  
What's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
My love  
I send this smile over to you

The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you  
The killer in me is the killer in you  
Send this smile over to you

_Smashing Pumpkins- "Disarm"_

--

Everything was a whirlwind that Wagner, at least for the moment, chose to ignore. He much preferred his seat in the back of the car with Juli over Cranky's insane driving or Julian's frantic phone call. He was thankful not to be the one having to do those tasks, nothing was better than having Juli back, cradled in his arms. The other guys could handle the logistics, like getting to the hospital. They were all pretty injured, adrenaline subsiding , pain taking hold…but Wagner was numb. Seeing Juli on the floor, bruised, beaten, clothes torn…the thoughts were so automatic in his mind it was horrifying. He was used to dealing with crisis's in his work, a quick mind was useful, both as a soldier and in counseling. Today he'd walked into that room and the realization was instant for him, while not conscious, he'd seen it before. It was like a deep tunnel where everything came together and he was helpless to stop it. His mind had added everything up and switched to autopilot so he could continue, for her. He couldn't say the words to himself, not yet. He hadn't really faced what happened to Juli in there and he was sure as hell in no place to figure out if she'd faced it. Her body shook softly, a faint tremor only noticeable to him because he held her so close.

After Julian's phone call to everyone else ended and Cranky hit the Interstate and stopped yelling at cars, silence fell over them. Wagner was trying not to think about Juli's pain, avoiding the emotions, but in avoiding that he was forced to face something else. He'd just killed Conner Brady.

"Wagner!"

He looked up to see Julian facing him.

"I said are you hurt?"

He shook his head no.

"My shoulder is bleeding again, but it's not too bad."

"How about Juli?"

He looked back down at her bruised face. She squeezed herself close to him and it was hard to really survey her injuries. It was instinct that told him her worse injuries weren't physical. Conner did this, he had deserved to die. He answered.

"Yeah, she's hurt."

What's to say he wouldn't have tried again and again to hurt Juli, him…_them_? One of the biggest changes he'd made in his life as an adult was to not be a victim anymore. Not to give someone that much power over him ever again. Now it was falling down around him. It's easy not to be a victim when no one is victimizing you…but more than just Vega was back, Shadowlaw was really back. He would not let them destroy his life. Plus, there had to be more of a reason they took Juli other than Conner's revenge. There was always an ulterior motive that much about Shadowlaw he'd learned. Before Cranky tackled him, Genta was informing Bison of his success, but in what? That was for later, right now they'd arrived at the hospital.

--

Cammy was the first to burst through the hospital ER doors. She was back again, for the second time in two days. She didn't know if her heart could take anymore. The past weeks horror was nothing in comparison to the thought of Cranky being taken away from her. Having to watch him walk out of the door, pretend like she was sure everything was going to be alright when her mind was screaming inside to stop him at all costs, it was horrible. But the important thing was that the plan had worked. They'd saved Juli and all come back in one piece. She had geared herself up in the car for a long wait, so she was surprised when Cranky was seated in the waiting room. He stood, smile spread wide and she ran into his arms. She was so thankful he was okay. The cloth of his shirt was damp against the skin of her face. He'd removed most of his gear before entering the hospital and now a black t-shirt remained, pulled tight against his body. He squeezed her tightly before he placed his hands on her belly and smiled.

"I promised you didn't I?"

Cammy silently thanked God for what seemed like the millionth time since the news of the guys success reached her. The house was jubilant as well, yet down to business quickly. There were family members to be tended to. She had time to kiss him quickly before Dorian, Kenny, Ken, Guile, Melissa and Jane entered the waiting area. They'd had to all come if one of them was to, hell, it wouldn't be their first fucked up family celebration in a hospital. Cammy laughed to herself as everyone greeted each other. When you were thankful to have come out alive, the setting didn't really matter all too much.

Cranky laughed as Kenny slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let them do the dirty work, huh Crank?"

He shook his head.

"Cammy just did a good job with the suit ups."

He moved his attention to Guile.

"I don't think they expected us, wasn't heavily guarded. We can go into it later."

The Colonel nodded solemnly but quickly switched from seasoned soldier to patriarch of the family.

"How's everyone else?"

"They're pretty sure that Julian's hand is broken, Wagner's stitches are torn, but that's about it. Aside from Juli…"

Cranky's voice trailed off and the mood became somber. While they were driving here he heard Julian tell them Juli was the most badly injured, but he didn't go into details. Luckily everyone most likely attributed his silence to worry over Juli. But the truth was he'd heard the gunshot, Wagner's face was splattered with blood that wasn't there before…too much blood. He'd killed that defeated soldier, and not in a battle. It had to be for what he did to Juli, and to push Wagner to that…Cranky was quite frankly surprised at his _control_. Wagner had wanted Juli protected of the knowledge of what he'd done for her. Cranky wasn't about to reveal that. Wagner was a man that deserved that respect from him, who earned it. And hell, if Vega was ever in his sights again…he didn't care who protested, he was going to kill him. He understood Wagner's logic perfectly. Marquez didn't say a word about it either when the echo of the shot filled their ears, even over the raging storm.

"Cranky?"

He snapped out of his gaze and found Cammy in front of him.

"Hey, we're going to a more private area. Jane got it figured out."

He nodded as Cammy prodded him.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

He lied, and it was automatic, but this lie wasn't for self preservation, it was for Wagner.

"Juli, she's….she looked pretty bad off."

He lowered his head solemnly, and put his arm around Cammy's shoulders.

"I'm just happy to be back with you."

--

Wagner stopped just shy of the entrance to the private waiting area that held his family and closest friends. His head was once again fuzzy from painkillers and he was, for the most part, thankful for the loss in focus. He needed an escape. Things were snowballing faster than Wagner could adjust to. Cammy's pregnancy, Vega's return, Dorian's panic attacks, Juli's kidnapping, and not to mention random drama between all of that. It was overwhelming really. He was already having a hard time keeping it together and then he goes and kills Conner…but he'd hurt Juli, so bad, and all over some stupid pointless teenage rivalry. He hadn't left Juli's side until just now, not that she was saying much, but sometimes you just can't be alone. He wasn't sure if it was for her or him. The one thing she'd said was that she knew he'd come for her, and smiled. It hurt him to see her in that horrible state, reassuring him. But Juli of all people would detect his distance.

Right now he was concerned with fulfilling Juli's wishes, and the first was to speak with Cammy. A feeling in the air told him it wasn't good, that her news for Cammy would be bad. But it was her choice how she told her story, and to whom; who was he to push her? He just wanted the 100% truth so he could find out if he'd killed for a good reason. His gut told him yes, but his heart questioned it, his conscious nipped at him. He took a deep breath and rounded the corner. Everyone was here. He willed a smile on his face that he knew by way Cammy looked at him had fallen short. Why was it so hard to look at them? They not only wanted him to be okay, they needed him to. His voice cracked.

"Cammy? Can I talk to you."

She nodded, leaving Cranky's side, coming to his. He spoke softly, not worrying to take her out of the room, but keeping his voice low. Everyone would know she was going to talk to Juli anyway.

"She wanted to talk to you. I don't know, she just--"

Wagner stopped. He grabbed Cammy's wrist, pulling her from the room with him. He'd changed his mind. It might not have mattered if everyone knew Cammy was speaking with Juli, but the last thing he needed was to breakdown, and Cammy would see the lie and question him. And that she did.

"What's wrong? Wagner, just tell me."

He put his head in his hands and sighed. He paced one tight circle before speaking.

"She hasn't hardly said a word, nothing about what happened. I don't know if they did something to her mind, they beat the shit out of her for damn sure. Cammy, I just, I don't know what happened!"

He choked back tears, willing himself to keep control, or he'd lose it for good. Cammy grabbed his shoulders. If he wasn't on painkillers it would have hurt, but it still got his attention.

"Maybe she wants to forget. And if that's what she wants, we give it to her. She's earned that much. To choose."

He nodded and pulled Cammy into a hug. She was right. It was Juli's choice where to go next. He just prayed he could get it together in time.

--

Julian gritted his teeth in a combination of pain and frustration. His hand had already been broken and reset once, and now it felt as if they were going to break it again putting the damn cast on. He remained silent though, the doctor was only trying to help him. He was just anxious to see Dorian. He'd never felt better about a decision in all of his life than the one he'd made tonight. The Latin Kings would be out of his and his sons lives for good. Guillermo had tucked his tail and ran, thankful to remain able to inherit all that once was a Marquez legacy. That legacy would die with his father. Julian had never felt so free. Sure, there was still a few steps that needed to be taken to ensure he and Dorian could live in peace, but he was free of what he once looked at as his looming fate.

His cast was set and the nurses told him everyone was waiting in a private waiting room. He couldn't wait to tell Dorian. To let him know he was free of what Julian had always looked at as the family curse. His feet pushed him forward quickly down the hall, the rapping of his heavy boots echoing in a quick cadence off of the narrow walls. As he approached the room he saw Dorian, outside of the door, slumped in a chair. His posture screamed attitude; one lazy arm dangling from the chair's armrest, the other positioned under his chin. His face showed bored disinterest before he looked up and smiled. It would have warmed his heart to see his son happy to see him, except the smile was…off.

--

Dorian wanted to scream as Julian approached him. But he held his tongue, instead allowing a smile to spread it's way across his lips. He wondered if it looked authentic. This afternoon he hadn't been so much pissed, just confused as hell. He accepted Julian's word without so much as a question. Who was he to be such a hypocrite? To one moment tell him violence isn't the answer and in the next he's broken his fist off some poor saps face. He might not remember much of it, but he'd taken care of himself this far, even through Shadowlaw somehow. He was an up and comer in the Latin Kings. His grandfather had cared, that much he could remember. But further he'd trusted Dorian, given him responsibilities…Julian just wanted his baby boy. Something Dorian couldn't ever deliver. Even if he wanted to try it'd be bullshit. He'd followed Julian because he was a better choice than jail and he didn't know if that cop was still after him. Hell, he'd even been pretty honest in wanting to try…it had to be better than the streets. But now he'd started remembering. He'd been at the Guile home stewing for the past few hours. Hell he was stewing now as his father approached him, all smiles.

"Hey Dorian."

He stood, waiting for Julian to say something, anything more than hello so he could rage for the hell of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and said quietly.

"Broke your hand?"

Julian scratched his head nervously, bumping his new cast against his scalp.

"I think it was a combination of the past few days. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I mean it's only been 5 hours and there was a martial arts champion, and an Air Force Colonel babysitting me. I'm pretty sure I'm okay."

Julian stepped back from him, his hands gesturing for him to calm down, it only made him more angry.

"What happened? Are you still mad from before?"

Dorian shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, but changed his mind, turning quickly to yell in Julian's face.

"Yeah…but before all of this! I was doing just fine you know."

"You were on the streets. Now you're where you belong."

"Belong? You don't even know me."

Julian sighed.

"You belong with your family Dorian."

Dorian pulled the collar of his shirt down, revealing his tattoo.

"Well yeah, I've been remembering, and there's a family out there for me."

Julian pushed him against the wall and put his face close to Dorian's.

"That gang is not your family. They aren't even a fucking family themselves. They'd kill you in a heartbeat for the right price."

Dorian refused to be intimidated and spoke back calmly, eyes fixated on Julian's. It was like looking into the future. It made his bravado melt, just slightly as he spat back.

"They've been there for me before."

"Where were they when I found you in the church? Were they out to lunch? Or had they rejected you already, called you a half breed? They left you alone when all you wanted was to belong, feel safe. You would have gladly done anything, but they put you out."

Dorian's lip trembled and he finally cut his gaze away from his father's. He cursed himself for the tears he felt welling up but violently pushed them away, pulling himself from between the wall and Julian as he ranted.

"You want to know why I went with you, trusted you so quickly, took your help? I was being chased by the cops okay? You were an out plain and simple. I don't know why I let it go this far."

"Dorian, you're a child, you did it because you need me."

Dorian lost it and shoved Julian, hard. His body fell back and into a chair. He kicked the one next to it across the hall for emphasis as he yelled.

"I don't need anyone!"

--

Cammy shuffled quietly in Juli's hospital room, it was small, sterile, and oddly serene. The lights were dim, the only real source being a fixture above the bed. Juli lay there propped up with pillows, an IV running to her arm, delivering essential fluids. Cammy had no Earthly idea why Juli wanted to talk to her, at least not like this. Upon coming into the private waiting room, Wagner pulled her aside and informed her that Juli wanted to speak with her, alone. Further, she wouldn't speak to anyone else until she spoke with her. So here she was, feeling awkward and afraid. She pulled a chair to the bedside and sat… the noise made Juli open her eyes.

"Hey Juli."

She smiled at Cammy, though it probably was painful from the bruising on her face, Juli didn't show it. Something was off. More than the feeling in the air it was the fact that Juli lay, calmly, grabbing Cammy's shaking hand to offer support. Fear sat at the pit of Cammy's stomach, she could feel it, nipping, waiting. She stuttered.

"Are you okay…they didn't--"

Juli shook her head no, dismissing the thought she hadn't allowed Cammy to say.

"No, I remember everything."

Her tone told Cammy that it wasn't necessarily a good thing so she left it at that and began to ramble.

"Wagner told me about Conner. That kid was always trouble, but I never thought Shadowlaw. And after all these years, there just…just--"

"Has to be something more?"

Cammy's mouth hung open as realization hit her. Juli hadn't called her in here to gab or to cry on her shoulder (neither of which really would have made sense), she knew their plan! Cammy stood, pacing the room now, all business. Juli was kind enough to wait while she professionally freaked out, something Wolfman had taught her to be very good at. She stopped abruptly at the foot of Juli's bed and spoke quietly.

"This, them taking you…it's connected to me…to Vega's coming?"

Juli nodded, letting Cammy hyperventilate in peace. Her fears were coming true. As if Vega returning from the dead wasn't enough… She sat down on the foot of the bed and looked into Juli's eyes, begging for any other answer than the one she feared would come.

"My baby? Is it…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, like saying it out loud would make her worst fear true. She waited for Juli, who now clenched her fists as she struggled to speak. She looked forward, staring a hole into the wall opposite her. The effort in her statement made her voice tight.

"He said that I was going to help save Bison and then…they raped me. Which is like Tuesday for Shadowlaw, right?…"

Her words become more struggled, uncontrollable emotion emerging, tears flowing.

"…and I'm laying there thinking, 'what was that for?' and then I start to add it up. Cammy, they wanted me pregnant. They need a baby, one that's connected to us, to Shadowlaw…to _Bison_."

Cammy remained at the foot of the bed, unmoving, arms cradled around her stomach. She couldn't tell if her heart was racing or if it had simply stopped. She was silent, too fucking frightened for words. Her eyes betrayed her as hot teardrops plopped on her cheeks. They were after her child. All of this orchestrated in such a way where Bison called the shots and Vega twisted it in a way to fit into his fantasy world, into his sick agenda. It's was too overwhelming to continue. Lips trembling, Cammy turned to Juli, reaching for her hand.

"You sure you're okay?"

Yeah, she felt like she was about to explode, but what good would that do? Further, here Juli was, caring enough to make sure Cammy got this information, and she'd just been through hell. She had instant respect for her comrade. Juli smiled at her and shook her head 'no'. She squeezed Cammy's hand.

"The doctors said I'm not pregnant, thank God."

Cammy nodded. She, herself must be an exception. With all her body, and those of the other Dolls were put through to inherit the power of the Psycho Drive, conception should be impossible. And here she was, the second go round, and Shadowlaw wanted to capitalize, Bison was trying to save his own neck. Juli continued.

"I wanted you to know, so you could decide on your own what to do."

"Thanks."

What in the bloody hell was she going to do? In all of her deep contemplation about this very fear, she'd never gotten past the dread and thought on what the fuck to do. She pulled her hand away from Juli's, trembling. Bringing it to her mouth she broke into sobs, apologizing in broken words.

"I'm sorry--I just---I---Oh God."

Her mind was racing. Everything that came to mind left her trapped and her family in danger. She was backed into a corner on this one and all she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball until this all went away. But that wasn't happening. She couldn't do that, hide, she had a life to protect, she was responsible. There was no hiding. No way in hell. She wasn't going to sit back and let them do this to her, to Cranky, to her family.

Cammy sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve. She stood, regaining her composure, her resolve. Her voice was struggled, but it was as good as it was going to get right now.

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep this between us for the time being."

"Of course, if you'd just do the same."

Cammy nodded solemnly. Wagner would be able to take care of Juli. He loved her, Cammy knew it in the way he fought for her. She only hoped she confided in him. She wasn't going tell what happened. Juli trusted her with that, and why not? She and Juli understood one another in a way no one else could ever possibly. Cammy placed her hand on the doorknob and turned before she left.

"In my experience, you can really, truly trust Wagner."

Juli bit her lip and nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Cammy left her, not trusting herself enough to be able to suck it up for a second time…and she had to make Wagner buy that she was okay, at least until she could figure out what she was going to do.

He waited just outside the door, trying to lean casually on the wall, arms crossed, like he wasn't about to lose it. He was not succeeding. Now that she knew what had happened to Juli she understood what was wrong with Wagner. He was at the end of his rope. Cammy stepped to meet him, putting her hands in his. She didn't have to strain her imagination at all to clearly remember Wagner at seventeen, but she did have to hold her smile in remembering the lanky teen struggling to find his place. Other people didn't know his past, yeah he'd told a few 'when I was your age…' stories, but no one really knew, not like she did. To them he was the good guy, the All-American Hero, following in Guile's footsteps, thinking of others first, himself last, protecting the innocent and shit like that. It had to be exhausting.

"Give yourself a break, brother."

His stern grimace, learned from Guile, cracked and gave way to his worry. It made Cammy's heart ache. In all his taking care of everyone, he'd been neglecting himself. He pulled his hands across his face and turned from her.

"I could say the same thing to you, Cam."

"And you have."

"I know, I just…"

He cast his gaze downward, not unlike a guilty child and Cammy tried not to panic. Something more had happened, something bad. And given the news she'd just received it had to be pretty fucked up to qualify as bad. Whatever it was, it was hurting Wagner.

"What is it?"

He shook his head as he spoke.

"It's Conner, I ki--"

Wagner was interrupted as a scream overrode his voice.

"I don't need anyone!"

Their attention was drawn down the hospital corridor, to where Julian stood, with a very angry Dorian. When the youth pushed away from his father, kick a chair over and headed down the hall, towards the exit, Cammy felt Wagner move behind her, to help. She halted him.

"I'll talk to Dorian. You go to Juli….she needs you the most."

Wagner nodded and Cammy squeezed his arm before she dashed after her friend's son, nodding at Julian as she ran past. He stayed behind, Dorian obviously angry at his father for something. It wasn't long before Kenny was alongside her, maybe it'd be good for Dorian to talk to Kenny. But most importantly they all had to stay together, Shadowlaw was still out there waiting to make their move. She couldn't very well let Kenny and Dorian to themselves. Finally, when the exit came into view they were in yelling distance of Dorian.

"Dorian! Wait!"

Kenny urged. Cammy let him take the lead as they went through the automatic sliding doors and into the hospital parking lot. Dorian started running then too, he probably just wanted to be alone, but it just wasn't safe. Cammy yelled after him, fearing she'd fall behind.

"Dorian! Stop, you don't understand."

Dorian turned and looked over his shoulder at them and suddenly crashed into a form in his path. Cammy was about the be relieved at catching up to Dorian when she herself nearly ran into Kenny's halted form. He stood, stunned and pointed a few feet ahead at the man who now held Dorian by the wrist, exclaiming.

"That's--that's…"

Cammy finished Kenny's sentence as the pit of her stomach practically hit the ground.

"…Vega."


	27. Seven Nation Army

_I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette_

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone..._

_Don't wanna hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell  
And if I catch it comin' back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do_

_And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home..._

_I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera forevermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will sing no more_

_And the stains comin' from my blood tell me "Go back home"..._

_The White Stripes -- "Seven Nation Army"_

The parking lot wasn't well lit in the least. The only reason Cammy could see Vega in the dim light was because of the reflections off of puddles scattered in the asphalt. But there he was, clear as day to her. She kept her breath calm, it had to be so she could appear calm herself, but her insides screamed for action, fight or flight. Vega held Dorian's wrist in his hand, so high that only Dorian's tiptoes remained grounded as he tried to pull away for the Shadowlaw henchman. A sly smile ran it's length across Vega's face as he taunted them in a singsong voice.

"Yes Dorian, you have no Earthy idea what you are doing."

Cammy reached forward.

"Let him go, Vega!"

She stayed back though, very aware that because of his dark trench coat she couldn't see if he was armed or not. But he wasn't wearing his mask, that was a good sign he wasn't planning on a fight. Cammy looked to Kenny…if he was a cat his hair would have been standing on end. He was ready for a fight, fists tense, body twitching ever so slightly, waiting for Vega to make the first move. She had to de-escalate this and fast. The last thing she needed right now was Kenny getting worked up enough to tap into his real power, a power he wasn't even aware was within him anymore. Nearly five years later her heart still ached in keeping the secret of the enhanced Shadow Technology from Kenny. She'd been lied too so many times and as each was revealed it reopened all the old wounds, plus some. But it had to stop somewhere, one of the generations should have a chance at normalcy. Vega's voice vibrated down her spine and made her stomach turn.

"Oh Camilla, protecting him like he is your own, how motherly of you."

Kenny stepped towards Vega and Cammy grabbed his arm, halting him. He turned to her and she shook her head no. If Vega saw her letting Kenny protect her, he'd know for sure she was pregnant. _But he already knew, didn't he? _The thing was, did she want him to know she knew that? If Delta Red had taught her anything it was to protect what you know, you might need it eventually to save your ass.

"Leave him and Kenny alone Vega. You're here to talk, not fight…so let's talk."

Vega rolled the idea around in his head before he roughly shoved Dorian away. His body skidded to the ground, splashing in a large puddle. She moved forward, kneeling to make sure Dorian was okay. Turning away from Kenny proved to be a mistake as Kenny dashed forward, after Vega, face squeezed tight in a rage. He was Cranky's brother for damn sure. Cammy was on the ground and could do nothing to stop Kenny.

He leapt, aiming a kick high at Vega's head. Vega blocked the blow, grin wide. He was getting exactly what he'd wanted out of them. He ducked, flawlessly avoiding Kenny's mad punch and continued around, sweeping Kenny's legs from under him. Kenny hit the ground hard, splashing mud into the air. Cammy stood, ready to call enough when Dorian darted past her, towards a waiting Vega. So much for de-escalating this. Dorian's attack surprised Vega more than Kenny's had. His fist making contact with Vega's cheekbone made a resounding smack and flung his head sideways, but otherwise the Shadowlaw henchman was unscathed. Cammy was helping Kenny from the ground when Dorian shoved Vega, getting too close. Vega was far faster than the angry teen and before he knew it, had grabbed his arms. Again Dorian was thrust to the ground. Cammy yelled to him.

"Dorian, go get everyone!"

Dorian almost rolled to standing as he broken into a run, a soaked muddy mess, towards the hospital. Now Cammy could breathe a little easier. Very little.

Kenny was already back up and attacking Vega. He ducked low, going after his legs. Vega was ready and pulled to the side, swinging Kenny around and to his back. Kenny stumbled but regained his balance quickly, jabbing at Vega's side. Vega leaned into the blow, making a small _hmpt _before he blocked Kenny's next attack. After they exchanged a few more blows, they both pulled back to ready stances. Kenny was very serious as he circled Vega, waiting for an opening to attack. The smile on Vega's face told Cammy he knew nothing of Kenny's again hidden power, too bad Kenny didn't either. She had to stop this.

"Kenny, please…if he wants to talk we'll talk."

Kenny held his stance but stopped circling. He dared a glance to Cammy, which was just the opening _Vega _had been waiting for. He pulled Kenny's face down, smashing his cheek with his knee. Blood flew and Kenny dropped heavily down to the pavement. Cammy fell to her knees next to him. He wasn't out cold, but he was definitely dazed by the blow. She could have sworn his eyes were glowing. _No, it's just the street lights_. Regardless of Kenny's power erupting or not she pleaded with him, bringing her face close to his ear to whisper.

"Kenny, just stay down, I'll need you if he decides to do something."

He hesitated for a moment but Cammy's eyes pleaded with him to just listen. He remained on the ground while Cammy stood and faced Vega. He seemed satisfied with the small vengeance he'd enacted on the youth. He rubbed his cheek and stepped towards her, unconcerned that Kenny was now at his back as he spoke.

"I came for a civil conversation and you have these _children _attack me."

"So shoving a 16 year old is civil now is it?"

"Teens are brash creatures…all testosterone and no class."

Cammy knew there was only a twisted sense of morality in Vega, yet she still got caught in the same back and forth battle with him. It was as if he'd never been killed, like he hadn't been out of her life for seven some odd years. It was because he hadn't, not really. It frustrated her because even 'dead' he'd haunted her thoughts her dreams, and she was the one that let it happen…that made it happen. Her next statement came out harsher than she meant it to, at least more than she would have liked to push in her delicate state.

"What's your point?"

"I've been hoping for an unarmed battle for sometime."

Cammy's body tensed, suddenly very aware of the small t-shirt stretched across her pouched belly, enhancing the expanse. She became very aware that if Vega did to her stomach what he'd just done to Kenny's face it'd be over. But he wouldn't do that, not if he needed her baby, for Bison. She was in control here, she just wasn't supposed to know it. Vega was baiting her, trying to toy with her. He knew she wasn't going to fight him, or let Kenny or Dorian do the same. But he wanted her to struggle. She could play.

"What happened to the conversation?"

He smiled, happy to see her avoiding the fight, playing into his game. Little did he know she was a step ahead of him.

"Oh Camilla you are right, we have not talked in ages. Oh how I miss our conversations."

"What do you want?"

"Crankurt out of the picture. Really Camilla, he is beneath you."

She laughed.

"Then why are you so intimidated?"

"Annoyed is more like it. Our time is limited, young Dorian is sure to return with all your street fighter friends in tow."

"So that's it? All this trouble to tell me you don't want me with Cranky? Well too bad you narcissistic asshole."

Vega stepped closer to her as she heard a voice from the hospital entrance.

"VEGA!"

She turned and saw Cranky barreling towards them. Vega grabbed her arm and pulled her body close into his as he whispered his threat in a tight voice.

"You remove him from your life, Camilla, or I will kill him, I swear it."

He darted away, leaving her and Kenny alone, shocked and dazed respectively. Meer moments later Cranky reached them. He screamed into the dark night, throwing his arms in the air, fists clenched, for emphasis.

"Come back here and face me! You coward!"

Cammy grabbed his arm, trying to calm him.

"I'm okay….Kenny's more hurt."

They looked over to Kenny who rose to standing, covered in mud with blood dripping down his face.

"I'm ok, my face just hurts like shit."

"Kenny!"

Cranky reached out and grabbed the uninjured side of his little brother's face. He titled Kenny's head, getting a better look at the injury. Only then was he able to break out of Papa Bear mode enough to form a sentence other than a threat.

"You're going to have a shiner, but the cut isn't that bad."

Kenny pulled away from Cranky, yelling.

"I'm fine. I swear, you've been acting like I'm six again ever since I got here."

Mud slung into the air as Kenny flung his arms for emphasis, making himself look indeed like that same six year old to Cranky. But that didn't mean Kenny was wrong, as a matter of fact, he was right. Cranky had been on high alert since Kenny's arrival. It had to be hard for his kid brother going from the independence of college to this. He was a strong kid who was becoming a stronger man. But Cranky's heart held onto that little kid, no matter how proud he was of the person he was becoming. And then there was the power...that was the real threat. And just has he expected Cammy grabbed his arm and whispered.

"He got real heated. I was afraid…"

He turned to her, loving her all the more for her concern for Kenny.

"But he didn't."

She nodded, worry melting to solemn. The family minus Wagner and Juli were all outside now, but kept their distance from him and Cammy. He prodded her.

"What'd he want?"

She hesitated for a moment before she replied.

"Nothing more than to fuck with my head…"

He looked to her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know if it was what Vega had said, solely his appearance, hormones, something else or pure exhaustion, but he did know Cammy was at her end. So was he. He was so fucking angry and he wanted answers, but he didn't push her, he didn't say a word. He just pulled her into his arms and let her break down.

_--_

It was almost time for the sun to rise when everyone in the Guile home began to settle again. Wagner remained with Juli at the hospital and everyone else came home for some well deserved rest. Cammy however, had found it hard to sleep and instead sat in the front living room and watched the sun rise for the second morning in a row. She'd have to get some sleep, some relief soon. But her mind wouldn't stop. How was she going to keep Shadowlaw away from her unborn child? She couldn't up and fight them, she could lose the baby. But to have to put everyone else she loves in danger…Juli's already been hurt more than anyone. And now Vega has threatened Cranky. It could be serious, or it could be a ploy to make her send Cranky away, to leave herself open. She just couldn't figure a way out. She sighed. Her head was in her hands when Kenny entered the room so he surprised her when he spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked uphim as he took a seat next to her. His cheekbone had a scab and a bruise that moved slightly up, almost reaching his eye. She smiled at him. Kenny was a good kid, especially given his circumstances, he could have easily turned out like Genta. It gave her complete confidence in Cranky as a parent. They just had to get the baby here safely.

"No, I….I'm so tired, but my mind just won't stop. I've been trained to go without sleep, but even that has its breaking point. Plus there's no amount of training that can settle your mind for sleep."

"Hey, Cranky says a whiskey on the rocks will do th…..oh yeah."

"Yeah I know, totally unfair."

They chuckled together for a moment before Cammy felt Kenny's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you can unload on me you know."

"You need sleep too. I'm afraid this is too horrible."

"I'm not 15 anymore...you can trust me."

She wasn't going to tell him Shadowlaw's plan, not until she had to. Aside from being a major blabber mouth it was not something she should be telling Kenny. She needed to tell someone who could help her take action. Not that Kenny wouldn't, but that is exactly what she'd be afraid of. She wasn't so sure if Cranky should be involved, but to not involve him…it was wrong. She did however have a second issue.

"You heard it…Vega, he wants to kill Cranky. I don't know if he's for real or if it's just some sort of game to make us move a certain way."

"That's pretty intricate."

Cammy narrowed her eyes at Kenny. He put his hands up in apology.

"Ok, ok…I get you. Yeah so…"

Kenny leaned forward, speaking quietly.

"…I think you should tell Cranky about the threat, as a matter of a fact, I might. I don't want that sicko hurting my big brother."

"Aren't you pissed at him?"

"Eh, over it."

" But you wouldn't tell him if I asked you not to."

"No, I guess I wouldn't, but I wouldn't be too happy about it either."

Cammy sighed.

"No, Kenny. You don't have to worry about any of that. I'm going to tell him. But you know Cranky. I need to time it right. Keep him calm."

They both laughed, knowing Cranky's temper. Some would look at it as a bad quality, of course it was if left unchecked. But Cammy felt as if she balanced out his anger…hell it showed his passion and she loved him all the more for it. Honesty could work for them. Hell, no wonder she hadn't been able to sleep. Cranky should be involved here, the weight of all this was so heavy. She couldn't do it alone. For the first time in her life she really let that sink in. It scared the shit out of her and made her feel human all at the same time. She patted Kenny on the leg.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for tonight, one wrong move and I was afraid something might have happened to the--"

Kenny hushed her.

"Don't say it because everything's okay. Just tell Cranky what's going on and get yourself some sleep."

She nodded.

"Yeah, easier said then done."

--

Cranky sat with his chin in one hand and a shot of whiskey on the rocks in the other. He wasn't getting drunk in any sort of way. He just needed the soothing sting to help him rest. Cammy was keeping something from him, he could feel it. But now wasn't the time to push her. It had all been slowly sinking in for him. Cammy with all her strength needed to be protected. It wasn't a game she could afford to engage in any longer. She was holding their child. Guile was right to be on guard like he was. He had the experience with protecting Cammy from Shadowlaw before she could protect herself. Now he was really seeing what that meant. God, if he could just get a hold of Vega…he downed the drink. The ice in the small glass settled as he set it on the counter. He watched as the glass was refilled with a shot. He looked up and saw Julian standing across the countertop, identical glass in his hand. Just what he needed. He didn't think there'd be a fight, they were simply too tired for that. But there were certain things that still needed to be settled. Julian raised his glass in 'cheers' and downed his shot he'd poured for himself. He grimaced and immediately poured himself another to go along with Cranky's. Cranky sipped his drink.

"Didn't know you were a drinker."

"I'm not really."

Julian downed yet another shot and poured another refill. Cranky was too tired for impulse control and couldn't help himself as he spat back at Julian.

"Oh yeah, you like things of the illegal variety."

Julian smiled and nodded. He took the ego hit rather well. To Cranky his face looked like the shit eating grin he probably used to get in women's pants. But then Julian got real serious, gulping the drink in his hand nervously before he spoke.

"I never should have done that. Kissed Cammy."

Holy shit, here the guy is trying to build up the strength to apologize and Cranky's giving him a hard time. Way to build the sympathy. Julian continued.

"I-I had no right. I just, she's…no. I won't rationalize it. I was wrong. It won't happen again, ever. I'm sorry, man."

Cranky finished his drink and motioned for Julian to pour him another. He sipped once more and tried not to sound bitter. He _was _bitter so the attempt was really half assed.

"Why now, Marquez? I mean, don't get me wrong, but it seems like it was to spite me. Like you were saying, 'Look what I can do. Look what I can fuck up for you'."

"I said sorry."

Cranky slammed his glass onto the counter, whiskey splashing as he retorted quietly but angrily.

"So you don't have to explain yourself!?"

He meant what he said, no matter his anger….why now when everything was really on the line for him? Julian threw his hands in the air. It was a little unsteady, the booze was already getting to him. He really wasn't a drinker.

"I wanted her, okay? Does that explain it. Fuck, I wanted her, and you've got her. That enough reason for you?"

Cranky wanted nothing more than to smash his face in. But he sat there and listened, sipping his drink. Hell, it was what he'd asked for, honesty. Julian took another shot. His glass slid as he set it, unsteadily, onto the countertop. He tried to steady it, but only succeeded in pushing it to the floor with his newly cast-ridden hand. It almost strategically hit a rug, breaking, but not shattering. Julian knelt and picked up the pieces, setting them back onto counter. Julian continued, voice somber.

"Cammy pushed me away, you know. She's never wanted me, at least not when she could have you."

Cranky was pissed at Julian, but this level self loathing was ridiculous.

"Look Marquez, I fucked up too. But I'm done with that. Cammy's it. I never thought I'd be a family, like in the real sense. But past all of this shit…I want it more than anything I've ever wanted before."

Julian nodded at him and stood slowly. He reached his hand out to shake and Cranky took it before speaking.

"So we're okay. There's still a lot of work to do."

Julian turned and headed for the stairs.

"I've gotta sleep this off first. That Irish whiskey is something else."

--

Genta's hands were near shaking. He was waiting for Master Bison. It was a meeting he'd arranged himself and now was regretting it. Thanks to the siege last night he had nothing, fuck less than nothing since there was a dead soldier on his hands. Fuck, Vega just _had _to have had something to do with this. This was all such a mistake. He'd called game on Vega much too soon. He lost the Doll and Brady. Conner Brady didn't matter on the larger scheme of things, and stolen documents revealed that Juli wasn't pregnant, but that didn't mean Bison wasn't going to be pissed. He'd run, yeah, survival was number one in Genta's book. There was no way he could take on those three street fighters at once. Plus the only man who could confirm he'd left was now dead, at the hands of Scott Wagner most likely. Still, no, Bison wasn't going to like this at all.

"Mr. Iwagaki.'

Genta rose from his seat instantly bowing his head. Bison sat and motioned for him to sit but he remained standing. Bison spoke.

"I believe you have something you wanted to inform me of?"

"A siege sir. By the street fighters. I was attempting to find another way to retrieve the stem cells you need--wanted. The former Doll, Juli, was left unguarded, and--"

"You lost one soldier procuring her and yet another in this…siege as you call it. Though I could hardly call three men a siege."

Vega rounded the corner and Genta's face burned with rage. He was sure now, Vega had set him up. He pleaded with Bison, keeping his voice calm, neutral.

"I don't know how they got our location, sir, but we were out numbered…"

Genta waited, Bison was motionless. Vega has a sly smile on his face, the cocky grin making him want to kill the bastard even more. It was only a few days ago that Genta had been in the position that Vega was now in. he'd used it as a springboard to finally show Bison he was worthy of promotion. But now…Bison finally spoke.

"It's of no matter, as long as things were cleaned up properly."

Genta nodded.

"Right away sir, I'll remove all traces of Shadowlaw."

Bison's eerie gaze quickly turned to Vega. Dammit, could nothing get Bison's attention?! He was moments away from having Bison's cure. Vega ruined it, no doubt about it. He would pay.

"Vega I want you to move on Cammy White. If they are recovering from preparing this attack it is the perfect time to strike. We can hold her until we're sure we can get what we need from her. Genta, you're to move back to Vega's unit, perhaps this has been too much too soon."

Vega nodded, smile spreading wider. Genta wanted to scream! A demotion…over two replaceable grunts?

"But Master, this hardly warrants--"

"The fact that you've questioned me proves it further. You have your orders, now get out of my sight."

He bowed his head and left, his sight tinged with the prospect of revenge. Genta knew Vega was obsessed with Camilla White…more than her beauty it was his own revenge. He wanted that girl to suffer for killing him. This could be used to Genta's advantage. Yes, Vega and the street fighters would pay for ruining his plan, and Genta had a pretty good idea how he was going to do it.

--

Cammy sat at the edge of bed, to worried to even feign sleep and crawl under the covers. Her body ached for it; the soft comfort enveloping her body, well worn sheets a cozy embrace against her skin. But her mind was the complete opposite; tense worry forcing her shoulders tight, too fucking scared to worry about something like sleep. All energy must go towards thwarting Shadowlaw's plan for her and her baby. Ken's words just the previous afternoon suddenly echoed in her mind. _It's not just you in there anymore. _What in the hell was she thinking? Sure, she'd sat back and let Cranky, Wagner and Julian go forward and rescue Juli. That risk was an obvious danger to the life inside her. But the mental weight of the knowledge Juli had given her had become overwhelming in a matter of a couple of hours. Physically she'd pulled herself out of the fight…mentally she was fighting 24/7.

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, revealing Cranky. His motions were careful and slow until he noticed that Cammy was awake. His face pressed into a worried frown. Through all of this Cranky was still here…he'd stay, he'd help her fight Shadowlaw, for their future. He stood into front of her and put his hands on top of her shoulders, fingers pressing gently into her skin. She was so tense it hurt, but it was a soft reminder for her to relax. She sighed deeply and dropped her head a little. His mere presence put her at ease. Even if she took Vega's threat seriously and sent him away somehow, she'd be no good. However, that wasn't the issues really. Cranky wouldn't go even if she told Vega's intention for him. The issue was _their _child. No, she had to tell him.

She looked up at him, eyes brimmed with unshed tears. His face softened. He knelt in front of her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"I know this is a loaded question, but what's wrong?"

She hated hurting him. Here he was, on his knees, hand still touching her face so softly, looking at her with nothing but love and she was about to crush him. Because she needed him. She needed him so bad to stay the man before her. He gently pleaded with her.

"Please, just tell me?"

She couldn't do it, not now…not just yet. She needed him like this for just a little longer, so bad.

Cammy reached forward, grabbing the sides of Cranky's face. She kissed him, tears falling from her eyes as their faces met. He put his hands around her slender wrists, urging her away, intent on discovering what she was holding inside. She pulled away from his hold, intensifying her kiss. His small protests were inaudible, muffled by their kissing and his rising desire. When she grabbed his shoulders, pushed him to sitting and straddled his lap they stopped altogether. She littered his neck with soft kisses, voice urgent, but soft and strangely seductive as she begged.

"Be with me--please--I need you--to love me."

"I do love you Cammy."

Cranky couldn't resist this. Not with her looking at him like she was, touching him like she was…no, he had to think this through. Something had changed. He could get her to tell him, to open up, but for some reason she was afraid now, more than before. He wanted to know why. If this would help, if she wanted him he wasn't going to say no. Because he wanted her too. Wanted so bad to heal whatever this was. He traced his fingers up and down her back. If Cammy needed a release he wasn't going to argue. His worry for her was still there, a tight knot in his gut, but for now there was no stopping this.

Cranky pulled at Cammy's shirt like he was starved, hardly clearing it from her body before he kissed her hard. Cammy let go instantly then, and was just with him. Like the air of the room had changed, been washed away and refilled with nothing but their lust, their love. She urged him to standing and then soon they fell onto the bed, frantically pulling from their clothes. Soon he was above her and they were making love. He buried his head in the nook of her neck as they moved together, breathing in the scent of her. She wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders, pulling him ever closer to her. He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. In that moment the pain was gone and there was only love. Cammy's breath caught and they were gone together.

Cranky lay on his back with Cammy cuddled in the nook between his arm and chest. She was careful in avoiding his wound. It was a stark presence and became more noticeable with out, other things distracting the eye. Soon they were calm in their embrace, lying together as any other couple would. But the knot in his stomach was ever-present. So he asked one more time.

"Tell me."

He looked down at her, stroking her hair. Her eyes were lazy, lids half closed as she spoke.

"All of this is because Shadowlaw wants our baby."

If it was at all possible Cammy relaxed further as she continued.

"I'll do anything to save this child, Cranky, anything."

She began to cry softly into his chest but still, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, exhausted, mentally and physically. Cranky hadn't said a word, hadn't moved for fear of waking Cammy. But his jaw hung open, eyes wide with disbelief as horror rushed over him in a matter of seconds. They were after his and Cammy's child. Before he was worried as hell about Cammy well-being and now this?! Is that what Vega had told her tonight, or was it Juli? Images of the scene he'd seen the evening before flashed into his mind, Juli, bloody, beaten, probably raped. It was the only thing that could explain Wagner's actions. That meant, oh God, Juli was their back-up plan! They were desperate. Soon they most likely would be coming for Cammy and their child. He was certain now…he had to figure out a way to protect his family, he had to kill Vega, he had to fucking do something to stop this from happening!! He squeezed Cammy tighter. No, there'd be no sleep for him.


	28. Make Ya Move

_Oh, if you think ya strong make ya move,  
Oh, if I find you weak I'll be cruel,  
I'm a man of lots of patience that is true,  
But getting on my bad side's not something ya wanna do,  
So be open with me,  
I'll be open with you,  
Tellin' lies is not something that I like to do,_

_So make ya move,  
Ah, make ya move,  
Oh, make ya move,  
Make ya move._

_Patience please, be with me throughout my day,  
Conscious please, forgive me for what I think today,  
Cause I'm just a man feelin' like a man does,  
Overwhelmed and angry by what another man does,  
That's no excuse for feeling like I do,  
Give me some advice man, what should I do?  
Should I avoid everyone who doesn't brighten my day?  
Should I ignore all dem people who stand in my way?  
Or better still man, tell me is this a better plan,  
Should I stop them on the street or wherever we should meet (and say)…_

_If you think ya strong make ya move,  
Oh, if I find you weak I'll be cruel,  
I'm a man of lots of patience that is true,  
But getting' on my bad side's not something ya wanna do,  
So be open with me,  
I'll be open with you,  
Tellin' lies is not something that I like to do,_

_So make ya move,  
Ah, make ya move,  
Oh, make ya move,  
Make ya move._

_Wisdom please, you're all that I need today,  
Mercy please, for confrontation could come my way,  
And what would I be if I let them get away,  
With every dirty thing that they ever wanna say?  
Oh, don't misunderstand me now,  
I'm not lookin' for a fight when I go out on the town,  
But there's so many inconsiderate people,  
Wicked, hateful, dirty, evil people,  
But a real man don't hate and a real man don't judge,  
But my friend, even a real man knows how to hold a grudge (so)…_

_If you think ya strong make ya move,  
Oh, if I find you weak I'll be cruel,  
I'm a man of lots of patience that is true,  
But getting' on my bad side's not something ya wanna do,  
So be open with me,  
I'll be open with you,  
Tellin' lies is not something that I like to do,_

_So make ya move._

_Bulletproof Marshmallows (BPM)- "Make Ya Move"_

.com/bpmband

--

"Wolfman here."

"Colonel, it's Craig Crankurt."

It was only then that Wolfman actually opened his eyes, instantly convinced of the importance of the phone call. Instincts of a soldier went through and through and Colonel Wolfman was certainly no exception. If Cammy's significant other was phoning him it was bad. It wasn't as if he and Craig hated each other, but they definitely didn't 'chat' with one another. So it was important. He rose from bed and began dressing quickly as he questioned Crankurt.

"You sound worried and this is Cammy's cell phone, what's going on?"

"It's a long story."

"Then stick to the important details."

Wolfman was now fully dressed as he exited his bedroom and flipped on the light switch in his home office. His time on leave was about to be at an end. He clicked his computer equipment on and listened as Crankurt filled him in.

"It's Cammy, she's pregnant. We're pretty sure Shadowlaw wants the baby. Vega's shown up three times now… and I-I don't know what the fuck to do."

Wolfman froze, his official demeanor on pause as he let the news sink in.

"Cammy's what?"

"Pregnant, okay? Look, Vega showed up, and we did all we could think of and hulled up, slept in shifts. But Cammy, she went after him."

"Of course she would. He has her?"

"No, no, she's with me, us, we're with the Guile's. He let her go once and then he let us both go for no reason when we confronted him. And again tonight. He had to, it's all a part of the game….Shadowlaw needs the baby."

"Calm down, it sounds like you're jumping to--"

"No! I've thought this through…think Colonel, it makes sense. Plus there's Juli…"

"What about her?"

Cranky was silent for a moment before Wolfman pushed him.

"Crankurt there's not time for this."

"Genta, and some other soldiers came for her. Messed Wagner up pretty bad. We got her back, alive, but…they hurt her Wolfman, bad. I'm pretty sure they were trying to--"

"Up their chances?"

"Yeah."

Wolfman thought for a moment. If they'd retrieved Juli already Shadowlaw is going to strike again, sooner than later. They'd mount a siege and ask questions later, too afraid to give time for their plan to be figured out. Too bad for them they were up against him. Cranky became frantic over the phone.

"I-I can't do what they expect. It's too important. I have to act."

Crankurt was breathing hard, emotions a little uncontrolled, but that was to be expected. Wolfman hadn't heard any word of Shadowlaw resurfacing which probably meant it was exactly true. America wasn't really interested in the way Delta Red handled situations involving Shadowlaw, and that was on top of the fact that Colonel Guile had most likely not reported a thing knowing the same of his military's way of doing things. No, this was desperate. The situation was bad.

"Colonel? Say something."

"I'm on my way. Next flight out."

"That's it?"

Colonel Wolfman nodded, too caught up in reading an e-mail flagged important to remember that over the phone Crankurt wouldn't see his nod. The e-mail was in fact, about Cammy. She'd checked out weapons on her Delta Red clearance…_wanted for questioning_...Crankurt's voice came again, louder, breaking Wolfman from the e-mail.

"Just keep doing what we're doing?"

Wolfman's eyes darted to the clock on his wall, doing the math with the time difference. They'd be there soon with a warrant for Cammy. What the hell was going on?

"Okay Crankurt, you wouldn't be calling if you didn't feel like Shadowlaw is about to move again and I think you're exactly right. It's going to take me a good 12 hours to get to you and there's no time to explain, so I need you to trust me."

"Okay, go ahead, I'll do anything to keep Cammy and our baby safe."

"When the L.A. police come, let them take Cammy in."

"What?! What do you mean?"

Wolfman pressed 'print' on his computer and tucked the warrant for questioning into his pocket along with his freshly printed airline ticket.

"She'll be safe with the police, at least for long enough for me to get there and start working on a real plan. But listen Crankurt, you've _got _to get her out without Shadowlaw knowing."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Wolfman laughed.

"That's exactly why I need you to trust me."

--

The sound of plastic crumbling, followed by the familiar tear of foil were a welcomed ritual before heaven came to his lips. His lighter flicked and Kenny inhaled the smoke from his first cigarette in 24 hours. God it felt good. Julian had crumbled his last two shortly before the shit hit the fan and he'd been desperately wanting one ever since. The fact that Dorian sat next to him on the front porch of the Guile home enjoying his own cigarette did more than to satisfy Kenny's sense of revenge; he liked him. It wasn't too long ago that Kenny was in the same proverbial boat, Cranky showing up all gung-ho protective over him. It _was _exhausting so he could at least understand Dorian's resulting bitchiness enough to see that under it, he was an ok guy.

Kenny stretched his legs forward, relaxing his posture to slump down and more thoroughly enjoy his cigarette. Dorian was one step ahead of him, having already assumed the same optimal relaxing-in-the-sun-smoking position. His bare feet dangled off the side, toes grazing the tops of the blades of grass underfoot. From their relaxed positions, a passer-by would think it was just another lazy day for a pair of teens. The truth was much more dark. They'd both survived a confrontation with Vega. The fact that they each only had minor scrapes and bruises was testimony to Vega's nature. It was like they were his chew toys, only slightly damaged until one day when the master says he can finally finish it and tear the toy apart. Kenny didn't like the uneasy feeling it gave him knowing that Vega had once fooled him into giving him information on Cammy and Cranky. Growing up with Cranky on the streets he'd always kept a comfortable suspicion with strangers. You had to act natural _and _be on guard to effectively pickpocket, and even more so to survive on the streets. But Vega had gotten past that and used him to threaten the people he cared about most….no he wouldn't forget that. As if Dorian knew Kenny's train of thought, he spoke, face remaining forward, looking into the distance.

"I'm sorry about your face getting busted up, Kenny."

"I jumped into it of my own free will."

"Because I spazzed out."

Kenny couldn't help it and laughed. He took a big swig of his big gulp slushy, and tossed a candy bar into Dorian's lap

"Yeah, you did kinda spazz there on Julian. You start your period or something?"

Dorian ran his hand through his hair and laughed goodheartedly.

"Fuck off. You don't understand. It's like, if he'd just get off my back for a damn second."

Kenny narrowed his eyes at Dorian who was peeling open the candy, totally unaware of his astonished gaze. He almost yelled.

"Uh, hello! Have you even _met _Cranky? You know, the big angry red head in there?"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, he did give us money for all this shit."

Kenny smiled. Dorian was kind of right in a way. Kenny had asked Cranky if he was feeling well when he'd come to him earlier with a shopping list, some money and asked him to run to the store for him. He seemed distracted, but then he added instructions to go straight there and come straight back and threatened to 'show him the meaning of trouble' if did anything other than retrieve the listed items. Cigarettes, slushies and candy weren't on the list, but if Cranky was going to treat him like a kid, he was going to act like one. But he'd made due with the money he'd been given and didn't miss a single thing on the list, so Cranky really had no reason to complain. He didn't know what the big deal was about a bunch of household shit for Jane but it'd given him and Dorian a little break from everything.

He guessed Cranky did understand in a way and besides, even when things between them got real bad, they fought it out like any good brothers would do. But would it be the same between father and son? Kenny spoke.

"You know Dorian, Cranky's a pain in the ass, but there was a time when I didn't know about him. Didn't know that he was out there worrying and caring about me."

Dorian had turned to him, face serious, wanting more, needing more.

"And?"

"It was lonely. You wonder-wonder if--"

Dorian's shoulders slumped as he finished Kenny's sentence.

"If anybody would even fucking care if you lived or died."

Kenny nodded solemnly as Dorian continued.

"This isn't what I expected, but it's better than--"

Dorian's sentence was cut short when he sprung to his feet and leapt over Kenny's still relaxed form. By the time Kenny noticed what had caused Dorian to leave so abruptly, he'd already made his way over the side porch railing and most likely scaled the fence leading into the backyard, leaving Kenny dumfounded as a police cruiser pulled into the Guile's driveway. Kenny stood as two officers approached looking peaceful enough. They spoke, not exactly cheerfully, but it was pleasant enough. They didn't feel like a fight today.

"Excuse me young man. We're looking for someone."

Kenny was instantly suspicious…it wouldn't be surprising to see Shadowlaw soldiers disguised as cops.

"Who and what for?"

The officers' smiles melted into scowls at Kenny's bluntness. It was a reaction Kenny had become used to over the years, but he wasn't about to change, he'd survived this long. The younger looking officer replied.

"Camilla White…for questioning."

Kenny sunk into a fighting stance. It was way too fucking convenient. However there was no time for him to really protest as he felt a hand fall heavily on his shoulder as Cranky's voice filled his ears.

"Cammy? She's right here."

Kenny turned and his jaw dropped. Cammy stood next to Cranky in the open front door. Her long blonde hair, which he was most used to seeing in braids of some sort was cut short, and brown. She-she looked like Jane! But it was unmistakably her as evidenced by the scar running its way down her left cheek and the nervous smile she gave him. Even the police did a double take to their file photo before the older one stuttered.

"Camilla White, we can do this calmly if you'll please just come with us down to--"

Kenny couldn't help it and protested.

"Cammy's not going--"

Cranky's hand squeezed hard on Kenny's shoulder, his hard glare staring holes through him. Kenny shut his mouth as Cammy looked his way, face confidant.

"It's okay Kenny, I'm sure they just have some questions for me."

Sure, her gaze was calm, but her eyes, they gave it away. She was scared. Something was going on that he wasn't in on, so he started adding it up. They were most surely being watched by Shadowlaw. That's how they'd gotten to Juli, when she was alone. How could Cammy just let herself be singled out, unless… Realization hit Kenny like a ton of bricks. The list for the store earlier today. Kenny'd just seen a simple list of items for the Guile's…and that's what Shadowlaw saw too. They wouldn't have noticed the essentials for the plan among all the other junk on the list (plus what Kenny himself had added). Cranky was using the cops to sneak Cammy out. Further he was making Shadowlaw believe she was still in the Guile home by making it appear Jane's the one who left with the police escort. But the big question was why were the police here? Kenny was calmed by at least understanding the plan as the police presented Cammy with a warrant.

"You're under arrest under suspicion for the murder of Conner Brady. You have the right…"

The rest of the Miranda rights were a dull cadence among the shock. Everyone's faces remained calm, afraid to give away the plan. Except for Cammy, who's eyes were wide, astonished, and stared directly at Wagner as she was led to the police car.

--

Wagner stood in a shocked daze. The police were investigating Conner's death? _His murder. _Cammy's green eyes seemed to pierce straight through him as the police led her into their cruiser. She, she looked horrified, of him. He had wanted to tell her last night, so badly, but when things got out of hand with Vega's arrival, he'd decided it should wait. She was supposed to be resting. But with the turn of the events she was gone, out of his reach, with no chance for him to offer an explanation. Hell, did he even have one?

The police turned out of the drive, satisfied with a successful retrieval with no hassles. Little did they know they had the wrong person. Hopefully everything had gone according to plan and whatever Shadowlaw scum was watching the house had just perceived Jane leaving, and not Cammy. Even if they did see through the last minute cut/dye job, Shadowlaw wasn't about to take on the LAPD, that wasn't their style. The whole mentioning of Conner Brady's name hadn't peaked the interest of anyone else. Just him and Cammy remembered him as the bully of their high school days, to everyone else, the name was meaningless.

The house seemed more at ease with Cammy out of harm's reach, but there was still an air of anticipation for the night ahead. If indeed Shadowlaw still believed Cammy was hiding in the Guile home, there was going to be a siege and they needed to be ready. But Wagner felt like he was falling apart and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Did you hear me?"

Guile's voice snapped him out of his daze. He smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I was…daydreaming."

Guile narrowed his gaze and grabbed Wagner's arm.

"Come here and talk to me in private."

Wagner nodded, feeling like a seventeen year old all over again as he followed Guile into his home office. But this was more serious. Guile knew something was wrong…Wagner was never good at hiding anything from him. But he hated disappointing Guile most of all. Guile was the man who'd taken him in when no one wanted to deal with a scarred teen with attitude, who'd cared enough to see it through, who'd given him countless tokens of advice….all of which he'd ignored when he'd pulled that trigger in rage. But he knew…and soon everyone was going to know. The one thing Wagner could do now to still make Guile proud was own up to his mistake.

The door clicked closed behind him and Wagner sunk into the small leather sofa at the corner of the small space. The afternoon sun was at it's brightest and tried it's hardest to leak in through the dark blinds, which left the room cast in a warm orange glow. Guile sat next to him and something in that small motion was the breaking point. Wagner broke into sobs, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shook, bobbing up and down with his erratic breaths. Guile placed his hand on Wagner's shoulder and spoke.

"Son, what's happened? Tell me."

"Conner Brady. I-I killed him Guile."

--

Cammy sat motionless, staring at the double sided mirror positioned to her left. Usually she was on the other side, looking in, but as it was she sat alone, hot shining light in her face, with 8x10 glossy's of Conner Brady's dead body sprawled across the table she'd been sitting at for the last couple of hours. That was partly why she stared so intensely at her own reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale, and appeared even more so in the harsh light. Her hair was a mess, makeshift cut proving inferior to the unruly nature of her hair if left to it's own devices. The darker shade of her hair did nothing for that either but it would soon fade…if she got out of this. She couldn't have looked like a killer to anyone looking in from the other side. Her eyes were wide and scared and she'd puked when they threw the photos down onto the table.

But they knew who she was, her history, her occupation. Oh, this was just a taste of things to come…everything the police had done so far was just preliminary, they technically couldn't do anything until Colonel Wolfman arrived since Cammy wasn't a U.S. citizen as she worked for the British government. The LAPD was eating this up…it was a scandal they had a chance to dip their hands into to get a piece of the media pie. It was a game that Wolfman had counted on to make this plan work. The interrogation that had been going on for a few hours and hadn't really begun was going to be tied up in so much legal tape that Cammy would be in custody for as long as they needed to handle Vega. All of this was to be expected…except for the circumstances it was under. She'd thought the questioning was going to be for the motel room fiasco with Vega…and it was. But Conner Brady's body had been found between now and then with a bullet in his head from the same gun, her gun…the gun Wagner left equipped with.

She'd added that up the second the police said his name and Wagner went pale. It must have been what he was trying to tell her the night before. He'd killed Conner. But Conner had hurt Juli, raped her, used her like livestock, all because of something _Shadowlaw _did to her in the first place. He deserved to die. But at what cost to Wagner? The police had gotten a hold of his body, which made sense under normal circumstances. But Shadowlaw usually cleaned up their messes. You couldn't very well operate in the shadows if you leave trails of dead bodies in your wake. No, this seemed intentional. Especially since no mention of Shadowlaw had been made in her questioning so far. Conner's body was stripped of any identifying markers aside from finger prints. Upon running those one would find that Conner had been on the missing person's list for nearly 8 years. She wondered how many families there were out there who missed their loved ones, wondered if they were alive or dead; when in reality they'd joined the organization, and sworn their lives to serve Shadowlaw, forever belonging to Bison, disappearing from their old lives permanently, even in death, fates remaining unknown. But not Conner…..why?

Cammy wasn't able to contemplate any further as the door to the room opened. Who she assumed to be the lead detective entered the room. No matter, he was the guy who'd been questioning her for the past few hours. He was tall and too skinny, probably from long hours and late nights. He was for sure wiped out tonight. The man was frustrated with her. Of course, if she were him she'd be frustrated too, as she hadn't spoken a word during the six hours she'd been here. The worst part of the whole ordeal so far had been her worry over Wagner. The man sat in front of her and lit a cigarette. When he spoke smoke billowed out of his mouth, stinging her eyes.

"I hope you're comfortable, Camilla. Because if you don't start talking soon it might drag up a whole load of trouble for you."

Cammy pressed her lips tightly together. She had to remember that though they didn't know it, the police were helping her greatly. He caught her gaze and she kept her gaze cold, emotionless, and empty. The detective banged his fists on the table and shoved the photos her way.

"This man's dead and you've got the sketchiest past I've ever seen in all my years as a detective!"

Cammy remained neutral but had a hard time keeping her cold gaze with the photo's assaulting her vision. Cammy was trying her hardest to stay calm and collected in the midst of this, after all, it was everyone else who were going to be doing the real fighting tonight. For her it was a battle of wills. She looked over to the detective, eyes cold wanting more than anything to give him a verbal lashing for pulling her past into something like this. Were she really on trial she'd be quick to tell this man her involvement with Shadowlaw was involuntary. As it was, she held her tongue.

Her restraint seemed to pay off as the lights in the room dimmed and she saw Colonel Wolfman behind the glass. He nodded her way and appeared to continue to direct the others in the room. The detective across from her remained motionless, as if he knew this was how everything was going to unfold. Cammy waited until Colonel Wolfman entered the interrogation room and stood, saluting him. He motioned for her to sit down and directed his attention to the detective.

"So I'm to understand you've been questioning Agent White here without the proper clearances?"

"Just some information."  
"It's quite clear in that in procedures such as these, things should be handled properly to ensure certain rights aren't infringed on."

Cammy wanted to laugh, Wolfman had rehearsed this. But hell, he did sound official. The detective was ready to bite back until another familiar face entered the room. The detective stuttered.

"General McCall."

Cammy would recognize her surrogate father's commanding officer anywhere, but she sure as hell wouldn't expect to see him along side two member's of Delta Red, helping them nonetheless. He spoke, chastising the detective.

"If you would have taken just a moment to think instead of attending to the whims of the reporters outside you would have noticed this woman's clearances as an active member of the British military and ally to this country. Luckily for you Colonel Wolfman was kind enough to inform me…I'll take it from here."

The detective left, not giving Cammy a second glance. Score one point for the PATRIOT Act. The tension in the room instantly faded and Cammy's demeanor softened. Colonel McCall nodded at Wolfman and left them alone. As soon as the door shut Cammy stuttered in apology.

"Colonel, I'm sorry. Everything is such as mess. I-I should have--"

Wolfman placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled a chair next to her as he shushed her.

"Don't worry about it."

She should have seen it coming but hot tears fell from her eyes betraying her resolve not to cry. Wolfman continued.

"Everything is going to be alright. We're one step ahead of Shadowlaw this time. Let's get through tonight."

Cammy nodded sucking up tears and straitening her hair. She took a deep breath, pushing out the overwhelming emotions with the air. Wolfman was being especially kind. Not that he was cruel to her, but a commanding officer usually had to keep certain rapport with his soldiers. Even though Delta Red was more like a family outside of missions, he was still laying it on thick. Guilt flooded her.

"I wasn't intending for this to happen. I mean a baby really complicates things, and I just don't--"  
"Cammy! A baby is going to be great. The rest can be figured out. Your job is to keep this baby safe, and you're doing a great job so far. Especially given the circumstance."

She nodded, feeling more competent under Wolfman's guidance and kind words. A police officer entered the interrogation room carrying a pillow and blanket.

"Agent White, this is for you to get some rest, I'll take you to a cell."

She guessed military pull wasn't enough to get her something nicer than a cell, but anything that kept her safe would have to do. Wolfman squeezed her arm as she passed as if to say "don't forget", and she wouldn't. Tonight she'd have the peace of safety for her child…while everyone else she loved was in danger. As she curled into the fetal position alone on the small, hard cot, she prayed. _Please give my family strength, I can't do this without them. _


	29. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I updated. Sorry for that, real life job and fight scenes being hard for me appear to have combined to make this take forever. I did want to make it exciting so please enjoy and review.

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
Hands armed with broken bottles,  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running._

_There's a point I think we're missing,  
It's in the air we raise our fists in,  
In the smiles we cast each other,  
My sister, my brother._

_About the time we gave up hoping  
We'd ever find these locks still open,  
Stumbling on stones unturned,  
The hurt we feel, we all have earned._

_The lines we cross in search of change,  
but all they see is treason._

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors._

_Bonfires burn like beacons,  
Guiding the lost and weakened.  
Flames dance on crashing waves,  
Guiding ships who've gone astray_

_Time out, let's stop and think this through,  
We've all got better things to do,  
Than talk in circles, run in place,  
Answers {are} inches from our face._

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors._

_Black eyes, broken fingers,  
Blood drips and I let it run  
down my lips into my swollen gums.  
When hope is non-existent,  
Our instincts all scream "Run",  
We never turn our backs or even bite our tongues._

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive  
(Break out) I won't be left here  
Behind closed doors._

_Rise Against- "Behind Closed Doors"_

_

* * *

_Melissa's joints were in agony. She'd never considered herself tall but she felt like a giant trying to pull her legs into what the nurse had dubbed a "sleeper chair" but felt more like a torture device. Every time she pulled one leg up it just shoved the other off leaving it to dangle precariously over the edge of the chair and peeking out into the cold hospital air. She was in and out of sleep anyway. Not to mention that recently the monsters under the bed had taken on a way too real feel. There already was some Air Force friend of Wagner's outside the door, keeping the boogiemen at bay. But that didn't mean they weren't creeping towards her house right now, ready to descend on her parents and her family. She wasn't alone in not being able to sleep. In fact; Juli was the only one asleep and that was well deserved, blissful, drug-induced sleep.

Kenny paced back and forth, his footsteps in cadence with Juli's heart monitor. The steady rhythm only served to increase his agitation. He couldn't believe that Cranky was so quick to send him off. Well he believed it, but that didn't make it right. If Cranky would have just looked past the little brother thing and assessed the situation he would have seen it was a stupid move to send he and Dorian away with Juli and Melissa. Cranky had deep wounds on his chest, Wagner had been skewered through the shoulder and Julian's hand was broken. He and Dorian only had a few bruises and they were the ones waiting nervously for word. Melissa was asleep in the recliner chair in the corner of the room, close to Juli's sleeping form. Dorian was across the room slumped in an uncomfortable looking chair holding his head in his hands. Kenny stopped pacing and questioned him quietly, as to not wake Juli or Melissa.

"Am I the only one confused about how this all turned out?"

"Nah man," Dorian nodded his head towards the door, "and the armored guard outside seems like a little much."

"This is a perfect example of what happens when Cranky decides how things go. We're lucky the room isn't padded just in case one of us bumps our heads on the wall."

Dorian replied in a calm voice but his tapping foot gave way to his anger.

"It seems so messed up. But what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but doing nothing is really getting to me."

Kenny gazed across the room at Juli's sleeping form. The right side of her face was horribly littered with cuts and bruises. She looked so tiny hooked up to machines with the side safety rails in position. Even though he knew how strong she was, it didn't stop him from being highly pissed at her being hurt this way. He wanted to fight dammit, do something to show how angry he was about all of this. Dorian stood with a sudden burst of energy and looked to Kenny.

"So captain commando there wouldn't leave these two to go and find us would he?"

"Most likely not," Kenny replied, "but I don't know how long he'll go without contacting someone."

Dorian's energy was rising with the tone in his voice. He paced by the window, night sky now clear, lit by stars and moonlight that trailed in though the slits in the blinds. The peace of the night was in contrast to his mood. He'd been itching for a fight and who was he to resist? He was sick of this. In his short time with his father he'd been through a crash course in Shadowlaw and had come one conclusion. That talking didn't matter, strategy was shit, honor meant nothing. Shadowlaw only understood one thing, and that was violence. On the street he'd understood that and it'd kept him alive. This was like a war and war was dirty, war was trauma, war was death. The results of forgetting that were laying the hospital bed across the room from him. Julian was spouting all this non-violent bullshit and all Dorian wanted to do was rage. Dorian spoke, planting the seed that would finally set things in motion.

"You know, it doesn't really matter if they know we're coming-"

Kenny finished his sentence, thought process having taken the same turn as his.

"-because we'll already be halfway there."

Dorian knew he'd gotten Kenny's mind going. Kenny, perhaps, had more reason to fight than he did. Regardless of the reasoning, he knew they had just has much right as anyone else to fight against these bastards. Sure he'd gone along with the plan, but they'd been so blindsided by it that it was like they had no other choice but to listen. But now with time to think, time to worry, he knew they had to fight. He and Kenny looked at one another, both searching for an answer as to how they were going to get out from under the armored guard.  
Melissa rose quickly from her makeshift bed, letting the fleece blanket fall to the floor. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest as she quietly exclaimed.

"I swear all talk and no action."

Dorian snapped back, slightly startled at Melissa's sudden outburst.

"So you got any ideas?"

Kenny approached her.

"I thought you weren't so much into this fighting thing?"

"Well I'm not, so it's easy, my choice just happens to be the same as everyone else's. It's not fair you don't get a choice."

Dorian turned away form the window, joining Melissa and Kenny in a semicircle at the foot of Juli's bed.

"Melissa's right Kenny, Shadowlaw has been working to fuck us over for a while now. We deserve to show them we're not into hiding."

Kenny nodded.

"As for the guy Wagner posted out there?"

Dorian continued.

"Like I said, he won't leave her and Juli, so all we've got to do is get out and we've got it made."

Melissa moved from the bed and to the closet, reaching for her tennis shoes pushing them onto her feet without bothering to unlace them as she spoke quickly.

"So let him catch me, I might not be able to fight but I can run pretty fast. All I've got to do is get him far enough away from this room before he catches me that you guys can get out."

Kenny rushed to Melissa.

"Are you sure, I mean this will get to Guile."

"And he can be mad, I know this is the right thing."

Kenny turned to find Dorian on the floor lacing up his shoes. He spoke without looking up.

"She's right Kenny, who would we be if we didn't do our part?"

Once again the three teens stood in a semi circle. The circle of friends was one made of fate. If all the bad shit hadn't happened to them, to their loved ones, they might have never met. But because of it here they were, in complete understanding of the others' plights. Closer because of the pain. Kenny smiled.

"Yeah. So… are we putting on a show?"

Melissa smiled back shaking her head as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well how else are we going to make him really think I'm serious?"

Dorian laughed getting pumped to dash away.

"Fucking A you guys, let's do this."

There was a beat of silence before Melissa screamed and ran for the door.

"I don't care what you say, I'm GOING!"

She flung the door open giving Kenny time to catch up to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled as he yelled back.

"You can't Melissa, it's too dangerous. Just stop this."

She struggled against his hold, elbow making contact with his cheek. He fell back into Dorian and the two struggled for balance for a moment. By the time they had their bearings, Melissa was out of the door and into the hall. The soldier was standing now, a mere step away from nabbing Melissa before she had the chance to run away. Dorian darted forward, reaching for Melissa's wrist.

"Please Melissa, we're safe here."

He pulled her towards him, further from the soldier's grasp. Kenny approached then. As soon as Kenny was in line with her, Dorian and the guard, she shoved Dorian. He loosened his grip instantly, adding momentum to the push as he made contact with Kenny's form, and then the guard's. The three stumbled in a mass of flailing arms and legs for a couple of beats before the airman regained his balance. Melissa was down the hall about to round the corner before he yelled at them as he ran in her direction.

"You two get back in the room and lock the door from the inside!"

Their hands shook with anticipation as they waited for what seemed like hours but was in reality only mere seconds for the soldier's form to round the hall corner and disappear from sight. Kenny was up first, running at full speed towards the stairwell at the opposite end of the hall.

"Come on Dorian, no time to waste!"

Kenny was ahead of Dorian as they raced down the hospital stairwell, coming out of a side entrance and racing to the street to wave a cab down. Cranky was going to have to learn that he couldn't control what Kenny did anymore. He'd fought too hard over the years not to be permitted to defend himself, defend his loved ones. Cranky was going to be pissed, but Kenny was hoping that his salvation would be that Cranky was on that list of loved ones.

* * *

Everyone in the Guile home waited. Cranky, Julian and Wagner paced around the room while Ken sat motionless of the sofa and Guile nervously attended to Jane, asking for assurance that she would use the gun gripped at her side if needed. The seconds dragged on like minutes. They were waiting for destruction, for chaos, for revenge, for peace, for a million things they hadn't yet realized could only come from within. Standing in that empty room together they tried to relax and seem casual, but it was hard. They couldn't help that waiting with their bodies poised, their senses heightened, flinching at the tiniest noise was their path to peace. In making the first move, they were destroying the very thing they wished to fight for. Their stand, their mission was doing nothing but destroying their purpose. But what other choice did they have? If knowing Shadowlaw was going to attack was power, why did it feel so weakening? Why did it feel like defeat?

They heard the footsteps before the door busted inwards. Because of previously being kicked down in Shadowlaw's last attacks, it fell easily off it's makeshift hinges. It hit the hardwood floor flat, the resounding smack echoing in the space like a gunshot. It only served to push the waiting fighter's adrenaline to it's limit.

Guile darted first, seasoned instincts knowing what to expect from a siege of this sort. He met the smoke grenade halfway as it rolled into his home and pitched it back out of the open doorway. The soldiers flooded in through the front entryway like a tidal wave of destruction. They were expecting Guile and the others to be blinded by the smoke screen, their thermal goggles in place. Guile stayed low as the soldiers headed inside and swept the lead soldiers feet out from underneath him. He hit the ground hard, his attention having been on the fighter ahead of him. One man alone couldn't have stopped the torrent of men that had descended upon his home so instead of stressing he concentrated on the floored soldier. He grabbed him by the face and slammed his head down knocking him out cold. Sure, it seemed a cheap shot, but Guile knew it'd be the only one of this fight as he was at least 25 years senior to most of these men. Pain exploded in his shoulder as an elbow strike was brought down upon him. He answered with an upper cut to the attacking soldier's gut. Guile might have been old, but he was strong and the soldier doubled over, his face meeting Guile's knee as he rose to standing. His goggles flew off with a spay of blood from a more than likely broken nose.

As the soldier hit the floor, Guile found himself surrounded by two soldiers. The last trickle of soldiers had entered his home and the sounds of fighting filled the space like a bad war movie turned up too loud. He was momentarily distracted by none other than Vega DeCerna waltzing through the door. They'd been right- that much he could tell by the satisfied smile on that bastard's face. They were here for Cammy.

The short distraction proved too long as Guile's face reared back from the force of a blow to his cheekbone- literally knocking him back into the fight. The soldier behind him tried to link his arms up and around the bigger man's shoulders. Guile let him get the best grip he could before he leaned forwards, flipping the soldier over his body and slamming his form down onto the second soldier. Four down. Guile wanted to keep them busy so he could keep an eye out for Jane. He'd lost sight of Vega but it wouldn't be long before he erupted in rage at seeing that Cammy wasn't among the people here and that he'd been tricked. Then all hell was really going to break loose.

* * *

Every instinct was screaming at Julian to jump into the fight instantly while the element of surprise was still on his side- but those were old instincts from the streets. They told him to get the other guy before he got you. Sure, it worked on the streets, but not with these guys. With Shadowlaw it was different. You needed to keep you and yours healthy and injury free so you had a chance to survive the next fight. There was always a next fight, he knew that from experience. Shadowlaw seemed to have an endless number of grunts to do their bidding- hell, he'd been one of those grunts. Since he'd arrived in L.A. he'd been acting on instinct, his emotions raw. And now he was injured enough that playing each fight, each move right was not only helpful, it was essential.

He waited long enough for everyone else to become engaged in fights, not in cowardice, but to protect. Cranky and Wagner were more injured than him, Ken was keeping most of the soldiers away from Jane and Guile was the trained eyes, he called the shots. Julian could play back-up without taking a shot to his pride. The soldiers had spilled into the house like a swarm of angry wasps- dominate and eliminate. It wasn't until he heard the sound of glass shattering behind him that he acted. He turned his back from the head on assault and prepared himself for the sneak attack from the back entrance. Though they were still yards away, Julian saw soldiers enter through the shattered sliding glass door. One remained to stand guard as the other three advanced, immediately spotting Julian- knees bent, body low, poised and ready to fight. He couldn't help the half smile that spread across his lips and to his left cheek.

They advanced towards him and Julian moved slowly, meeting them in the wide open kitchen entryway. The sounds of fighting around him went away and he was totally focused now. The first one reached him and Julian smashed his face with a right hook. Pain exploded through his injured arm but his cast held strong. The soldier's face fared far worse than Julian's injured wrist. The bloody red scrape appeared instantly like a tire track in the mud as the hard, textured material ripped it's way across his cheekbone taking bits of flesh on it's trek. The soldiers hands were to his ravaged face in an instant- that must have stung worse because he pulled them away even quicker and darted at Julian again, eyes crazed. Julian ducked low and avoided the soldier's wild swing. The other soldier was at him now, more cautious after seeing his buddy's face torn up. Julian bent low and brought his shoulder to his gut. He fell backwards, head making contact with the kitchen counter. He was down for good, that much Julian could tell from the broken tile that fell after the soldier slid to the floor.

That left two for him to fight- one untouched and Bloody Face; three if he counted the soldier who stood still, guarding the back exit. His merely standing there while Julian overpowered his fellow soldiers proved that Shadowlaw was here for one thing. They didn't want anyone getting out. This was about cornering and overpowering them. Any doubt of this attack being about getting to Cammy left Julian's mind and he felt satisfied as his plaster fist smashed Bloody Face's eye like a piece of fruit. He was ready to quickly take out the remaining soldier when the guard by the door caught his eye. He'd turned his attention outside.

As suddenly as the soldiers had come crashing in through the sliding glass door, the guard came flying into the Guile home. Julian was grabbed from behind as he watched Dorian pounce on the floored guard, face filled with rage.

"Dorian!"

Julian struggled against the soldiers hold, having a hard time untwisting his arm from the intricate hold and trying to keep his eyes on Dorian. His instincts were screaming. Dorian wasn't supposed to be here! He didn't know if Shadowlaw would try to take him again and he sure as hell didn't know if Dorian could survive this fight. All fighting pride left Julian and all he could think about was getting to Dorian. As he let the soldier turn him so they'd be face to face, he brought his booted foot to his groin with as much speed and strength as he could manage in the confined space. His grip loosened instantly as he crumbled to the floor. Julian was around the counter at lightning's pace to find Dorian still poised above the fallen guard.

* * *

Dorian jogged quickly alongside Kenny. His blood was pumping for a fight, heart in double time to even the frantic beat of his feet on the pavement. He couldn't help but recognize that despite this need for fighting, his fists shook, knuckles white from being clenched so tightly. Words begged escape from his throat to tell Kenny he'd changed his mind. He'd just escaped a life of this very thing, found someone who gave two shits about protecting him, it wasn't an experience he was used to. His rage was still too new and hate pushed these feelings down into his stomach like an atom bomb ready to explode, it felt as if any minute he'd blow and everything he ever wanted would be destroyed. Sure, he hadn't talked about it, but he spent years in the hellhole Shadowlaw created for him, never knowing a reason why. And that told him he deserved to fight. And Kenny too.

The cab driver hadn't asked questions on the ride, took his money and left. Now he and Kenny were making their way through the neighbors yards. It was strange, dodging bikes, sprinklers, and rakes in their path as they moved through the suburban yards. Kenny spoke as he pulled a plastic kids table against the fence to allow them easy access into the Guile's backyard.

"Okay, so we go in together, we can take them down more quickly that way."

"Sounds good, buddy."

Dorian almost didn't believe his own words because the moment he said them he knew it was a lie. His heart pumped so fast he could feel it in his throat. It felt as if all the built up rage was about to erupt. He'd set his mind on finding out what had happened to him and now it was as if his past sat behind a dirty glass window and all it would take was one more hard push and it would collapse to perfect understanding. He shook his head as jumped on the kids toy and pushed his body over the fence.

As they landed on the soft dirt the sounds of battle filled their ears. Glass shattered and Dorian watched as soldiers entered the house through the back door. He sprinted forward, running full speed towards the guard who'd posted himself at the doorframe. He heard Kenny's voice faintly behind him, echoing to wait. But Dorian was on the war path.

As he ran his memory flashed. Nothing made much sense, like before, but those uniforms reminded him of fear and pain. The flashes screamed in his head jumping so quick it was hard to make sense of it all. Even in all the confusion, they took over. _Stone walls with dried blood droplets, cold hard floors, the sounds of screaming. _He let out a cry as he tackled a soldier posted at the shattered sliding glass door. They hit the tile floor together and Dorian started wailing on his face_. He saw the back of a woman's head. She was protecting him. _He didn't know if the fall had knocked the soldier out but he wasn't moving. His fist continued to fly again and again down onto the defeated soldiers face. _He was frozen in fear, involuntary shivers the only movement his frightened body would allow. She screamed at them to stop and they hit her again, her blood flying from her face onto his. _He was muttering curses under his breath as hot tears burned his cheeks. Once his fists were covered in blood he raised both of them in the air and brought them down together on the chest of the soldier. Blood flew from his ravaged face and onto Dorian's. _He'd stopped blinking, as he moved towards her, eyes wide, praying she wasn't dead. _ Arms wrapped around him, pulled him away as he still threw punches and pushed him against the stove. Dorian tried twice to get away from the tight grip, to continue his brutal revenge, but Julian's voice finally broke through.

"Son! He's down. You can stop."

Kenny's voice came next.

"We had a plan I swear, but then he just darted!"

Dorian pulled away from his dad's hold as he exclaimed.

"We came here to fight! What the fuck's the problem?"

Julian bit back, voice angry but filled with worry over the situation. He glared angrily, more at Kenny than Dorian.

"That wasn't fighting. You wanna be all big and bad and break the rules, you do this my way. Understood?"

Kenny nodded but Dorian only stared in contempt. Julian appeared to ignore their reactions as he continued.

"You two stay in here, head off anyone who tries to come in. They might send some back-up."

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and headed towards the living area where grunts of exertion could be heard. Dorian lifted his shirt and wiped the blood/tears mixture from his face. It was hard, but they remained by the door, poised, ready to intercept anyone who came through. Dorian kept cutting his eyes to the soldier on the floor and his bloody pulp of a face. Kenny spoke quietly, eyes remaining on the door.

"So wasn't the plan, buddy."

Dorian let the pause drag on before he answered quietly.

"I fucking know, alright?"

"Cranky is going to own my ass."

"He would of anyway."

Kenny gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, probably."

"And pretty soon Julian is going to start taking advice from Crank-"

Kenny grabbed Dorian's arm.

"Shhhh…you hear that?"

The friends remained quiet, looking out into the dark night through the jagged shattered door. Glass crunched under his shoes as he strode through the door way, nonchalant. Dorian's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Genta."

Kenny stepped forward.

"…as ugly as ever."

* * *

Cranky wiped blood from his lips before he slammed his fist into the offending soldiers nose. It wasn't long after the soldiers engaged them that he started taking hits. He was half numb, half in pain, each state having the opposite of the desired effect on him. He was slow and felt like he'd bee run over by a Mac truck. But despite that, he didn't miss Vega making his track up the stairs. After making quick work of the smaller soldier, Cranky pushed past the rest of the fighting and ran for the stairs, not far behind Vega. Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard someone protest, but his rage pushed it past comprehension. Vega was walking and even though he had to have sensed Cranky closing in, he waited until they reached the top hall, flat ground to greet him. He turned and chided Cranky.

"Mr. Crankhurt, I was trying to make this easy on Camilla. Watching you die is most certainly not going to be easy on her, and she has to stay calm…for the baby."

Cranky stepped forward, his fatherly instinct overriding any common sense. He knew he gave into his taunt, but he didn't care. He knew Vega was stronger than him, but he didn't care. He was weak and drugged and half numb, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Vega had threatened the people he loved most in this world, and had to be eliminated, no matter the risk. In that moment, he realized Cammy's relationship with Vega and knew, rational thought meant nothing. So even though he was battered, bruised and bloody, he pointed accusingly at Vega and yelled.

"You're not going to lay a finger on either of them, I can promise you that!"  
Vega smiled and a spilt second later was advancing. Cranky barely avoided an elbow strike to his face, his clumsy dodge throwing him off balance for a moment. He ducked low to avoid a right hook. He answered with a jab followed by an uppercut that reached thin air as Vega back flipped out of range. Vega shook his head no and wagged his finger at Cranky.

"Not before Camilla has the pleasure…"

Vega strode grandiosely down the hallway, kicking in doors, looking for where Cammy was hidden. Cranky waited patiently for Vega to complete his search, smile forming across his face even though his breath was coming in loud pants. He watched in relish as Vega asked for a confirm of identity for the female downstairs, chest rising and falling in quick cadence. Cranky could see the haughty calm give way to psychotic rage as Vega realized he'd been had. Cranky took his turn to taunt Vega.

"Yeah, that's right. Cammy's not here. You know, Shadowlaw's hired help leaves something to be desired. They didn't even notice Cammy as she left in plain sight. You're never going to see Cammy again as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to finish this so she never has to worry again, I promised."

Vega laughed. It was a little uncontrolled as he appeared to be trying to regain his composure after realizing he no longer had the psychological advantage.

"You are just a side thought, Crankurt. So tiny and insignificant that Camilla, in perfect knowledge of MY promise, left you to me to do away with."

Vega rushed him, flurry of punches pushing him back slowly, towards the stairs leading down to the rest of the fighting. He was barely avoiding the hits, he had to do something. Cranky bent low and rammed his shoulder into Vega's stomach. He doubled over, allowing Cranky to flip him over his shoulder, body hitting the stairs before coming to rest at the flat platform between flights. Vega was up just in time for Cranky's kick to make contact with his chest. Vega's body hit the wall, picture frames sliding to the floor. He grabbed Cranky by his shirt, and pulled him close. Cranky's throat went dry as Vega's knee sharply hit him in the gut. His body flew back and before he could hit the wall, Vega followed through, kicking Cranky in the shoulder with the other leg and then backhanded him. Cranky's body hit the stairs hard. It was amazing how strong Vega's hits were. His body was long and lean, but he still packed a punch. He turned and watched as Vega pulled out his claw and began strapping it to his wrist. He practically foamed at the mouth as he spat at Cranky.

"Remember this as you die, you are the fool who asked for blood!"


	30. Clint Eastwood

_Oh oh oh oh oh_  
_I ain't happy,_  
_I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine in a bag_  
_I'm useless but_  
_Not for long_  
_The future is coming on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_  
_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_

_Yeah... Ha Ha!_  
_Finally someone let me out of my cage_  
_Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age_  
_Now I couldn't be there_  
_Now you shouldn't be scared_  
_I'm good at repairs_  
_And I'm under each snare_  
_Intangible_  
_Bet you didn't think so I command you to_  
_Panoramic view_  
_Look I'll make it all manageable_  
_Pick and choose_  
_Sit and lose_  
_All you different crews_  
_Chicks and dudes_  
_Who you think is really kickin' tunes?_  
_Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube_  
_Like you lit the fuse_  
_You think it's fictional_  
_Mystical? Maybe_  
_Spiritual_  
_Hearable_  
_What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy_  
_Lifeless_  
_To know the definition for what life is_  
_Priceless_  
_For you because I put you on the hype shit_  
_You like it?_  
_Gunsmokin' righteous with one token_  
_Psychic among those_  
_Possess you with one go_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_  
_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_

_The essence the basics_  
_Without it you make it_  
_Allow me to make this_  
_Childlike in nature_  
_Rhythm_  
_You have it or you don't that's a fallacy_  
_I'm in them_  
_Every sprouting tree_  
_Every child apiece_  
_Every cloud you see_  
_You see with your eyes_  
_I see destruction and demise_  
_Corruption in disguise_  
_From this fuckin' enterprise_  
_Now I'm sucking to your lies_  
_Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides_  
_with me as a guide_  
_But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye_  
_You perceive with your mind_  
_That's the inner_  
_So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor_  
_Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers_  
_Remember where the thought is_  
_I brought all this_  
_So you can survive when law is lawless_  
_Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead_  
_No squealing, remember_  
_(that it's all in your head)_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_The future is coming on_  
_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_  
_I got sunshine, in a bag_  
_I'm useless, but not for long_  
_My future is coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on_  
_It's coming on…_

_Gorillaz- "Clint Eastwood_

* * *

Vega stared down at the pitiful piece of flesh that Camilla had chosen to pair herself with. Vega wondered if he had really done that much damage to her that she would choose such a man? The American-Irishman at his feet was a uncouth piece of trash not deserving of a specimen such as Camilla. He obviously thought that since Vega had let him go once before he would do it again. He was mistaken of course. His orders were to not let harm befall Camilla and she would have surely gotten involved in the fight if had attempted to finish Crankurt off. But she was not here and he was going to dispose of him and be done with it.

"Remember this as you die, you are the fool who asked for blood!"

His claw secured, he watched as Crankurt's eyes grew wide- waiting for Vega's quick advance. Though he appeared ready, Vega knew his lighting quick strike would not be avoided. He took the moment in, hoping to God that the piece of trash would make some pitiful attempt to defend himself so he could really unleash his fury. The seconds dragged on as he took in the almost orgasmic moment before he killed someone. He could hear the sounds of battle around him dulling, and still he waited to pounce. His heightened sense of awareness brought him full on into the moment, and maybe that is why he did not hear anyone approaching.

Vega's head exploded in pain as his body was pushed into the corner of the landing. He regained his fighting stance to find Marquez ascending the stairs at his right and Crankhurt rising from the stairs to his left. His hand came away with blood from the strike. They were like animals now, Vega cornered, Crankurt and Marquez like two of the weaker pack, working together to kill the king. Marquez stood with a cast, cracked pieces of plaster hanging from the torn lining clinging to his wrist, trying to hide the shaking of his arm that was most surely from the pain. He spoke out to Crankurt.

"Can I help? I owe him one too."

Crankurt spoke, blood dripping from his lips, eyes dazed, chest rising and falling with his frantic breaths.

"Why the hell not? I'm getting tired of this shit."

He laughed and could not help but taunt them in this weakened state.

"Have you fools taken a look at yourselves? I do not know what you are trying to do with the pathetic show of force but be assured, mercy is for the weak."

With that he, dropped to a crouch, striking his claw at Crankurt's legs as he kicked out towards Marquez's face. He heard fabric tear but saw no blood as Marquez grabbed his leg and pulled, slamming Vega's body down onto the landing. Crankurt kicked out- aiming for his face, Vega rolled to the side, avoiding the stomp and twisting from Marquez's grip simultaneously. He sprung to his feet, blocking strikes from both sides. They were both strong, but in weakened states while Vega, well, he was perfection. He let them advance closer, seemingly losing ground. When Marquez was nearly next to him he turned his back to Crankhurt and thrust a left hook towards his face. Vega's punch was so quick that Marquez instinctively blocked with his injured arm. It took the full force of Vega's punch. Marquez stumbled back catching himself on the railing, eyes filled with pain.

"Shit!"

Vega knew he'd left himself open to Crankurt, and sure enough he suffered a well placed kick to his spine. His body hit the rail hard. He didn't know where the man had found this strength, but before Vega could launch a counterattack, he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrust back into the rail. Wood splintered and he fell back, landing on the floor below. He looked up at a man, incensed with rage, who had found his second wind.

* * *

It seemed the more Jane willed her hands to stop shaking, the more pronounced her trembling became. The gun was comforting in her hand, but the thought of having to use it terrified her. The determination in her gut to keep anyone from hurting her family was even more terrifying. She watched her loved ones as they engaged in battle. As it was, Scott and Ken stood in front of her. Ken's expertise and Wagner's resolve were enough for her to feel protected. Enough to enable her to watch the others closely. Her eyes darted back and forth, frantically searching to see if anyone needed her aid. Guile stood in the middle of the empty living room and was a force to be reckoned with. It was disturbing to see the bodies falling around him, but that was better than the alternative. As the darkly clad soldiers fell, some ran, skittering out of the door in shame, while other rose to go at it again. The sheer force of the soldiers was slowly thinning, still, she only hoped this would all be over soon. She was frankly surprised that William had let her do this. That in and of itself proved his fear for Cammy. Despite his disapproval of Craig and Cammy becoming parents, he fought hard for his best friend's would-be grandchild, and now _their_ would-be grandchild.

Everyone here needed hope that a future was going to be possible. She remembered like yesterday Scott and Cammy as teens, who despite their bickering, needed each other more than anything. And now both of their growing families had been attacked. Their scars were hers in her heart. It was years before Guile even somewhat got over Charlie's death, and now all this just for trying to help his best friends child? Ken, Julian, everyone here, they'd never done anything other than try and support one another, help them survive, and still, it never ever seemed to stop. And lastly, Kenny and Dorian, caught up in all of this before they were even teens. It was sometimes too wrong, too evil to imagine that there's actually people out there who would hurt a child like Shadowlaw would.

With those thoughts her fists tightened around the butt of the gun and she stopped shaking. She followed quickly, as Julian ran by to aid Cranky on the stairs. She'd only ever seen mug shots of Vega. She hadn't thought it possible but he was more intimidating in person. It was as if she could feel the evil aura around him just with a glance. That was all she had time for, Wagner's body hit the wall beside her hard and he cried out.

"Shit!"

It was his injured shoulder. She couldn't believe he was up and walking around, nonetheless, fighting in this battle. She switched her grip and reached down to help Wagner up. His eyes grew wide and he pulled her hand down, causing her to flail into his lap in an ungraceful heap just as a fist swung above her head. The soldier's body was pulled back abruptly by Ken who yelled to Wagner.

"Come on, Wagner. Get your head in the fight!"

Jane rose to standing and nodded at Wagner that she was okay. The gun was back in a two handed grip as Wagner got up, shaking his head. He wiped sweat from his brow and gently pushed Jane back against the wall. Something more than finding Juli had happened last night, and it was affecting how Wagner was fighting. No matter what it was, her mind wanted her to scream how proud she was of him. She figured in this instance it would be like kissing him as he got out of the car for school as a teenager. She kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the fights. William had given her the gun to keep herself protected, but she wasn't going to hesitate to use it to protect someone else if needed.

* * *

Genta took quick survey of the chaos of the Guile home. He'd been assigned to come in on the first siege. He wasn't doing a fucking thing to help Vega and had waited patiently in the shadows while the rest of the team descended on the Guile home, all for nothing. If Shadowlaw thought they were one step ahead of the street fighters, Genta was two steps ahead. One would think a random dead body was high priority on the LAPD's to do list, but with all the crime of the city, it would have been just another day. At least it would have without his anonymous tips that an member of the Air Force had killed someone. He'd meant revenge on Scott Wagner for ruining his plan. The fact that the killing was with a gun a British agent had procured above security clearances…he couldn't have imagined anything better. Then, upon seeing Cammy White leave the Guile home, looking like her adopted mother, he'd realized the siege was pointless, though he didn't inform Vega of that. He knew all to well that the psychotic Vega wouldn't take it well. So he just sat back and watched. Until he saw Kenneth Feng and Dorian Marquez jump the fence.

Genta had thought he was just going to be here to watch Vega fail, but now he saw an opportunity to make things more entertaining. He strode slowly towards the open back door of the house, soft grass preventing his long heavy steps from being heard. Lights from the house flooded out, casting the fighters in large shadows over the expanse of manicured green grass. Pebbles crunched between his heavy clad boots and the cement steps leading to the back entrance. Genta smiled as he leaned against the broken doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. Dorian spoke.

"Genta."

Kenny stepped forward, following up Dorian's simple statement.

"…as ugly as ever."

Genta laughed as he took survey of the damage around him. He remained in his relaxed position as he spoke.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Kenny took another step forward, non-verbally staking his claim to the Guile home. Was Genta so predictable? He hadn't seen Kenny in some time, he figured they'd share insults for a while before they started fighting. Especially since there was no way Kenny could hold his own against Genta. While he'd been studying and smoking pot at college, expanding his mind, Genta had been rising in the ranks of Shadowlaw, killing and maiming anyone who got in his way. It was clear who really had something to show for themselves and who was on the defensive. He'd won without a punch even being thrown.

Genta stepped out of the doorway and into the house, face becoming more serious. He thought that was all it would take for Kenny to make his move, but it was Dorian who shoved Kenny to the side and advanced. The kids moves were wild, unrestrained, laced with emotions even more uncontrolled. He ducked low, aiming an elbow at Genta's chin. Their forearms met with a resounding smack. Pain exploded in Genta's jaw as suddenly Kenny's fist slammed into his face from above. He stumbled from surprise for just a moment, quickly regaining his footing and composer. As quickly as Genta had brought himself back into the fight, Dorian was above him, elbow now raised above his head. Genta ducked low and collided with Kenny's knee. He shook them off and took two steps back. The exit was now behind Kenny and Dorian. They stood ready as Genta spit blood out of his mouth and snarled.

"Two verses one doesn't mean shit. I'm going to crush you both."

They did it for a third time, but this time Genta was ready for their novice strategy. Dorian, still odd in his body, lanky arms with their unpredictability, came in quick, trying to catch him off guard. This time it was with a right hook. Genta let the weaker strike graze his cheekbone as he turned, leaving Dorian at his back and caught Kenny's right fist. Genta saw Kenny's eyes widen from his position kneeled next to him for a quick moment before he brought his booted foot to his chin. Genta dropped and swept Dorian's feet out from under him before he again brought distance between him and them. The two looked more worried when they rose to face him again. Despite it's elementary components, it was surprising that these two had that quickly developed a strategy against him. It was like they'd been fighting together for a while now, not just two days. He spoke.

"It's not going to be that easy you little pieces of shit."

* * *

Dorian got up slowly, more cautious. He'd hit the ground hard, but Kenny had gotten off worse. Kenny hadn't said a word yet, but Dorian could tell, he could feel it. Though Dorian was playing the role of the out of control one, Kenny was hanging on the edge of control. Kenny didn't look at him as he quickly wiped blood from his lips and spoke in retort.

"You're the easy read, Genta. It's pitiful really. All this to try and get him to notice you. I ought to kill you right now for what you did to Juli!"

Dorian relaxed and playfully jabbed his elbow into Kenny's side.

"Yeah, I forgot. He likes to make sure his opponents are at a disadvantage. We know Vega's in the next room ready to come save your ass."

If Dorian remembered one thing from his time as a prisoner of Shadowlaw, it was that Vega and Genta didn't get along. Not in the least. It always seemed like Genta was trying to one up Vega. That's why he was so violent, and probably why he'd kidnapped Juli. Kenny knew that like instinct while it had just occurred to Dorian. Genta yelled, obviously upset at the mention of Vega.

"You should be thanking me for controlling that psycho in there! Yeah Kenny, tell your brother that we're even. I made sure Shadowlaw showed up here instead of at the police station."

"Cranky would never made a deal with you!"

Dorian put his hand on Kenny's shoulder, not in support. He could see Kenny loosing it any second. Maybe it was because deep down Dorian was really scared of Genta? Maybe it was because Dorian was used to being the out of control one? Either way, instinct, something, a gut feeling told him he didn't want to see Kenny get too angry. He knew he'd be right beside Kenny if he made a move, he just hoped he could keep up. Genta laughed and lowered into his fighting stance as if he knew that his words would make Kenny lose total control.

"Then why am I here even though I know Cammy is at the police station?"

* * *

Kenny had never wanted to ram his fist down someone's throat more than he did at that very moment. Dorian's hands were at his shoulders, holding him back like this was some school yard scuffle. Too bad that the reality was something much more dark. If Kenny really wanted to get away, he could have, but he hated admitting that Genta's words were nipping at the back of his mind. So he struggled against Dorian's hold to save face. _Why __**is**__ he here he if he knows that?_ Dorian spoke quietly to Kenny. His voice was soft but still in the forefront of Genta's loud, aggressive taunts as the voices assaulted him simultaneously.

"We're supposed to do this together, he's just trying to pull you in…"

"-you know I'm right Feng!…"

"-come on Kenny, we'll fight this asshole together…"

"-he was so desperate. He didn't want to hurt me. It was cute…"

"-it was working and now he's trying to get an advantage!…"

Genta's voice took center stage.

"-See this way, Vega kills him and I get to kill you!…"

"-he can't beat us Kenny, let's go!"

"-COME ON!"

Kenny yelled as he launched himself towards Genta.

"Ahhhhh!"

He could feel Dorian's energy behind him, moving slower to follow up his attack with another. Kenny brought his fist to Genta's cheekbone. Genta let the blow land and grabbed Kenny's wrist. He slung Kenny's unbalanced body in front of his own, blocking any attack Dorian had planned. Dorian stopped short, stumbling a little. Kenny pulled from Genta's grip and faced him. He was taking advantage of the small space, avoiding any attack that pitted he and Dorian's combined force against his lone strength. Genta spat at him.

"I knew you'd gone soft."

Kenny retorted, keeping Genta talking while Dorian repositioned himself, slowly cornering Genta.

"I haven't been pumping steroids, so what? You still got the dumb ass thing down, so I think I'll be fine."

"You know no matter what happens here, you can't save her. Bison wants her and he'll have her. Just like he wanted you both. This family that you pitiful street fighters pretend to have doesn't change the fact that your real families sold you."

"Don't even go there you piece of shit…"

Kenny threatened as his rising blood pressure pounded through his temples, but Genta continued.

"Issei would be ashamed of how weak you've become."

"I said leave Aaron out of this!"

Kenny yelled, ready to pounce. But past Genta's form he saw Dorian stumble suddenly causing him to have to hesitate just a moment. That's all Genta needed. In the next instant, Genta was at his throat with a rock hard grip. Kenny fought against his tight grip. His face was squeezed tight in rage as they slammed onto the floor, Kenny's back taking the force of both their weight. Dorian, who must have recovered, fought to pull Genta off of him as Kenny recovered from the force of the landing. Genta frothed at the mouth as he shrugged off Dorian's attempts to halt him. He yelled as he continued to strangle Kenny.

"Once he found you I was nothing, and you…you were so WEAK!"

Kenny's rage boiled over and he kneed Genta in the groin, causing him to topple over beside him. Kenny coughed, yelling all the while at Genta, his voice scratchy.

"You!…you're the one that tried to kill him!"

"He died fighting alongside your fucking righteous street fighters!"

"No thanks to you!"

The two grappled for a moment on the floor probably looking all too much like those schoolyard boys from the streets of Osaka. Genta being too enraged to fight at his best, and Kenny being just enraged enough to fight at his best put them on equal footing. Kenny hadn't realized his emotion towards Aaron until his name came out of Genta's fucking face. His veins felt like they were going to explode from the pounding of his blood through them. Genta landed a solid punch to his face and Kenny's vision exploded in stars. Genta had gotten strong. He heard the next two blows but it was almost as if he didn't feel them. In the distance he heard Dorian yell.

"Kenny!"

* * *

Cranky's body was on fire with rage. He squeezed his fists tight, body shaking with adrenaline. His jaw was clenched so tight it felt like his teeth would shatter. Yeah, he remembered this. Pure instinctual fighting. He kept his eyes on Vega's fallen from as he jumped down the landing through the broken rail. His feet made a loud thud when he hit the wood floor about a foot from Vega's body. Vega tried to rise to standing, get some distance from the incensed person he probably saw before him. Cranky didn't say a word has he thrust his booted foot into Vega's gut. Vega's pitiful grunt of pain only pushed him to do more. He brought his heel down onto his back. Vega's body fell flat, smacking against the floor. Cranky kicked him again, this time in the shoulder. Then in the back. Cranky pursued Vega, roughly kicking him down every time he tried to get up. He wasn't into fair battle at this point. Honor meant nothing if he couldn't protect Cammy from this bastard. Vega finally hit the wall. Cranky reached down and grabbed Vega's braid. It must have been an offensive move he was used to countering, because like lightning, Vega's foot made contact with Cranky's face. He hadn't seen it coming. The force of the blow echoed in his mind and forced him to let go of Vega's hair. The blow had been the final straw and the pain of everything set in as suddenly as it had vanished earlier. He was hoping he was lucky and that he'd just put Vega in the same predicament. He rose to standing as Vega did. Cranky could see dark bruises already forming on Vega's shirtless body. Vega almost looked worse than him. It felt like he'd popped all his stitches and his reopened chest wounds were flowing freely with blood now. It soaked into his white t-shirt creating three stark lines of crimson across his chest. He spoke, his voice weaker than he would have liked.

"Looks like I missed your face, that's next."

Vega spit blood on the floor and looked Cranky in the eyes before he spoke.

"I will have her, no matter what I have to do!"

"I told you, over my dead body!"

"That was the plan."

They stood face to face on either side of the room, stances ready for the final exchange that would prove one of them the victor. It was as if all someone would have to do is yell, 'Fight!' and they would pounce in instantly for the kill. But that's not what happened. Instead a voice rang out.

"Kenny!"

Then a gunshot. Cranky's heart stopped, Kenny wasn't even supposed to be here. He met Vega's ice blue eyes one more time before another instinct took over and he darted towards the sound of the gunshot and away from Vega's retreating form.


	31. Bullet with Butterfly Wings

_The world is a vampire, sent to drain_  
_Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames_  
_And what do I get, for my pain?_  
_Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game_

_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show_  
_All my cool and cold - like old job_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal_  
_But can you fake it, for just one more show?_  
_And what do you want?_  
_I want to change_  
_And what have you got, when you feel the same?_

_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show_  
_All my cool and cold - like old job_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Tell me I'm the only one_  
_Tell me there's no other one_  
_Jesus was the only son, yeah._  
_Tell me I'm the chosen one_  
_Jesus was the only son for you_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_  
_And someone will say what is lost can never be saved_  
_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a-_  
_Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a-_  
_Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a cage_

_Tell me I'm the only one_  
_Tell me there's no other one_  
_Jesus was the only son for you_

_And I still believe that I cannot be saved_

_Smashing Pumpkins- "Bullet with Butterfly Wings"_

* * *

In a flash Cranky was in the kitchen, all thoughts of Vega pushed aside. Though he knew Kenny was not _supposed_ to be here, old instinct had taken over and he was automatically more afraid for Kenny than ready to kill Vega. Vega most definitely had already retreated. Cranky froze, taking in the scene. The thoughts fired in his head like a checklist. Kenny on the floor; Dorian pulling him to standing; Jane with a gun aimed at Genta. He felt a vein twitch in his forehead in anger over Kenny's presence, but it passed as Jane spoke aggressively.

"That was the only warning shot. Get out."

Genta smiled, keeping his hands raised in the air in mock surrender. Cranky could see Jane's hands shaking in his peripheral vision…or was it his body? The blood loss was getting to his head and all this was happening too fast. Either way, it made him take Genta as more of a threat. To Cranky's left, Kenny became more aware and he began to struggle against Dorian's hold, trying to get to Genta, as he yelled.

"Don't you go anywhere I'm not done beating your ass!"

Genta lowered his arms, preparing to snap back at Kenny's threat. Cranky cut him off, hoping to end this now. He didn't know if he could fight anymore.

"Take the second chance, Genta."

Cranky watched a smile play its way across Genta's face. He would have taken Genta's reactions as a threat if he hadn't felt the presence of Marquez, Guile, Wagner and Ken behind him. Genta wasn't stupid and could clearly see that he was out numbered. He slowly walked backward, towards the exit. Genta spoke timidly, knowing the situation was not in his favor, but still, his words were like an attack. An attack aimed directly at Kenny's temper.

"Okay, okay, okay. I won't ruin the second chance. Come to think of it, it's my third chance, right Crankurt?"

With that, he was gone; satisfied with the brief havoc he had created. Pain started setting in for Cranky, but he was in no way done. As everyone else in the room shared a group sigh of relief, Cranky yelled.

"Just what in the hell are you two doing here?! Do you even know what could have happened?"

Kenny yelled back, already poised for a fight thanks to Genta.

"Don't you fucking throw that in my face! Maybe if you wouldn't have let him go, he wouldn't put me in danger?"

"This isn't about that and you know it. We had a fucking plan Kenny. I trusted you and if you and Dorian are here-"

Dorian jumped into the argument then, defending he and Kenny's actions to Cranky.

"Hey, Genta would've snuck up on you if Kenny and me weren't here to stop him, so stop bitching."

Julian spoke up now, ignoring the fact that they had needed the two boys' help after all.

"And what if Genta would have snuck up on Juli, or Melissa, what then?!"

Both young fighters stared blankly forward as realization hit them. Cranky couldn't help but continue to scold them for their actions.

"You want to be part of the action so bad, that you can't accept that you both _were_ a part of the plan."

As Kenny and Dorian's stances deflated, Cranky's did too. His vision was blurry as he grabbed the side of the counter for support. The tile was loose and slipped causing him to stumble and the world to spin. Someone grabbed his arm; steadying him. He looked and then shook off Marquez's grip. Cranky wasn't mad at Marquez, he was mad at himself. It was just Cranky had been so close to taking Vega out. Of course, it could very well have been him who was taken out. That sobered him some. Even though their battle had ended with no victor tonight, Cranky had learned one thing; Vega was in no way invincible.

* * *

A strange combination of yellow and purple resulted in an ugly shade of brown under Vega's left eye. Luckily the swelling had gone down quickly, making him hopeful that the bruise would fade within a few days. His anger would in no way be leaving him as quickly. It wasn't as if he hadn't already wanted Craig Crankurt's head on a platter, but this rage was new and it continued to build as he surveyed his injuries in the mirror. That man had nearly beaten him tonight. They had tricked him. A voice rose behind him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I noticed that the police had actually taken Cammy White away earlier this afternoon. See, they tried to make her look like Jane Guile, but me, I could tell it was Cammy."

Vega turned to see Genta standing behind him in the doorway, he leaned on it casually. Vega's rage built with every word that came out of the youth's mouth. He gripped his hands into fists as Genta continued his confession.

"It was something about a body being discovered in some warehouse by the railroads. Turns out it was Cammy's prints that were the first to come off the gun, I thought they'd be Scott Wagner's. Maybe I shouldn't have tipped off the police after all? My bad."

Genta had tricked him. Vega dashed forward, his hands aimed for Genta's throat. He knew it! He just knew that someone like Crankurt could never get the better of him. Vega had just been set up. Genta side stepped away from Vega's angry grasp as he explained.

"Calm down, we're even now is all. Don't believe for a second I don't know you had something to do with that raid. I'm sure Bison would love to hear you sabotaged a potential chance at getting the stem cells he needs."

"Probably no more than he would like what you did tonight!"

Genta raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He was trying to play allies now and wasn't very good at it. Vega could see the eat shit grin under his apologetic expression. But he let Genta continue. Vega had learned not to underestimate him tonight. Genta spoke.

"Look, I wanted to get even, but I'm not stupid. One phone call and I can fix this by lunch. We can both have what we want."

"I want Camilla!"

"That's fine. I want my position back. And it's not a request. If you try to take me down again, I'm taking you with me, I swear it."

Vega did not like how this lowly grunt had the audacity to try and level with him, to try and manipulate him. It was a pitiful attempt really. Genta honestly believed he had the upper hand. But Vega would play his game. Then when he had Camilla and he was done with Genta, he would kill him. Vega replied to Genta's blackmail attempt, straitening his hair in a mock signal of composing himself.

"You may have your position back, but you follow my orders until I have her, no questions asked."

Genta nodded in agreement as Vega continued with his stipulations.

"Inform me of where and when I can find Camilla as soon as it is confirmed. We will find a way to isolate her."

"We might have Crankurt to deal with."

"Correct, he most likely will not leave her side, especially since Camilla will not fight, she is afraid."

"Last I saw him he looked like shit."

Vega was glad he had cleaned up from his battle before Genta had sought him out. Crankurt had been a tough opponent, but of course, Vega would have the upper hand this time. He smiled, shaking off his concern.

"I am going to kill him then. He is nothing to worry over."

Even though Vega was playing into Genta's game, he couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement. The thought that in less than 24 hours he was going to get to watch as Craig Crankurt slowly bleeds out in the gutter was almost too much to handle. Then to add to it, Vega imagined the look on Genta's face when he turned his blades on him. Plus he'd have Camilla. It dissolved his rage. Genta had made him feel better after all.

* * *

_Brrring, brrring_. Cammy opened her eyes and slowly focused on the gray cinder brick wall that filled her vision. _Brrring, brrring_. Again with the phone, Wolfman's voice filled her ears as she turned over.

"Sorry love, I thought I had it set to vibrate."

He fiddled with his cell phone from the other side of the bars of her cell. He sat right in front of the door; body perched on a small metal folding chair. Cammy sat up and scratched her head as Wolfman put his phone back in his pocket and faced her. She spoke, voice groggy but urgent.

"Is-is everyone okay?"

Wolfman nodded before he spoke.

"Yeah. Shadowlaw did attack, but everyone is fine. Guile called me so I headed this way to tell you."

"And Vega?"

Wolfman shook his head.

"No, he got away."

Cammy's voice was solemn.

"Oh. How long have you been here?"

"Couple hours. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Wish you'd been like that on mock missions, always up my ass for sleeping too long. I should have gotten pregnant a long time ago."

He humored her with a short chuckle as she went to trying to smooth her hair down. A quick look at her pillow revealed the half assed dye job they'd attempted was running out of her hair. Brown streaks littered the white pillowcase and probably her face. It would probably wash out. Too bad the cut was slightly more permanent, at least for a while.

Regardless, it felt good to have finally gotten some sleep, but she had to have looked like shit. She stood and stretched her body, popping various joints.

"So Colonel, you think a shower might be arranged?"

He stood and looked at her, face serious before he replied, ignoring her question completely.

"Look Cammy, I'm sorry about keeping Vega being alive from you. I had no right."

She walked to Wolfman as he continued.

"I don't know. I get to thinking that if you'd known, maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way."

"Sir, I'm safe. And I have to admit, life without Vega was…nice."

"I saw you and Crankurt at the tournament and it's like I saw this life for you."

Cammy nodded, knowing where her superior officer was going with his train of thought.

"The life you didn't get to have, sir."

"Cammy, Delta Red and family don't mix. I thought that without Vega to chase, it wouldn't be long before you were finished, and you'd move on from Delta Red."

"I love my job."

Wolfman stepped away from the bars and paced in front of her cell, getting a little angry. He spoke quickly.

"Come on Cammy, you love your revenge, just like all of us. I had my chance at a normal life already and it was….taken away by Shadowlaw."

"Colonel, you don't have to-"

"They were killed because I wanted both. I'm too far gone now, this is it for me. I don't want the same for you. You have to choose."

She nodded, eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm here aren't I?"

He nodded.

"Yes, right choice love. Alright then, now that we've got that in order, let us find you a bath."

Cammy took a deep breath and smiled as Wolfman headed down the hall, looking for an officer to let her shower. She'd done the right thing for once. It felt like every time Shadowlaw was involved, every time Vega was involved, she made the wrong choice. She'd actually taken her family's advice, not just their support. She'd come to Cranky, not trying to be the strong one, and asked for his help. It made her feel human. It was as if Shadowlaw's mere presence put her into that mode, made her into that person…that Doll. Even without mind control, when they were involved, she had no free will of her own. But not this time. For the first time in over a decade, Cammy's life wasn't being controlled by the overwhelming urge to get Shadowlaw back. In fact, she'd let it all go and never think of them again if it meant her child would never have to know the name Shadowlaw. This was the freedom she imagined for her life. Nothing scared her more than something happening to her baby. Despite that fear, despite the fact that she was locked in a cell, it was incredibly freeing.

Cammy's smile faded when the same detective from before approached her cell. He did not look her in the eyes as he unlocked the door silently. He motioned for her to exit. Of all the people to take her to the showers….then it hit her like a slap in the face. She spoke her first words to him.

"What's going on?"

He smiled, looking as if he'd won something before he spoke.

"You knew it was going to come to this, but you still wasted our time. Did you think he was going to skip town, that he'd be long gone before we figured it out? All your little diplomacy stunt did was delay the inevitable."

"What are you talking about?"

She was trying to play it cool but alarms were screaming in her head as he continued.

"Anyway, you're free to go Ms. White."

She was dumbfounded and let it show as Wolfman approached them, his finger held in the air to signal he was here but was needed on the other end of his cellphone too. She didn't like his worried expression; he was always calm about these things. She couldn't wait and questioned the detective as they walked in a group towards the exit of the holding cell block.

"Why is this happening?"

"We have a new suspect. And he's American, so none of this bullshit. But you know that right? After all, he's your brother."

It was bright as they walked down the back steps, but Cammy would have noticed from a mile away. There, across the parking lot she saw two police officers leading Wagner, in cuffs, into the police building. He held his head low and gave no struggle. Her heart sank as her suspicions from before were confirmed. Wagner had killed Conner Brady. This was worse than her not having a place to hide; she had full confidence that's what Wolfman was doing right at that moment. This wasn't Shadowlaw, this was the police. It was her gun, she loaded it, but she hadn't shot it, a simple residue test would prove that much. But Wagner, he'd shot it for damn sure. Images of the gruesome crime scene photos flashed through her mind and the reality of the situation hit her full force. She had to grab the rail of the short cement staircase to keep from falling, but nothing was there to stop the tears. Wagner was about to be charged with murder…and he was guilty.

* * *

Cranky avoided the urge to run his fingers along the hallway wall of Wagner's apartment complex. He wasn't sure if all the complexes on the air force base were identical or if the one Wagner lived in had something against people touching the walls. The plaster from the 80's looked like it was once some sort of burlap sack. It covered the long expanses of hallway between each apartment door. Worse off, it had been painted so many times over the years that the texture had become downright dangerous. The sharp edges, currently painted off-white, threatened you as you walked by, just daring you to swipe your arm, or glide your leg across its harsh surface. Cranky didn't need any more wounds to mend, so he navigated the hallway carefully.

The plan to keep Cammy safe had lasted for barely 24 hours. Cranky had known the plan wasn't long term, but he'd expected to have longer than this to figure something else out. The next logical step had been to move everyone to Wagner's apartment, as it was located on the Air Force Base. Being in an area secured by the American military should have given him more confidence than it did. Of course, being able to sneak Dorian onto the secure base in the trunk of the car and Julian's fake documents passing the gate operator's scrutiny had not inspired him to think otherwise. If they'd been able to do it, Shadowlaw would be too. Just staying together and gearing up for a nightly battle wasn't going to work for much longer. And now they were down a fighter.

It had been really hard to just stand there while the cops took Wagner away. But it was what Wagner had asked him to do. The exchange was still fresh on his mind, though the hour of sleep he'd had was not in favor of remembering anything in depth until he got a full 8 hours. He was shaken awake by Wagner, who spoke frantically.

"Take everyone to my place. It will be safer. Watch Juli close. Tell Cammy I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Cranky didn't have time to question before the police bursts through the doors. There was no polite knock this time, which meant there must have been some kind of concrete evidence against Wagner. The warning call from Wolfman had bought Wagner the few moments he'd used to make sure Cammy would be as safe as possible. It felt so wrong for Wagner of all people to be in this position. Especially given his last action before being taken in was selfless.

In addition, Kenny was in an uproar, blaming the whole thing on Genta. Though Cranky didn't doubt Genta was somehow connected to the police's evidence, he tried to keep his cool. Things were going to be easier to handle. With military precision, Guile and Wolfman had divided them into two groups, one was leaving, and the other was staying. Ken had left for San Francisco with Jane and Melissa. Cranky had tried to get Kenny to go with them, but he'd refused. Juli had also refused to leave town. This gave him no relief from his worry at all. Cranky swore under his breath.

"Dammit"

He'd been lost in his thoughts and scraped his fist along the jagged wall. Luckily the group had arrived at the apartment door. Cammy opened it before he could even reach the knob.

"Cranky!"

Her hair was wet and already had returned to its familiar blonde, though the length was less familiar. She embraced him immediately. Cranky breathed in the smell of her in his arms, pressing his face to the top of her head. He spoke softly, even though his body screamed in pain.

"Hey babe."

Cranky looked closely at Cammy. Her skin was clean and glowed, the bags under her eyes had receded some. The full night's sleep had done her good, but it seemed nothing would take away the worried expression. It appeared permanently engraved on her face. He released his hold on her as Kenny stepped forward and spoke to her.

"Yeah, how about you give me a heads up next time? I can only take so much excitement."

Cammy smiled at him and pulled him into a tight hug as she replied.

"I'm sorry. Everything happened so quickly."

Cranky didn't know if Kenny was talking about their abrupt move to their current location or Cammy's quick move yesterday. Regardless, it brought a smile to his face to see Cammy and Kenny's connection. He had felt like shit all morning and now somehow he could feel his energy coming back. He took Cammy's hand as she led everyone into Wagner's apartment, which at this point had only held her and Colonel Wolfman. It was going to be crowded. Cranky broke his grip on Cammy's hand briefly, to shake Wolfman's.

"Colonel, thanks for everything you've done. It's been a busy 24 hours."

"It wasn't a problem at all. I wish I could have given you more notice about them picking Wagner up."

Cranky shook his head.

"No, it was better than none, Wagner was able to make sure we all ended up here."

* * *

Cammy felt the room go somber with Cranky's comment to Wolfman. It put her at equilibrium. She'd only recently stopped crying and she'd puked in the shower. She knew some of it had to do with the pregnancy, but Wagner's possible fate loomed over her head like a dark cloud. Hearing he'd been worried about her, even knowing what was coming his way made her heart ache even more. She was glad Cranky was here now though, it made things bearable.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Cammy had been assaulted with the smell of rotting food. Once fresh vegetables sat on the counter, some chopped, some untouched, all in various states of decomposition. She knew Wagner had not been home for a few days, but had not realized he'd left his apartment in such disarray. She and Wolfman quickly picked up the kitchen before she'd showered. Cammy had wished she had a camera so she could have proof for her Delta Red teammates that Colonel Wolfman had cleaned something up. Aside for that, he'd been connected to his cellphone; she'd mostly sat in silence, trying not to freak out. She'd been feeling alone and now there were six people cramming into Wagner's living room and two more on the way. Everyone talked quickly, catching up on logistics and if everyone was okay. Their words were a soft cadence in Cammy's head, as she silently made her own assumptions.

Cammy noted that somehow Cranky and Julian had made up, and while she was glad for it, it felt awkward. Less awkward was Kenny and Dorian's apparent friendship. It was only natural to become friends when going through situations like this together. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't until things started going badly that she and Wagner had really bonded. While the group appeared to be getting along, their injuries were far more concerning. Kenny's face was bruised and there was dried blood under his nose. Dorian's jaw was swollen. Worst off, Cranky and Julian tried subtly to hide their respective injuries. But she saw them in their tiny movements. Cranky 'casually' leaned on the counter, probably too sore to stand fully upright. Julian kept his hands folded together, not in politeness, but to hide the trembling of his right wrist which should have been in a cast. And here Cammy was, not a scratch on her. It was amazing what her family and friends could do when they put their minds to it.

"That sound good to you, Cammy?"

Cammy snapped to attention at the sound of her commander's question. She flushed immediately as she replied.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I was lost in thought."

Cranky released her hand and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her as he spoke.

"He said we should all take a break and rest up, at least until Guile gets here with Juli."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds good."

Cranky gave her shoulders a quick squeeze as he spoke.

"I'm going to try and sleep some more."

Cranky walked towards the guest room as she directed Julian.

"There's Wagner's room you could sleep in. I don't know about Kenny and Dorian."

Kenny and Dorian interjected simultaneously.

"We slept."

"We're fine."

Cammy nodded and sunk down onto the couch. Cammy wasn't tired, of course. She'd gotten sleep while everyone else had fought. Even then her worry had not left her. While she was thankful that everyone was okay, it was still difficult seeing their injuries, their pain. All of it because of her. She pulled her legs to her chest. Cammy didn't know if she could see her family hurt anymore. Rationally she knew this was right, but her heart still ached. Kenny plunked down onto the couch beside her, as if he knew she needed him to need her.

"So I need your help."

Cammy smiled and allowed the much needed distraction.

"What?"

Kenny dropped a large book in her lap, eat shit grin in full effect on his face. Cammy recognized it instantly, though she hadn't seen it in years. It was her and Wagner's high school yearbook. She laughed out loud and threw the book back at Kenny as she exclaimed.

"This is not fair!"

Kenny caught the book and started flipping through the index pages. Dorian and even Colonel Wolfman stood around him. Cammy waited, knowing what would happen. Kenny sighed.

"Hey, your name isn't here. Neither is Wagner's."

Their names were not mentioned in the year book. Of course, during high school she and Wagner were in the S.A.F.E. program. It wasn't very helpful if you went broadcasting the name of the people who were supposed to be kept safe. She couldn't help herself and had to satisfy Kenny's curiosity. It was, after all, meant to cheer her up. Cammy grabbed the book from Kenny.

"Here, it's not official or anything, not S.A.F.E. program appropriate, but I know where there's a picture of me and Wagner."

Cammy flipped through the pages from a time she hadn't thought on in years. She recalled joking with Wagner about even buying the yearbook. She'd told him it was stupid to buy a book full of people they didn't really know or care about. He'd dismissed her quickly, pointing to a picture near the back mixed in a collage with a variety of other pictures. It was of them, caught randomly in the busy hallway between classes. She hadn't even known it had been taken. Now she found the picture, thankful that Wagner bought this book, thankful that one of those people she didn't know or care about had snapped the picture. She pointed out the picture in the collage and spoke.

"Here's me and Wagner at his locker. We're both seventeen there."

Kenny laughed.

"Wagner's hair is fantastic, Cammy you look about the same."

"Not exactly."

Cammy herself looked at the picture closely. Her arms were folded across her chest and she smiled at Wagner. His face was bright and his mouth was open, probably telling her some funny story. It was a snap shot of a time when she'd felt like things might be okay. That was the difference. She wasn't afraid then. Of course she had rebelled then, running back into Shadowlaw's open arms blindly. If only she'd have known. Then she….probably would have done the same thing. But still, the S.A.F.E. program had worked.

Kenny and Dorian had since taken the book and proceeded to place her old classmates and their outdated styles on each other's "team" as some sort of playful insult. She would have joined them if the realization hadn't been so sudden. The S.A.F.E. program had worked. The S.A.F.E. program had worked. It ran through her head like a cadence. Cammy knew if she said something, this would be it. She also knew what would require of her and of Cranky. It was the answer they'd been looking for but the ramifications were huge. She turned to Colonel Wolfman who had taken a seat across from her.

"Colonel, did I ever tell you about the S.A.F.E. program?"


	32. Control Freak

I know that you've woken up and found yourself within a world of questions,  
Where the answers come and go.  
And I know you don't want and sit around and hear no asinine suggestions  
When the truth just can't be told.

But if I may, I got a thing or two to say.  
Although the answers are not clear,  
There's not a thing that you should fear,  
Because the answers to it all whether things rise or when they fall,  
You'll find the truth remains the same and that truth is that God is change.

Hey you!  
You can talk about talk about talk about it,  
But you can't control your destiny.  
I think that God is testing me.  
Hey you! You can talk about it talk about it talk about it,  
But you can't control your destiny.  
You just might fail successfully.

I'm alone.  
And I thought God created you for me.  
How could it be that it can't be?  
So alone.  
And I don't know what to do with myself.  
And I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Hey you!  
I thought you were my destiny.  
Girl, I thought were meant to be.  
Can't I choose what's best for me?

Hey you!  
I thought you were my destiny.  
Girl, I thought were meant to be.  
Don't I know what's best for me?

Hey you!  
You can talk about talk about talk about it,  
But you can't control your destiny.  
I think that God is testing me.

Hey you!  
You can talk about it talk about it talk about it,  
But you can't control your destiny.  
You just might fail successfully.  
You can't control your destiny.  
You can't control your destiny.  
You can't control.

Saul Williams- "Control Freak"

* * *

Wagner hadn't thought a noise could sound so empty, but that was the only way to describe the loud clang of the metal bars as he was shut alone in a cell. Empty. Then silence. Wagner hadn't been truly alone with his thoughts since the police came knocking at his door. He exhaled loudly and paced around the cell. A five by two foot square was all he was able to manage in the tight space criminals were offered. He faced a small steel sink above the steel toilet, below a steel mirror. The cot was to his right, the bars to his back. That was it. There was nothing else here but him and his thoughts; his guilt. He couldn't even meet the blurry blue spheres that were reflected back at him from the shiny metal mirror.

The cot squealed in protest as Wagner flopped onto its surface. Guile had made him promise to not make any statements until after they talked again. The police weren't happy with him, but with so much damning evidence against him, they weren't too concerned when he wouldn't say a word. Of course, they had made him wait three hours alone, cuffed to a table after the initial two hour interrogation. He had nothing to look at but photos of the damage he'd done to Conner and his own reflection in the double sided mirror. He didn't know which view had been worse. Three fucking hours he had to sit there and keep his cool. At one point someone had brought him a few cigarettes, hoping he'd talk to the good cop. Silently daring Kenny to call him a raging hypocrite, Wagner had smoked them nervously, said thank you and continued to wait for them to take him out of this purgatory.

Relief had finally come but all it had done was made him numb. Wagner didn't know why Guile had been so adamant that he wait to confess. The truth was he'd shot Conner. He was guilty; he didn't think one conversation could take away or change that reality. But he'd promised and he'd honor that promise. Hell, it was about all he had left; honor…and Juli. The last time he had seen the inside of a cell he was seventeen and in the Drunk Tank at the local police station. Guile had come then too. He'd sworn to himself then he'd never disappoint Guile again. Wagner slammed his head down onto the hard flat pillow over and over. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to rage but he had to settle for the repeated banging.

Wagner had won the fight. He was the hero. He'd saved Juli and beaten Conner. He should have done the right thing. But then Conner had acted like it wasn't a big deal. He'd kidnapped and raped an innocent woman and he acted like it was nothing, like she was nothing and then killing him became the right thing. That was the problem. He felt so bad about taking a person's life in that way. But Conner deserved to die. Wagner would probably do it again without a second thought. How could he feel so guilty and so righteous at the same time? His conscious screamed at him to just own up, but his gut tingled with the intuition of a seasoned soldier and Shadowlaw survivor. He was tired of being a victim. He was tired of being Shadowlaw's victim. He didn't like the means, but the end felt too damn good. Wagner didn't know how he was going to look his father in the eye and explain that.

* * *

"Hold on, let me get that for you, Juli."

Juli's hand froze on the door handle with Guile's words. It was awkward, but she smiled as she sat and waited in the passenger seat for Guile to walk around and open her door for her. Of course, Guile had been the one to teach Wagner to be a gentleman, so why wouldn't he treat her the same? Guile had been very sweet, acting as if she were injured more than she was. She guessed he didn't know that if the pain killers hadn't been making her head so fuzzy, she would have followed Kenny and Dorian to help in the fight last night.

Juli has been instantly relieved in being informed by Guile that everyone had made it out of the fight in one piece. But she had also instantly noticed Wagner's absence. He'd have been there if he could, which had told her that he couldn't. Juli had known what Guile was going to tell her, even as he struggled to get the words out. Wagner had been arrested. It still felt raw, so she jumped as Guile opened the door and reached his hand down to help her out of his car. She took it even though she didn't need it. Now wasn't the time to point out her healing abilities. They were about to see Wagner.

It all felt so wrong. In what kind of fucked up world did Prince Charming get arrested for saving Cinderella from her life? Juli's world apparently. She wished she could have been the one that killed Conner then Wagner would not be in this mess. But she had to admit, Wagner killing him had been a close second. Conner deserved to die.

Aside from the situation, it was a beautiful scene as she approached the police station with Guile. The sun was setting slowly in the west, casting an orange tint over their surroundings. It felt as if everything was happy, as if it were all okay. It was anything but. She took a deep breath as she ascended the small set of concrete stairs leading into the holding area. She wished she hadn't been so out of it following her rescue. She wished she had a chance to tell Wagner thank you for saving her before all of this mess.

Juli hadn't said anything due to the implied kindness in Guile's gesture to take her to see Wagner, but ever the suspicious one she wondered what else Guile had in mind for this visit. She didn't feel hostile at all. She was worried. She felt on edge. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. It wasn't until her breathing quickened when the metal bars leading to the visitor's area clanged loudly behind her that she even realized what was happening. She couldn't be in here. Her hand trembled as she reached back and grabbed the bars, trying to open the gate. Her efforts were silent, but her breathing became more labored as she struggled in vain to open the locked gate. The all-encompassing need to 'get out' played over and over in her head. An officer on the other side ran to the gate to help and Juli shoved her body back and into Guile's chest. Juli fought for a moment, but she faintly heard him asking to be let out and knew it was okay. He was getting her out. She had a hard time not running, but Guile's tight grip on her arm anchored her to fall in step with his hurried pace. He led her outside. She sat in the grass and put her head between her legs.

Guile sat next to her in silence, giving her time to calm down. After a few minutes, Juli's breathing had slowed, though her trembling was worse. She looked over to Guile, who was seated beside her and spoke.

"We can go back, I just…it's just. I didn't know I was going to do that."

"That's okay. He's not going anywhere."

"I need to help him don't I?"

"Yeah, I think we will."

"Then I'm going in. I just need to go back in ready."

"Was it Wagner or…" Guile's voice trailed off with the awkwardness of the question. Juli replied, knowing what Guile was trying to say.

"It's the 'or'. I just wasn't expecting it. I haven't had a panic attack in a while, but I'm fine."

Juli took a deep breath and stood. This time as she entered the building she thought only of Wagner. Her thoughts were positive and light as she ignored the fact she was being confined again. She repeated that she would not be hurt here, that she needed to help Wagner over and over again in her head. Even as they were searched, her body was tight and aware, ready to lash out at the smallest provocation, but her mind was calm. As she and Guile were seated in front of the clear plexi-glass that separated visitors from prisoners, Juli relaxed a little. When Wagner was seated before them, Juli felt the overwhelming need to tear down the barrier and touch him.

The cubby was different than anything she'd ever seen in TV shows or movies. It was smaller and a lot less private. Frankly, it probably wouldn't take much to tear them down, but the two to one ratio of guards to visitors and prisoners was enough to account for that. Each prisoner was kept in handcuffs as well. She and Guile were pressed side by side in the small space. She was thankful for her small stature then, as Guile's larger one took up more than his allotted space. It was loud as everyone else in the room's voice echoed into a constant hum. Juli didn't know how to talk about something so private in a place like this. In fact, no one had said a word and Wagner wouldn't look up at them. He speak first though.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled. "Everyone should be together."

"Everyone is at your apartment and okay." Guile reassured him. "It was a good idea to go onto the Air Force Base. It's safer."

"Good. Why aren't you with them?" Wagner replied bitterly.

"Because we came to visit and talk with you. We've got to figure out some way to help you."

"I'm guilty. Leave me alone."

Wagner was being cold, trying to push them away. Juli knew it because it was her MO. She had it down to an art, she did it without even knowing. But Wagner was struggling with each word. He was struggling to be hostile. Was it because of her? Is this what Guile knew he'd need help with?

"Son, you didn't say that to them did you?" Guile pressed.

"No, I kept my word. But it's only a matter of time."

"A matter of time before what?"

"Before I'm officially charged. If I confess, I'll get some leniency and maybe won't be in here the entire rest of my life."

"You don't have to be in here at all." Juli offered desperately.

"Just take care of Cammy and the baby." Wagner said, dismissing her plea.

"Why aren't you even trying?" Juli cried. Wagner was being difficult. She continued, frustrated with his pigheadedness. "You don't belong here, maybe you made a mistake. Maybe you were a little rash. But you're human."

"Would a human do it again without so much as blinking?" Wagner offered coldly. "Would a compassionate person look him in the eyes again right now and still blow his brains out? Because I know I would..." Wagner's harsh realization hung in the air, suspended in their silence. Wagner finally looked up, met Juli's eyes and softened his voice. "…It was worth it."

Juli's heart melted. Guile had known like a sixth sense that Wagner was going to act this way. She should have, but to her it didn't make sense. Wagner had done the right thing; he'd rescued her and killed the bad guy. It was the truth and that was the problem. Wagner didn't feel bad about killing Conner and now he thought that he deserved the punishment. He'd done all of this because he believed she was worth it. Now it was her job to convince him that he's worth it.

"Scott, don't do this." Juli begged as softly as she could and still be heard through the holes drilled in the glass and the noise of the other visitors.

"Don't do what Juli?!" Wagner yelled. "Don't tell the truth? It's what I have left of me, that's all."

"I'm telling you to tell the truth. He was a bad person. He hurt me! He committed crimes!"

"And I was judge, jury and executioner!" Juli started crying pressing her hand to the glass, pushing the tip of her finger through one of the many small holes in the mouthpiece. Wagner didn't reach out to comfort her, but his voice was softer now. "They got a tip that I specifically was seen at the scene. There might be surveillance video. I don't know. They're not telling me much since I haven't said anything."

"Please Wagner, I can't face this all alone. He terrorized me and you made sure I wouldn't have to worry about him ever doing it again. You saved me, let us find a way to save you." Guile grabbed Juli's arm. His quick movement scared her a little but he spoke before she could protest.

"Wait. They terrorized you?" Guile said seriously.

Juli was confused and embarrassed. She'd thought it was obvious. She thought she wasn't going to have to share about it. It should be a given in this circle of people. Then she realized it too. Conner was in Shadowlaw. Wagner was not the first person over the years to possibly have killed a member of Shadowlaw and they hadn't been arrested. Juli pulled her hand to her mouth.

"You killed a terrorist son." Guile stated. Wagner's eyes grew wide as the gravity of what his adopted father had said sunk it. It was the first gleam of hope they'd seen from Wagner since they arrived.

"This is a military matter." Wagner said as he realized it. "If we can prove Conner was in Shadowlaw…"

"You'll get out of here and you haven't lied." Juli finished. "You're you still."

"Wait, prove he was in Shadowlaw?" Guile questioned. "It should be obvious."

Wagner shook his head 'no' and spoke solemnly. "They showed me the crime scene photos. He had no identifying information on him. No uniform, nothing. They had to identify him by fingerprints…"

Guile leaned in closer to the glass. "You mean Shadowlaw left his body there to be found but they covered their tracks?"

"Yeah, so like I said," Wagner nodded. "We have to prove he was in Shadowlaw."

"Then we'll find proof." Juli replied. "Just don't give up like that again. We're a family and we have to look after each other."

"I told you everyone was great." Wagner said with a smile.

Juli sniffed away the last of her tears and smiled back. "I always knew they were."

* * *

Cammy held onto Wolfman's silence like it was a life raft, as if it was the only thing that was keeping her afloat. She'd just given him a rundown of her time with the SAFE program and he stared forward, eyes lost in thought. He scowled before he spoke.

"Protection." Wolfman stated matter-of-factly. "Something like that would have to happen quick, they're watching us. Probably even now."

"Yeah, definitely." Cammy nodded in agreement, almost as if she were talking about some other couple in crisis, not her and Cranky. She stood and paced back and forth in Wagner's kitchen. Wolfman still sat at the table that Cammy has just risen from. "Shadowlaw is waiting for our next move all the while preparing theirs. Relocation is the answer."

"You're not supposed to be doing this." Wolfman said as he shook his head. "Dammit Cammy, I'm not letting you do this. Maybe long term you'll need something like that. But right now, we can't be split up. Every time this group has split up, something has happened."

"Exactly, something to someone else. Someone I've gotten involved in all of this. You haven't seen Juli. Colonel, it was bad. And now Wagner. Plus if something were to happen to Kenny or Dorian. There has to be something we can do."

"Now is not the time for self-sacrifice. Right now we wait Cammy."

"You were all gung ho with me a second ago. It's a good idea."

"I slipped into our mode Cammy. But you are off duty. And you're not supposed to be coming up with the ideas. You are supposed to be resting."

"We're never off duty."

"And you've promised Cranky to sit back, right? Let us do this, and you rest. That was the deal.

"Dammit, it's a good idea!" Cammy yelled.

"Cammy, you promised. I'm not telling you it's not. I'm telling you to rest, think about something else."

Cammy paused, getting angry. "Really Wolfman, think about something else. Give me a break."

"I'm not your boyfriend White I'm your superior, calm down. We're safe right now. We have some time."

"Safe? Are you kidding me? They got Dorian here by hiding him in the fucking trunk of the car! You think Vega can't figure something out, find some way to get to us!"

"I'm aware of this Cammy, but that doesn't mean you get to freak out. You freak out when you're not in control."

Cammy stopped for a second and took a breath. She had been pacing in the kitchen and now stood over Wolfman, who was still seated. She took another breath and closed her eyes before she spoke, defeated. "Takes one to know one."

Cammy sat down across from Wolfman and put her head in her hands. It had all happened that quickly once her safety net was pulled out from under her. Everything had moved so fast after she told Cranky what Shadowlaw's intentions were that she had not had a single moment where she actually had to resist trying to take over. But she was scared. She desperately needed something to hold onto. As if he had read her thoughts, Cammy felt Cranky's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. His expression was refreshed and concerned, but he could not hide the bags under his eyes. She frowned as she spoke to him. "You only slept for 3 hours."

"It was a good three hours." Cranky replied, smiling as he kissed her forehead softly. "Besides, Guile called me with some good news."

"Wagner?"

"They came up with a plan, to get him out. Everyone has got to help."

Cammy broke into a grin. This was the first good news they'd had in a while.

* * *

"Of course they gave me the shittiest one." Dorian complained as he thrust his finger down onto the small touch screen of what he assumed must have been the first iPhone ever invented.

"I'm the one on dial up," Kenny replied bitterly, "so stop complaining."

Dorian had been really excited to be able to help in getting Wagner out of jail. Little did he know the help involved going through thousands of surveillance screen shots looking for one man, with his high school portrait as reference, on the world's oldest touch screen.

"Load you piece of shit…load!" Kenny yelled.

Dorian chuckled to himself. Kenny really did have it worse. While the touch screen was small, at least it only fumbled every few slides of his finger. It appeared as if the high resolution photos displayed on the ancient PC Kenny was using loaded at the same rate as it took to develop a Polaroid. While they were both getting to help equally, they'd been left with the bottom of the barrel when it came to technology. Two hours of looking and so far, no luck. Apparently all they needed was one screen shot of this motherfucker in his Shadowlaw uniform and Wagner would be placed in military custody. Not perfect, but definitely a step up from actual prison. When they'd spoken before, Wagner had not said much, hell, it had been brief even. But somehow, Dorian felt himself aligned with Wagner, as if his passiveness with confronting him had made him trust.

Photo after photo went by on the screen of young men who had aligned themselves with this criminal organization. If he hadn't known horrid details of the group, Dorian might think them photos of a legit military. Young men, full of life, hopes, dreams and all of that bullshit. Just because he didn't believe it didn't mean that the truth was any less frightening. These men joined to steal, rape, and kill. He clearly remembered the fear that had overtaken him when his grandfather just let Shadowlaw take him. Then he was reminded of his Dad's confession of becoming involved in Shadowlaw. He didn't condemn Julian, but he had these men. He supposed if he knew each of these men's stories he might feel differently. But he couldn't shake the thought that maybe he could excuse it just because Julian was his father. He didn't know which was true and that was unsettling. Kenny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhhh, Dorian. Look at this."

Dorian stood from his position seated on the floor and stood over Kenny's shoulder. Kenny pointed at a half loaded photo on the computer screen. Dorian's eyes followed Kenny's directions and narrowed onto the face of a young boy.

"You're fucking kidding me."

Dorian's own face stared back at him from a lush jungle landscape. He reached over Kenny, grabbing at the mouse as he spoke quietly.

"What's the date? Where the hell is this?"

Kenny tried to pull the mouse from him and spat back, keeping his voice quiet as well.

"When you click it goes slower. God dammit, it's going to take forever now."

"Well you go and show me a picture like this and I get a little interested."

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I wanna see it before anyone says anything."

Dorian watched, for what felt like hours as line after line of his life loaded onto the screen. The shot was only a quick moment in time captured from what looked like security camera footage. But it spoke for much more and just like that, he remembered. Dorian fell onto his bottom on the floor as the memory rushed over him. He was as still now as the humid, stagnant air had been then. He remembered how even though he was being rescued, he didn't trust. Instantly after they had removed him from Shadowlaw's grasp his instinct had been to worry about the Kings. He was no rat, even if they had saved him from what his grandfather had allowed. Shadowlaw was scary, but his grandfather's wrath scared him more. Shadowlaw had starved and beaten him, but that was nothing in comparison to what the Latin Kings would do to a member who ratted to the authorities. It was a one-eighty from the situation he'd just been in, sobbing on the floor, thinking that Shadowlaw was finally going to kill him. He had been praying that they killed him first so he wouldn't have to watch Kat die. She'd been so nice to him. She'd said Aaron would come and he had. Then Wolfman's face crossed his mind. He'd been there.

Realizing he knew Wolfman made him realize though he recalled their names, he really had no idea who these people were .He looked up at Kenny. The picture had completely loaded and they could see the date. Kenny spoke.

"This was during the last street fighter tournaments. This is Thailand."

"Thailand!?"

"I didn't know Dorian. I swear I would have told you."

"Told me what? You know who these other people are?"

"Cranky's my brother, but they," he pointed to Kat and Aaron, "They're my blood brother and sister."

Dorian narrowed his eyes and studied the two people who had been so kind to him. It was harder to see in Kat, but Aaron did look like a supersized Kenny. He spoke to Kenny but continued to stare at the snapshot of his life.

"Tell me everything you remember."

"Well I wasn't there." Kenny said pointing at the screen. "I would have to say my best guess is this was the last day. A lot of shit went down. There's part of that day that I don't remember…"

They sat in silence like that for a moment before Wolfman's voice came behind them, making both he and Kenny jump.

"We found you when we were trying to get Kat out. I wasn't expecting it, but we found you there. Julian was looking for you even then. Here, we were about to get into a helicopter which Genta shoots down. Most of us were out for a minute after the crash and we couldn't find you. You were gone before we could think straight."

Dorian looked up at Wolfman like he was a God. His eyes pleaded for more. It took all of his composure to reply as calmly as he did.

"Gone? Like back to Shadowlaw?"

Wolfman nodded solemnly and spoke.

"I remembered you the second I saw you. Sorry to not say anything. Been around a brain wipe job a time or two, you know? Not supposed to rush it."

Dorian almost laughed at the casual nature in which Wolfman spoke about a person having their memory erased. But he supposed that if he had learned anything in his time so far, it was that Shadowlaw hadn't left a person in this family unaffected with their evil. Dorian questioned further, his appetite for more only increased by this tidbit of his life.

"So you don't know anything besides that?"

"Only that you said you wanted to find your family, I remember that. It looks like at least that's worked out for you."

Wolfman patted Dorian on the back, tipping his head in Julian's direction before he returned to his own computer to search. Julian sat at the opposite end of the studio area of Wagner's apartment, working on a laptop. Dorian sat unmoving, astonished and looked at his Dad. Why would Dorian have said he was looking for his family? He had known his mom had died and hell, his grandfather would find him. Was it? Had he been talking about Julian? Had he wanted to find the father he thought was dead? He remembered being angry at his grandfather upon finding out his father wasn't dead. Even angrier still at being left with Shadowlaw. But was he going to do that? If he had gotten out of Thailand that day, was he going to change his life? Is that what he was being called to do now? He was so overwhelmed by it all he didn't even hear Kenny talking.

"So how about a cigarette?" Kenny whispered. "I bet we can slip outside unnoticed for like ten minutes. Play up that you're traumatized and need air or something."

"You had me at 'cigarette', man." Dorian quipped back, trying to cover the fact that he really could use some air and really did feel kind of traumatized.


End file.
